Le Monde des Rêves
by GeekGirlG
Summary: Parfois l'Obscurité est plus forte que tous le reste. Waverly a sombrer, elle a disparue, il ne reste plus rien d'elle. Mais serait-ce possible qu'une étincelle fasse réapparaître son humanité ? - Wayhaught -
1. Óneira

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver, et même d'accueillir peut-être des petits nouveau, après l'aventure qu'a été Revenir. Je change complètement d'univers et pour cause, je parts dans celui de Wynonna Earp. Je suis comme beaucoup j'imagine tomber amoureuse du Wayhaught.**

 **Je publierai un chapitre tous les vendredis, certainement dans la soirée.**

 **Évidemment, aucun des personnages de l'univers de Wynonna Earp, que ce soit ceux du comics ou ceux de la série, ne m'appartiennent !**

 **Ma fiction commence deux jours après le final de la saison. Waverly a essayé de tirer sur sa sœur mais à échouer. Depuis ses yeux n'ont pas repris une teinte normal, elle semble posséder. L'équipe a été obligée de l'enfermer.**

 **Vous trouverez au début de chaque chapitre de cette fiction comme une citation entre guillemet. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont joueur, cette pseudo citation est un indice de ce qui va se passer dans chaque chapitre. En soit, c'est un peu le résumer.**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement LadyKastG qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

 _oOoOo_

« Elle t'aime profondément et fera tout pour te sauver. _**Mon amour pour toi**_ est d'une autre nature. _**Moi je t'aime assez pour te détruire.**_ »

 **Chapitre 1 : Óneira**

Nicole leva les yeux une nouvelle fois pour observer Waverly enfermer dans une cage. Le problème était qu'elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle ne semblait ne plus reconnaître qui que ce soit. Elle avait même essayé de tuer Wynonna. Pourtant, la jolie rousse le savait, jamais sa Wave ne ferait du mal à sa grande sœur.

Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Elle se leva brusquement, pour chasser cette sensation désagréable. Le geste était tellement précipité, vitale, qu'elle en fit tomber sa chaise. Le bruit attira l'attention des deux autres mais pas celle de Wave. Voilà deux jours que celle qu'elle aimait, était enfermée comme un animal. Pourtant celle-ci ne lui avait accordé aucun regard. Elle se retourna avant de fuir la salle réserver au badge noir.

Sa respiration devenait difficile à contrôler. Elle détestait cette situation. Waverly n'était certes pas elle-même en ce moment, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la traiter comme un monstre. Ils ne lui avaient même pas donné à manger. En fait, personne ne l'avait approché depuis que Doc avait réussi à la désarmer puis à l'enfermer. Pour Nicole, voir la personne qu'elle aimait être traitée ainsi la rendait folle.

Il fallait qu'elle agisse, qu'elle fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Elle se souvenait de la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir au Purgatoire. Si cette ville était pour beaucoup une prison, elle pouvait représenter pour quelqu'un comme elle, une sorte de refuge. Son poing se serra alors que les larmes commençaient à envahir ses yeux.

Nicole avait besoin de contrôler ses émotions. Elle ne pouvait pas devenir instable en même temps que Wave. Elle ne pouvait pas se révéler être quelque chose d'autre qu'humaine pour le moment. Elle avait besoin de la confiance de Wynonna et de Doc.

Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment c'est deux-là pourraient la juger. L'un était devenu immortel après avoir passé un pacte avec une sorcière. Alors que l'autre était une tueuse de démons. Ils n'étaient en rien normaux…

Une main vint se déposer délicatement sur l'épaule de Nicole, celle-ci leva doucement les yeux pour découvrir Wynonna. Elle paraissait inquiète et complètement perdue. Nicole savait que sa sœur était tout pour elle. Elle venait de tuer Willa, elle ne pouvait décemment pas perdre sa plus jeune sœur. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de la sauver.

Nicole était envahie par des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes, principalement la peur et la culpabilité. Elle retira presque violemment la main de Wynonna de son épaule, aussitôt le calme revint. Inconsciemment, un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de la jolie rousse. Ce petit moment d'inattention n'échappa pas à l'héritière des Earp.

 **-Tu vas bien ?**

 **-J'ai…**

 **-Tu semble au bord de la crise de panique.**

 **-Je vais bien.**

 **-Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi ?**

Nicole ne put empêcher un sourire discret de se former sur ses lèvres. Elle avait du mal à comprendre ceux qui la disait irresponsable. Wynonna était juste maladroite. Mais elle protégeait toujours ceux à qui elle tenait. De toute évidence, elle appartenait maintenant à cette catégorie très restreinte de personne.

L'héritière des Earp fixa la petite amie de sa sœur avec insistance. Cette dernière semblait véritablement à l'ouest aujourd'hui. Certes, elle avait pris une balle la veille, mais si Wynonna avait appris quelque chose, c'est bien que l'officier Haught était du genre coriace. Donc son étrange comportement était forcément dû à l'état de Waverly.

 **-Elle ira bien. On va trouver une solution.**

 **-Je n'en doute pas.**

 **-Donc, rentre chez toi et va dormir un peu. Ça te fera du bien. Je garde un œil sur elle. Après tout, c'est ma sœur.**

 **-Et c'est ma petite amie "en quelque sorte".**

Le ton détaché que venait d'employer Nicole inquiéta encore plus Wynonna si c'était possible. Elle essaya de la rassurer en lui assurant d'une voix douce :

 **-Wave t'aime.**

 **-Je sais. Tu as raison, je suis fatiguée.**

Nicole passa une main lasse sur son visage. Elle se décollait du mur avant de passer devant Wynonna en étouffant un bâillement. La brune passa devant elle, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Elle pointa la rue de son index :

 **-Il me semble que ton appart est par là.**

 **-Oui mais la salle de repose est par ici.**

 **-Nicole…**

 **-Wynonna ?**

 **-T'es vraiment une emmerdeuse !**

 **-Merci.**

Wynonna observa avec impuissance Nicole passer sous son bras lever pour entrer de nouveau dans le poste. Elle soupira consciente qu'elle venait de perdre cette bataille. Elle peinait à croire que maintenant, elle allait devoir jongler avec ces deux-là tout le temps. Sa sœur et Nicole étaient trop têtues pour son bien-être.

Elle suivit la rousse de près. Elle fut presque aussitôt arrêter par Doc qui l'arrêta contre un mur pour la prendre entre quatre yeux. Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il lui en voulait pour son échec.

 **-Nicole est encore là ?**

Bingo ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait toujours raison ? Ah oui, parce qu'elle était Wynonna Earp bien sûr !

 **-Essaye de demander à un donuts de ne plus être appétissant et on en reparle.**

 **-L'officier Haught va finir par s'effondrer.**

 **-Je l'ai convaincu d'aller dormir.**

 **\- Très bien, retournons-y alors !**

 **-La mission retrouver Dolls et sauver ma sœur ne s'arrête jamais !**

Wynonna donna un petit coup dans l'épaule de Doc pour se débarrasser de lui. Elle fonça tout droit vers la pièce dédié au badge noir. Elle ouvrit la porte avec fracas mais se stoppa immédiatement en découvrant Nicole dresser devant Waverly.

Nicole n'avait pas sourcillé malgré le bruit. Son regard demeurait fermement ancrer dans les yeux de la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle était dévastée par le fait de ne plus rien voir qui puisse lui faire penser à sa Wave.

Il n'y avait plus que cette couleur noir. L'Obscurité avait tout emporté, ses rires, sa bonne humeur, son amour.

Waverly n'était plus là. Elle n'était plus qu'une carapace vide permettant à un monstre de se développer. Un catalyseur, voilà ce qu'elle était devenue. Un parasite grandissait en elle, et effaçait lentement mais sûrement tout ce qui faisait que Wave était elle.

Nicole ne pouvait décemment pas rester spectatrice d'un tel spectacle. Elle avait déjà beaucoup trop perdu. La paume de sa main s'écrasa violemment contre la vitre qui les protégeait de la créature qui évoluait en Wave. Les vibrations provoquaient ce que l'on pouvait appeler un miracle.

Pour la première fois en deux jours, le vide qui habitait le regard de Waverly s'estompa. Pendant une fraction de seconde, ses iris reprirent une teinte naturelle. Durant cette étincelle, elle reconnut Nicole, mais tout s'effaça avec la même rapidité déconcertante.

Cet instant n'échappa pourtant à personne. Wynonna se précipita vers sa sœur et essaya une nouvelle fois de la faire réagir en abattant ses poings contre la vitre. Nicole restait impassible devant sa détermination, trop occuper à détailler sa main avec attention. Elle ne remarqua donc pas que les mains de Wynonna commençaient lentement mais sûrement à s'abîmer et le sang à tacher la vitre jusque-là immaculée.

C'est Doc qui finit par la faire reculer. Il l'obligea à s'installer sur une chaise. Il l'a maintien de force jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par abandonner. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues et les cris emplissaient la pièce. Quand elle fut de nouveau capable de prononcer des mots, elle prononça d'une voix tremblante :

 **-Wave était là. Je l'ai vu !**

 **-On l'a tous vu.**

 **-Dans ce cas, pourquoi elle a de nouveau disparu ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas.**

 **-Je ne le demande pas à toi. NICOLE !**

La jolie rousse sembla reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait à cet instant précis. Elle sursauta en entendant la sœur de Waverly hurler son prénom. Elle se retourna avec toutes les précautions du monde.

Elle était sur le point d'avoir une crise. Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis trois ans. Elle détestait l'avouer mais Wynonna avait raison. Elle avait besoin de sommeil. Être aussi angoisser et à un battement de cœur de perdre Waverly lui faisaient perdre le contrôle. Hors, elle avait besoin de ce contrôle, le perdre s'était se perdre elle-même.

Nicole se retourna lentement en s'appuyant d'une main sur la vitre. Elle sentit un tremblement secouer tout son bras. Un mal qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien s'accrochant à elle. Il voulait l'obliger à sombrer. Pourtant, elle réussit à soutenir le regard des deux autres personnes présentes dans cette pièce.

 **-Officier Haught, vous allez bien,** demanda prudemment Doc.

 **-Je crois que j'ai…**

La fin de sa phrase mourut avant qu'elle ne puisse ne serait-ce penser à la finir. Son corps s'écrasa au sol. Paniquer le seul homme de la pièce se précipita vers elle. Il posa délicatement deux de ses doigts sur la carotide, à la recherche des battements de cœur. Il le trouva très vite et remarqua même immédiatement que s'était bien trop rapide.

Wynonna s'accroupit à côté de lui, elle déposa une main sur l'épaule de la rousse. Elle la secoua délicatement avant de relever les yeux vers Doc avant de demander légèrement affoler :

 **-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas. Allons l'allonger.**

 **-D'accord.**

Doc prit Nicole dans ses bras avant de la déposer délicatement sur un des lits d'appoint du poste. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant une expression de douleur se dessiner sur son visage. Cette situation ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Leur équipe était vraiment au plus bas. Si en plus, ils perdaient l'officier Haught, il ne donnait pas chère de leur peau.

Il déposa une main sur le front de Nicole pour découvrir qu'il était brûlant. Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ? Il se souvint soudainement de ce qu'il lui était arrivé il y a seulement deux jours. Il ouvrit son chemisier pour découvrir avec horreur un bleu énorme sur la totalité de sa cage thoracique.

 **-Oh mon Dieu,** commente Wynonna, **elle m'a dit qu'elle allait bien.**

 **-Je crois que cette couleur violacée vient de nous prouver le contraire.**

 **-Pourquoi elle m'a menti ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas restée à l'hôpital ?**

 **-Tu me le demandes vraiment ?**

 **-Wave…**

Elle se souvenait de sa réaction lorsqu'elle était allée la voir à l'hôpital pour lui annoncer l'état de Waverly. Nicole s'était redressée d'un coup, ignorant tous les conseils des médecins et avait foncé vers le hall de sortie. Elle avait signé une décharge avant de demander à Wynonna ce qu'elles faisaient encore là.

Wynonna devait bien s'avouer qu'elle avait encore un peu de mal à digérer la nouvelle. Sa petite sœur sortait avec Nicole. Elle essayait de se rappeler tous les indices qu'elle avait eu sur cette relation mais rien ne lui sauta aux yeux. Elles s'étaient toutes les deux jouer d'elle.

Mais au moins, Nicole était quelqu'un de bien. Tellement plus sympathique que cet idiot de Champ ! Oui, à choisir, elle préférait l'officier Haught ! Bien que ce ne soit pas son choix...

Nicole poussa un gémissement. La douleur grandissait en elle comme un mal unique. L'inconscience n'était pas un état dans lequel elle aimait être. C'était toujours dans ces moments qu'elle perdait le contrôle.

Tous ses sens étaient indéniablement décupler, encore plus que d'habitude. Le pire s'était le bruit, l'amplification de certain son était indescriptible, invivable. Mais cette fois, c'était encore pire parce qu'elle entendait des cris. C'était les hurlements de Wave suppliant pour qu'on lui vienne en aide.

Nicole mourait d'envie de répondre et encore et plus de réussir à l'atteindre mais c'était peine perdue. Elle était certainement en train de perdre la raison à cause de la fatigue. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ces capacités. De plus, comment pourrait-elle entendre sa petite amie alors que son corps n'était plus à elle ?

Elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux avec difficulté. Elle remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose était anormal. Ce n'était pas la réalité. Wynonna et Doc avait disparu et tout son univers avait pris des teintes plus ou moins écarlate.

 **-Oh non…**

Elle reconnaissait ce monde. C'était Óneira. Ce mot voulait littéralement dire rêve en grec. Elle était dans le monde des rêves. Elle détestait être ici, la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue, elle en avait presque perdu son âme.

C'était le genre d'endroit où l'on souhaitait rester, pour toujours. Une prison. Nicole refusait de vivre cette situation une nouvelle fois. Elle tourna sur elle-même à la recherche d'une sortie. Comment s'était-elle échapper la première fois ?

 _ **-Nicole ?**_

Cette voix la fit frissonner. Elle se retourna avec une certaine prudence pour découvrir Waverly en larmes. Oubliant tous les dangers de ce monde, elle se précipita vers celle qu'elle aimait. Elle ne fut rassurer qu'une fois celle-ci dans ses bras, protéger et en sécurité.

Nicole glissa ses doigts dans sa magnifique chevelure en soupirant. Elle était tellement soulager de pouvoir être de nouveau près d'elle. Elle l'éloigna en caressant amoureusement son visage. Elle se perdit dans ses yeux avant de l'embrasser. Qu'il était bon de pouvoir de nouveau la toucher.

Deux jours ce n'était pas si long. Mais le problème était qu'elle n'ignorait pas avoir peu de chance de la revoir un jour. Son âme était en perdition. Wave ne serait plus ici quelque temps. Aucun corps ne résistait longtemps à la désertion de son hôte.

Waverly était tellement heureuse de ne plus être seule dans cet endroit qu'elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Elle n'était même pas sûre de la présence de Nicole. Mais le plus important était qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle l'était. Qu'importe que tous ceci puissent être qu'une illusion.

 _ **-Comment tu peux être là ?**_

 **-Je ne le suis pas vraiment.**

 _ **-Pourquoi ça me semble si réel alors ?**_

 **-Parce que tu veux que ça le soit.**

 _ **-Et pas toi ?**_

 **-J'ai une certaine tendance à exécrer tout ce qui se rapporte à ce monde.**

 _ **-Je ne comprends pas… tu es déjà venue ?**_

Nicole observa Waverly avec prudence. Que pouvait-elle ou non lui dire ? Elle était angoissée à la simple idée de lui mentir. L'incertitude était en train de grandir en elle. Elle déglutit avec difficulté en essayant de trouver une solution.

La plus jeune des Earp observait sa petite amie avec une certaine fascination. Elle pouvait enfin voir et toucher quelque chose de rassurant. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait mais c'était effrayant. Elle était désespérément seule. Nicole, une fois de plus, apparaissait dans sa vie au meilleur moment. Elle était comme un point d'ancrage.

Elle se perdit lentement mais sûrement dans ses yeux revivant leurs rencontre, leurs échanges, leurs sourires, leurs baisers…

Mais soudain, c'était la peur qui s'empara de tout son être. Nicole avait été blessée. Cette traîtresse de Willa lui avait tiré dessus. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle retira les premiers boutons de la chemise de sa petite amie. La rousse mit un certain temps à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle arrêta le geste de Wave en l'interrogeant :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 _ **-Je m'assure que tu vas bien ! Si ça se trouve je suis morte et toi aussi !**_

Waverly essaya de nouveau d'ouvrir la chemise de Nicole mais elle fut une nouvelle fois arrêter dans son geste. La jolie rousse lui sourit avec tendresse et la couva d'un regard unique. Wave ne put s'empêcher de s'avouer chanceuse. Tout le monde devrait avoir le droit d'être protéger par un tel regard au moins une fois dans sa vie.

C'est alors qu'un changement imperceptible s'opéra, des larmes. Il y avait une humidité anormale qui commençait à voiler les magnifiques yeux de Nicole. Wave ressentit aussitôt une profondeur détresse, un pincement au cœur d'une intensité anormal. Voir de la tristesse traverser le visage de sa petite amie lui faisait mal. Cela en était presque physique.

Pendant un instant, elle voulut s'arracher le cœur à main nu pour ne plus souffrir. De tels maux étaient inconcevables. Pourtant la seconde d'après les lèvres de Nicole se posèrent sur les siennes. Un simple geste d'amour et tout ce qui jusque-là gangrenait son âme disparu. Le baiser fut si doux que lorsque Wave s'éloigna, elle eut une sensation de bien-être total.

C'était comme respirer pour la première fois, naître. La sensation resta si longtemps qu'elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas simplement rêver. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de cette paix intérieure. Une sensation de chaleur se déposa sur sa joue très vite suivie d'une caresse.

Elle ne comprenait pas que tout ceci ne puisse pas être réel. Elle avait l'impression de tout ressentir pour la première fois. Ses sens étaient à l'affût du moindre petit détail.

 **-Wave, baby, ce n'est pas moi qui aie des problèmes.**

 _ **-Mais tu es ici avec moi.**_

 **-En quelque sorte.**

 _ **-Je ne comprends pas…**_

 **-Je… il est possible que je ne sois pas totalement humaine.**

Waverly ouvrit brusquement les paupières. La révélation de Nicole la choquait profondément. Elle ne supportait pas le mensonge. Elle remarqua la détresse dans les yeux de sa petite amie. Elle était inquiète de sa réaction. Elle pouvait le sentir au plus profond de son être. Comment ? Aucune idée mais c'était le cas.

Le problème c'est que Wave ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance. Et si s'était un monstre ? Une sorte de démons évolués, ou une lycanthrope ? Ou un vampire ?

 **-Wave… s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas un monstre.**

 _ **-Tu lis dans mes pensées**_ , c'était plus une accusation qu'une constatation.

 **-Non, bien sûr que non.**

 _ **-Tu m'as menti ?**_

 **-Je me protège seulement. Le monde est cruel pour ceux qui sont comme moi.**

 _ **-Comme toi ?**_

 **-Comme Wynonna, je suis une sorte d'héritière. Parce que je suis une Haught, il m'incombe de protéger un certain pouvoir dans mon corps. Je suis, que ça me plaise ou non, un catalyseur. Une sensitive.**

Nicole n'avait pas imaginé de nouveau devoir prononcer ce mot. Pourtant, cela représentait ce qu'elle était. Ses cinq sens étaient sur évoluer, elle était capable d'entendre un battement de cœur à des kilomètres de sa source. Lorsqu'elle se concentrait, elle ne voyait pas les couleurs comme une personne normale. Elle était capable d'identifier les infrarouge ou encore l'ultra-violet.

Cependant, ces capacités n'étaient gère le plus impressionnant de sa condition. Ce qui faisait d'une sensitive quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, c'était la capacité de ressentir les émotions et les sensations des autres. Un vrai cauchemar, une malédiction.

Waverly fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle ne connaissait pas le mot "sensitive". Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il désignait et pourtant, elle était persuadée de déjà tout savoir. L'information principale qui planait au-dessus d'elle restait pourtant la sensation d'être maudites. Elle se sentait tiraillé par la fatalité.

De douces mains encadraient son visage. Subitement, tout redevint calme. Elle n'était plus terrifiée. Ses paupière s'ouvrirent brusquement, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était mis dans le noir pour supporter ce sentiment qui l'écrasait, il y a encore quelque seconde.

De nouveau, le regard tendre et aimant de Nicole la protégeait. Pourtant, Wave remarqua son air triste même son sourire était peiné.

 **-S'il te plaît Wave, ne te perd pas dans des sensations qui ne sont pas les tiennes. C'est très dangereux.**

 _ **-Je ne comprends pas…**_

 **-Reste concentrer sur ce qui te définit sinon je n'aurais vraiment aucune chance de te ramener.**

 **-** _ **Me ramener ?**_

 **-Tu ne peux pas rester ici Wave, c'est dangereux.**

 **-** _ **Je veux bien rester si on reste ensemble.**_

 **-Mais ce n'est pas réel.**

 _ **-Quelle importance ?**_

 **-Je ne veux pas te perdre.**

La fragilité dans la voix de Nicole en prononçant ces mots firent frissonner Waverly. Une nouvelle fois, elle dut faire face à un sentiment qui ne semblait pas être le siens : l'insécurité.

Une suite logique commençait à prendre vie dans son esprit. Toutes ces choses qu'elle ressentait ce n'était pas à elle. Nicole avait raison. Mais ce qu'elle avait apparemment oublié de préciser c'est qu'à ce moment précis, Waverly ressentait les impressions de la femme qu'elle aimait.

Waverly fut soudain presque mis à terre par ce qui semblait être les fragments d'un souvenir. Il y avait du sang, tellement de sang et des cris. Elle était accoutumée avec la perte de sa famille à ce genre d'image, après tout, elle avait vécu quelque chose de similaires. Cependant, tout semblait bien plus terrible.

Il était arrivé quelque chose d'horrible à Nicole. Quelque chose d'effrayant. Quelque chose de sanglant. Quelque chose sur lequel Waverly n'était pas certaine de vouloir mettre des mots. Des flashs envahissaient son esprit, s'était comme si la scène s'était déroulée sous ses yeux et non ceux de Nicole. D'une voix faible, la plus jeune des Earp demanda :

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?**

 **-Wave…**

 **-Je veux savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir.**

Waverly plaqua soudainement ses mains sur ses oreilles. Les hurlements devenaient de plus en plus forts. Elle essayait de se protéger contre cet assaut irréel. Un baiser sur le front voilà tout ce qu'il lui fallut pour se reconnecter à la réalité.

Tout venait de disparaître, plus de sang, plus de hurlement. Juste le calme.

 **-Reviens-nous et je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir.**

 _ **-Mais…**_

 **-Je ne peux pas rester ici. Óneira me détruirait définitivement.**

 _ **-Nicole…**_

 **-Je t'aime.**

Waverly s'éloigna de Nicole qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Jamais encore, elles ne s'étaient dit les mots l'une à l'autre. La seule personne à être au courant de l'intensité de ses sentiments pour cette magnifique femme était sa sœur. Bien qu'il soit possible que Nicole l'ait entendu lorsque qu'elle avait prononcé les mots à sa sœur pour empêcher Willa de lui faire du mal.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre. Si ce que sa merveilleuse rousse venait de lui révéler était vrai et qu'elle était en danger, elle se devait de répondre qu'elle aussi l'aimait.

Cependant des lèvres viennent effacer ses mots et sa réponse. Waverly ferma les yeux pour se perdre dans cet instant. Il y avait tellement d'amour, c'était enivrant.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le choc fut rude. Elle était de nouveau seule dans le noir et broyer par l'incertitude. De nouveau terrifier, l'univers qui l'entourait n'était en rien accueillant. Il n'y avait que l'Obscurité.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà, le premier chapitre est bouclé. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Comme vous avez sûrement pu le constatez, je n'ai pas oublié les autres membres de l'équipe. J'ai créé un univers assez unique au tour de Nicole, j'espère que ça vous plaît ou au moins que ça vous intrigue.**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre ! En attendant, moi, je fonce à Art To Play! ;)**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	2. Le Bliss

**Salut à tous, on est vendredi !**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce second chapitre de cette fiction.**

 **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Wynonna Earp, que ce soit ceux du comics ou ceux de la série, ne m'appartiennent !**

 **Vous trouverez au début de ce chaque chapitre pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont joueur, une pseudo citation qui est un indice de ce qui va se passer dans celui-ci.**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement LadyKastG qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

 _oOoOo_

« Il a la légèreté du vent _**mais**_ la puissance de la foudre. Il est apaisant _**mais**_ destructeur. On l'envie tout en le détestant. On le cherche _**et pourtant**_ on s'enfuit dès qu'on le perçoit. »

 **Chapitre 2 : Le Bliss**

Wynonna tapait le sol frénétiquement avec son talon en fixant Nicole. Elle portait de temps en temps une bouteille de whisky à ses lèvres. La situation était vraiment merdique et elle ne savait plus comment agir.

Évidemment, elle avait appelé un médecin craignant que cette perte de conscience soit due à sa sortie précipiter de l'hôpital. Sauf que Nicole avait signé une décharge donc le médecin avait trouvé cela judicieux de ne pas venir dans la minute et donc d'accessoirement aller se faire foutre.

Wynonna détestait attendre et encore plus s'inquiéter. Elle prit cinq gorgées d'alcool et les avala cul sec. Sa trachée n'était même plus enflammé pourtant elle continuait de boire. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était incapable de gérer trois situation de crise en même temps !

Par moment ses yeux se perdaient sur l'hématome gigantesque qui marquait la peau de Nicole. Si elle avait été dans cet état, elle n'aurait pas bougé un muscle. Wynonna s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué que l'officier puisse avoir des difficultés à se mouvoir ou ne serait-ce qu'à respirer.

Parce que maintenant elle le voyait parfaitement. A chaque fois que sa poitrine se gonflait un peu trop un tic dû à la douleur déformait son visage. C'était quasiment imperceptible mais maintenant elle ne distinguait que ça.

Une nouvelle fois, elle porta la bouteille d'alcool à ses lèvres. Sauf qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'y tremper ses lèvres. Car Nicole se redressa brusquement, elle était agitée par une crise de toux. Aussitôt Wynonna se redressa, lâcha la bouteille en verre qui finit brisé avant de s'installer près de la petite-amie de sa sœur.

Elle ne savait pas exactement comment agir. Elle se contenta donc de caresser son dos, espérant que son geste la rassurait. Le jeune officier reprit lentement une respiration normale. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle était parvenue à sortir du monde des rêves. Óneira était un des endroits les pires sur cette terre. Une prison qu'on ne souhaiterait pas même à son pire ennemi.

C'était un détail qui finit de convaincre Nicole qu'elle était belle et bien réveiller et de retour dans sa réalité. Son chemisier était grand ouvert, la laissant en sous-vêtements à la vue de tous. Et en plus il y avait cette marque affreuse qui recouvrait presque son abdomen. Elle grimaça avant de s'informer :

 **-C'est quoi votre problème à vous les Earp ? Vous ne pouvez pas juste laisser mes vêtements en toute tranquillité ?**

L'héritière des Earp ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque. Nicole était vraiment unique dans son genre. Le seul petit problème c'est que Wynonna s'était fait du souci pour elle et elle détestait ça ! Elle ravala donc son début de rire avant d'abattre le plat de sa main sur le haut de la tête de Nicole.

Celle-ci grimaça après le coup avant de frotter frénétiquement l'endroit douloureux. Elle se contorsionna pour fusiller Wynonna d'un regard assassin avant de lui demander quel était son problème. La grande sœur de Wave écarquilla grand les yeux avant de s'insurger :

 **-Mon problème ? Tu me demandes quel est mon foutu problème ?!**

 **-De toute évidence oui.**

Wynonna arma une nouvelle fois sa main. Elle changea subitement d'avis, finalement Nicole n'était pas quelqu'un de bien et elle ne l'appréciait plus du tout. Et ce nouveau ressentiment n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle était inquiète. L'hésitation dont venait de faire preuve Wynonna permit à Nicole d'arrêter le coup juste à temps.

Heureusement pour elle, elle était encore groggy et n'avait pas répondu à l'attaque. Ou elles en seraient si par habitude elle avait répondu à cet accès de violence par un poing dans la figure de Wynonna ? Il y a de forte chance que les conséquences aurait été terrible ! Que ce serait-il passé si l'héritière des Earp avait utilisé le Pacificateur sur elle ?

Wynonna fut furieuse que sa répartie soit arrêter si facilement. Elle plisse les yeux avant de soupirer. Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas juste à côté de Nicole. Elle joua un instant avec son collier avant de demander :

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Le médecin quand je l'ai appelé, il a dit quelque chose d'étrange à propos de ta santé.**

 **-Je vois…**

Nicole s'affala près de celle qu'elle considérait de plus en plus comme son amie. Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle cherchait ses mots.

 **-Il ne te reste pas un peu de ce whisky immonde que tu planques un peu partout dans ce poste de police ?**

 **-Tu viens de sortir de l'hôpital.**

 **-Tu es la pire alcoolique que je connaisse… Je croyais qu'il y avait une règle pour enfoncer ses amies dans les fresques de l'alcool en cas de besoin.**

 **-Je ne suis pas une alcoolique !**

 **-Si tu veux…**

 **-Je n'irais pas chercher une bouteille, dans l'état ou tu te trouves, tu me ferais un coma éthylique.**

Nicole se redressa en claquant des mains. Elle lissa des plis invisibles sur son jean. Elle s'apprêta à avancer avant de se souvenir que son chemisier était toujours grand ouvert. Elle pesta entre ses dents avant de tout reboutonner.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle essaya de pousser. Sa tentative d'ouverture échoua lamentablement. Elle soupira profondément avant de se retourner vers Wynonna. Nicole découvrit alors qu'elle s'était complètement allongée sur le lit d'appoint. Elle demanda avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix :

 **-Sérieusement ? Tu nous as enfermées ?**

 **-Affirmatif !**

 **-Wynonna donne-moi les clefs.**

 **-Hors de question !**

 **-Wy…**

 **-Pas tant que je ne saurai pas ce qui vient de t'arriver.**

Les poings serrés au maximum, Nicole prit une forte inspiration. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'énerve. Garder son calme était essentielle dans sa situation. Malgré toutes ses bonnes attentions, elle ne put empêcher son poing droit de voler et de s'écraser contre la porte.

Cet accès de violence fit sursauter Wynonna. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Nicole venait-elle réellement de passer ses nerfs sur une pauvre planche de bois ? Et elle qui l'a croyait calme en toute circonstance…

La porte était agrémentée d'une fenêtre masquer par un rideau blanc. Nicole le fit glisser vers le haut. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur le corps de sa petite amie. Elle fut envahie par la nostalgie et la peur de la perdre. Waverly ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment à Óneira.

Ce monde finirait par la consumer toute entière. Les soudaines inquiétudes de Wynonna sur son état de santé lui faisaient perdre un temps des plus précieux. Sans quitter sa merveilleuse brune des yeux, elle prononça :

 **-Toi et ta sœur, vous n'êtes pas les seules à avoir eu une enfance difficile.**

 **-Soit plus explicite.**

 **-Je n'en parle jamais.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Tu sais qu'on est plutôt ouvert d'esprit chez les Earp.**

 **-Simplement parce que je ne veux pas affronter ces mauvais souvenirs. Maintenant laisse-moi sortir. Je crois que je sais comment ramener Wave.**

 **-Et par quel miracle tu aurais trouvé la solution ?**

Mensonge ou vérité ? Le choix était difficile. Un combat des plus épiques s'engageait dans l'esprit de Nicole. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle revit tous les moments heureux de sa vie, ce qui se résumait à sa famille. Elle vécut de nouveau les rires de sa mère, les jeux avec ses sœurs. Mais de nouveau, tout était anéanti…

Une larme solitaire lui échappa. Elle se fit un chemin sur sa joue et ne s'arrêta qu'au creux de sa mâchoire. C'est à ce moment qu'un nouveau miracle se produit. Le regard de Wave fut attiré par cette tristesse, cette déchirure dans le cœur de Nicole.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de la jolie rousse. Elle était presque déçue d'avoir raison. Quelle douleur se serait de nouveau si dans un futur proche ou lointain elle en venait à perdre Waverly. Leur rencontre fortuite dans le monde des rêves venait de créer un lien entre elles.

Un lien que Nicole avait espéré ne plus jamais contracter, d'aucune manière que ce soit et pour personne. C'était insoutenable de savoir qu'à partir de ce jour ni son cœur, ni son âme ne lui appartenaient. Désormais sa vie ne serait consacrée qu'à un seul être : sa douce Waverly.

 **-Le Bliss…**

Le mot lui échappa laissant un début de vérité se glisser dans la conversation. Mais Wynonna ignorait que le Bliss était pour les sensitifs le pire fardeau à porter. Une malédiction. Un lien neural avec une personne étrangère qui obligeait le détendeur du pouvoir à ressentir tout de l'autre. Parfois dans de très rare cas, le lien était réciproque.

On appellait alors ces personnes des Mis-Ziel, incapable de vivre l'une sans l'autre. Si un des deux était blessé le second ressentait la douleur d'une façon bien plus imposante encore. En un mot, elles avaient l'impression de mourir. Une simple coupure au doigt pouvait rendre l'autre complètement fou.

 **-Je crois que j'ai contracté le Bliss avec ta sœur. Je peux la sauver.**

 **-C'est quoi ce truc ?**

 **-Avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit d'autre, tu dois me promettre de ne pas essayer ni de me menacer, ni de me tuer avec le Pacificateur.**

 **-Pourquoi,** demanda prudemment Wynonna.

 **-Peut-être parce que…**

 **-Parce que ?**

L'impatience dans les mots de l'héritière fit frissonner Nicole. Elle se retourna quittant Wave des yeux. Elle en profita pour effacer d'un revers de main la seule trace de son moment d'égarement. Elle remarqua immédiatement que Wynonna avait déjà la main posé sur son merveilleux pistolet. Elle était prête à la tuer.

C'était ironique quand elle y pensait. Après aujourd'hui, tous les membres de la famille Earp aura essayé de la tuer au moins une fois. Nicole leva lentement les mains pour apaiser la situation, elle prononça prudemment :

 **-Je ne suis pas un Démon.**

 **-Pourquoi je voudrais te tirer dessus alors ?**

 **-Parce que je ne suis pas toute à fait humaine non plus…**

L'information mit un certain temps à être assimiler par l'héritière. Ses paupières clignèrent un nombre incalculable de fois avant qu'elle ne réalise vraiment ce que Nicole venait de lui annoncer.

Après cette bombe assimilée, elle sortit le Pacificateur et le pointa sur l'officier. Elle le chargea, elle eut le temps de remarquer que celui-ci ne s'activa pas comme lorsqu'elle avait un Démon en joue. En fait, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il soit capable de tirer.

 **-Putain Wynonna ! Je t'ai explicitement demandé de ne pas me menacer avec le Pacificateur.**

 **-Pourquoi ? Il pourrait te tuer ?**

 **-Oui, comme n'importe quelle arme ! Je suis le genre de personne à porter un gilet par balle je te rappelle !**

 **-C'était peut-être une diversion.**

 **-Wynonna, je suis… presque humaine. Je suis comme toi.**

 **-Comme moi ?**

 **-Une espèce... d'héritière parce que je suis une Haught, je ne suis pas comme les autres. C'est… j'en sais rien une malédiction. Mais je t'assure que je suis quelqu'un de bien. Tu me connais Wynonna.**

 **-Du moins je croyais te connaître.**

 **-S'il te plaît, me tuer c'est renoncé à Wave. Je suis la seule qui puisse l'atteindre.**

Nicole vit tout de suite qu'elle venait de piquer la curiosité de l'héritière. Imperceptiblement son arme se baissa. Pourtant la jeune officier resta prudente, les mains toujours en l'air et pour le moment elle n'osait pas ajouter un mot.

Wynonna réfléchissait à une vitesse folle. Depuis qu'elle était revenue dans sa ville natale sa vie était vraiment mis sans dessus dessous. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait déjà soupçonné Nicole d'être de mèche avec les Démons et tout ce qu'elle y avait gagné c'était la colère de celle-ci.

Elle baissa les yeux et son doigt quitta le déclencheur. Elle n'était pas certaine à cent pourcent de pouvoir faire confiance à Nicole, mais elle était certainement que cette dernière était raide dingue amoureuse de Wave. Pour l'instant elle pouvait être un atout.

Et si elle en avait douté des sentiments de Nicole pour sa sœur les deux derniers jours auraient balayé ses doutes. Elle avait assisté à tous les regards que l'officier ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter à sa sœur. Elle avait vécu avec sa mauvaise humeur ambiante alors que Nicole était connue pour sa patience et sa bonne humeur constante. Elle avait aussi dû la regarder s'effondrer par manque de sommeil et elle s'était même inquiétée. Et la dernière preuve mais pas des moindres, elle était sûre qu'elle venait de pleurer.

Pourtant il restait quelque chose qui la dérangeait. Si elle n'était pas humaine, en quoi était-elle différente de Bobo ? Ne voudrait-elle pas manipuler sa petite sœur dans l'espoir de sortir un jour du Purgatoire ? Comme l'avait fait le chef des Démons avec Willa. Qu'est-ce qui la différenciait de ses ennemis ?

Nicole se mordit doucement les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'intervenir. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre aux questions silencieuses de Wynonna. Ce serait trop étrange ! Elle devait attendre qu'elle forme les interrogations à voix haute.

 **-C'est quoi ce truc dont tu as parlé, le Bliss ?**

 **-Pour moi, quelque chose qui gangrène mon âme et qui me sera sûrement fatale. C'est pour quelqu'un de mon espèce le pire des maux qui soit. Pour ta sœur, ça représente une passerelle jusqu'à notre réalité. Théoriquement je peux l'atteindre et la ramener.**

 **-"Théoriquement" ?**

 **-Le Bliss pourrait très bien me tuer avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.**

Sans s'en rendre compte Nicole hocha négligemment les épaules après cette remarque. Mourir ne lui faisait pas peur s'était vivre qui était effrayant. Cette réaction ébranla Wynonna, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte mais elle baissa complètement son arme avant d'avancer d'un pas vers la petite amie de sa sœur. Elle venait de réaliser de Nicole était prête à mourir pour ramener sa petite sœur.

Finalement, elle était bien différente de Bobo. Lui était égoïste et manipulateur. Elle était son exacte opposer soit altruiste et généreuse.

Elle rangea son arme en soupirant. Nicole était perdue dans ses pensées et n'avait pas remarqué l'avancer de celle qui la menaçait il y a encore une seconde. Wynonna arma sa main et frappa le haut de sa tête. Nicole fut immédiatement ramener à la réalité. Elle écarquilla les yeux ne comprenant rien à la situation.

 **-Je t'interdis de mourir espèce d'idiote ! Je serai incapable d'annoncer ça à ma sœur. Donc…**

La gêne envahissait Wynonna. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle s'en voulait presque d'avoir menacé Nicole. Mais ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute, les derniers événements obligeait la prudence.

Elle fixa la rousse avec une certaine insistance. Son silence était presque inquiétant. Pourtant il y avait autre chose, c'était ce sourire. Il était si triste…

 **-… c'est quoi exactement cette histoire de "Bliss" et comment tu comptes sauver ma sœur avec ce "truc" ? Et qu'est-ce que tu es ?**

 **-Je suis ce qu'on appelle une sensitive. Mes cinq sens sont plus développés que les tiens.**

 **-Attends ça veut dire que tu as genre le même odorat qu'un chien ?**

 **-Fais attention à ce que tu dis…**

 **-Bah quoi, je me pose des questions. Tu sens quoi quand je suis là ?**

 **-Rien parce que je "coupe" mon odorat la plupart du temps et mon toucher aussi.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-C'est compliquer et personnel. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Parfois, je perçois… comment dire ? Des sensations qui ne sont pas les miennes.**

Nicole eu de nouveau un moment d'absence après cette révélation. C'est ce qu'elle appelait plus communément ses crises. Elle détestait ça ! Pendant un instant, elle fut ramenée à ce jour maudits où pour la première fois elle était morte.

Bien sûr son propre corps n'avait subi aucun dommage. Mais la personne avec qui elle avait contracté le Bliss oui. Et s'était… insoutenable. Elle n'avait pas pu la sauver et elle ferait tous pour ne pas faire la même erreur avec Wave.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe si je te fais sentir un vieux tee-shirt de Dolls ? Tu le retrouverais ?**

 **-Tu deviens insultante !**

 **-Mais ce serait génial, on a besoin de le retrouver.**

 **-Je ne suis pas un chien !**

Le ton menaçant de Nicole empêcha Wynonna de continuer sur cette voie. Après tout l'officier Haught n'avait pas fini ses explications. Elle pouvait encore apprendre qu'elle était capable de sortir des boules de feu de ses mains.

Elle perçut une blessure infiniment profonde et enfouit dans le cœur de Nicole. Son humour était peut-être terriblement mal venu cette fois-ci. Elle plissa les yeux avant de prononcer prudemment le prénom de la rousse.

 **-Ne me compare plus jamais à cet animal primitif. Je déteste les chiens !**

 **-D'accord, je le ferai plus, c'est promis. Même si moi, j'aime bien les chiens.**

 **-Wynonna…**

 **-D'accord, d'accord. J'abandonne ! Tu disais que tu ressentais des sensations qui ne sont pas les tiennes ?**

 **-C'est ce que j'ai dit. Ça arrive surtout lorsque j'utilise l'un de mes sens…**

 **-Leq…**

 **-Ne me demande pas lequel ! Bref… dans de rare cas, à cause de cette fameuse capacité, les sensitifs peuvent contacter ce qu'on appelle Bliss.**

 **-Je ne comprends toujours pas.**

 **-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça… le Bliss est comme l'empreinte que peuvent vivre les loups-garous, tu sais comme dans les films nian nian genre Twilight, sauf que pour eux c'est quelque chose d'unique.**

 **-Attends tu dis que les loups-garous existent ?**

 **-Évidement ! Mais ce n'est pas la question. Concentre-toi un peu.**

 **-Je me concentre.**

 **-C'est arrivé avec Wave, je crois, et je peux l'atteindre grâce à ça.**

 **-Quand ?**

 **-Euh…**

Nicole baissa les yeux. Elle commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête de devoir donner des explications sur tout. Il y avait bien plus important comme, elle pensait ça au hasard, sauver Wave !

Alors plutôt que de donner une réponse claire la jolie rousse tendit sa main vers Wynonna. Cette dernière suréleva un seul sourcil. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner son interrogatoire si facilement. Nicole fixa la sœur de Wave ce qui commença à fonctionner parce que l'héritière Earp ressentit un profond malaise.

Wynonna soupira avant de capituler. Elle fourra sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean. Elle attrapa les clefs avant de les jeter dans la direction de Nicole qui les attrapa au vol. Elle chercha la bonne clef avant d'enfin ouvrir la porte.

Il semblerait pourtant que la pauvre officier n'était pas au bout de ses peines parce qu'à peine fut-elle sortit que la voix de son patron la fit sursauter :

 **-HAUGHT !**

Nicole ne put s'empêcher de jurer entrer ses dents. Elle se résolut tout de même à rejoindre Neadley. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son travail. Parce qu'après tout, elle l'aimait son travail !

Elle passa devant la cellule de Wave en sortant. Elle ne perçut pas le regard de cette dernière, redevenu momentanément normal qui la suivait a la trace. Quand Nicole sortit de la pièce réserver au badge noir, elle ne put s'empêcher de claquer la porte. Elle en rêvait depuis si longtemps !

Wynonna, elle n'avait rien manqué du changement de comportement de sa sœur. Elle s'approcha, jusqu'à coller ses deux paumes sur la vitre la séparent de Wave. Il n'y avait aucune étincelle qui prouvait que sa petite sœur était encore la quelque part.

Si Nicole n'était pas présente elle aurait sûrement perdu espoir. Elle tapa doucement sur la surface lisse qui la protégeait mais elle n'obtint toujours aucune réaction. Elle soupira avant de s'installer devant son pseudo bureau.

Elle alluma son ordinateur pour essayer de faire des recherches sur les informations qu'elle avait réussi à tirer de l'officier Haught. Étrangement c'est en tapant le nom de famille de cette dernière qu'elle trouva le plus d'informations.

De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas menti lorsqu'elle avait affirmé avoir eu elle aussi une enfance difficile. Sa mère avait été assassinée quand elle était enfant. Sûrement la raison pour laquelle Nicole était devenu flic. Tous les articles que pouvait lire Wynonna sur ce moment tragique décrivait un monstre assoiffé de sang mais ne donnait pas un seul nom. Le tueur n'était pas derrière les barreaux car introuvable.

L'héritière frissonna devant les gros titres qui avait marqué l'enfance de celle qu'elle considérait comme une amie. Elle était tellement absorber par ses recherches et l'horreur qui en découlait qu'elle n'entendit pas une personne approcher dans son dos.

Elle sursauta quand son siège fut tiré en arrière et encore plus quand une voix fit vibrer ses tympans :

 **-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?**

 **-Doc ! Tu m'as fait peur idiot !**

 **-Navré.**

 **-Tu ne l'es pas.**

 **-En effet. Tu n'as pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que c'est et en quoi ça peut nous aider pour ta sœur ou Dolls ?**

 **-Ça comme tu dis, c'est le passé de Nicole.**

Doc fut soudainement profondément choquer par les images qu'il voyait. Il avait du mal à imaginer la très gentille et compréhensive Nicole Haught avoir vécu une telle horreur.

Il se pencha un peu plus sur l'écran. Il avait vraiment du mal avec ce machin qui servait à chercher des informations. Pourtant, il imaginait qu'il n'aurait pas pu découvrir une telle chose sur le terrain.

Il avait vu énormément de massacres dans sa vie. Surtout dans ses périples avec Wyatt mais là s'était autre chose. Il y avait pour sur une note de sadisme dans le travail du tueur.

 **-Pauvre Nicole… pourquoi observons-nous les malheurs de son passé ?**

 **-La curiosité ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas bien Wynonna.**

Cette phrase était sans appel. Elle surprit presque l'héritière. Elle se racla la gorge avant de quitter la page sur le meurtre de la mère de Nicole. Elle tapa très vite le mot "Bliss" dans la barre Google avant d'expliquer :

 **-En faite, je faisais une recherche sur ce truc-là, le Bliss.**

 **-Pourquoi ? Tu connais un sensitif ?**

 **-Attends, pourquoi tu connais ce truc et pas moi ?**

 **-Parce que Wyatt et moi on a travaillé avec un sensitif une fois et il nous a expliqué toute les subtilités de ses capacités.**

 **-Okay, tu peux me réexpliquer l'histoire de Bliss dans ce cas.**

Doc réfléchit une seconde. Son compagnon de l'époque avait utilisé quelque chose de simple pour tout lui expliquer. Il repéra une boîte blanche dans la poubelle et trouva son explication.

Il tendit le bras vers l'autre boîte, celle sur le bureau de Dolls. Il l'ouvrit avant de tendre un de ces machins plein de sucre à sa partenaire.

 **-Imagine que je suis le sensitif et toi la personne avec qui j'ai le Bliss.**

 **-Je peux faire ça.**

 **-Et maintenant imagine que tu découvres que ce truc que tu aimes tant…**

 **-Ouais, les donuts.**

 **-Voilà, ta boîte de donuts est complètement vide. Mais tu as très envie d'en manger. Et bien un signal ce forme comme un incendie dans ta tête. Le Bliss ma chère c'est l'appel au secours. Dans notre exemple, tu me transmets ton irrésistible envie de donuts. Le problème pour moi c'est que cette envie est multiplié par dix, je n'arrive à penser a rien d'autre que ça et c'est de cette manière que je fais la différence entre mes envie et les tiennes. En général les sensitifs sont obligés de répondre à l'appel quand il s'agit de Bliss sans quoi ils peuvent en mourir.**

 **-D'accord. Je comprends mieux. Mais pour quelle raison toi et Wyatt vous avez travaillé avec quelqu'un comme ça ?**

 **-Parce que cet homme avait touché un de nos suspect et il ressentait sa présence ainsi que tous ses meurtres. Il a proposé de nous aider.**

 **-Je vois… donc ils peuvent retrouver quelqu'un qu'ils ont touché ?**

 **-Pas vraiment. C'était un accident parce qu'il nous a expliqué ce qui se passait quand…**

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. La rousse entra, ouvrit un tiroir prit son arme de fonction avant de ressortir en prévenant les deux autres :

 **-Je n'en ai pas longtemps.**

 **-On se revoit plus tard Mademoiselle Haught.**

 **-A plus Nicole !**

 **-Et Wynonna arrête de faire des recherches sur moi concentre toi sur des choses plus importante.**

La porte se referma pile à la fin de la phrase. L'héritière n'en revenait pas de ne pas avoir eu le temps de former une répartie. Mais c'était avant de réaliser que Nicole venait de deviner ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Est-ce qu'elle venait d'utiliser son super pouvoir sur elle ? Si oui, c'était super flippant.

Pour calmer ses nerfs, elle tendit la main vers la boîte de donuts et en prit un nouveau. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le temps d'aller acheter une nouvelle bouteille d'alcool. Elle réalisait qu'elle était en train de déguster la part de Nicole. Est-ce que ça aussi elle allait le deviner et lui faire payer ? Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention à ses action à partir de maintenant.

 **-L'officier Haught est une sensitive** , comprit lentement Doc.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà, le second chapitre est bouclé. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez. En espérant que comme pour l'univers du monde des rêves vous avez été emballé par le Bliss.**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Lexique attaché à la fic:**

 *** Óneira: Le monde des rêves**

 *** Sensitif: Personne qui est capable de décupler ses cinq sens. De crée des liens neural temporaire ou définitif comme le Bliss.**

 *** Mis-Ziel: Pour faire simple, il s'agit de Demi-Âme. Le mot sera souvent employer dans la fic et utilisé de plus en plus.**

 *** Le Bliss: Lien très puissant entre deux personnes, propre au sensitif.**

 **Réponses aux Guests:**

 **Ewilan: Je confirme, ta sœur a très bien fait de te conseiller la série! :) Tant mieux si tu as apprécier ce premier chapitre! J'espère que c'est le cas pour celui-ci aussi. C'est vrais que Nicole apporte du mystère et c'est autour de ce qu'elle est que je vais faire tourner cette fic. Pour les Notes, si j'en ferai! Mais dans ces deux premiers chapitres, je n'ai pas trouver de quoi les écrire! Je ne peux pas abandonner cette habitude parce que j'aime trop le faire et j'ai cru comprendre que s'était apprécier de beaucoup d'entre vous! A bientôt! :)**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	3. Bakhu

**Salut à tous, on est vendredi !**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le troisième chapitre de cette fiction.**

 **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Wynonna Earp, que ce soit ceux du comics ou ceux de la série, ne m'appartiennent !**

 **Vous trouverez au début de ce chaque chapitre pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont joueur, une pseudo citation qui est un indice de ce qui va se passer dans celui-ci.**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement LadyKastG qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

 _oOoOo_

 **\- Le Monde des Rêves -**

« On m'a parlé de _**sacrifice**_. On m'a parlé de _**conquête**_. On m'a parlé de ce monde. On m'a parlé de _**liberté**_. Mais jamais on ne m'a précisé qu'un jour je trouverai _**une prison**_ dont je ne pourrai _**jamais**_ m'enfuir et pourtant elle n'a pas de barreau. »

Chapitre 3 : Baku

La peur est un des sentiments les plus désagréables qui soit. On sait toujours quand l'angoisse commence mais jamais lorsque elle voudra bien nous laisser en paix. Le plus terrible étant que plus ce sentiment dur dans le temps et plus il est écrasant.

Waverly ne se contrôlait plus. Tous ce qui l'entourait la terrifiait. Elle tendait la main pour essayer de percevoir un quelconque objet mais il n'y avait que le vide. Elle n'était même pas sûre que ses pieds reposent sur un sol.

Et il y avait cette Obscurité teinté de touches écarlate qui s'abattait sur elle. Elle était au bord de la crise de panique. Évidemment, la solitude n'aidait pas. Depuis que Nicole avait disparu tout semblait encore plus effroyable. La jeune femme était tout simplement anéantie.

Pourtant, Waverly était persuadée qu'elle était parvenue à entrevoir sa jolie rousse. Les images avaient été floues et ponctuel mais réel. Si concrète qu'elle en avait été troublée. Elle avait été dominée par la tristesse de Nicole, elle l'avait même vu pleurer. Elle aurait tellement voulut être présente pour effacer ses larmes, pour la protéger des maux qui gangrenaient son cœur. Sauf que c'était impossible parce qu'elle était bloquée !

Mais ce n'était pas le pire, non, parce que si à cet instant elle était à ce point craintive. C'est parce qu'elle venait d'assister à son départ. Nicole n'était plus au poste. Elle venait de la quitter. Wave se sentait vide, démunie, oppressée et terriblement seule. C'est comme si avec son absence, Nicole avait emporté un bout de son âme.

La plus jeune des Earp essayait de tout faire pour rester rationnelle. Elle devait bien s'avouer, même avec son foutu caractère, que ça n'avait rien de facile. L'environnement n'aidait absolument pas. La solitude encore moins. Mais le pire restait bel et bien la peur.

Oui, la peur était sa prison. Plus elle passait du temps dans ce lieu, Óneira, plus sa conscience faiblissait. Nicole avait raison ce lieu était mauvais. Il était en train de la détruire.

Waverly ferma les yeux pour essayer d'apaiser son âme. Elle dessina les contours du visage de celle qu'elle aimait. Elle resta bloquer un instant sur ses merveilleux yeux noisette. Elle imagina le regard de Nicole prendre vie pour lui communiquer tout son amour. Sa belle rousse avait vraiment une façon unique de la couver de ses iris chocolat. Sous son regard, elle se sentait belle, importante, aimer et protéger.

Après Waverly revit tous ses sourires. Rien que cette pensée apaisa son esprit apeuré. Combien de fois le sourire de Nicole avait-il retourné son âme ou fait chavirer son cœur ?

L'apaisement ne dura pas éternellement. Irrémédiablement, elle dut de nouveau ouvrir les yeux. Elle était toujours seule, dans le noir et dans un endroit dont elle ne connaissait que le nom. Elle rêvait de revoir apparaître Nicole. Elle avait besoin d'elle.

Pour une raison complètement farfelu, Wave était persuadée que la présence de Nicole lui était vitale. Tant qu'elle ignorait où se trouvait son officier, elle ne serait pas en paix.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, elle s'effondra. Ses phobies et ses incertitudes étaient des fardeaux bien trop lourds à porter seule. Tout son corps tremblait. Et sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler des larmes dégringolèrent en cascade sur son visage.

Nicole était sur le siège passager à broyer du noir. Elle observait d'un air absent son patron discuter avec un adolescent, suspecter de vol à l'étalage. Neadley n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Il aurait pu demander à n'importe qui d'autre de l'accompagner. Elle avait beau chercher, l'officier Haught n'arrivait pas à donner un sens à sa présence ici.

Elle attrapa la radio et commença à la bidouiller pour s'occuper l'esprit. Quand subitement sa main se mit à trembler dans un geste complètement incontrôlé. La radio lui échappa avant de tomber à ses pieds. Nicole jeta un regard mauvais à son membre qui venait de faire n'importe quoi et qui d'ailleurs tremblait toujours légèrement avant de se pencher pour récupérer son outil de travail.

A peine l'objet en main, elle ressentit en sensation de suffocation. Cette fois, elle lâcha l'objet volontairement. Sa main droite cherchait la poignée pour ouvrir la portière. Lorsqu'elle réussit à entrouvre celle-ci, tout s'arrêta.

Elle haleta quelque seconde. Elle ouvrit violemment la portière et se redressa dès qu'elle le put. Nicole prit une forte inspiration. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Il fallut attendre une douleur thoracique pour qu'elle comprenne enfin toute l'ampleur de la situation. Wave ! Il était en train de lui arriver quelque chose !

Nicole attrapa son téléphone et aussi vite qu'elle le put, composa le numéro de Wynonna. Dans un geste mécanique, elle effaça l'humidité qui était en train de s'accumuler sur ses joues.

Chaque tonalité qui défilait était un vrai supplice. Nicole commença même à jurer entre ses dents. Elle souffrait tellement, ce n'était pas normal. Elle avait la sensation qu'une main géant s'était emparée d'elle et s'amusait à la broyer lentement mais sûrement. Une vraie torture, un supplice qu'elle n'avait pas vécu depuis bien longtemps.

 **-Allô ?**

 **-Wynonna, enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui est en train d'arriver à Wave ?**

 **-Pourquoi tu voudrais que… MERDE !**

Nicole reconnut un bruit sourd qui signalait que le téléphone venait d'échapper des mains de Wynonna. Elle attendit quelque seconde mais n'ayant toujours rien de plus qu'un gros mot, elle s'impatienta :

 **-Merde ? Quoi merde ? Wynonna qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi ! WYNONNA !**

 **-Miss Haught, c'est moi, Doc Holliday. Wynonna vient de faire tomber cette chose que vous appelez téléphone. Elle semble perturber.**

 **-Doc, dis-moi ce qui est en train d'arriver à Wave.**

 **-Il ne se passe r… par tous les enfers !**

 **-Parle-moi Doc, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Décris-moi la situation !**

Tous le corps de Nicole tremblaient. Elle avait du mal à maintenir son portable collé à son oreille. Par moment, elle vérifiait que le shérif ne remarque pas ses faiblesses. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle subisse aussi un interrogatoire mené par Neadley !

En attendant la réponse de Doc qui observait la scène démunit en cherchant ses mots. Comment décrire ce qu'il voyait ? Nicole s'effondra sur son siège. C'était vraiment anormal ! Elle essaya de se concentrer pour éteindre tous ses sens excepter son ouïe pour continuer sa conversation.

Pendant un instant, l'officier Haught se sentit mieux. Elle recommençait à contrôler son corps, à respirer normalement. Elle arrivait même à se persuader que la situation n'était pas si grave que ça. Il était possible que la fatigue ait juste activé tous ses sens d'un seul coup et qu'elle ne l'ait pas supporté.

Peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait que d'elle et que Waverly allait parfaitement bien. Peut-être qu'elle avait paniqué trop vite. Peut-être…

 **-Je suis désolée Miss Haught, je ne sais pas trop ce que je vois.**

 **-Pa… pardon ?**

 **-C'est que… elle pleure mais…**

Une alarme retentit dans tous l'être de la jolie rousse. Elle se remit sur ses pieds en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Ses jambes étaient faible, du coton avait certainement remplacé ses muscles.

Elle essayait de se persuader que Wave n'était pas en train de vivre ça. C'était impossible ! Elle se maintenait à la voiture. Elle inspira profondément. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici alors qu'elle soupçonnait que celle qu'elle aimait était en train de souffrir du pire mal qui soit.

La crainte l'obligea à faire d'abord un pas puis un autre. Ses doigts serraient un peu plus fort le petit combiné. Elle murmura :

 **-Ses larmes sont noires.**

Pendant le temps infini où elle attendu la réponse, elle pria pour que Doc démente ce qu'elle venait deviner. Une éternité passa alors que son cœur s'était arrêté. Une seconde intenable pendant laquelle l'espoir fut encore permis. Mais cette immensité s'effondra lorsque Holliday annonça :

 **-En effet.**

Cette réponse était d'une terrible violence. Nicole eut la sensation qu'un immeuble venait de s'effondrer sur elle. Le temps s'étira encore plus, il se déformait autour d'elle. Il devenait une constance contre laquelle il fallait se battre.

D'une main tremblante, Nicole raccrocha. Un instant, elle ferma les yeux pour activer sa vue. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Un moment parmi tant d'autre à contempler ce qu'il y avait de plus beau sur cette terre. L'immensité d'une étendu bleu unique et pourtant changeante.

Se battre contre ce qu'était en train de vivre la femme qu'elle aimait, était impossible. En comparaison, s'imaginer effacer le ciel serait d'une facilité déconcertante. Qu'elle le sache, personne n'avais survécu à ça. Personne…

Sauf si on croyait aux légendes.

Croyait-elle à ces mythes ? Croyait-elle aux contes qui avaient marqué son enfance ? Croyait-elle à ces fables sur le Bakhu qui n'était pas toujours une fatalité ? Croyait-elle aux chroniques de Maan et Zon ? Croyait-elle à la plus belle histoire d'amour que ce monde ait porté ?

Qu'importe ! Parce qu'il fallait que tous soit authentique. Sinon Wave ne survivrait pas.

Elle chercha Neadley du regard, elle lui laissait encore cinq minutes. Sans quoi, elle partirait avec ou sans lui ! Il fallait perdre le moins de temps possible. Nicole devait éviter de rester loin de Waverly sinon, elle continuerait de se détruire. Elle était sa seule chance. Elle espérait juste que leurs amour serait assez fort pour les sauver toutes les deux.

Nicole s'en voulait d'être partie. Si elle était restée au poste, peut-être que bakhu ne serait jamais apparu. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait jamais sombré, qu'elle ne se serait pas effondrée. Maintenant le cœur de Waverly était grignoté par la tristesse, la fatigue, l'abandon. Elle avait perdu contre l'obscurité. Óneira s'était emparé de son âme.

Nicole venait de devenir, involontairement, la cause et le remède des maux de Wave.

Neadley rejoignit la voiture de patrouille d'un pas lent qui agaça son officier au plus haut point. Elle s'installa sur le siège passager en quatrième vitesse. Alors que son patron mit une éternité à mettre sa ceinture et encore plus à démarrer. Il soupira en enclenchant la marche arrière.

Sans qu'il n'ait rien à dire, la rousse devina que son chef n'avait obtenu aucunes informations. Elle se tassa un peu plus dans le siège pour se faire oublier. Elle ne voulait pas que le shérif passe ses nerfs sur elle. La douleur qu'elle ressentait à cause de l'état de Waverly était déjà difficile à supporter.

Pendant les quelques minutes qui séparait Nicole du poste, elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle fut emportée dans un passé qu'elle croyait avoir oublié. Elle se revit entourer de sa famille, ses sœurs la charriaient comme toujours, être la plus jeune n'était pas simple. C'est alors que sa mère fut son apparition. Elle était magnifique, habillé d'une robe de soirée rouge.

Nicole avait toujours regardé sa mère avec admiration. C'était une très belle femme aux cheveux ébène et aux yeux si sombre qu'ils étaient semblables à la nuit. Pour beaucoup, cette femme était impressionnante voir même intimidante. Mais pour une certaine petite fille rousse, c'était juste sa maman.

D'ailleurs dans ce fragment de souvenir, elle lui souriait. La femme s'installa sur le lit de sa fille avant de lui proposer de choisir un livre. Nicole ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle fonça à toute vitesse vers la bibliothèque avant de revenir avec son manuscrit préférer. En fait, il était plus juste de dire que c'était un album qui avait vieilli avec le temps. La couverture était en cuire, le titre était inscrit en lettres dorées, on pouvait remarquer un léger défaut sur chacune des lettre a, et les pages commençait à être grignoter par l'année.

La douce voix de sa mère commençait à compter les péripéties de Zon celui qu'on appelait le fils du soleil. Un homme, un guerrier, le fils d'un roi. Le peuple de son père vouait un culte au soleil et Zon était né un jour d'été, celui où le soleil écrasa la nuit pendant la plus grande partie de la journée.

Un jour, le roi avait envoyé son fils combattre le dragon au cœur de diamant qui terrifiait ses sujets. Son chemin fut semer d'embûche mais finalement ce qui l'empêcha de finir sa quête ne fut pas un piège quelconque ou une trahison mais bien une femme. Maan protégeait le dragon contre l'ignorance des hommes.

Ils auraient dû se combattre mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Zon fut ébranlé pas la beauté de Maan. Pourtant son charme n'avait rien avoir avec son physique. Bien qu'elle fût belle, elle restait banale pour un prince. Non, il y avait autre chose. Maan, elle était attristée de découvrir un cœur si vide, un cœur qui ignorait sa valeur. Elle se promit alors de lui permettre de se révéler, d'exister et d'apprendre à cet homme à aimer. Ainsi commença leur histoire.

La voiture s'arrêta presque brusquement. Nicole eut du mal à émerger de ses souvenirs. Penser au passé était toujours douloureux. Elle fixa un instant l'entrée du poste de police avant de sortir de la voiture. Neadley lui annonça qu'il allait continuer à patrouiller et qu'elle devait rester près de sa radio.

Elle se contenta d'acquisse silencieusement et d'observer le véhicule s'éloigner. L'esprit de Nicole était comme piéger entre souvenir et réalité. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui était le pire, revivre l'horrible chose qui lui était arrivé dans le passé ou affronter le présent.

C'est un bruit de verre brisé qui finit par la reconnecter à l'instant présent. Elle se retourna pour découvrir avec effroi que Wynonna venait d'exploser la vitre de la porte d'entrée du commissariat. Sa mâchoire était prête à tomber devant ce spectacle.

Wynonna ne s'occupa pas une seule seconde des dégâts qu'elle venait de causer. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si cette porte était tout sauf solide. Elle se précipita vers la rousse. Comme celle-ci ne se décidait pas à bouger, elle passa dans son dos pour l'obliger à avancer. Nicole avançait mécaniquement, aider par la sœur de Waverly qui la poussait avec une certaine force.

Une fois dans la salle réservée au badge noire, Doc se redressa. Il accueillit poliment l'officier Haught alors que l'héritière des Earp continuait à la pousser. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois Nicole devant sa petite sœur. Elle pointa la substance noire qui s'échappait des yeux de Wave de l'index avant d'exploser :

 **-C'est quoi ça ?**

 **-C'est la capitulation de Wave face à** **Óneira**.

Les mots avaient échappé à Nicole. Elle était profondément choquée devant les larmes noires qui s'échappaient des yeux de Waverly. C'était différent de savoir une chose et de la vivre. Elle avait déjà vu des esquisses représentant des personnes qui avaient abandonné tout espoir. Mais elle n'avait jamais observer de vrai personnes atteinte de bakhu.

Elle savait que les personnes qui commençaient à pleurer avec des larmes noires étaient inévitablement perdues. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle refusait d'y croire. Elle trouverait un moyen d'atteindre Wave comme Maan avait su le faire avec Zon.

 **-Quoi ? Non ! Wave n'abandonne jamais ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer que Wave à arrêter d'espérer ?**

 **-Le bakhu ne ment pas Wynonna. Je suis désolée.**

 **-Le bakhu, c'est quoi encore cette merde ?**

 **-Les larmes, il s'agit des larmes.**

 **-Comment on l'en débarrasse alors ?**

 **-En faisant un acte de foie complètement irréfléchi,** murmura Nicole si bas que personne ne l'entendit.

Dans la légende, Maan avait accepté de s'exposer à un danger sans nom. Elle avait repris son cœur qui jusque-là était protégé par le dragon. Zon n'avait plus aucune conscience. Il était atteint pas bakhu depuis trois lunes. Il se sentait rassurer par la présence de Maan mais en même temps, il avait une envie irrésistible de la tuer. Détruire Maan s'était s'affranchir du dernier lien qui l'empêchait de sombrer. Il préférait l'obscurité à l'insoutenable incapacité de pouvoir toucher celle qu'il aimait.

Nicole frappa doucement la vitre de ses doigts. Le mouvement de tête du corps de Waverly n'échappa à personne. Wynonna eut un élan de confiance. Elle voulut avancer et rejoindre Nicole pour elle aussi obtenir un regard de sa petite sœur. Mais Doc la retint. Elle s'apprêta à lui crier dessus pour qui la lâche sauf qu'aucun argument ne voulait sortir.

Le regard de Doc était étrange, comme s'il avait déjà vu quelque chose de similaire dans le passé. Wynonna se mit de nouveau face à la scène. Elle découvrit alors que les yeux de sa sœur n'avaient rien de naturelle. Ils étaient devenus d'un bleu transparent, presque blanc. Rien qui ne soit naturelle et pourtant c'était bien plus rassurant que ce noir complètement flippant.

 _ **-Nicole ?**_

La voix de Waverly était rayée comme un villeux vinyle qu'on venait de retrouver et qu'on passait malgré la poussière encore présente. En fait, en s'attardant dessus, ce n'était même pas la voix de Wave. Elle était très différente.

Nicole allongea sa main sur la vitre. Elle empêcha les larmes de s'échapper. Il fallait éviter de traumatiser encore plus Waverly. Il fallait juste qu'elle lui montre qu'elle était encore là, qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Elle inspira profondément avant de confirmer :

 **-Je suis là. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Jamais.**

 _ **-Tu avais disparu.**_

 **-C'est vrais mais ce n'est pas important. Ce qu'il l'est c'est que je suis là maintenant. Tu voudrais faire quelque chose pour moi ?**

 _ **-Quoi ?**_

 **-Te battre Wave et si tu y arrives, retourner à Óneira. Là-bas, je peux t'atteindre plus facilement.**

 _ **-Tu as dit que s'était dangereux là-bas.**_

 **-Ça l'est, énormément, mais moins que…**

Nicole ne pouvait plus tenir le lien longtemps. Parler avec Wave alors que son âme était éparpillée un peu partout était un vrai supplice. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à la convaincre de réunir une grande partie des fragments de son être et de les ramener à Óneira.

De cette façon, elle pourrait peut-être la sauver. Elle n'ignorait pas que ce serait excessivement dangereux pour elle-même. Elle en mourait sûrement mais elle ne permettrait pas l'essence même de Wave soit de la sorte casser comme un miroir. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre en sachant que celle qu'elle aimait avait son esprit brisé en mille morceaux éparpiller entre ici et l'infinie.

 **-Wave, j'ai besoin que tu y retournes. C'est très important. Si tu ne le fais pas, je ne pourrai plus jamais t'atteindre. D'accord ?**

 _ **-D'accord…**_

 **-Je vais lâcher le lien maintenant. Mais ça va aller, je serai là. Je ne t'abandonne pas, jamais.**

Nicole la laissa partir. La douleur émotionnelle qu'elle ressentit en abandonnant Wave était insoutenable. Mais si elle avait continué, à la maintenir près d'elle ça l'aurait tué et à cet instant, morte, elle ne servait à rien. Elle s'écroula contre la vitre. Bakhu recommença, des larmes assombrit pas l'obscurité s'échappait des yeux de Waverly.

Wynonna n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle se précipita vers Nicole qui pleurait elle aussi. Elle l'a pris dans ses bras pour essayer de la consoler. Évidement l'héritière ignorait quel mal était en train de ronger Nicole. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'en relâchant Wave elle avait alors libérer sa sœur pour qu'elle souffre mille maux. Et elle ignorait encore plus que l'officier Haught était en train de ressentir cette destruction dans son propre corps.

Si la jolie rousse avait voulu douter que le Bliss s'était bien crée entre Wave et elle, à cet instant, elle ne pouvait plus. Une telle souffrance ne pouvait être expliquée que par ce lien unique qui lie d'une manière si violente un sensitif à un autre être.

Doc Holliday était toujours debout. Il portait un regard nouveau sur le jeune officier Haught. Il la savait courageuse avant ce jour mais ce qu'elle venait de faire pour la petite sœur de Waverly était bien au-delà de ce mot. Il n'avait encore jamais croisé le chemin d'un homme avec un tel estomac. Le fait que ce soit une femme rendait l'acte encore plus impressionnant.

Il s'avança et cogna gentiment le bout de sa botte contre les genoux de Nicole pour attirer son attention. Ses yeux étaient encore humides mais elle ne pleurait plus. Son visage était encore déformer par la douleur. Il lui fit un sourire des plus respectueux avant d'affirmer :

 **-Ce que tu viens de faire est très courageux. Dangereusement stupide mais courageux.**

Un sourire discret étira les lèvres de Nicole. Wynonna s'éloigna pour jeter un œil à Doc. Elle le fixa un instant avant de porter de nouveau son regard sur Nicole qui était si pâle que cela en était inquiétant. Elle interrogea à voix haute :

 **-Et ce qu'elle vient de faire, c'est ?**

 **-Je ne suis plus très sûr du nom. Mais en gros, elle a lié son âme à celle de ta sœur pour lui parler. J'ai vu une sorcière très puissante le faire il y a longtemps. Elle en est presque morte.**

 **-** **Gana** **… on appelle ça gana.**

 **-Et tu pourrais le refaire,** s'interrogea Wynonna.

 **-Si tu veux qu'elle meurt, absolument.**

 **-Oh dans ce cas, non ! Tu ne le refais jamais, jamais, jamais ! Tu m'entends, je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne veux pas à avoir à annoncer ta mort à ma petite sœur. Et ne fais plus jamais rien de dangereux sans me consulter à partir de maintenant. Jamais !**

 **-Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de "jamais" dans ta phrase.**

 **-Ta gueule !**

Doc donna un petit coup dans l'épaule de Wynonna avec son pied. Celle-ci se redressa furieuse. Il lui sourit en lui rappelant :

 **-Soit gentil avec elle, elle a failli mourir pour ta sœur.**

 **-Et bien je la remercierai quand Wave sera de nouveau Wave !**

 **-Plus sérieusement, Miss Haught, prévenez-moi si jamais vous remarquer** **hémoptysie** **.**

 **-C'est noté.**

Nicole se redressa difficilement. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'affronter une nouvelle fois l'image de Waverly atteint du bakhu. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que les larmes disparaissent. Quand se sera le cas, elle pourra la rejoindre à Óneira.

Elle pourra de nouveau lui parler, essayer de la rassurer. Elle aura alors, une infime chance de sauver Wave. Elle ferait comme dans la légende. Elle lui confirait son cœur d'une manière physique et le laissera entre les mains de celle qui voudra le plus le détruire.

Parce que la prochaine fois qu'elles pourront se voir, Wave ne sera plus la même. Elle n'aura qu'une envie, abandonné. Reconstituer son âme n'avait rien d'accessible. On en revenait la plus part du temps anéantit et épuisé. La seule personne qui la retiendrait dans ce monde se serait Nicole. Et il était tellement plus simple de renoncer à ce qui nous raccroche à la vie quand on est à ce point terrassé.

Maintenant s'était quitte ou double, soit elles se sauvaient mutuellement, soit elles mouraient ensemble.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà, le troisième chapitre est bouclé. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez. En espérant que celui-ci n'a pas été trop sombre et que vous apprécier toujours autant l'univers que j'ai créé pour vous autour des personnages tant apprécier de la série Wynonna Earp.**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Lexique attaché à la fic :**

 *** Bakhu : larmes noires.**

 *** Zon : Personnage légendaire, prince, fils soleil.**

 ***Maan : Personnage légendaire, fille liée au dragon de diamant.**

 *** Gana : Ce mot peut être traduit par** **"réunion".**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	4. Kuryama

**Salut à tous, on est vendredi !**

 **Je poste un peu (beaucoup) plus tôt que d'habitude parce que ce soir, je n'aurai pas le temps. Ce week-end c'est révisions, révisions et... révisions! Vive les examen blanc...!**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction.**

 **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Wynonna Earp, que ce soit ceux du comics ou ceux de la série, ne m'appartiennent !**

 **Vous trouverez au début de ce chapitre pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont joueur, une pseudo citation qui est un indice de ce qui va se passer dans celui-ci.**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement LadyKastG qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

 _oOoOo_

 **\- Le Monde des Rêves -**

« _**Par amour**_ , on peut chasser la haine. _**Pour l'amour**_ , on va chercher _**une étoile**_ pour éclairer son monde. L'obscurité _**n'est pas une fatalité**_. Regarde la nuit, _**la lune**_ nous accompagne. Nous ne sommes _**jamais seul**_ dans le noir. »

 **Chapitre 4 : Kuryama**

Un sommeil inconfortable entre deux dossiers, un clavier et une tasse de café froid. Voilà le seule repos auquel avait le droit Nicole Haught. Mais ce n'est pas sa position semi-assise qui la gêne le plus et qui semble sur le point de la réveiller. C'était un cauchemar, non plutôt un rêve dérangeant. Le genre de songe qu'on oublie dès le réveil mais qui nous hante pendant tout le reste de la journée.

Le jeune officier était sur le point de se réveiller lorsqu'une voix fantomatique lui murmura à l'oreille des mots rassurant. Un bras qui bouge suivit d'un grognement et on retombe dans un sommeil profond. Parfois, on a besoin que quelqu'un protège nos rêve, comme une sentinelle invisible.

Ces petits moments font partis des soupçons de magie qui habite le monde. Il y a des anomalies à tout moment. Les rencontres fortuites en font partis. Mais ce n'est ni le sommeil retrouver de la jolie rousse, ni une quelconque rencontre qui nous intéresse. Le prestige qui va vous séduire dans cette situation c'est la paire d'yeux aux iris marron presque vert qui observait avec tendresse la belle endormie.

Waverly ou plutôt une partie de Waverly était là. Elle planait quelque part au tour de celle qu'elle aimait. Elle n'avait plus aucune notion d'espace. Elle connaissait le concept du haut et du bas, de la droite et de la gauche mais elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ça se situait. Cette situation ne la dérangeait pas parce que le plus important se reflétait dans ses yeux : Nicole.

Elle se souvenait de la sensation qu'avait été de retourner dans son corps un peu plus tôt dans la journée. La douleur avait été terrible. Elle aurait voulu avancer, se rapprocher de sa jolie rousse mais c'était comme si son corps n'était plus le sien et qu'il pesait une tonne. Au moins, elle avait pu lui parler et la contempler de ses vrais yeux.

Elle voulut caresser son épaule mais sa main ou ce qui semblait être sa main traversa le corps de Nicole qui frissonna. Les lèvres de l'endormie se décolèrent très légèrement pour laisser échapper un mot et pas n'importe lequel, le prénom de sa petite amie. Waverly ressentit un pincement au cœur en pensant à toute la souffrance qu'elle devait ressentir. Elle se sentait coupable. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour retourner à Óneira comme Nicole lui avait demandé.

Waverly ferma les yeux ou du moins en eu la sensation. Elle pensa a ce lieu sinistre, effrayant, obscure qui l'avait accueilli ces derniers jours. Bien sûre, elle avait peur mais au moins là-bas Nicole pouvait l'atteindre sans risquer sa vie. Du moins, ça semblait moins dangereux.

Elle se sentit happer comme si elle était un vulgaire sac plastique au milieu d'un courant d'air. C'était très désagréable. Elle n'osait pas observer ce qui se passait autour d'elle. C'était pire que n'importe quelle attraction à sensation, elle avait l'impression de mourir. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'y arriverait pas si tout était aussi étrange et difficile. Elle avait besoin d'aide, de soutient et au-dessus de tout ça, elle avait besoin de Nicole.

Wynonna avait envie de la retrouver mais en même temps de se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Elle voulait retrouver la sécurité. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour être protéger des bras de Nicole qui n'était jamais étouffant mais toujours présent au bon moment. Elle voulait de nouveau se retrouver prisonnière de son regard tellement ampli d'amour. Elle rêvait de ses baisers si tendres. Elle désirait plus que tous sa maison.

 _ **-Votre esprit s'égare, Mademoiselle.**_

La voix masculine étonna Waverly. D'où venait-elle ? A qui appartenait-elle ? Elle se redressa et s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Elle eut du mal à assimiler toute la lumière qui y était présente, c'était aveuglant. Elle plaça sa main en protection mais les rayons passaient à travers. Elle grimaça insatisfaite.

Elle tournait où faisait quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait à la recherche du porteur de voix qui l'avait éveillé. Elle se demandait où il pouvait bien être, il n'y avait aucun endroit où se cacher à l'horizon où était-ce la verticale ?

Un battement d'aile sourd mais fort à la fois attira son attention. Elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant un dragon. Un vrais dragon, pas un en image de synthèse ! Quelque chose de gros et de flippant qui arrivait à toute vitesse sur elle. Elle voulait courir, fuir cet animal dangereux mais ses pieds refusaient de bouger. Ils étaient comme coller au sol. Wave baissa les yeux pour analyser la situation, grand mal lui en a pris.

Waverly ne put s'empêcher de hurler. Elle était au milieu du vide. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol mais flottaient au-dessus d'une espèce de nuage. Elle commença à légèrement paniquer. D'un, elle avait le vertige. De deux, personne ne tenait comme par magie dans les airs et certainement pas elle. Et de trois, il y avait une putain de dragon qui fonçait droit sur elle !

Elle ferma les yeux au dernier moment pour éviter la collision qui promettait d'être violente. Elle attendait, attendait, attendait mais rien ne vint. Avec appréhension, elle ouvrit un première œil pour évaluer la situation. Puis quand elle ne vit aucune bête monstrueuse et légendaire, elle en ouvrit un deuxième. Elle chercha partout autour d'elle mais ne découvrit rien d'autre que des nuages.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était rassurant ou encore plus effrayant. Elle se tint sur ses gardes en se demandant ce que ferait Nicole et même sa sœur. Les deux affronteraient la situation avec courage, bien que l'une le ferait avec plus de classe que l'autre.

 _ **-Vous vous égarez encore.**_

 _ **-Qui… qui est là ?**_

Soudain, un homme apparaît de dessous le nuage. Il marchait tranquillement vers Waverly et l'observait comme une créature anormale. Wave ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet individu était des plus étranges. Ses cheveux étaient aussi rouges que le feu et ils se reflétaient comme s'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser. Ses yeux étaient ocre comme un coucher de soleil. Sa tenue était obsolète, elle paraissait avoir plus de mille ans.

L'homme observa pendant un temps infini celle qui pour lui était une intrus. Ses iris semblaient presque vivantes. Il huma l'air et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 _ **-Je comprends mieux c'est un égarement du cœur.**_

 _ **-Pardon ?**_

 _ **-C'est vos émotions qui vous égard. Elles le font souvent. Je préfère ça.**_

 _ **-Je ne comprends pas.**_

 _ **-Si ça avait été votre esprit, la situation aurait été plus embêtante. Les esprits sont difficiles à retaper.**_

Waverly le dévisagea sans gêne. Elle ne savait pas qui il était mais plus il parlait plus il semblait étrange. Depuis qu'il s'adressait à elle, le sourire énorme qui étirait ses lèvres ne le quittait plus. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de son invité il trouvait ses yeux anormaux. Il voulait comprendre. Son nez touchait presque celui de l'étrangère. Il s'arrêta tout de même avant de la mettre plus mal à l'aise encore.

Il essayait de deviner d'où provenait le mal qui rongeait son cœur. Il n'aimait pas rencontrer des personnes avec un cœur émietté. Il avait un mauvais souvenir qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier qui concernait une personne qui avait elle aussi un cœur brisé. Mais il n'avait pas souvent de la visite alors il n'allait pas la chasser sans raison.

Wave essayait de s'éloigner de cet homme qui était vraiment trop étrange pour son bien être mentale et beaucoup trop près d'elle aussi. Elle se penchait en arrière. Peut-être un peu trop parce que sans s'en rendre compte, son pied glissa et elle tomba. Elle hurla en essayant de se raccrocher à un objet mais il n'y avait que des nuages.

Le garçon soupira devant sa bêtise. Il croisa ses bras dans son dos avant de se pencher en avant. Il observa le spectacle. Elle allait bientôt s'écraser au sol. Dommage pour la compagnie, il en trouverait une autre d'ici une dizaine d'année. Il hocha des épaules et se prépara à partir.

Nicole se réveilla en sursaut et en hurlant. Malgré que son corps soit bien réanimer, la sensation de tomber ne la quittait pas. Elle s'agrippa à son bureau d'une main tremblante. Sa respiration devenait difficile comme si elle était sur le point de ne plus jamais pouvoir avaler de l'air. Son cœur battait bien trop vite. Elle sentait l'inconscience gagner du terrain. Elle hurla plus pour elle-même :

 **-Waverly !**

Elle se redressa, trébucha et finit même par s'effondrer au sol. Ses jambes refusaient de marcher alors que tout son corps avait la sensation de tomber. C'était un paradoxe qu'il était incapable d'assimiler. D'une force qu'il ne pouvait animer qu'une personne atteinte du Bliss et qui désirait plus que tout sauver son autre, elle prit appuie sur ses mains.

Chaque mouvement était une torture. Pourtant, Nicole avait le besoin de se rapprocher du corps de Wave. Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas son enveloppe qui était en danger. Mais elle avait besoin de se rassurer et peut-être de réussir à la rassurer elle. Il fallait qu'elle capte son regard. Qu'importe que ses iris soient envahis par le bakhu.

Réalisant qu'elle n'arrivera pas à se rapprocher, elle frappa violemment le sol de son poing. Elle était en colère de ne pouvoir rien faire. Désemparer, elle vociféra :

 **-WAWERLY !**

Bien entendu cet appel au secours ne fut pas entendu par la principale concerner. Mais le garçon aux yeux ocre se stoppa net dans son avancer. Il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille. Un instant, il fut transporté aux côté de Nicole. La voir affronter une telle souffrance le déstabilisa. Il s'accroupit près d'elle.

Il prit le temps de la regarder. Elle avait tellement changé, c'était une femme maintenant. Il avait toujours un sourire sur ses lèvres mais cette fois, il était triste. Il tendit la main jusqu'à son épaule. Il fit comme s'il était capable de la toucher, juste un instant.

Il ne pensait pas avoir la chance de la revoir un jour. Il comprenait maintenant d'où venait cette inconnue. Inconsciemment Nicky l'avait envoyé vers lui. Même si ses mots ne pouvaient être entendus pas même pas une sensitive, il confia à l'oreille de sa protégée :

 _ **-Pour toi, je vais le faire. Je vais la sauver et la protéger, tu as ma parole. Je deviendrai son**_ _ **lamogi**_ _ **et je te la ramènerais.**_

Après ces paroles et le pacte qui venait de lier sa vie encore une fois à celle de Nicole, il disparut. De nouveau sur son nuage, il se dit que parfois le destin était cruel. Il prit appui sur ses pieds avant de s'élancer dans les airs. D'abord il s'éleva, son visage était chatouillé par les nuages, ses cheveux volaient et s'embrasaient un peu plus.

La gravité commençait à faire son œuvre et lui aussi tombait. Contrairement à Waverly, il cherchait les courants rapides. Il plaqua ses bras contre son corps et se laissa filer au gré du vent se rapprochant dangereusement du sol. Il dépassa son inconnue liée à Nicky. Il se mit sur le dos pour l'observer. Il se demandait ce qu'elle avait de si spécial.

Wave n'arrivait plus à crier, elle avait l'impression de dégringoler depuis des heures. Elle était fatiguée et n'attendait plus qu'une chose, s'écraser au sol. Elle s'était en quelque sorte résigner du moins c'était le cas jusqu'à ce que ce garçon étrange la devance.

Il s'était mis face à elle et l'observait avec attention. Il ne semblait pas du tout paniquer. Il n'était donc définitivement pas normal. Soudain, un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. Inconsciemment, Waverly ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment effrayant. Qui souriait alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mourir ?

C'est alors qu'elle se trouva devant un spectacle qu'elle ne pensait ne jamais voir. Le garçon prit feu. Non, non vraiment tout son corps était grignoté par des flammes. Même avec la distance qui les séparait, la plus jeune des Earp pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de lui. Elle était effrayée par cette vision paranormale mais en même temps, elle était émerveillée.

En cherchant bien, tout au fond de sa mémoire, elle eut même l'impression d'avoir déjà assisté à une telle représentation. Elle découvrait alors le même étrange personnage plus triste alors, ouvrir ses bras pour la rassurer. C'était un souvenir. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas la personne que cet inconnu cherchait à protéger. Non, il s'agissait de Nicole.

Comment Waverly pouvait assister à une réminiscence qui n'était pas la sienne ?

Soudain, l'homme disparut complètement, il n'y avait plus qu'une étrange fumée présente dans l'espace qui entourait encore l'étranger, il y a une seconde. Décidément rien de tout cela n'était normal !

Puis d'un coup, le dragon qui l'avait effrayé un peu plus tôt apparu. Waverly n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Elle était effrayée bien sûre. C'était un putain de dragon ! Mais pour une raison inconnue, elle se sentait aussi protéger. A travers les yeux de l'animal légendaire, elle reconnut le garçon qui venait de disparaître. Son esprit qui était rationnelle malgré qu'elle croie aux malédictions et aux démons lui soufflait que tout ceci fut impossible.

Le dragon se positionna pour récupérer la jeune humaine sur son dos. Il n'avait jamais fait voler une humaine. Si ce n'était pas pour Nicky, il prendrait cette situation pour une insulte. Mais voilà, maintenant qu'il avait promis de devenir le lamogi de cette humaine, il était liée à elle. Il serait son guide jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse retrouver Nicole, une flamme qui l'aiderait à traverser les ténèbres.

Waverly n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle volait. Elle volait sur le dos d'un dragon ! Plus important encore, elle était saine et sauve. Elle toucha la peau rugueuse de l'animal et pour une raison obscure se sentit rassurer et même protéger. Elle n'était plus du tout effrayer. Elle se sentait en sécurité comme lorsque Nicole était là.

Un soupir de soulagement emplit le poste de police presque vide à cette heure. Tout était en train de redevenir normal. Nicole arrivait de nouveau à respirer normalement, son rythme cardiaque ne s'emballait plus et elle ne sentait plus la vie de Wave lui échapper.

La jolie rousse s'écroula sur le sol. Elle ne se souvenait pas que le Bliss ait été un jour si violent. C'était horrible comme si sa vie était véritablement liée à celle de Waverly. Elle savait maintenant ce qu'avait voulu dire sa mère quand elle lui avait confié que son premier Bliss était un accident. Jamais, elle n'avait ressentie un tel lien avec qui que ce soit, non, pas même avec sa mère.

Les larmes recouvraient son visage. Elle était tellement soulagée de ne pas avoir perdu Wave. Elles avaient tellement besoin l'une de l'autre. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait sauvé. Mais à cet instant, elle sentait qu'elle était heureuse, émerveillée et en sécurité. Ça lui suffisait. Elle murmura :

 **-Qui que tu sois, merci de l'avoir sauvée.**

Le cœur du dragon était empli de joie. Les remerciements de Nicole lui étaient parvenus. Ils réchauffaient son âme. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait souri mais cette forme ne se prêtait pas à l'exercice. Il battait alors des ailes un peu plus rapidement. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il venait certainement de sauver la vie de sa vielle amie.

Une espèce de rugissement sortit de ses cordes vocale bien différente de celle des humains. Un éclaire sortit même de sa gueule. Celui-ci éclaira le ciel d'une façon irréelle, tout autour du dragon et de la jeune humaine était devenu arc-en-ciel.

Le dragon gratifiait le hasard qui lui permettait peut-être d'alléger la dette marqué au fer rouge qu'il avait envers Nicky.

Il ralentissait le rythme. Il reconnaissait le contour de son palais. Waverly put commencer à deviner le contour d'un bâtiment qui en imposait. Il était au milieu des nuages et semblait sculpter dans le cristal. Le dragon atterrit au milieu des marches qui donnaient sur son entée. Il tendit son aile pour que la jeune humaine puisse descendre.

Waverly était émerveillée. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. C'était très différent d'Óneira où elle avait passé ces derniers jours.

 _ **-Bienvenue à**_ _ **Akaata**_ _ **, aussi appeler le Monde des miroirs. Mon Monde**_ , ajouta-t-il fièrement.

La plus jeune des Earp se tourna prudemment vers celui qui il y avait encore une seconde était un dragon. Il était redevenu le garçon étrange aux cheveux de feu et au regard qui faisait penser à un coucher de soleil. Il avait encore ce sourire, mais cette fois, il était un peu plus timide.

Waverly ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Elle avait du mal à croire que tout ce monde merveilleux puisse appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Enfin, non pas personne, plutôt dragon. Plus rien ne lui semblait logique. Elle fit donc la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, elle le remercia :

 _ **-Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.**_

 _ **-C'est normal. Tu es liée à une personne à qui je tiens beaucoup.**_

Sans qu'il n'ait besoin de prononcer son nom, Wave comprit immédiatement que l'homme-dragon parlait de Nicole. Pour essayer de s'échapper de cette ambiance un peu étrange, elle tenta une touche d'humour :

 _ **-Nicole aurait pu me le dire qu'elle connaissait un dragon !**_

 _ **-Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne se souvient pas de moi.**_

 _ **-Oh… désolée.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est rien. C'est une Haught, sa place n'était pas à Akaata. Il fallait qu'elle oublie.**_

 _ **-Je comprends, enfin je crois. En fait, je suis Waverly. Waverly Earp.**_

 _ **-Enchanté. Je me nome**_ _ **Kuryama**_ _ **. Mais tu peux m'appeler Ama, c'est comme ça que m'appelait Nicky.**_

Waverly sentit une pointe de jalousie lorsqu'il utilisa un surnom pour Nicole. Il semblait mieux la connaître qu'elle. Elle espérait elle-même avoir la chance d'en apprendre plus sur elle avec le temps.

Ama remarqua son moment d'égarement. Il était heureux de rencontrer cette jeune Waverly qui détenait l'amour de celle qu'il tenait tant à protéger. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Il capta son regard. Ses yeux étaient différents de ceux de Nicky, plus humain. Il lui sourit avant de lui confier :

 _ **-J'ai promis de devenir ton lamogi.**_

 _ **-Mon quoi ?**_

 _ **-Ton guide. Je vais te ramener auprès de Nicky.**_

 _ **-Elle veut que je retourner à Óneira.**_

 _ **-Le chemin risque d'être difficile. Ton âme et ton cœur, ce sont en quelque sorte diviser. Il faut retrouver chaque fragment avant de penser à rejoindre Óneira.**_

 _ **-Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allons-y !**_

Le jeune homme fut agréablement surpris par la détermination de Waverly. Il reconnaissait presque Nicole en elle. Il l'empêcha de partir. Il se plongea plus profondément dans ses yeux. S'était donc cela qui était si étrange. Au milieu de son regard, il n'y avait pas seulement cette jeune femme courageuse. Lorsqu'on savait bien regarder comme Ama, on pouvait voir tout au fond quelque chose d'unique.

Il n'avait pas assisté à une telle beauté depuis des millénaires. Les dragons étaient capables de voir l'âme d'un mortel quand il se plongeait dans ses yeux. Cette jeune fille avait une âme unique. Évidemment, elle était brisée mais il voyait au-delà de ce bouleversement.

Depuis toujours, il connaissait la malédiction des Haught et leur salut, même si ce mal grandissant était le Bliss. Quand il contractait ce lien unique, il pouvait enfin se sentir plus humain, vulnérable. Être un sensitif était un fardeau très lourd à porter. Il était apaisé quand le lien était fait. Leurs sens redevenaient passablement normaux.

Mais c'était comme tout, le Bliss avait un prix. Ce dernier était très lourd à porter. La vie des sensitifs était alors rattacher la plus part du temps à l'humain avec qui il venait de fusionner. Si cet humain venait à se blesser, c'était alors un supplice pour le sensitif et s'il venait à mourir, il emportait avec lui la vie de son autre.

La jeune fille en face de lui était bien touchée par le Bliss. Ama en mettrait ses ailes en gage. Il pouvait voir l'âme de Nicky dans ses yeux. Sauf qu'il y avait quelque chose d'encore plus fort, de plus unique et de plus ravageur que le lien que seuls les sensitifs pouvaient contracter.

C'était incroyable, il n'avait vu cela qu'une seule fois dans sa très longue vie. C'en était presque impossible. Leurs histoire était tellement invraisemblable qu'elle n'était devenue qu'une légende, un conte qu'on lit le soir aux enfants.

Il découvrait pour la deuxième fois de sa vie la même jonction qui rattachait l'âme de deux personnes en une seule. Une véritable Mis-Ziel, comme pour Maan et Zon.

 _ **-C'est incroyable…**_

Waverly avait réellement été perturbée par la façon dont ce garçon venait de le regarder, tellement qu'elle en avait oublié son envie de départ. Elle voulait lui demander ce qu'il y avait de si exceptionnelle mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'étira de plus belle, deux petites fossettes se créa à l'embrasure de sa lèvre gauche. Il amorça un geste vers la jeune femme en face d'elle. Il hésita. Puis il guida sa main jusqu'au sommet de son crâne.

Ce geste rassura Wave de la même façon que pourrait le faire un geste de Nicole. Elle pourrait presque distinguer le regard plein de respect et d'amour de celle qu'elle aime. Elle se perdit lentement dans cette douce illusion. C'était la voix d'Ama qui la ramena un peu violemment à la réalité :

 _ **-Rien ne presse pour le moment, il faut que tu te reposes. Tous tes actes auront une influence sur Nicky. Il faut qu'on soit prudent si on ne veut pas qu'elle s'effondre et qu'elle puisse, quand le moment sera venu, te rejoindre à Óneira.**_

 _ **-Je ne comprends pas.**_

 _ **-Je t'expliquerai demain. Pour le moment, tu dois dormir.**_

 _ **-Dormir ? Mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir !**_

 _ **-Si tu veux retrouver Nicole, il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance. Si je te dis que pour le moment dormir est la meilleure chose à faire c'est que c'est le cas. Pendant que tu te reposeras, je chercherai le premier fragment de ton âme.**_

 _ **-Et comment tu vas faire ça ?**_

 _ **-Je te l'ai dit. Nous sommes à Akaata. Mon Monde se reflète dans tous les autres. Je trouverai.**_

Waverly sentait qu'elle était sur le point de perdre. Mais elle n'avait pas du tout envie de dormir. Elle trouvait cela inutile. C'était une perte de temps. Elle ne voulait pas rester loin de Nicole plus que nécessaire.

Ses idées tournaient à une vitesse folle. Elle cherchait une solution à ce qui lui semblait être un très gros problème. Elle fut très fière d'elle quand elle trouva quelque chose qu'il l'empêchera à coup sûre de dormir. Elle affirma donc fièrement :

 _ **-Je ne peux pas dormir avec toute cette luminosité !**_

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un grognement s'échappa de la gorge d'Ama. Cette fille était un vrai casse-tête. Il pencha la tête pour observer son ciel, unique entre tous. Il était tellement étincellent, beaucoup le lui enviait.

Il ferma les yeux. Il pensa à la nuit. Il dessina la lune dans son esprit. Il se perdit un instant dans le monde des humains. Il l'avait quitté il y a bien longtemps. Pourtant, il se souvenait de chaque détail qui composait leur ciel. Il savait où placer chaque étoile. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit.

Waverly n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le ciel venait de remettre son manteau étoilé seulement parce que cet homme-dragon l'avait désiré. C'était extraordinaire !

Ama passa à côté de la jeune humain. Il prit sa main sans lui demander son accord. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut toucher celle qui considérait comme son amie. Le lien des Mis-Ziel était vraiment inouï. Il conduit Wave dans les couloirs presque sans fin de sa maison. Après quelque minute à la tirer derrière lui, il s'arrêta devant une porte.

Il avait pensé ne plus jamais confier cette chambre à qui que ce soit, c'était celle de Nicky. Il ne laisserait pas entrer cette humaine s'il ne la savait pas liée avec son amie. Elle avança sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte en grand, il laissa entrer Waverly. Il l'observa découvrir avec fascination ce lieu. Il remarqua même que son regard s'arrêtait sur certain objet comme si elle les reconnaissait.

 _ **-Tu peux dormir ici.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi tu n'entres pas ?**_

 _ **-Je n'en ai pas le droit. Il n'y a qu'un endroit en ce monde qui ne m'appartienne pas et c'est cette chambre.**_

 _ **-Tu es certain que j'ai le droit d'y être**_ , paniqua légèrement Wave.

 _ **-C'est celle de Nicole. Maintenant dors.**_

L'homme-dragon se retourna et s'éloigna le plus possible de ce lieu. Waverly, elle observa la chambre d'une toute autre manière. Elle passa sa main sur le mur et le longea jusqu'à arriver à une bibliothèque bien remplie. Il y en avait très peu avec des mots qu'elle comprenait. Maintenant, elle savait d'où Nicole tenait toute son intelligence.

Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Elle ferma les yeux pour imaginer sa petite-amie près d'elle. Sans qu'elle ne puisse plus lutter, le sommeil l'emporta.

Ama, avant de s'acquitter de sa promesse de retrouver le premier fragment de l'âme de Waverly, retourna sur la terre des humains. Il observait avec attention l'environnement dans lequel il était venu un peu plus tôt. Il cherchait Nicole. Il la trouva, après quelque pas, avachit sur un bureau.

Son sommeil semblait paisible, parce qu'une partie de Waverly dormait, Nicole aurait une nuit plus tranquille. Il approcha sa main, hésita avant de caresser ses cheveux. Les mèches rousses s'emmêlaient avec ses doigts. Il savait que ce simple contacte aurait pu la réveiller s'il avait été réel. Son sens du toucher était très puissant.

Il s'éloigna de son amie, prit appui sur ses mains et s'assit près d'elle. Il l'observa avec tendresse puis il murmura :

 _ **-Il y a très longtemps, j'ai juré de toujours te protéger. Je vais honorer cette promesse soit en sûre.**_

Ama balança ses pieds dans le vide. La première fois qu'il l'avait sauvé, il avait en quelque sorte triché. Il savait que cette fois, ce ne serait pas possible. Il fallait qu'il suive les règles. Il plaça sa main au-dessus du dos de Nicky, juste au niveau de son cœur.

Il inspira profondément avant de le lui prendre. Il observa avec admiration l'organe vital battre entre ses doigts. Ce n'était pas son vrai cœur mais un reflet de ce qu'il était. Il y a longtemps, l'homme-dragon avait modifié celui-ci et on le distinguait encore. Tous les cœurs étaient bien rouges et malgré leurs différences, ils étaient tous identique, mais pas celui de Nicole. Car celui de Nicole était à moitié cristallisé, la moitié de son cœur était le sien.

Alors qu'elle était encore enfant, Ama l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine. Il avait refusé de la perdre quand sa mère avait été tuée. Il avait en horreur de devoir regarder avec impuissance son amie mourir à cause du Bliss. Pour la première fois durant sa longue vie, il avait été égoïste.

 _ **-Je vais te ramener Waverly et j'espère que cette fois, j'aurai mérité ton pardon.**_

Il remit délicatement le cœur à sa place. Il fallait qu'il rentre pour tenir sa promesse. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'attirer l'attention de Nicole. Elle était une des sensitives les plus puissantes qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrées. Alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans, elle pouvait déjà le voir.

Il savait que si elle était de nouveau capable de l'apercevoir, il serait très difficile pour lui de retourner à Akaata. Comme la dernière fois, il s'attacherait à elle. Mais il refusait de laisser une partie de son âme du doux nom de Waverly en perdition.

 _ **-La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je serai avec elle.**_

Il disparut pour rejoindre son monde, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une douce sensation pour Nicole. Alors que le sommeil s'éloignait, elle s'éveillait avec la certitude que le destin de Wave était entre de bonnes mains.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà, le quatrième chapitre est bouclé. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez. J'espère que Ama vous a fait une bonne impression et que vous êtes rassurer maintenant que Waverly n'est plus seule pour affronter la reconstitution de son âme.**

 **Je travail actuellement sur un petit OS Clexa, j'espère pouvoir vous le poster pour noël, je vous en reparle! :)**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :** **(Pour ceux/celle qui ne me connaisse pas, c'est une habitude que j'ai pris!)**

 **(La première pour cette histoire, c'est beau! ;))**

 **Note n°1 : Le dragon est une créature mythologique. Il a une apparence reptilienne, il est donc rattacher à la terre mais il peut s'en détacher grâce a ses ailes. Les premières comparaisons liée à l'état de dragon ont été faite par rapport à Horus, le dieu égyptien, qui veillait sur le bien être des humain. C'est un des être qui a le plus de variante dans ses représentation. Il peut être maléfique, chasseur, ravisseur, gardien de princesses, protecteur, ou encore un symbole de vie et de puissance. Si on doit parler de protection, je choisie La Ballade de Pern écrit par Anne McCaffrey. Et si je dois vraiment parle de dragon, je suis obliger d'évoquer Tolkien on lui doit beaucoup comme même ! Smaug !**

 **Lexique attaché à la fic :**

 ***Lamogi : La flamme ou le guide.**

 ***Akaata : Le monde des miroirs.**

 ***Kuryama : Dragon au cœur de diamant, aussi appeler Ama.**

 **Réponses aux Guest:**

 **Clexa9223: J'espère que la suite à été a ton goût! :D**

 **MissPanda: Merci beaucoup pour ces trois reviews! Bienvenue dans mon monde! ;) J'ai bien aimer tes petites réactions face a certaine action des personnage. Pour l'histoire de Zon, tous est de moi! Je n'ai pas repris de mythe existant. A bientôt! :)**

 **Eliam: Merci et à toi aussi bienvenue dans mon monde! A bientôt! :)**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	5. Sethélia

**Salut à tous, on est vendredi !**

 **Et, j'ai survécu a cette semaine ! Non, les BTS Blanc ne m'ont pas achever, du moins pas encore… il me reste une épreuve ! Mais après ça, je suis prête a brandir de nouveau fièrement mon crayon ! Mais cette fois pour vous. Pas pour qu'on me pose des question incompréhensible sur les inéquation différentielle avec deux inconnue… bon, d'accord, il n'y avait pas QUE des maths et le reste c'est plutôt bien passer mais… j'aime me plaindre !**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le cinquième chapitre de cette fiction.**

 **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Wynonna Earp, que ce soit ceux du comics ou ceux de la série, ne m'appartiennent !**

 **Vous trouverez au début de ce chapitre pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont joueur, une pseudo citation qui est un indice de ce qui va se passer dans celui-ci.**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement LadyKastG qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Je souhaite de bonne vacance de noël à ceux et celles qui les commence ce soir. Profitez bien ! ;)**

 **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

 _oOoOo_

\- Le Monde des Rêves -

« Lutte _**encore**_ pour le garder, ce n'est pas si dangereux. Peut-être que ça te feras divagué. Mais être sensé, est-ce vraiment nécessaire dans un monde comme celui-ci ? Il est remplit d'aberrations alors pourquoi pas toi ? _**L'espoir est pour moi le plus beau des risques à prendre.**_ »

 **Chapitre 5 : Sethélia**

Wynonna se prépara pour aller au travail avec la sensation, que malgré le nombre de situations merdique qu'elle avait sur le dos, que ce serait une bonne journée. Elle regarda si elle avait un nouveau sms de Nicole mais il n'y avait rien. Sa messagerie était vide. Pour se rassurer, elle tenta de l'appeler, elle tomba directement sur la messagerie.

Elle eut dans l'idée que la batterie de son téléphone était morte. Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre de Waverly qui avait genre cinq chargeurs, juste au cas où. Elle inspira fortement avant d'ouvrir la porte. Sa petite sœur lui manquait vraiment, elle ne rêvait que de la retrouver.

C'est vrai qu'elle était restée loin d'elle pendant un certain temps mais ce n'était pas pareil. Cela avait été son choix et elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité. Mais là, rien ne lui prouvait que sa sœur aille bien.

L'héritière dévala les escaliers, tassa le chargeur au milieu de son sac rempli principalement de bouteilles. Elle attrapa sa clef et son casque avant d'enjamber sa moto. Encore une fois, son petit bébé, avait été une attention de Wave. Elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de chez elle pour apercevoir les contours de la ville.

Le soleil se levait à peine. Il était tôt trop tôt pour elle. Sauf qu'il y avait trop à faire et trop peu de temps, donc adieu grasse matinée !

Elle se gara devant le poste. Elle prit le temps de penser encore une fois que ce serait une bonne journée avant d'entrer. Elle salua tous ceux qui étaient déjà arrivé. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient surpris de son enthousiasme. La fille toujours joyeuse s'était plutôt Waverly, certainement pas elle.

La première chose qu'elle fit en entrant dans la pièce réserver pour son équipe, fut de chercher Nicole. La rousse était assise contre la paroi de verre qui retenait Wave captive. Elle semblait plonger dans un livre horriblement vieux. Pour le moment, elle préféra ne pas la déranger, c'était peut-être quelque chose d'important.

Elle repéra en revanche son téléphone abandonné sur son bureau. Sans la moindre hésitation, Wynonna le prit et essaya de l'activer. Une absence totale de réaction lui prouva que sa théorie était la bonne. Elle sortit le chargeur pour faire vivre de nouveau le petit combiner. Si elle n'avait pas eu peur de la réaction de la petite-amie de sa sœur, elle aurait tenté de trouver le code qui lui aurait alors permis de fouiller dans son portable.

La brune s'installa alors à son bureau pour attendre sagement Doc qui avait promis de venir avec des donuts. Elle alluma son ordinateur mais ne savait pas quelle recherche effectuer. Elle ne savait vraiment plus où chercher pour retrouver Dolls, cela était un vrais casse-tête. Elle leva les yeux pour fixer Nicole. Celle-ci sans lever les yeux de son livre répondit à sa question silencieuse :

 **-Non, Wynonna, je n'utiliserai pas mon odorat sur-développé pour retrouver Dolls. Je te l'ai déjà dit je ne suis pas un vulgaire chien.**

 **-Mais il pourrait nous aider ! C'est lui le vrai enquêteur !**

 **-Et j'imagine que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu te sentes coupable.**

 **-Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! C'est mon coéquipier et on n'abandonne pas son coéquipier !**

 **-J'ai dit non Wynonna.**

 **-Mais pourquoi ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas le faire !**

 **-Il a une odeur nauséabonde ! Je n'ai pas du tout envie de me concentrer là-dessus.**

 **-Quoi ? Mais c'est… c'est… du racisme !**

Nicole eut un petit tic moqueur. Elle finit de lire son paragraphe avant de refermer bruyamment son livre. Elle se redressa, déposa son ouvrage sur son bureau puis campa devant celui de Wynonna qui n'osait plus la regarder. La rousse soupira avant d'ajouter :

 **-Je ne sais pas quelle définition, on t'a appris pour le mot racisme mais je suis presque sûre que de ne pas vouloir renifler un vieux tee-shirt d'une personne disparu n'en fais pas partie.**

 **-Très bien, c'est du… du… olfacisme !**

L'officier Haught ne put s'empêcher de rire devant ce mot qui n'avait absolument aucun sens. Ça faisait du bien de rire, la sensation lui avait manqué. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en découvrant la moue boudeuse de Wynonna.

Elle fit de la place sur le bureau de l'héritière des Earp avant de s'appuyer sur le rebord et de croiser les bras. Elle fixa le mur en face d'elle, il se voulait blanc mais ne l'était absolument pas. A la limite si on utilisait le mot coquille d'œuf sale se serait plus crédible. Elle avait eu le malheur une fois de le regarder alors que sa vue était activée presque à son maximum et ce qu'elle avait découvert lui retournait encore l'estomac.

Nicole commença à jouer avec un crayon en le faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Le moment devenait vraiment gênant pour les deux femmes. Wynonna tapait à un rythme régulier la barre espace de son clavier.

 **-Bon d'accord** , commença Nicole.

 **-Je vais chercher un de ces tee-shirt dans son casier** , se précipita Wynonna.

 **-Earp ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas un chien ! Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça !**

 **-Est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler "Earp" ?**

 **-Tu me traites comme un chien, j'en fais de même.**

Wynonna écarquilla les yeux, toucha son cœur et fit une grimace comme si elle était blessée. Elle affirma :

 **-Nicole, je suis choquée !**

La rousse ignora la remarque de la grande sœur de Wave. Elle se contenta juste de sourire, satisfaite d'avoir mouché Wynonna. Elle se redressa avant de sortir son ordinateur de son état de veille. Elle tapa rapidement quelque mot clef puis tourna l'écran vers son interlocutrice.

Wynonna vint fixer le petit point rouge qui montra une ville au milieu de nul part. Elle releva les yeux vers Nicole avant de demander :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ces coordonnées ? Il est là-bas ?**

 **-Tu élargis le périmètre et oui, il est dans le coin. Je dirais dans les vingt kilomètres autour du point.**

 **-C'est hyper précis ! Comment tu as fait ? Avoue, tu as été cherchée un de ses tee-shirt cette nuit ?**

 **-Tu veux bien arrêter avec cette histoire de tee-shirt s'il te plaît. C'est insupportable !**

 **-D'accord, j'arrête si tu me dis comment tu as fait.**

 **-Très bien. Je t'ai dit que Dolls avait une odeur nauséabonde. J'ai juste cherché l'endroit où cette puanteur était la plus présente.**

 **-Quoi ? Mais comment tu sais que c'est lui ?**

 **-Parce que personne ne se trimbale avec une odeur de** **cytotoxine** **en telle abondance dans son corps en restant vivant à moins d'être une** **vipère heurtant** **!**

 **-Bien le bonjour mes dames** , l'intervention de Doc surprit les deux femmes qui étaient prises dans leur conversation. **Je vous ai apporté du café. Nicole, il y a une femme étrange qui te demande à l'entrée.**

Wynonna se jeta presque sûr son ami pour récupérer sa boisson chaude. Nicole le fixait d'une étrange façon à la fin de la phrase qui la concernait. Il s'avança pour lui donner son café en ajoutant qu'elle ferait mieux d'y aller parce que cette étrangère commençait à agacer Neadley.

Sauf que Nicole savait que peu de personnes savaient qu'elle avait emménagé au Purgatoire. Et il y en avait au moins trois d'entre elles qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de voir. Doc continua à l'inciter à y aller en ajoutant que c'était une femme plutôt grande et qu'elle était rousse.

Après la description, notre rousse avait encore moins envie d'y aller. Le seul homme de la pièce lui ouvrit la porte et attendit qu'elle la franchisse. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un cheveu, il s'interrogea :

 **-Tu n'y vas pas Nicole ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Mais cette personne te demande.**

 **-Je n'ai pas envie de la voir.**

 **-Je ne te croyais pas si puéril.**

Un rire moqueur échappa à Wynonna. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle qui agissait comme une enfant et qu'on le remarquait. Malgré tout, elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui vole la vedette.

Elle sortit donc du bureau. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée. Elle repéra la rousse dont Doc venait de parler. Un sourire diabolique apparut quand elle dit assez fort pour être certaine d'être entendu des deux partis :

 **-Oui, Nicole est bien avec nous ! Je vous l'envoie tout de suite !**

Le jeune officier écarquilla ses yeux au possible. Wynonna n'avait pas osé faire ça ? A l'entente du rire gêner de Doc, elle devinait que si.

Elle se décida donc à sortir. Elle jeta tout de même un regard inquiet vers Wave avant de fermer la porte. En passant devant l'héritière, Nicole ne put s'empêcher de lui promettre une mort douloureuse.

Quand il l'a vu arriver Neadley remarqua immédiatement les signes de la fatigue. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. C'était une bonne petite mais elle avait tendance à faire passer les autres avant elle. Ça ne lui plaisait pas qu'elle ait rejoint le badge noir.

Il se mit a sa hauteur avant qu'elle n'avance plus vers celle qui la demandait. Il voulait être certain qu'elles se connaissaient. Nicole observa cette femme avec un air vaincu avant de confirmer que c'était quelqu'un de sa famille.

Nicole se dirigea donc vers sa tante. Elle s'arrêta devant le comptoir. Elle l'observa encore un peu plus, comme toujours elle était habillée en vert, ses yeux étaient méticuleusement cacher derrière des lunettes de soleil alors qu'il n'était pas encore lever, avant de se lancer :

 **-Bonjour Lena.**

 **-Tu en as mis du temps avant de me saluer. Tu n'avais pas mieux à faire que de rester planter devant moi à ne rien faire.**

 **-Je suis heureuse de te revoir moi aussi.**

 **-N'essaye pas de mentir tu es une horrible menteuse. Dis plutôt que tu aurais préférée sauter d'une falaise que de me parler.**

 **-Ça Lena, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'ironie.**

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux femmes. Wynonna était planqué un peu plus loin pour capter des brides de la conversation. Doc essayait de la dissuader de jouer la commère. Mais ses remarques tombaient dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

Nicole cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser de sa tante le plus vite possible. Dès qu'elles étaient dans la même ville, des désastres arrivaient. La dernière fois la plus jeune avait failli se faire bouffer par un cynanthrope. Qu'on ne vienne pas lui demander d'où vient son aversion pour les chiens !

L'officier Haught prit une forte inspiration. Mais malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exprimer avec un ton froid :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

 **-Je suis ici pour le travail.**

Nicole regarda autour d'elle. Personne ne semblait attendre sa tante. Elle savait que la plus âgée travaillait souvent avec la police mais seulement pour les grands commissariats où la renommée l'attendait à la fin de l'enquête.

Pourtant le jeune officier était prudent. Elle considéra la possibilité que quelqu'un avait pu faire appel à ses services sans savoir que c'était sa tante. Elle prit un ton plus professionnel avant d'affirmer :

 **-Je ne savais pas que nous avions fait appel à tes services de consultante.**

 **-Ici ? J'en doute fort. Non, je suis là pour mon autre boulot. Celui de Sethélia.**

Non ! Nicole ne pouvait pas accepter ça ! Il était absolument hors de question que sa tante se livre à une bataille sans merci contre, elle ne savait quel métamorphe. Ses deux poings se seraient tellement qu'elle commençait à trembler.

A des lieux d'ici dans un monde étrange qui se nommait Akaata, Waverly se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était sans aucune raison apparente déranger par un sentiment de colère fulgurant. Elle chercha un instant la source de sa haine soudaine. Rien n'expliquait cette saute d'humeur.

Elle ferma les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle. C'est alors que la voix de celle qu'elle aimait raisonna clairement dans sa tête :

 _ **-Disparaît ! Je t'en supplie, juste disparaît !**_

L'espoir de revoir sa jolie rousse emplit son cœur de bonheur. Ce sentiment de bien-être se diffusa en elle aussi magnifiquement que la première étincelle d'un feu d'artifice. Elle ouvrit les paupières, la cherchant dans la pièce mais il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle.

Elle se leva brusquement, elle sentit son corps fléchir pendant les premiers pas. Elle s'agrippa à un meuble. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Il lui restait pourtant une certitude, celle que sa petite-amie avait besoin d'elle, de son soutien. Alors, désemparé et ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, elle prononça le prénom de sa belle d'une voix incertaine :

 _ **-Nicole ?**_

L'officier qui cherchait encore ses mots pour être un minimum polie, entendu un murmure prononcer son nom. Elle tourna la tête un peu dans tous les sens pour trouver sa provenance. Ne trouvant personne dans les environs qui semblait demander son attention elle se dit que c'était seulement la fatigue.

Sauf que la voix se fit insistance. Elle semblait murmurer à son oreille mais pourtant être complètement imperceptible. Nicole fronça très légèrement les sourcils avant de décider de couper tous ses autres sens pour se concentrer sur son audition.

Ce fut d'abord une vraie horreur. C'était semblable à se cloîtrer dans une pièce de vingt mètre carré avec cent téléviseurs brancher et allumer avec le son au maximum sur différentes chaînes. Son corps s'accrocha à ce qui était sûrement un meuble mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Tout n'était plus que bruit et vacarme.

Elle faillit flancher. Le corps humain n'était pas fait pour ça. Pas même celui d'une Haught ! Personne ne pouvait assimiler tant d'informations en si peu de temps.

La jeune femme s'obligea à tenir encore un peu. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était une étape difficile lorsqu'on n'utilisait plus qu'un de ses sens à cent pourcent. Beaucoup échouait mais pas elle. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

Il fallait qu'elle se concentre. Oublier le tressautement de milliard de battement de cœur. Passer à côté du frémissement de l'avancer de tous les insectes qui marchaient ou volait sur cette terre. Ne pas faire attention au centaine de coups de sifflets qui raisonnaient en même temps pour divers sport à travers chaque pays. Refréner l'envie d'écouter chaque conversation de toutes les personnes sur cette planète. Louper volontairement le doux son des changements de page de tous ces inconnus qui voulait lire plus vite. Ne pas suivre l'actualité à distance. Et par-dessus tout ignorer la musique, la plus belle chose qui soit sauf à ce moment parce que toutes ces mélodies jouaient ensemble et au même instant était juste insupportable. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde écoutait de la musique. Chaque seconde était habitée par une note de musique. Il est vrai que jamais, oh grand jamais l'environnement sur lequel progresse l'homme n'ait été silencieux. Mais depuis la musique, le monde n'avait plus aucune chance d'être muet. Aucune pause même furtive ne pouvait être taciturne. Mais malgré tout ça, il fallait que Nicole se concentre.

Une voix. Il n'y a avait qu'une voix qui l'intéressait. Ou plutôt un murmure. Ce n'était que des murmures et il fallait qu'elle les trouve parmi tout ce tapage.

 _ **-Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qui est en train de t'arrive ? Nicole ?**_

 **-Wave…**

C'est une odeur métallique qui fit bondir la dénommer Lena. Elle se dirigea vers sa nièce en ignorant ceux qui essayaient de l'en dissuader. Elle se faufila comme un chat jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse attendre Nicole.

Une fois à sa hauteur, elle conduit immédiatement son indexe au niveau de ses oreilles. C'est alors qu'un liquide gluant, visqueux et chaud s'imprégna sur sa peau. L'étrange femme qui se disait Sethélia amena ses doigts sous son nez. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de doute, il s'agissait bien de l'odeur du sang.

S'il elle le pouvait, elle aurait dévisagé sa nièce. Mais elle n'en avait pas la capacité, elle avait perdu la vue il y a des années de cela. Une bataille contre un dragon des ténèbres s'était mal finie pour elle.

A quelque mètre de là, Wynonna remarqua immédiatement la présence du sang sur les doigts de l'inconnue. Elle chercha la provenance de ce liquide vitale et trouva la source au niveau des oreilles de Nicole. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle bouscula Doc avant de se précipiter vers l'officier Haught.

Dans sa rapidité, elle expulsa presque l'autre rousse. Elle prit Nicole par les épaules. Elle chercha à capter son regard mais il n'y avait plus aucune vitalité dans celui-ci. La petite amie de sa sœur était comme subitement devenue aveugle. Elle la secoua un peu mais n'obtint aucune réaction.

N'étant pas satisfaite de son échec, elle augmenta un peu plus sa pression sur les épaules de Nicole pour la secouer violemment en hurlant son prénom. Bien entendu, rien ne se déroula comme elle le voulait donc quelques injures se frayaient un chemin au milieu de ses appels.

 **-Ce que vous êtes en train de faire est inutile jeune fille.**

 **-Je ne vous ai rien demandée !**

 **-Je peux aider.**

 **-Nicole ne vous fait pas confiance, pourquoi je le ferai ?**

 **-Je viens de le dire, je peux l'aider.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que…**

 **-Vous n'en savez rien, en effet.**

Wynonna se tourna vers l'inconnue, elle était furieuse d'être dans l'obligation de lui confier Nicole. Un peu plus tôt, elle se moquait du malaise de la rousse. Mais là ce n'était pas pareil. La confiance n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle accordait facilement.

Un nouveau regard vers la petite amie de sa sœur, finit par la convaincre. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cette situation, cela avait l'air plutôt grave. Elle acquît sans s'en rendre compte, donnant ainsi l'autorisation à l'autre femme d'intervenir. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas pour lui laisser le champ libre.

Lena sentit chaque battement de cœur des mortelles presque avec méprit. Avant de s'avancer vers sa nièce, elle prit le temps d'enlever ses gants. Elle toucha le mur près d'elle provoquant un choc anormal avec la pierre qui emporta tous les humains dans un sommeil paradoxale.

Les deux membres restant de la section du badge noir observaient ce spectacle avec un mélange de fascination et d'horreur. Doc s'apprêta à poser un flux de question conséquent mais c'était avant de voir l'officier Haught disparaître dans un nuage d'une couleur émeraude qui était plus qu'étrange.

 **-Qu'est-ce que vous…**

 **-Je ne peux pas agir devant des humains. Tous les souvenirs qu'ils venaient d'assembler depuis la "crise" de Nicole ont été effacés. Je l'ai envoyé dans la salle qu'elle a quittée avant qu'elle n'ose enfin me rejoindre.**

Sans attendre plus d'explication, l'héritière des Earp rejoint la salle qui leurs ait dédié. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle découvrit bel et bien Nicole debout au milieu de la pièce. Bien que l'inquiétude ne la quitta pas totalement. Après tout, il y avait toujours du sang qui s'écoulait de ses oreilles.

Doc, lui continua de dévisager l'inconnue. Il avait, lui aussi, entendu la conversation que cette femme avait eu avec Nicole. Il avait été en quelque sorte obliger de les espionnées. Et il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait entendu qu'il le dérangeait.

 **-Vous ne rejoignez pas votre héritière, Monsieur.**

 **-Après vous, Madame.**

 **-Je doute qu'il s'agisse de galanterie.**

 **-En effet.**

Doc se décala pour la laisser passer. Lena eut un petit sourire qui ne lui échappa avant de passer devant lui. Il la suivit prudemment, la méfiance ne le quittait pas. Il lui ouvrit la porte. Aussi tôt une furie lui sauta dessus :

 **-Putain ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris tant de temps ?!**

Elle agrippa le bras de l'inconnue avant de l'attirer dans la pièce et de la planter devant Nicole. Elle ordonna alors :

 **-Maintenant, faites quelque chose.**

L'inconnue avança ses bras jusqu'au visage de sa nièce. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir de façon normale mais elle la distinguait quand même. Son ouïe avait beaucoup évolué depuis sa cécité. Elle se concentra sur tout ce qui était Nicole pour la "voir" complètement.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne sentit pas Doc arriver. Il l'empêcha d'avancer plus ses mains. Wynonna faillit le disputer mais elle capta son regard et sut qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave. La femme sourcilla à peine, elle tourna tout de même la tête comme si elle était capable de le percevoir. Elle s'informa :

 **-Ai-je fais quelque chose qui vous aurait contrarié ?**

 **-J'ai connu un Sethélia. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Un tueur.**

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Lena. Elle n'était pas dérangée par le fait qu'on puisse penser qu'elle était une meurtrière. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait pris un certain goût à tuer. Mais elle ne toucherait jamais à un membre de sa famille.

Elle avait été dévastée lorsqu'elle avait perdu sa sœur. Elle ne permettrait pas qu'on lui enlève sa nièce. Elle préférait la savoir haïe par Nicole que de la perdre elle aussi.

 **-Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, elle est de ma famille. Il n'y a rien de grave. Elle a juste surestimé ses capacités.**

 **-Dites-moi ce qu'il faut faire.**

 **-Vous ne…**

 **-Je ne vous laisserai pas la toucher. J'ai vu ce que les Sethélia étaient exercés à faire.**

 **-Je tiens à elle.**

 **-Nous aussi. Vous êtes un assassin. Il est absolument hors de question que je vous laisse ne serait-ce que l'effleurer.**

Un rire sans joie échappa à Lena. Elle baissa les mains, battues. De toute évidence, cet homme en savait beaucoup sur sa condition. Elle avait choisi de devenir une Sethélia après que sa sœur se fasse tuer. Elle avait pourchassé le thérianthrope qui avait causé son deuil. Une fois qu'elle l'avait trouvé, elle l'avait torturé pendant des jours, le piégeant entre ses deux condition celle de l'homme et de l'animal.

Il existait une malédiction pour tous ceux qui exécute un thérianthrope dans le seul but de le faire souffrir. On devenait alors inévitablement un Sethélia.

Nicole ne lui avait pas pardonné ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Lena avait senti sa détresse, sa peur et même sa douleur. Elle voulait être ses renforts. Elle voulait se racheter une conduite et elle ferait tout pour ça.

Même si l'envie dévorant de massacrer quelqu'un serait toujours présent en elle, grignotant son âme. Nicole était son salut, elle en avait la certitude. Elle soupira avant d'affirmer :

 **-Cette situation ne serait jamais arrivée si elle avait accepté d'aller à Cress. Vous avez un casque pour la musique ? Comme vous venez de décréter que je ne pouvais pas la toucher, il va falloir faire du bruit, beaucoup de bruit.**

À des milliers de multivers de là, un sourire se forma sur des lèvres. Une confiance sans faille grandit chez Waverly. Elle était certaine, même si elle ne savait pas comment et s'il n'y avait aucune logique a sa déduction, qu'elle pouvait atteindre Nicole.

C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler l'espoir. Elle ne l'avait jamais sentie aussi profondément ancrer en elle. Elle se fichait que ce soit stupide. Elle pouvait sentir, que d'une certaine façon sa petite amie était près d'elle. Elle était tellement confiante, c'était enivrant, comme une drogue.

Elle réfléchit à une vitesse folle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve les mots justes pour la rassurer et surtout effacer la colère et si possible abroger ce sifflement étrange dans ses oreilles.

Elle se doutait qu'elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps comme toujours depuis sa condition incertaine. Elles étaient constamment en sursis.

 _ **-Je voudrai tellement être là pour toi. Tu m'as demandé de retourner à Óneira et je vais le faire. Je vais trouver un moyen de t'y rejoindre. Moi non plus je ne t'abandonne pas. Alors, je t'en prie tiens bon… être… en colère, ce n'est pas toi.**_

C'était tellement difficile d'être loin de la personne qu'on aime. De celle qui nous faisait se sentir si spécial. Waverly se savait aimer par cette magnifique rousse qui avait accepté d'être sa petite amie. Elle était chanceuse, et elle n'avait aucune crainte sur leur avenir. Elles se retrouveraient !

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas. Jamais ! Si pour une quelconque raison le chemin était trop difficile, elle avancerait encore pour Nicole. Si elle devait s'effondrer, elle trouverait un moyen de se relever pour Nicole.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Parce qu'il y avait le plus beau des cadeaux au bout de cette quête. Quand tout serait fini, elle pourrait de nouveau prendre sa belle dans ses bras. Elle l'aimerait encore plus si cela lui était permis.

 _ **-Je n'abandonne pas, toi non plus. Ne perds pas pieds et n'oublie pas, je t'aime.**_

Waverly sentait que le lien invisible qui la reliait à Nicole était en train de s'effacer. Étrangement, elle perçut des notes de musique. Elle crut même reconnaître du Deep Purple. Quelques larmes lui échappaient, c'était tellement difficile de la laisser s'éloigner, d'être loin d'elle.

Mais avant que tout ne s'arrête, avant qu'elle ne soit de nouveau seule, avant qu'elle ne sente encore ce vide en elle, elle dit une dernière fois d'une voix déformer par la tristesse qui marquait son visage :

 _ **-Je t'aime tellement…**_

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez. La fin vous a plu ? J'ai encore insérer un nouveau personnage, Lena va être d'une grande aide pour ramener Waverly alors soyez indulgent avec elle ! ^^**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : La cytotoxine est une toxine qui tue les cellules hôte ou en altère les fonctions. C'est une substance chimique d'un venin. Les cellules qui sont toucher par la cytotoxine peuvent se désintégrer par nécrose ou par apoptose. (Merci mes cours de Biologie d'il y a plus de quatre ans !)**

 **Note n°2 : La vipère heurtante (Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Pardon, je suis phobique d'absolument tous les reptiles…) Alors, on va faire ça très, très, très, très, très vite ! Je vais faire ça avec des mots clef, se sera plus facile : Afrique – venimeux – cytotoxine – nocturne - … et puis mince, ça suffit !**

 **Note n°3 : Les** **cynanthropes (à ne pas confondre avec la** **Synanthropie) pour faire simple, c'est la version chien des loup garou !**

 **Note n°4 : La thérianthropie se résume en toutes les transformation d'humain en animal de façon complète (lycanthrope, cynanthrope...) ou partielle (Seth, Horus...). J'ai appris récemment que ce terme n'est utiliser en France que depuis peu avant, on n'utilisait que le terme lycanthropie pour désigné toutes les créature mi-homme mi-animal. Les mythes et légendes ont commencer en même temps que l'humanité si l'on peut dire car on peut déjà voire des représentations de thérianthrope dans les grottes des Trois-Frères. Après il y a eu tous les dieux égyptiens (Anubis, Râ, Hathor, Osiris…) Si on avance encore un peu dans le temps, on a eu l'apparition des centors, des sirènes, les harpies… dans la mythologique grecque. Puis on a eu le début de l'ère des lycanthrope ! C'est Hérodote qui parle d'eux la première fois donc on est encore dans la Grèce antique. Et… je vais m'arrêter là avant de vous faire une Note interminable ! ^^**

 **Note n°5 : Deep Purple c'est un des deux groupes à être considérer comme étant les fondateur du hard-rock avec Led Zeppelin. Voilà, ça c'est dit ! ;) Bon et sinon… le groupe à été former en 1968 et il est toujours composer de cinq membres même si ça n'a pas toujours été les mêmes… j'ai essayer mais je n'arrive pas a trouver la chanson qui sortirait du lot… peut-être Dream On ! J'ai trop hâte de savoir à quoi va ressembler leurs nouvelle album en 2017. Je crois qu'il on prévu de l'appeler Infinite.**

 **Lexique attaché à la fic :**

 *** Sethélia : Tueurs, mercenaire ou même serial killer du monde des non-humain.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	6. L'Iris

**Salut à tous, on est vendredi !**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le sixième chapitre de cette fiction.**

 **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Wynonna Earp, que ce soit ceux du comics ou ceux de la série, ne m'appartiennent !**

 **Vous trouverez au début de ce chapitre pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont joueur, une pseudo citation qui est un indice de ce qui va se passer dans celui-ci.**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement LadyKastG qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

 _oOoOo_

\- Le Monde des Rêves -

« _ **Elle**_ est unique. _**Elle**_ d'une beauté saisissante. _**Elle**_ détonne parfois avec ses propriétés particulières. Mais je sais qu' _ **elle**_ aura un rôle important. _**Elle**_ vous permettra de vous retrouver même si ce n'est que pour _**un instant éphémère**_. »

 **Chapitre 6 : L'Iris**

Waverly mit du temps à s'adapter au vide qui venait de s'insinuer en elle. Nicole était partie une fois de plus. C'était définitivement un des pires situations qui soit. Elle prit plusieurs grandes inspirations avant de se décider à rejoindre le dragon.

Au fil de ses pas, elle dut passer à plusieurs reprises ses doigts sur ses oreilles. Elle faisait un geste circulaire pour essayer de chasser le grésillement qui jouait avec ses nerfs. Plus elle avançait plus ces pseudos acouphènes ressemblaient à de la musique de rock.

Elle ferma ses paupières pour chasser ces sensations. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une occupation. Elle longea les couloirs en passant sa main sur les murs. Elle reprit très vite sa main et l'observa. Il y avait des gouttelettes d'eau sur sa peau. Ce n'était pas possible, les murs n'étaient tout de même pas en eau… ?

Prudemment, elle déposa sa paume sur le mur. Ses doigts passaient sans aucune explication logique à travers. Cet endroit était définitivement incompréhensible. Quand elle ramena son membre près de son corps, il y eut une odeur saline. Un instant, elle se crut au bord de la mer, en tout cas, il y en avait la même odeur et le même bruissement, celui tellement apaisant des vagues.

Étrange, inexplicable… cela semblait être la fatalité de sa vie.

Après s'être perdu une bonne quinzaine de fois et été déconcerté encore plus, Wave trouva les escaliers par lesquels ils étaient arrivés. Elle chercha Ama un peu partout mais il restait introuvable. Elle descendit quelques marches et remarqua qu'un jardin gigantesque se trouver au pied de l'escalier.

Encore, il n'avait rien de naturel, l'herbe était rouge sang, les feuilles des arbres avaient une teinte bleuté et la plupart des fleurs était couleur nuit. Wave n'osa pas avancer plus. Après tout, elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit d'être ici. Mais même de loin ce spectacle anormal était magnifique. Elle était complètement émerveillée.

Elle finit par s'asseoir pour attendre l'homme-dragon. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Elle espérait qu'il serait bientôt de retour que leur quête puisse commencer. Elle voulait plus que tout au monde retrouver Nicole.

Wynonna faisait le cent pas à côté, près, autour de Nicole. Bref, elle restait dans un périmètre acceptable. Doc gardait un œil sur elle mais semblait plus calme que son amie. Du moins, c'était la surface parce qu'à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait d'impatience. Lena s'était installée confortablement sur une chaise, ses pieds surélever sur une table. Elle faisait par moment éclater une bulle du chewing-gum qu'elle mâchouillait négligemment.

Plus le temps passait plus Wynonna avait la terrible envie de coller son poing dans la figure de cette autre rousse. Elle semblait se foutre royalement de la situation. Maintenant, elle comprenait pour quelle foutu raison Nicole refusait de la voir. Cette femme était insupportable !

Elle n'aurait pas dû insister. Sauf qu'elle était Wynonna Earp et elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à s'occuper de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

La situation lui échappait totalement, encore ! Et comme elle n'aimait pas ça du tout ! Elle finit donc par exploser :

 **-Bon c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? On lui agite une boîte de donuts sous le nez ?**

 **\- Quelle drôle d'idée, il n'y a aucune chance que ça fonctionne. Je vous ai déjà expliqué qu'elle n'avait plus qu'un sens actif.**

 **-Putain ! Mais vous voyez bien que la musique ne fonctionne pas du tout !**

 **-Voir, non. Je ne vois plus rien depuis des années. Laissez-la musique agir. Il faut juste attendre.**

L'héritière des Earp se pinça les lèvres, elle se sentait momentanément stupide. Évidemment que cette femme horripilante ne portait pas des lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur, juste pour faire jolie. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle réfléchisse avant de parler.

Dire que cette journée avait bien commencé. Après tout, elle avait partiellement retrouvé Dolls. Et maintenant, il y avait une nouvelle merde. Encore !

Ne supportant plus de ne rien faire, elle prit le portable qui diffusait à fond la musique. Elle chercha une chanson qui lui plaisait. Quitte à percevoir un fond musical, autant que ce soit un bon. Elle choisit donc What's Up des 4 Non Blondes.

Nicole n'arrivait plus à se recentrer. Elle percevait trop d'informations en même temps. C'était horrible. Elle n'était même plus sûre de savoir où elle était. Elle essaya à nombreuses reprises de reconnecter son toucher. Une fois qu'elle pourra de nouveau sentir son corps, le plus dur serait fait.

Elle imaginait déjà les reproches qu'allait lui faire sa tante. "Ce ne serait jamais arriver si tu ne t'étais pas entêté à fuir Cress, blablaba…". Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive aujourd'hui ? Devant elle ?!

Bien qu'en y réfléchissant ça en valait la peine. Elle avait pu entendre Wave distinctement. Nicole revivait ces mots encore et encore. Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle se battait et qu'elle lui reviendrait.

Il était donc absolument hors de question qu'elle reste un légume inerte, prisonnière d'un vacarme incessant.

Sa main, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur sa main. Ou même un doigt. Un simple frémissement lui permettrait de savoir quel bruit était relié à ses oreilles. Elle avait bien trouvé assez de concentration et de détermination pour trouver la voix de Waverly. Le chemin inverse ne pouvait pas être si compliquer.

Dans le monde d'Akaata, Ama trouva Waverly assise face à son jardin, les mains plaquer sur ses oreilles. Il remarqua qu'elle essayait de contrôler sa respiration. Il l'entendait murmurer qu'elle ne supportait plus d'entendre toutes ces musiques tourner en boucle. Il se rapprocha d'elle prudemment.

Soudain, la brune se leva d'un coup en brandissant les bras bien haut. La réaction soudaine fit sursauter l'homme-dragon. Elle hurla pour elle-même, ne sachant pas qu'elle était épiée :

 _ **-Enfin une bonne chanson !**_

Et sans qu'Ama ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Wave s'installa plus confortablement en tailleur et se mit à chanter toute seule. Il écarquilla les yeux en se disant que cette humaine était définitivement très étrange. Nicole n'agissait jamais aussi bizarrement.

 _ **Twenty-five and my life is still**_

 _ **Trying to get up that great big hill of hope**_

 _ **For a destination**_

L'homme-dragon entendait comme un écho. Il cherchait d'où lui venait cette sensation. Il était sûr de ne pas connaître cette chanson. Alors comment pouvait-il avoir la sensation du contraire ?

Les yeux flamboyant du jeune homme essayait de trouver la provenance de la musique. Plus Wave chantait plus il avait la sensation d'entendre l'originale. Il percevait les intonations de la voix de la chanteuse qui effaçait la voix mélodieuse de son invitée. Il lui semblait même distinguer quelque accord d'instrument.

Il porta sa main à son cœur. Nicole était en train de l'écouter à cet instant précis. Ses paupières se fermaient pour apprécier la sensation. Il n'avait pas ressenti son amie de cette manière depuis bien longtemps.

Alors sans le contrôler, il utilisa les miroirs pour se retrouver en face de la jolie rousse. Ses longs cils se relevèrent doucement et il put observer son amie. Elle avait un casque sur les oreilles, elle était complètement immobile. Il en était maintenant sûr, Nicky écoutait la même chanson que celle que Waverly était en train de chanter dans son monde.

 _ **And I realized quickly when I knew I should**_

 _ **That the world was made up of this brotherhood of man**_

 _ **For whatever that means**_

Ama était assez proche de Nicole pour savoir qu'il y avait un problème. Il se rapprocha d'elle sachant qu'il ne pouvait être distingué par aucune des personnes présente autour d'elle, de lui. Il avança sa main, hésita avant de finir son geste. Il déposa délicatement ses doigts au niveau du cœur de son amie.

Il compta les battements. Il se concentra. Il savait que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il connaissait la situation dans laquelle elle venait de se mettre. Il ressentait lui aussi le tapage interminable. Il soupira avant de prendre sa main.

Son geste provoqua un tressautement de sa main. Il sourit satisfait de sa réaction. Il murmura sachant que dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait Nicole, elle l'entendrait :

 _ **-Il faut que tu perçoives ce que ta Wave entend. Je sais que tu peux l'atteindre, elle te guidera.**_

Il s'éloigna et laissa sa place invisible à une brune surexcité devant le geste involontaire de Nicole. Elle hurlait à tue-tête les mots suivant :

 **-Elle a bougé ! Elle a bougé ! Elle a bougé! Doc, tu as vu ? Elle a bougé ! Elle a bougé ! Elle a bougé !**

Celui qui semblait être Doc se redressa. Il déposa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de ce qui semblait être son amie. Ama observa ces deux personnes avec attention. Ils avaient l'air de prendre soin de Nicole. Il sourit un peu plus en réalisant qu'il s'agissait certainement des amis de la jolie rousse.

Finalement, il avait peut-être bien fait de la ramener. Même si au moment des faits, Nicole aurait sûrement préférer mourir que de retourner dans ce monde. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait des amis, et Waverly. Peut-être qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Peut-être qu'il avait réellement réussi à réaliser _son_ souhait.

 _ **And so I cry sometimes**_

 _ **When I'm lying in bed**_

 _ **Just to get it all out**_

Une voix masculine transperça les tympans de Nicole. Comme si d'un coup, elle se prenait plus de cent décibel dans les oreilles. Le vacarme n'était devenu qu'un doux chuchotement face à cette voix méconnue et pourtant familière.

La jolie rousse ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Elle savait que c'était une perte de temps inutile. Elle écouta donc son conseil et se concentra pour n'entendre plus qu'un chant porter par la voix de sa petite amie. Elle eut la sensation de sourire en reconnaissant la chanson.

 ** _What's in my head_** _ **  
**_ ** _And I am feeling a little peculiar_** _ **  
**_ ** _And so I wake in the morning_**

Et soudain elle l'entendit, elle l'entendit vraiment. Tous les doigts de sa main droite se resserraient lentement mais dans un geste assurer.

Nicole prit une grande inspiration comme lorsqu'on était resté trop longtemps immerger. Elle retira doucement le casque qui recouvrait ses oreilles et diffusait la musique à un volume indécent.

Presque aussitôt une paire de bras vinrent l'entourer. Elle fit plusieurs pas avant de se stabilisé. Wynonna hurla :

 **-Putain, tu m'as fait peur !**

Ama observa encore son amie de loin. Il sourit. Il était tellement fier d'elle. Mais encore plus heureux pour elle. Après tout, ce qu'il soupçonnait se révéla être vrais.

Il se rapproche d'elle et comme lorsqu'elle était encore une enfant, déposa une main rassurante sur le haut de son crâne avant de murmurer avec fierté et émerveillement :

 ** _-Tu es une Mis-Ziel._**

Lana se releva d'un bond. L'homme-dragon s'éloigna de Nicole. Il devina sans mal qu'elle avait sûrement détecté sa présence. Il était triste qu'elle soit devenue une Sethélia. Elle serait capable de le tuer sans le moindre remord.

Alors qu'avant la mort de sa sœur, ils s'entendaient bien…

Pour éviter un affrontement qu'il qualifierait d'inutile, il retourna à Akaata. Non, sans un dernier regard d'admiration pour Nicole.

Ama se retrouva de nouveau près de Waverly. Cette dernière semblait de nouveau calme. Elle observait avec intérêt le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Il s'installa près d'elle avant de demander :

 ** _-Depuis quand connais-tu Nicky ?_**

La question fit sursauter Waverly qui était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle appréciait le calme qui était revenu. Elle n'était plus parasitée par toutes sortes de musiques.

Elle observa un temps le jeune homme près d'elle. Maintenant qu'elle savait que c'était un dragon, elle ne le trouvait plus si étrange que ça. En fait, tous était devenu logique.

Mais, il y avait pourtant quelque chose qui la dérangeait, un élément insignifiant qui la titillait. C'était cette familiarité lorsqu'il parlait de sa petite-amie. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'Ama connaissait sa jolie rousse mieux qu'elle. En soit, elle était jalouse. Sans le lâcher des yeux, elle répondit méfiante :

 ** _-Seulement quelque mois._**

 ** _-Et pourtant vous êtes très liées, c'est vraiment impressionnant._**

 ** _-Je l'aime !_**

Se sentant presque menacer, Wave avait hurlé ces trois mots en se redressant et en fusillant l'autre d'un regard des plus meurtriers.

Ama se mit à rire doucement devant cette remarque. Il se leva pour ancrer ses yeux qui semblaient briller encore plus que d'habitude dans ceux de Waverly. Il déposa une main rassurante sur son épaule avant d'affirmer :

 _ **-Je n'en ai jamais douté. C'est parce que tu es proche d'elle que je t'ai sauvé. Je sais que tu l'aime. Et si j'avais eu des doutes, ils auraient été effacés aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **-Aujourd'hui ?**_

 _ **-Nicky, elle était perdue et tu lui as permis de se recentrer.**_

 _ **-Comment ? Je suis… ici… et elle… elle est tellement loin.**_

Le regard du dragon devint plus doux et son sourire aussi. Il n'était pas celui qui devait annoncer à cette jeune fille qu'elle était liée à Nicole de la plus belle et la plus horrible des manières qui soit. Il devrait peut-être s'y résoudre un jour mais pas aujourd'hui.

Il s'éloigna pour aller chercher une fleur dans son jardin. Il en prit une qui ressemblait à une rose. Il la tendit à Wave. Elle fut subjuguée par son originalité. Les pétales étaient entre le vert d'eau et l'or alors que la tige était d'un noir si profond qu'aucune lumière ne pourrait la traverser.

Il lui tendit gentiment et Wave la prit avec une légère hésitation. L'homme-dragon se réjouit de son admiration. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Nicole. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elles évoluaient dans un monde hors norme mais elles se laissaient toujours surprendre.

Ama imaginait sans mal que c'était de cette façon que sa douce Nicky avait finalement retrouvé l'amour.

Il en était heureux. Il s'était séparé d'une partie de son cœur pour qu'elle survive mais maintenant il savait qu'elle vivait de nouveau. Elle aimait. Elle était heureuse.

 _ **-Je vais te permettre,**_ commença-t-il doucement _**de retourner à Óneira ponctuellement. Il faut que tu lui parles sans qu'elle risque sa vie. Donne-lui la rose, de cette manière elle saura où tu te trouves. Si tu as le temps, demande-lui de… même si elle n'en a aucune envie de retourner à Cress. Il y a des réponses là-bas.**_

 _ **-Tu peux me ramener à Óneira ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ?**_

 _ **-Ponctuellement.**_

 _ **-Dans ce cas, je ne veux pas... elle… je…**_

 _ **-Tu as la sensation que ton âme et ton cœur se déchirent à chaque séparation.**_

 _ **-Co… comment tu le sais ?**_

 _ **-Je suis un dragon.**_

Wave ne sut pas quoi répondre à cette affirmation. Elle se contenta alors de croiser les bras et de faire une moue boudeuse. Elle fit tourner la rose entre ses doigts. Elle réfléchissait à une solution pour éviter de souffrir et de faire du mal à Nicole.

 _ **-De toute façon, comment elle saurait que je suis à Óneira ?**_

 _ **-Je vais murmurer à son oreille.**_

 _ **-Tu vas faire quoi ?**_

Encore de la jalousie. Wave ne supportait déjà pas le surnom qu'il donnait à sa petite-amie alors qu'il puisse interagir avec elle, c'était hors de question !

Ama sentit immédiatement la pointe de jalousie dans la voix de son invitée. Son regard pétillait de malice. Il aimait distinguer ce petit sentiment d'incertitude chez elle. C'était une façon de s'assurer qu'elle tenait vraiment à Nicky.

Wave était de toute évidence très amoureuse de son amie. Il pouvait le voir. C'était un des plus beaux spectacles que lui avait donné ce monde depuis qu'il y vivait. Il lui sourit avant d'affirmer :

 _ **-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. Mon amour pour elle n'est pas le même que le tien.**_

Waverly serra les dents. Elle lui aurait bien mit son poing dans la figure. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il avait promis de l'aider à retrouver Nicole. Elle réglerait ses comptes plus tard.

Il lui tendit la main. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il lui fit traverser ce qu'il appelait les miroirs. Elle fut complètement étourdie, désorientée, en manque d'oxygène. Il la maintient pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas. Elle prit une forte inspiration comme après une absence d'air trop longue. Il observa les teinte d'Óneira avec une certaine nostalgie, c'est ici qu'il avait divisé son cœur pour rendre son âme à Nicole. Waverly se redressa et murmura doucement le prénom de celle qu'elle aime.

 _ **-Surtout, ne perd pas ma rose et demande-lui pour Cress. Je te laisse. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.**_

 _ **-Mais…**_

 _ **-Cet instant est à vous.**_

 ** _-Et si…_**

 _ **-Elle aura sûrement oublié. Le nom de cette rose : Iris. C'était sa préférer.**_

 _ **-Mais…**_

 _ **-Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps. Ce sera la dernière fois que tu verras Nicole avant que tu ne puisses entièrement reconstituer ton âme. Óneira est un monde dangereux, fais attention à toi.**_

Wave n'eut pas le temps de tenter une nouvelle intervention, Ama avait déjà disparu. Elle se sentit aussitôt démunie, seule et terrifiée. Elle resserra un peu plus ses doigts autour de la tige de l'Iris. Cependant, elle n'était pas aussi effrayée que la dernière fois car elle savait que Nicole allait bientôt arriver.

Nicole s'était appuyer contre son bureau. Elle essayait d'ignorer les rapproches de sa tante. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à plusieurs reprises. Wynonna s'était installée en tailleur sur le bureau de la jolie rousse. Elle soutenait silencieusement son amie dans l'épreuve titanesque qu'était d'écouter les serments de cette Lena.

Doc était parti chercher le repas. Ce qui était un désastre. Il agissait comme un drapeau blanc entre les trois femmes. L'officier Haught essayait de se persuader de ne commettre aucun meurtre.

Pourtant dès que Lena énonçait le mot ''Cress'', elle avait une envie irrépressible de fracasser la tête de la Sethélia contre un mur jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

C'était donc au milieu d'un de ces moments de self contrôle qu'elle sentit comme une décharge électrique traverser son corps. Elle ignora alors la situation désastreuse que venait de provoquer sa perte de contrôle. Son regard se déposa sans raison apparente sur Wave.

Un légèrement froncement de sourcilles attira l'attention de Wynonna. Elle demanda silencieusement ce qui se passait. Nicole ne trouva pas de réponse. La rousse fixait sa petite-amie en étant consciente que quelque chose avait changé sans pour autant savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle se redressa, passant devant sa tante en l'ignorant complètement. Ses pas ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois en face de Wave. Délicatement sans geste brusque, elle déposa sa main sur la vitre. Le regard de sa petite-amie malgré le Bakhu qui l'assombrit toujours suivit son geste.

Des montagnes russes se formèrent alors dans l'estomac de Nicole. Elle se sentit faiblir. La grande sœur de Waverly la rejoint pour lui demander une nouvelle fois ce qui était en train de se passer. Encore une fois, elle n'eut aucune réponse parce que l'officier Haught se précipita hors de la pièce en hurlant qu'elle revenait.

L'héritière la suivit d'un regard incertain avant de le déposer de nouveau sur sa sœur. C'était complètement insensé cette façon dont Wave pouvait apparaître ou disparaître en fonction de la présence de sa petite-amie. Elle se demandait ce qui les rattachait vraiment.

 **-Je peux savoir où est passé ma nièce ?**

 **-Sûrement le plus loin possible de vous. Vous êtes insupportable.**

 **-J'essaye de l'aider.**

 **-De toute évidence, elle ne veut pas de votre aide.**

 **-Si elle ne rejoint pas Cress, elle pourrait mourir.**

 **-Vous savez vu la tête qu'elle fait à chaque fois que vous prononcez ce foutu mot, je ne la laisserai pas y aller même si vous m'assuriez que c'est le paradis sur terre !**

 **-Vous ne réa…**

 **-WYNONNA ! J'ai besoin d'aide !**

L'héritière n'en attendit pas moins avant de s'éclipser pour rejoindre Nicole. Elle découvrit alors la jolie rousse avec trois livres en équilibre précaire dans sa main droite et une bouteille de vodka dans l'autre.

Wynonna fronça légèrement des sourcilles en se demandant ce que l'officier Haught pouvait bien avoir en tête. Surtout pour l'alcool ! Elle était un peu près sûre que Nicole ne pourrait pas en faire son affaire toute seule. Elle pourrait l'aider à finir cette bouteille.

Nicole donna presque violemment les livres à la sœur de Wave. Elle traversa la pièce à une vitesse surprenante. Elle évita consciemment sa tante. Elle ouvrit la bouteille d'alcool. Son regard s'ancra dans celui de sa petite-amie.

La lueur d'humanité était encore là même si elle commençait doucement à vaciller. Elle glissa le goulot entre ses lèvres et prit trois grandes gorgées. Le liquide passa dans sa gorge rapidement en brûlant ses muqueuses. Elle murmura :

 **-Je dois être complètement folle.**

Wynonna se rapprocha lentement de Nicole. Elle l'observait légèrement inquiète par toute cette ingestion d'alcool. Elle ne pensait pas que la rousse était du genre à se prendre une cuite. Encore moins, maintenant !

Avec méfiance, elle se posa à ses côtés. Elle n'obtient aucune réaction. Les yeux de Nicole restaient fixer sur sa sœur. Wynonna était de plus en plus inquiète. Elle se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de la rousse :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ?**

 **-Je perds le contrôle.**

 **-Et c'est bien… parce-que ?**

 **-C'est le seul moyen que je connaisse pour rejoindre Óneira.**

Wynonna écarquilla les yeux. Nicole n'était tout de même pas en train de suggérer de se mettre en danger pour rejoindre Wave. C'était n'importe quoi ! Il devait y avoir un autre moyen.

Lena, en entendant le mot Óneira, eut un mouvement de recul. Comme beaucoup de non-humain, elle était terrifiée par ce lieu. Le monde des rêves détruisait tout, il broyait les âmes et déchirait les cœurs. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir que sa nièce puisse penser y aller. Encore plus en sachant que Nicole avait déjà failli être détruite par ce monde, il y a des année de cela.

 **-Tu ne peux pas y aller. Tu vas te tuer. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.**

Le sang de Nicole ne fit qu'un tour. Sans réfléchir, elle prit un des livres dans les bras de Wynonna. Pour le balancer de toutes ses forces vers sa tante qui l'évita sans mal. Elle explosa :

 **-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu ne peux pas débarquer dans ma vie et vouloir tout contrôler ! Wave est tout pour moi, je l'aime et on est liées par le Bliss ! Si tu crois que je suis encore capable de perdre quelqu'un… de… de me sentir mourir, tu te trompes !**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Non ! Non, je n'irai pas à Cress. Non, je n'ai pas envie de partir à la chasse avec toi. Non, je n'écouterai pas tes stupides recommandations. Non, je ne veux pas reconstruire une joyeuse famille avec toi. Juste, non ! Non ! Non pour tous ! NON !**

 **-Nicole,** prononça durement Lena. **Tu perds le contrôle.**

 **-Parfait ! C'est justement ce que je cherche ! Je n'attends que ça de perdre le contrôle ! Je ne veux pas être constamment en train de me contrôler ! J'ai besoin d'arrêter de fuir. Je veux pouvoir me mettre en colère et surtout aimer ! Et j'aime Wave ! Je l'aime tellement que…**

Le corps de Nicole se mit à trembler. La bouteille de vodka lui échappa et s'écrasa au sol. Elle ne pouvait plus parler. Elle essaya de se rattraper à un meuble mais elle trébucha. Wynonna saisit son poignet et l'obligea à rester debout. Elle l'aida pour qu'elle s'installe sur une chaise.

Le regard de l'officier Haught devenait de plus en plus vide. L'héritière lui sourit et avant qu'elle ne sombre et rejoigne Óneira elle lui demanda :

 **-Dis bonjour à Wave pour moi.**

L'Obscurité… pourquoi fallait-il que le monde des rêves soit aussi sinistre ? Par moment, Nicole se souvenait du temps qu'elle avait perdu en étant la prisonnière d'Óneira. Pourtant tout était flou, comme si quelqu'un avait joué avec sa mémoire.

Elle tournait sur elle-même à la recherche de celle qu'elle aimait. Waverly était forcément là. Elle pouvait la sentir. Pourquoi le lien était-il si fort ? Pour le moment ce détail n'était pas important. Il fallait qu'elle la trouve.

La désorientation. Poser un pied et avancer au milieu de ce lieu étaient comme une perte d'équilibre constante. Nicole avait la désagréable impression de trébucher à chacun de ses pas.

Mais bientôt tout ceci n'eut plus aucune importance. Waverly la voyait de dos entrain de la chercher. Elle avançait lentement de peur que sa jolie rousse disparaisse. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle ne soit qu'un mirage.

Ses doigts serraient de plus en plus la fleur. La tige aurait sûrement dû céder mais elle n'avait rien de normal. A la place, une de ses épines transperça la peau de Wave. La douleur avait été vive, elle dura à peine une seconde. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire part de sa douleur que Nicole se tournait vers elle.

Leurs regards s'accrochaient. Et plus rien d'autre n'avait de l'importance. C'est à peine si les filles se rendirent compte que l'Iris se mit à briller comme un soleil. Tous semblaient absolument irréels à part l'autre.

Pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, Óneira fut baigné de lumière.

Ama qui observa ce moment intime à travers l'un de ses miroirs sourit doucement. Maintenant il en était absolument sûr. Nicole et Waverly étaient des Mis-Ziel. Jamais encore il n'avait vu une Iris s'illuminer de la sorte. La fleur était comme un talisman. Il savait que l'Iris les aiderait à se retrouver, elle ne flamboyait pas pour n'importe qui.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : 4 Non Blondes est un groupe de rock américain former en 1989. Le groupe connaît le succès en 1993 grâce à la chanson What's Up ? Je vénère vraiment ce morceau, il est juste parfait ! Oh et c'est une jolie coïncidence qu'on ai pu entendre ce titre dans la série Sense8 (épisode 4) alors que l''épisode noël sort justement aujourd'hui… ;)**

 **Réponse aux Guests :**

 **Eliam : D'abord, désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu la dernière fois… je suis impardonnable ! Je sais que sept jours c'est long et je m'en excuse mais tant que cette fiction ne sera pas fini de mon côté, je ne veux pas m'engager à en faire plus. C'est vrais que le dernier chapitre était plus de la transition et celui-ci un peu aussi… j'avoue MAIS ça s'arrange dans le prochain promis. Et puis on approche de mon petit préférer pour le moment...**

 **En espérant, vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Oh et je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un JOYEUX NOËL !**

 **Je vous retrouverai peut-être avec un OS ce week-end… peut-être...**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	7. Cress

**Salut à tous, on est vendredi ! Je vous souhaite en avance un bon réveillon du nouvel an !**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le septième chapitre de cette fiction.**

 **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Wynonna Earp, que ce soit ceux du comics ou ceux de la série, ne m'appartiennent !**

 **Vous trouverez au début de ce chapitre pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont joueur, une pseudo citation qui est un indice de ce qui va se passer dans celui-ci.**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement LadyKastG qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

 _oOoOo_

\- Le Monde des Rêves -

« Un jour, on m'a dit : agir sans apprendre est _**dangereux**_. Je sais où trouver une partie des _**réponses**_ que je chercher. Néanmoins j'exècre ce lieu et la présence des précepteurs. J'estime bien plus _**les livres**_. Les imprimés _**ne mentent pas**_ et n'essaye jamais de me manipulés. »

 **Chapitre 7 : Cress**

Doc revenait du Shorty les bras plein à craquer de plats à emportés. Il posa le tout sur la table principal de la salle dédié au badge noir. Une fois débarrassé de son fardeau, il fit l'état des lieux d'un regard circulaire.

La Sethélia était toujours au même endroit. Son air était un peu moins désinvolte. Mais il en déduisait tout de même qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Ce qui était un bon point. Il n'avait absolument pas confiance en elle. Et, le comportement de Nicole vis-à-vis d'elle ne l'encourageait pas à changer d'avis.

Maintenant que tous les dangers possibles avaient été éliminés du côté de la tueuse, il pouvait se concentrer sur les deux autres.

Ce fut un regard calme qui se posa donc sur une Wynonna accroupit devant le corps de l'officier Haught assis et complètement inerte. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réagir. Il se rapprocha avant de s'installer près de l'héritière des Earp pour lui demander :

 **-Qu'est-il arrivé ?**

 **-Elle est partie parler à Wave.**

 **-Plutôt mettre sa vie en danger inutilement,** corrigea avec sarcasme Lena.

 **-On ne vous a pas demandé votre avis, veille sorcière aigri !**

 **-Un sensitif doit consentement garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Le fait que Nicole en soit incapable est terriblement dangereux. Elle pourrait et même finira par en mourir. Donc ma théorie est la bonne. Je dois la ramener à** **Cress** **.**

 **-Vous croyez qu'on va vous laisser,** commença Wynonna.

 **-L'officier Haught** , la coupa Doc, **n'ira nul part à moins qu'elle ne le veuille.**

 **-Et tout ça pour quoi,** s'emporta la tante de Nicole. **Pour que Nicole vous ramène une stupide humaine et inutile d'un monde terriblement dangereux ?!**

Wynonna se redressa brusquement, elle serra les poings. Elle était hors d'elle et prête à en débattre avec cette foutue Lena !

Personne ne parlait de sa petite sœur comme elle venait de le faire. Waverly stupide ? Inutile ? Non mais elle se prenait pour qui cette stupide rouquine ?!

Doc agrippa le poignet de son amie avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose d'irréparable. Les Sethélias étaient des monstres assoiffés de sang. Ils n'attendaient qu'une provocation pour répondre dans la violence et la mort.

L'héritière manqua de retourner son attaque contre Doc. Ses phalanges n'étaient plus qu'à quelque centimètre de la joue d' Holliday. Ce fut quelque chose d'anormal qui l'arrêta. Une rose, du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait, venait d'apparaître dans la main gauche de Nicole. Wynonna s'exclama :

 **-C'est quoi encore ce foutu bordel ?!**

La première chose qu'avait fait Waverly lorsque Nicole avait finalement trouvé le courage de la rejoindre c'était lui glisser l'Iris entre les doigts de sa main gauche. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'oublier alors qu'Ama avait insisté sur son importance.

La jolie rousse n'y avait pas prêté attention. Son regard était focalisé sur Wave. Ses yeux détaillaient sa petite-amie comme si elle la découvrait pour la première fois. Puis n'y tenant plus, elle vint l'embrasser avec amour et délicatesse.

Ses sensations explosèrent au moment précis où leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Un instant, elle crut avoir oublié de désactiver son toucher. Ce qui était étrange, elle ne l'oubliait jamais ! Après tout, ce sens avait la désagréable habitude de la rendre complètement folle. Mais très vite, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait du ressentie de Wave.

Elle avait la douce illusion de frôler les lèvres de sa petite-amie pour la première fois. Nicole était presque certaine qu'elle parvenait à capter les différentes intensités des pulsations de leurs deux cœurs. Cette mélodie était parfaite, plus belle encore que n'importe quel sonnet. Elle aurait pu faire pâlir de jalousie n'importe quel grand compositeur.

Elles finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle. La jolie rousse encadra le visage de sa brune entre ses mains avant de déposer son front sur le siens et de murmurer :

 **-Wow…**

 _ **-C'était…**_

 **-Exaltent.**

 _ **-Enivrant.**_

 **-Magique.**

Waverly rit doucement avant d'apposer de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Nicole. C'était incroyable. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti avec une telle intensité avant aujourd'hui. Elle avait le sentiment d'aimer pour la première fois et même peut-être d'avoir sombré dans la dépendance. Son merveilleux officier était une drogue dure. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus se passer d'elle. C'était impossible !

Elle ne savait pas encore par où elle était censée passer pour la retrouver. Mais elle n'avait plus peur. Pour elle, elle était prête à tout.

Nicole ne savait pas comment Wave avait fait son retour à Óneira. Elle pouvait encore distinguer son âme brisée en mille morceaux. Elle savait que ce moment n'était qu'éphémère. Mais elle décida de profiter de ce dernier moment de répit.

Embrasser sa belle était grisant, elle voulait se souvenir de cet instant à tout jamais. Si bien que pendant quelques secondes, elle laissa son précieux contrôle lui échapper. Elle le laissa glisser pour mieux apprécier ce moment unique.

Le toucher est déjà quelque chose d'entêtant pour une personne normal. Pour un sensitif, c'était… l'extase. Une liberté qu'ils ne s'accordaient que rarement. Car ce sens avait la mauvaise habitude de dominer tout le reste et le sensitif encore plus.

Nicole était déjà devenue son esclave une fois. Une simple caresse, un frisson et c'en était fini pour la souveraineté de son propre corps. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'atteindre le septième ciel pour un simple baiser.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne comprit pas vraiment pour quelle raison elle venait de laisser son toucher prendre place dans cet instant. Ça ne dura pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne le bloque de nouveau mais pendant de longues secondes, Waverly et elle avaient partagé quelque chose d'isoler dans le temps et de totalement exceptionnel.

Wave s'éloigna de sa jolie rousse, elle la repoussa doucement mais garda tout de même ses doigts bien ancré sur les épaules de sa belle. Elle la détaillait avec attention. Elle essayait de trouver les mots pour décrire ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire. Entre deux souffles, elle s'informa :

 _ **-C'était quoi ça ?**_

 **-Un brouillon de ce qu'on va vivre quand tu reviendras.**

 _ **-Un brouillon ? T'es sérieuse là ? Je n'ai jamais… c'était…**_

 **-Je sais.**

 _ **-Mince… je… et… putain ! C'était… wow… et…**_

 **\- Waverly, calme-toi.**

Nicole se prit un regard qui voulait clairement dire : « Non mais comment tu veux que je me calme ? » Le jeune officier ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement devant cette attaque. Elle aussi était encore embrouiller par ce qu'elle venait de ressentir en embrassant Wave.

Elle baissa les yeux pour échapper à l'attaque de sa petite-amie. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua la fleur entre ses doigts. Elle l'avait vraiment eu pendant tout ce temps ? Et pourquoi elle lui semblait si familière ?

La plus jeune des Earp remarqua l'intérêt soudain de Nicole pour l'Iris. Un léger étirement triste marqua ses lèvres. Elle savait qu'Ama ne pouvait la laisser à Óneira. Il fallait qu'elle donne à sa petite amie toutes les informations qu'elle détenait et vite. Les douces retrouvailles étaient finies.

 _ **-On l'appelle l'Iris.**_

 **-L'Iris…**

Nicole en était certaine, elle connaissait cette rose étrange. Elle l'avait déjà vu, elle en mettrait sa main à couper. Tout en elle s'en rappelait. Mais ses souvenirs étaient comme bloquer.

 _ **-Nicole ?**_

 **-Hum…**

 _ **-Il faut que tu m'écoutes. C'est important et on a plus beaucoup de temps.**_

Le regard de la jolie rousse quitta alors l'étrangeté qu'elle avait en main. Wave venait d'avoir toute son attention. Elle savait que ce moment ne pouvait pas durer mais cela ne le rendait pas moins dure. Elle sentait la tristesse et l'incertitude la traverser comme un éclair et les larmes lui échapper. Il était si dur d'être loin de Waverly.

Cette dernière fut interloquée par la marque de tristesse qui s'échappait des yeux de celle qu'elle aimait. En y réfléchissant bien, Nicole n'avait jamais pleuré devant elle. Elle avança sa main pour la déposer sur la joue de sa belle et effacer sa tristesse d'un doux mouvement du pouce.

Un dernier baiser avant les explications ne leurs ferait pas de mal, voilà la pensé qu'avait eu Waverly avant d'embrasser Nicole. Elle voulait tellement la rassurer et lui dire que tout irait bien. Même si c'était peut-être un mensonge, elle voulait vivre dans cette illusion pour que Nicole ne souffre plus.

 _ **-Je vais y arriver.**_

Ce n'était qu'un murmure contre des lèvres tant aimer. Un sourire suivit ces mots.

 **-Je sais.**

Nicole n'avait jamais douté d'elle. Waverly déplacerait des montagnes m…

 _ **-Je t'interdis de prononcer ou même de penser à ce mot. Il n'y a pas de "mais". Je vais y arriver. Il n'y a pas de négociation possible.**_

 **-D'accord.**

 _ **-Parfait ! Maintenant, je dois te dire que quelqu'un m'aide. C'est lui qui m'a permis de revenir à Óneira pour te parler une dernière fois avant d'affronter tout le reste. Il s'appelle Kuryama.**_

Encore une fois, ce nom était familié à Nicole. Elle était persuadée de le connaître. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il y avait comme un trou béant au milieu de sa mémoire.

Waverly remarqua ce moment de doute, en fait, elle le ressentait même. Ama avait dit la vérité. Nicole ne se souvenait plus de lui. Une nouvelle fois le doute envahi la plus jeune des Earp. Et si en l'aidant à se souvenir, elle perdait Nicole ?

Après tout, Ama avait vraiment l'air de beaucoup tenir à elle. Il l'aimait. Waverly n'était pas stupide, elle savait lire entre les lignes. Et elle n'accordait pas beaucoup d'importance à tout ce qu'il avait pu dire pour la rassurer. Elle devait ouvrir les yeux. Elle était jalouse.

Wave attira de nouveau l'attention de sa belle en jouant avec ses cheveux qui était détaché. Elle lui sourit avec tendresse. Elle ne savait pas ce que Nicole allait trouver avec les informations qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner mais elle continua comme même :

 _ **-L'Iris appartient à son monde dont j'ai oublié le nom. Je crois qu'il y a plein de "a" et un "k" aussi… bref ! Il a dit que tu pouvais m'aider.**_

 **-Comment ?**

 _ **-Il a aussi dit que la réponse n'allait pas te plaire.**_

 **-Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi.**

La véracité de ces mots toucha Wave. Elle était tellement amoureuse de Nicole qu'elle doutait avoir aimé un jour avant elle. Tout lui semblait fade avant qu'elle n'arrive dans sa vie. Elle se souvenait de sa rencontre avec elle, c'était tellement ridicule mais d'une certaine façon parfait.

Waverly avait tout de suite senti quelque chose d'étrange entre elles. Elle n'arrivait juste pas à y mettre les mots. Et, elle était persuadée d'aimer cet abrutit de Champ. Elle avait cru que c'était une sorte d'amitié hyper fusionnelle. Sauf que plus le temps passait et plus ses sentiments ne devenaient limpides. Après il lui avait suffi d'affronter ses appréhensions. Elles avaient perdu du temps à cause de ses incertitudes…

Et encore aujourd'hui, le temps jouait contre elles.

 _ **-Il faut que tu retournes à Cress.**_

Cette simple phrase donna un haut le cœur à Nicole. Pourquoi tout le monde la poussait à aller là-bas ? C'était juste impensable ! Elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas y aller. Sa mère s'était battue pour qu'elle n'y retourne jamais.

Waverly ressentit tout le désarroi de sa belle. Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Quand Ama avait dit qu'il allait être difficile de la convaincre, il n'avait pas précisé que ce serait un vrai chantier dans sa tête.

 _ **-Hey, Nicole… si tu ne peux pas, ce n'est pas grave. On trouvera un autre moyen. Je te le promets.**_

 **-Peut-être…**

 _ **-Oui ?**_

 **-Que je peux juste aller dans la bibliothèque.**

 _ **-La bibliothèque ? Non mais c'est quoi Cress exactement ?**_

 **-Euh… tu vois quand** **Harry Potter** **va à Poudlard ?**

 _ **-Attends ! Cress égale Poudlard ? Mais c'est génial ! Je veux venir !**_

 **-Oui, sauf que ce serait un Poudlard… comment dire ça gentiment ? Maléfique. Le genre d'endroit qui te détruit et t'oblige à devenir… quelqu'un de mauvais. Ma tante est devenue une tueuse là-bas. Ma mère… ma mère… ma…**

 _ **-Okay ! On oublie Cress, hors de question que tu y ailles ! C'est régler. Cress est le contraire de Poudlard, c'est noté.**_

 **-Wave, si je peux avoir des rép…**

 _ **-J'ai dit qu'on oublie. Rien que d'y penser tu es toute… c'est juste hors de question.**_

 **-Pour toi, je le ferai.**

 _ **-J'ai dit non.**_

 **-Wave… et s'ils avaient un moyen pour te ramener ?**

Waverly s'apprêtait à réfuter de nouveau cette réponse. Mais elle perdit toute sa répartie. Nicole était tellement inquiète pour elle. Elle se racla doucement la gorge avant de demander confirmation à sa petite-amie :

 _ **-Juste la bibliothèque alors ?**_

 **-Je doute que je puisse aller plus loin sans me faire repérer de toute façon.**

 _ **-Bon dans ce cas… et si tu me promets de faire attention…**_

 **-Dis celle qui va devoir reconstituer son âme.**

 _ **-Hey ! Je m'inquiète pour toi !**_

 **-Moi aussi, je te signale.**

Un petit affrontement suivit avant que le rire ne prenne le dessus. Nicole était soulagée de pouvoir parler à Wave encore une fois avant qu'elle ne se reconstruise. Elle savait que l'on venait de lui faire un cadeau très précieux.

Elle s'avança pour embrasser celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Le Bliss n'était pas un fardeau si lourd à porter si c'était pour Wave. Elle savait que ce lien entre elles les aiderait à se retrouver.

Waverly éloigna Nicole pour la regarder. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce baiser. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire mais sa petite-amie s'était jetée sur elle comme si le temps leur était compté. Le temps…

 **-Je suis en train de partir.**

 _ **-Non…**_

 **-On se revoit bientôt. Je t'aime.**

 _ **-Je t'aime bien plus encore.**_

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de la jolie rousse alors que son monde la rappelait. Il fallait qu'elle quitte Óneira, qu'elle laisse une nouvelle fois Waverly seule.

 **-En faite, Wynonna te passe le bonjour.**

 _ **-Évidemment. Dis-lui que tout va bien.**_

 **-Ce serait un mensonge…**

 _ **-C'est pour son bien. J'aimerai qu'elle évite de s'en prendre à tous ceux qui ne sont pas à Óneira.**_

 **-Tout de suite, dis comme ça…**

 _ **-Fais attention à toi Nicole. Ne fais rien de dangereux.**_

 **-Seulement si tu fais de même.**

 _ **-Marché conclu. Je t'aime.**_

 **-Moi aussi.**

A la fin de cette phrase, Nicole disparut telle une fumée emportée par le vent. Le vide s'installa au milieu de la poitrine de Waverly. C'était insoutenable. Elle était sur le point de s'effondrer une nouvelle fois. Elle ne se faisait plus d'illusion, Nicole lui était indispensable.

Une main rassurante se déposa sur son épaule. Elle savait que ça ne pouvait être qu'une personne. Elle se retourna et prit l'homme-dragon dans ses bras avant de fondre en larmes. Ama caressa doucement ses cheveux pour essayer de la calmer.

Pourtant, il savait son geste inutile. Waverly était une Mis-Ziel. Elle ne pouvait donc pas vivre loin de Nicole. L'absence de l'autre était un fardeau presque mortel.

 _ **-Vous allez-vous retrouver, je peux te le promettre.**_

 _ **-Merci…**_

Nicole ouvrit doucement la paupière avec la sensation d'un profond vide en elle. Pourquoi quitter Wave était-il si difficile ? Et toujours plus douloureux ? Elle avait la funeste sensation d'être face à un raz-de-marée sans pouvoir bouger, condamnée.

Wynonna se leva doucement pour apposer sa main sur l'épaule de l'officier Haught. L'attention de la jolie rousse fut attirée par ce geste tendre. Ses yeux bruns s'arrêtèrent sur deux immenses sourires. Ces étirements de joie étaient contagieux et même si elle se sentait encore terriblement fatiguée par ce manque dans son cœur, elle finit elle aussi par sourire.

 **-Tu vas bien,** demanda lentement Wynonna.

 **-J'irai mieux quand je l'aurai ramenée.**

 **-Ce qui n'arrivera jamais.**

L'intervention de Lena jeta un froid sur l'ambiance qui jusqu'ici était plutôt calme. Nicole serra les poings au maximum pour éviter de perdre le contrôle une nouvelle fois. Elle savait que c'était dangereux. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Une douleur s'imprégna dans sa paume. Cette peine attira son regard jusqu'à sa main. Elle y découvrit alors la rose que Waverly lui avait confié à Óneira. Elle la fixa pendant de longue seconde, essayant de comprendre comment la fleur avait pu sortir du monde des rêves.

 **-Ouais nous aussi on se pose des question sur cette fleur,** intervient Wynonna.

 **-Elle est arrivée dans tes mains d'un seul coup,** continua Doc.

 **-C'est sûrement quelque chose de complètement inutile,** prima Lena.

 **-Nicole, j'ai le droit de frapper ta tante ?**

Le rire de l'officier Haught surprit tout le monde. Il était doux et calme. Il ressemblait à ceux qu'elle avait quand Waverly était à ses côté. C'était presque comme avant.

Pourtant, elle ne répondit pas à la sœur de sa petite-amie. Elle se contenta de porter l'Iris à son nez. L'odeur était acide comme lorsqu'on épluche un citron. La sensation resta un instant amenant même des larmes à ses yeux. Puis elle eut comme un flash.

Elle voyait une herbe rouge feu, on avait même l'impression que les flammes dansaient sous nos pieds lorsqu'on courait dessus. Le bleu habillait les arbres lorsque le soleil était haut dans le ciel mais lorsque le froid revenait, les feuilles se refermaient comme un cocon et la couleur était alors nacrée. La plupart des fleurs avait les pétales qui étaient recouvertes d'un manteau de nuit et lorsqu'on les regardait bien on pouvait même y voir les étoiles.

Et au milieu de ce monde imaginaire, il y avait un jeune garçon aux yeux aussi brûlants que la lave et aux cheveux de feu. Elle le connaissait, elle avait confiance en lui…

Sans s'en rendre compte, Nicole ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier l'univers dont elle semblait se souvenir. Mais c'était impossible. On lui avait dit et répéter qu'un tel lieu, une telle personne ne pouvaient en aucun cas être réel. Et pourtant elle prononça les prochains mots:

 **-Je pense que Waverly est à Akaata.**

Un rire moqueur échappa à Lena. Elle se prit aussitôt un regard destructeur de Wynonna, le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas le percevoir ne la dérangeait pas. Une chose était sûre l'héritière avait de plus en plus envie de coller son poing dans la figure de cette mégère !

Doc qui avait gardé son attention sur Nicole vit ses paupières s'ouvrir et une étincelle effrayante habiter son regard. A cet instant, il en avait presque peur. La jolie rousse se redressa d'un bond. Elle s'élança vers sa tante. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Lena avait osé lui mentir, encore !

Lena ayant senti le danger essaya d'éviter sa nièce mais elle agrippa son col. Wynonna et Doc assistaient à la scène avec incompréhension. Les lunettes de Lena étaient tombées sous l'assaut, laissant à la vue de tous les cicatrices qui barrait ses yeux. Nicole explosa :

 **-Tu m'as menti !**

 **-Je ne pense pas, non.**

 **-Tu as dit qu'Akaata était le fruit de mon imagination !**

 **-Parce que c'est le fruit de ton imagination…**

 **-Mensonge ! Je viens de le voir à travers les yeux de Wave et c'était réel !**

 **-Tu ne devrais pas prendre pour acquis des paysages qu'une simple humaine croit voir.**

 **-Waverly n'est pas une simple humaine. Je l'aime et on partage le Bliss.**

 **-Tu crois partager le Bliss avec elle** , corrigea Lena.

 **-Ça suffit !**

Nicole relâcha sa tante, elle recula de plusieurs pas avant de murmurer une nouvelle fois :

 **-Ça suffit…**

 **-Je suis là pour…**

 **-… que je retourne à Cress, je sais.**

Nicole releva les yeux, elle fixa la femme qui représentait tout ce qu'elle détestait à ce jour. Elle jeta un œil vers ses deux amis avant de continuer :

 **-Et je vais y aller.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-QUOI ?!**

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de la jolie rousse. Elle retourna près de ses amis. Elle détestait être près de Lena. Elle faisait ressortir tous ce qui était le plus mauvais en elle.

 **-Tu ne pense pas sérieusement à aller la bas,** s'informa Wynonna.

 **-Je pensais y aller avec Doc pendant que tu irais trouver Dolls avec Lena.**

 **-Avec Lena,** s'étouffa presque l'héritière.

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'officier Haught mais cette fois, il était presque sadique. Elle posa un regard plein de rancœur sur Lena qui cherchait ses lunettes. Si elle apprenait que cette dernière lui avait vraiment menti, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

 **-Oui,** _ **elle,**_ **tu peux la traiter comme un chien et lui faire renifler un tee-shirt si tu le veux.**

Wynonna et Doc éclatèrent de rire. Lena grimaça avant de remettre ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle soupira avant d'affirmer qu'elle accompagnerait l'héritière si en échange, Nicole allait bel et à Cress.

Techniquement, Nicole ne mentait pas. Elle allait bien poser le pied dans cette stupide école. Elle allait juste éviter la salle commune, les couloirs et surtout, surtout les professeurs !

Après tout, la bibliothèque était bien située à Cress, non ?

L'idée de quitter Wave ne lui plaisait pas. Mais c'était pour son bien, leur bien. Avant de partir, elle appliqua sa main sur la vitre, espérant obtenir une réaction de la part de sa petite-amie.

Elle se décida à s'éloigner lorsque Wynonna balança un sac plein d'arme sur son bureau. Elle s'approcha de la grande sœur de Waverly avant de lui dire :

 **-Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu revenais sans** _ **elle**_ **.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait au juste ?**

 **-Elle m'a abandonné pour devenir une Sethélia quand j'avais le plus besoin d'elle.**

 **-Tu devrais prendre soin de ta famille.**

 **-Waverly est ma famille. Tu es ma famille comme Doc mais pas** _ **elle**_ **.**

 **-Je respecte ça. Moi aussi j'ai envie de lui remettre les idées en place. Mais tu pourrais…**

 **-J'ai déjà essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé. Mais elle m'a obligé à l'accompagne dans sa folie meurtrière. J'ai failli me faire tuer par un** **cynanthrope** **. C'est pour ça que je déteste les chiens. J'ai bien failli me faire tuer a cause** _ **d'elle**_ **. Ne la laisse pas te mettre en danger.**

Nicole prit une arme dans le sac de Wynonna. Elle l'observa un instant avant de la démonter. La sœur de Wave la regardait faire un peu dubitative et sans un mot, l'officier Haught la remonta avant de la tendre à l'héritière.

 **-Elle se serait enrayé.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Je connais bien les armes. Il faut que tu saches que Lena est… c'est un peu Willa mais puissance mille. Fais attention à toi.**

La porte s'ouvrit sur Doc avec un sourire triomphant. Il venait de réussir à faire démarrer sa voiture. Il s'apprêtait à annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Nicole quand sa tante le bouscula.

Elle s'avança avec colère vers les deux autres filles. Une fois à leurs hauteur, elle leurs balança un vieux tee-shirt noir avant de hurler :

 **-Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ?!**

 **-L'odeur de mon coéquipier,** répondit avec nonchalance Wynonna.

 **-Je suis une Sethélia, je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! Et pourquoi il a l'odeur de la cytotoxine ? C'est nauséabond !**

 **-Encore de l'olphorasisme… vous êtes bien les mêmes !**

 **-Je te l'avais dit que c'était horrible,** souligna Nicole. **Doc, on y va ?**

 **-Oui. Wynonna fait attention à toi.**

Une fois devant la voiture rose bonbon de Doc, Nicole ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Elle le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se mette derrière le volant. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il conduise alors qu'il n'avait pas le permis.

Wynonna observa ses deux amis avec amusement. Doc était à sa façon encore plus protecteur que Nicole. Ils allaient peut-être avoir du mal à s'entendre. Lena se plaça près d'elle avant d'affirmer :

 **-Je ne comprends pas.**

 **-Nicole s'est trouvé une nouvelle famille et vous n'en faites pas partie.**

 **-Mais elle se met en danger…**

 **-Vous allez me faire croire que vous n'êtes pas un danger pour elle ?**

 **-Je le suis moins que cette humaine.**

 **-Cette humaine c'est ma sœur. Et elle aime passionnément Nicole. L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse. Elles se rendent forte.**

 **-Elle retourne à Cress pour elle… alors qu'elle se bat depuis des années pour fuir ce lieu. C'est contre tous ses principes.**

 **-Ce qui est contre ses principes c'est d'abandonné Wave.**

Lena ne savait plus quoi répondre. Elle était véritablement impressionnée, jamais Nicole ne se laissait dicter sa conduite. Cette Waverly avait un grand pouvoir sur elle. Sa nièce avait parlé de Bliss.

Elle-même n'avait jamais vécu le Bliss. Mais sa sœur avait été touchée par ce fardeau plusieurs fois. Et ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose d'enviable.

Pour protéger sa nièce, elle ferait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé soit retrouvé ce Dolls.

Elle espérait juste qu'elle choisirait de rester à Cress pour son bien.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : Harry Potter est avant tout une série de 8 livres (si on compte le petit nouveau en mode théâtre) qui à été écrite par J.K. Rowling. Ils ont été ensuite adapter au cinéma et plus récemment au théâtre à Londres. Et puis, il y a aussi les parque d'attraction ! L'univers du petit sorcier à lunettes est juste génial ! Et, je ne sais pas si certain l'on vu mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimer Les Animaux Fantastiques il avait une profondeur que les autres films n'avaient pas.**

 **Lexique liée à la fic :**

 *** Cress : École des non-humain**

 **Réponse aux Guests :**

 **Eliam : Comme tu l'auras sûrement deviner, le prochain chapitre ne sera plus en** **"huit-clos". Il y a des petit groupe qui se forme pour faire avancer l'histoire ! Nicole à comme même faillit frapper sa tante, ça à un peu plus bouger ! ^^ J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et j'ai penser à toi lorsque j'ai écrit une scène plutôt "badass" avec Ama ! XD C'est normal pour la réponse, tu prends le temps de réagir et de laisser un petit mot donc, moi aussi. A bientôt ! :)**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	8. Livéna

**Salut à tous, on est vendredi ! Je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année, tous plein de bonne chose, la santé, l'amour... tous ce que vous voulez! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le huitième chapitre de cette fiction.**

 **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Wynonna Earp, que ce soit ceux du comics ou ceux de la série, ne m'appartiennent !**

 **Vous trouverez au début de ce chapitre pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont joueur, une pseudo citation qui est un indice de ce qui va se passer dans celui-ci.**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement LadyKastG qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

 _oOoOo_

\- Le Monde des Rêves -

« Elle n'est jamais assez immense pour l' _ **âme curieuse**_. Elle est rangée sans ordre apparent, mais complète. Plus important encore, elle est _**infinie**_. Elle est ouverte _**à tous**_ et permettra peut-être de panser _**tous les maux.**_ »

 **Chapitre 8 : Livéna**

Waverly avait son regard perdu dans l'un des miroirs d'Ama. Elle observait avec angoisse l'avancée de Nicole accompagner de Doc vers Cress. Elle savait que ce lieu effrayait sa petite-amie. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour la soutenir. Mais elle n'en était pas capable pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était piégée dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien.

L'homme-dragon l'avait rejointe, il y a de cela quelques minutes. Mais il n'osait pas intervenir. Il respectait les moments d'intimités de son invité. Il savait que la distance imposé par l'état de Waverly était difficilement supportable. Pour le moment, il se contentait de contempler ce moment hors du temps.

Il avait seulement noté le manque de goût évident pour le choix de la couleur du véhicule que Nicole conduisait. Plus la voiture avançait plus la route était enneigé. Le moteur de l'engin motorisé fut très vite arrêté. L'officier Haught ouvrit la portière avec force.

A peine fut-elle dehors qu'une fumée blanche caractéristique s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle frictionna ses mains avant de les glisser dans les poches de son manteau. Son regard était perdu dans l'infini blanc. Ama sourit en comprenant quelle porte elle avait choisi pour rejoindre Cress.

Il se rapprocha de son miroir pour découvrir quelques minutes plus tard et en même temps que Waverly les décombres d'un manoir. La plus jeune des Earp sursauta en réalisant qu'elle n'était plus seule. Son attention fut détournée de sa petite-amie pendant une seconde où elle remarqua de la nostalgie marquée les traits du dragon.

Voulant savoir d'où provenait cette sensation de mélancolie chez cet étrange personnage, elle continua d'espionner sans la moindre gène sa petite-amie.

Nicole se dirigea vers le coffre de la voiture pour y prendre un second manteau, une lampe torche et grand sac de sport. Doc l'a rejoignit, elle lui lança une doudoune informe et d'une couleur verte absolument horrible. Pourtant, il ne broncha pas avant de l'enfiler. Il faisait trop froid pour faire son difficile.

La jolie rousse referma la voiture, fit quelque pas avant de la verrouiller. Doc se mit à sa hauteur pour essayer de percevoir autre chose que de la neige. Mais il ne voyait rien à part la nature. Depuis son réveil, il n'avait pas revu un lieu aussi pur. De toute évidence, l'Homme n'était pas encore passé par là.

Il voulait demander à sa coéquipière d'un jour ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Mais avant de trouver les mots, Nicole commença à avancer. Elle semblait bien connaître les lieux. Elle traversait à travers champs alors que la neige s'enfonçait jusqu'à mi- mollet. Si on lui demandait, Doc n'aurait pas honte d'avouer avoir eu du mal à la suivre.

Et si finalement, il réussit à la rattraper c'est parce que l'officier Haught se figea devant un magnifique portail forgé dans le fer. Le travail qui avait été fait dans l'acier pour le façonner était incroyable. Le métal était marqué par le temps. On devinait ici et là de petites tâche de rouille. Mais il n'en perdait pas toute sa splendeur.

Nicole n'osait plus bouger. Elle n'avait pas poussé cette entrée depuis si longtemps. Elle n'était même pas certaine d'en être capable. Une boule gigantesque se forma dans sa trachée alors qu'un nœud infernal prenait place dans son estomac.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse submerger par ce mal qui la rongeait depuis l'enfance. Elle devait laisser la laideur du passé derrière elle, abandonner sa tristesse et ses angoisses.

Alors que Nicole était engloutie par ses appréhensions, Waverly attrapa le poignet d'Ama pour essayer de supporter un peu mieux toutes ces peurs qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Elle avait la sensation d'être habité par un cauchemar. La panique était en train de réveiller chacune de ses cellules.

Instinctivement, l'homme-dragon se rapprocha d'elle. Il prit la petite-amie de sa protéger entre ses bras. Il avait l'espoir fou que s'il parvenait à rassurer Wave alors Nicole soit à son tour tranquilliser et qu'elle pourrait de nouveau avancer.

D'un lien unique qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'avait uni que deux personnes, le transfert se fut. Nicole retrouva force et courage à travers celle qu'elle aimait. Et alors qu'elle était de plus en plus apaiser, elle remercia silencieusement Waverly. Elle ne savait pas comment mais elle était certaine que cette ardeur qui l'habitait lui venait de sa merveilleuse petite-amie.

C'était tellement plus influant que le Bliss qu'elle avait déjà vécu. Elle commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas autre chose de plus grand encore qui l'attachait à Waverly. Elle avait la douce illusion que rien ne pouvait rompre leur intimité malgré leur séparation.

D'un geste à peine tremblant, elle poussa le portail pour l'ouvrir. Les rouages qui souffraient de ne pas avoir été utilisés pendant des années, hurlaient leurs agonies dans un bruit à faire saigner les oreilles.

Une fois l'entrée complètement ouverte, un manoir gigantesque apparut devant les yeux ébahi de Doc. Il était certain qu'il y a encore une seconde, il n'y avait aucun mur et soudain une maison démesurée et en ruine se dévoilait comme par magie. Mais ce n'était pas le plus abracadabrant, non !

Parce que la demeure continuait de se dessiner, sous son regard qui était habité par encore plus d'incompréhension.

C'est avec mélancolie que Nicole contemplait la magie reconstruire ce qu'il restait de la maison de son enfance. Elle regrettait le temps des souvenirs heureux qu'elle ait vécu entre ces murs.

Doc était presque choqué de ne voir aucune once d'émerveillement dans le regard de la rousse. Il avait l'intuition que tout ce spectacle surnaturel n'avait rien d'extraordinaire pour elle. Il n'avait pas réalisé avant cet instant que Nicole avait toujours vécu dans un monde que beaucoup qualifiait d'anormal. Et que tout ceci était terriblement banal pour elle.

Un fin voile recouvrait l'apparition de la maison, elle semblait protéger. Le cœur battant comme jamais auparavant Nicole avança, elle s'arrêta juste devant la barrière quasiment invisible avant de tendre la main. Sa paume se déposa sur le film magique et son regard ne quittait pas le manoir.

Elle s'était jurée de ne jamais revenir. Elle avait de nouveau la sensation de mourir de l'intérieur. C'est ici que son cœur et son âme avaient été réduit en miette une première fois. C'est au milieu de ses briques grises et des murs peints en jaune dans le salon principal qu'elle avait assisté impuissante au meurtre de sa mère.

Pour Waverly, elle était prête à affronter tous ceci de nouveau. Toujours dans un silence respectueux, elle prit le bras de Doc pour l'obliger à traverser la barrière avec elle. J'aimais encore le docteur n'avait vécu une telle expérience. C'était comme de couper à travers une cascade folle mais en plus apaisant.

Une fois de l'autre côté, elle relâcha la pression et avança avec appréhensions jusqu'à la porte principale. Doc lui se retourna pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ce qui le surprit encore plus ce fut l'immense forêt qui se dressait devant lui. Il aurait parié qu'elle n'était pas la avant. Sans parler du fait qu'il faisait encore plus froid.

Il comprenait de moins en moins la situation. Il voulait éviter de se retrouver seul dans cet endroit qui commençait à le faire flipper. Il courut presque vers Nicole qui regardait avec attention les chaînes et le cadenas qui empêchait toute ouverture de la porte.

Soudain Nicole lâcha son énorme sac de sport. Celui-ci s'enfonçait presque entièrement dans la neige. Elle se pencha pour l'ouvrir et en sortir une énorme pince coupante. Elle s'avança avec détermination vers le cadenas pour le faire sauter. Une fois libéré de son verrou, la chaîne glissa toute seule, laissant enfin la porte s'ouvrir.

Avant de rejoindre l'entrer, l'officier Haught fit demi-tour pour replacer la pince et récupérer son sac. Elle le balança sur son épaule. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle ouvrit grand la porte. Puis elle se fit toute petite pour qu'Holliday puisse passer.

Doc s'était presque attendu à découvrir un endroit luxueux à l'intérieur mais tout était en ruine. De toute évidence, il ne s'agissait pas de Cress. Il n'aurait tenté pour rien au monde de gravir les escaliers. À bien y regarder même le sol semblait très peu stable. Chacun de ses pas était accompagné par un grincement qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Nicole n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle était entrée. Ses pieds étaient comme coller au sol. Cet endroit représentait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs pour qu'elle puisse faire semblant plus longtemps. Des larmes silencieuses lacéraient lentement son visage.

Waverly qui assistait à la scène porta sa main à son cœur. Elle souffrait de voir sa petite-amie dans cet état. Sauf que ce n'était pas sa propre détresse qui lui déchirait son organe vital. Elle revivait en même temps que Nicole les bribes de son enfance. Elle voyait les rires, les jeux, les moments de bonheur… malheureusement tout s'effaça bien trop rapidement pour laisser place à la détresse, la peur et la mort.

La jolie rousse se reprit en essuyant les larmes qui avaient marqué son visage. Si l'une réussissait petit à petit à se maîtriser, l'autre éclatât en sanglot. Wave ne pouvait tout bonnement pas faire semblant de ne pas souffrir. Elle observait avec impuissance Nicole coller un faux sourire sur son visage avant d'annoncer à Doc :

 **-Bienvenue chez moi.**

Doc écarquilla les yeux à cette annonce. Tout ce qu'il venait de vivre semblait encore plus étrange maintenant qu'il savait que Nicole avait grandi ici. En même temps, il aurait peut-être dû s'en douter au vue des nombreuses réactions d'hésitation qu'il avait pu observer venant d'elle.

Pousser par l'envie de sortir le plus vite possible de cette maison, Nicole se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle posa un premier pied sur une marche et par un miracle qui échappa totalement à son coéquipier d'un jour, elle ne céda pas. Plus elle avançait et plus il trouvait cela inconscient et terriblement dangereux.

Il s'avança assez pour pouvoir donner un petit coup de pied dans le bois fatigué. Il manqua de se fissurer, il en était certain. Il se racla la gorge fortement avant d'affirmer :

 **-Je ne traverserais pas ce champ de la mort.**

Nicole s'arrêta en plein milieu de son avancée. Elle se retourna vers Doc en fronçant les sourcils ne voyant pas de quoi il parlait. C'est alors que ses yeux tombèrent sur ses pieds. Un amas de poussière et de toiles d'araignée recouvraient presque ses chaussures. Elle remarqua aussi que le bois dans lequel était tapé l'escalier avait été rongé par les années.

Pourtant elle hocha nonchalamment les épaules. Elle fixa Doc avant de lui sourire avec un sourire presque joueur. Elle demanda avec un ton moqueur :

 **-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur.**

 **-Bien sûre que si et c'est justifié.**

 **-N'importe quoi ! Je suis certaine que je peux sauter dessus sans qu'il ne bouge.**

 **-Je pense plutôt qu'il va finir en poussière.**

 **-Oh, aller, arrête ! On a besoin d'aller au premier.**

 **-Je ne bougerai pas d'ici.**

 **-Très bien. Je te laissai annoncer à Wynonna que tu m'as laissé aller à Cress toute seule.**

Holliday grimaça à la simple idée que l'héritière apprenne sa couardise. Il soupira, sachant qu'il venait d'être vaincu. Il plaça sa main sur la rambarde. Il n'était pas devenu immortel en passant un pacte avec la plus vile des sorcières pour finir assassiner par un escalier.

Il finit par mettre un pied sur la première marche. Il accrocha ses doigts au maximum à la barre de sécurité avant de laisser tout son poids agir sur le bois. Il resta figer quelque seconde avant de se décider à gravir les prochaines marches.

Son avancé héroïque fut accompagné des rires de Nicole. L'hilarité ne voulait plus la quitter. Elle devait se tenir le ventre pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Voilà bien longtemps que les murs autour d'elle n'avait pas assisté à des éclats de rire.

Un sourire étira les coins des lèvres de Waverly. Voilà la Nicole qu'elle connaissait, terriblement gentil, un peu joueuse mais tellement moqueuse. Ça lui faisait un bien fou de la voir rire. Ama était presque surpris de l'entendre exprimer son bonheur. Ce n'était pas vraiment une habitude chez elle. Après tout, le rire était comme la colère une perte de contrôle.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, l'homme-dragon se rapprocha un peu plus du miroir. Il se rappelait la première fois où il l'avait entendu rire de cette façon. Même enfant, elle se laissait rarement aller. Sa mère était plus stricte avec elle que ses sœurs. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi mais n'avait jamais osé poser la question.

Il revoyait donc une petite Nicky en train de s'accrocher au mur parce que l'une de ses sœurs venait de passer à travers un trou. Lui aussi avait souri, il avait déposé une main sur son épaule avant de se laisser aller lui aussi. L'aînée des Haught avait fini par remonter, très légèrement blesser au bras en fusillant sa petite sœur d'un regard meurtrier.

Instinctivement, le dragon s'était dressé entre les deux. Il protégerait Nicky même d'une attaque futile de sa sœur. D'ailleurs la plus âgée ne l'avait jamais vu même si elle savait qu'il était là. Il représentait donc une plus grande armure encore.

C'est alors que la mère des deux petites était arrivée. Elle semblait un peu paniquer. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur ses deux filles, inquiète avant de presque trucider Ama d'un regard qui resterait graver dans sa mémoire à tout jamais. Elle avait séparé les deux enfants, envoyant les plus âgées étudiées et prenant la plus jeune dans ses bras.

Ama avait été un peu triste ne comprenant pas ce qu'on lui reprochait. Il avait donc suivi, impuissant, l'avancer de la mère et de l'enfant au premier étage. Elles entrèrent à la première porte à gauche. Elles rejoignaient Cress. Le seul endroit au monde où le dragon ne pouvait pas suivre Nicky.

Défaitiste et un peu triste, il gravit à son tour les marches en traînant un peu des pieds. Il s'arrêta devant la porte qui menait directement à l'école des non-humains. Ses yeux glissaient sur son entrée. La porte était magnifique. Elle était faite d'un bois rouge et de fer. Son regard suivit tristement les spirales que formait le métal. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'elles reviennent.

 _ **-Pourquoi on ne voit plus rien ?**_

L'interrogation soudaine de Waverly surprit Ama. De toute évidence, son petit voyage dans le passé lui avait fait manquer pas mal d'étapes dans l'avancer de Nicky et de cet étrange Doc vers Cress.

Son regard parcourait son miroir devenu aussi noir que les ténèbres. Encore une fois, il sentit un abandon au fond de lui alors qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de pouvoir voir où même garantir la sécurité de son amie.

Il détestait cette règle stupide qui empêchait les dragons de pouvoir voir, toucher où même d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler cette école.

 _ **-Je ne peux pas la suivre à Cress, je n'en ai pas le droit.**_

 _ **-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Je suis un dragon.**_

 _ **-Je ne comprends pas.**_

 _ **-Ce sont nos lois Waverly.**_

La plus jeune des Earp pouvait voir que cette règle de ne pas pouvoir suivre Nicole jusqu'à Cress lui faisait mal. Il y avait une note de déroute assez étrange au fond de ses yeux. Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Maintenant qu'elle suivit son geste, Wave pouvait voir qu'il était un peu moins flamboyant que d'habitude.

Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle ne l'avait pas imaginé défaitiste. Elle ne croyait pas un jour le voir renoncer. C'était conte sa nature, elle en était certaine. Non pas qu'elle puisse vraiment l'être, elle ne le connaissait pas. C'était encore une fois, Nicole qui lui apportait cette information.

 _ **\- Leur excursion à Cress risque d'être très longue, je te propose d'aller retrouver la première partie de ton âme en attendant.**_

 _ **-Tu en as trouvé une,**_ demanda de manière surexcité Waverly.

 _ **-Oui.**_

 _ **-Alors faisons ça ! Je ne peux pas rester ici à me morfondre !**_

Ama sourit, il aimait la force et la détermination dont faisait preuve Waverly. D'une certaine manière, cela lui rappelait Nicky. Il lui tendit sa main qu'elle n'hésita pas à prendre. Il pensa au monde dans lequel résidait la première partie de l'âme de son invité. Presque aussitôt les traits de cet univers apparurent dans le miroir.

Waverly fut très légèrement effrayée. Le paysage était très noir enfin si on oubliait le ciel qui était rosé. Mais tout le reste n'était qu'obscurité. Le décor qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre avait quelque similitude avec le piton de la fournaise : une terre brûlée.

 _ **-Inspire bien profondément. Traverser un miroir n'est jamais agréable. Encore plus pour une mortelle. C'est comme se noyer.**_

La plus jeune des Earp se tourna presque violemment vers Ama. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir cette impression. Mais sans lui laisser le choix, il l'obligea à franchir le miroir.

Nicole sentit une pression autour de tout son corps comme si elle venait de plonger d'un peu trop haut. Elle fut obligée de se retenir à ce qui semblait être un mur. Son souffle fut coupé attirant l'attention de Doc. Il se rapprocha d'elle en demandant :

 **-Tu vas bien ?**

 **-Oui… c'est… Wave, je crois.**

 **-Parce qu'il y a pire que ces larmes noir dont j'ai oublié le nom ?**

 **-Non… enfin, je ne crois pas. Et ça s'appelle Bakhu.**

 **-Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ?**

 **-Faire une pause alors qu'on est coincé entre deux plans astraux bien différents, oui bien sûr, ce n'est pas du tout dangereux.**

L'ironie dans le ton de Nicole n'échappa pas à Doc. Il soupira avant de lui proposer de reprendre la route. La jolie rousse prit sur elle pour quitter son appui. Elle inspira profondément puis reprit les devant.

Doc ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards en biais vers l'officier Haught. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour elle. Entre les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle devait affronter et l'absence de Waverly, elle semblait plus démunie que jamais.

Depuis Wyatt, il n'avait plus eu d'ami. Il était conscient d'être tombé amoureux de Wynonna mais l'amour et l'amitié étaient très différents. Plus il apprenait à connaître la courageuse Nicole plus il semblait évident qu'une belle amitié prenait forme. Il ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher d'être soucieux plus qu'à son habitude pour le jeune officier.

 **-Tu es…**

 **-Je vais bien Doc.**

 **-Mais pas Waverly.**

Le silence les entoura alors tous les deux. L'absence de réponse le rendit encore plus anxieux si c'était possible. Nicole était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si sa petite-amie était en sécurité. Elle avait juste parfois ces sensations qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Une façon de savoir qu'elle était encore là quelque part.

Un peu trop ailleurs, Nicole manqua de tomber. Doc la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne finisse dans un face à face douloureux avec le sol. Les yeux de la jolie rousse cherchaient ceux de son ami pour se rassurer. Elle le fixa un instant avant d'affirmer :

 **-Elle m'a assuré qu'elle était en sécurité et pour une raison qui m'échappe complètement… je la crois.**

 **-Pour quelle raison ? Le Bliss ?**

 **-C'est… autre chose.**

Cette fois, la jolie rousse baissa les yeux. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer l'intuition qu'elle avait depuis sa deuxième rencontre avec Wave à Óneira. Cela était depuis qu'elle avait reconnue l'Iris. C'était à cause d'Akaata…

Tout le monde lui avait dit que ce qu'elle avait vu après la mort de sa mère n'était qu'une pure invention de son esprit. Pourtant, elle avait continué de dessiner cet univers magique. Elle revoyait le ciel arc-en-ciel et la nuit qui tombait à n'importe quelle heure. Mais elle avait fini par les croire. Surtout lorsque Lena s'était rangée de leurs côtés.

Nicole s'était alors forcée à oublier…

Mais lorsqu'elle s'était concentrée sur cette étrange fleur des images étaient revenues. Et il y avait ce garçon… lui aussi elle était persuadée de le connaître et elle avait confiance en lui. Sauf que plus elle se forçait à essayer de se souvenir plus un vide effrayant se formait, sans parler d'une migraine monstre.

 **-C'est à cause d'Akaata.**

 **-Akaata ?**

 **-C'est… j'ai longtemps cru que ce monde était le fruit de mon imagination…**

 **-Mais ?**

 **-C'est l'Iris que m'a confié Wave. Je suis persuadée qu'elle appartient à ce monde. Donc… ça voudrait dire qu'Akaata existe et qu'on m'a menti.**

 **-Et cet endroit, ce serait plutôt bon pour Waverly ?**

 **-Je pense que oui.**

 **-C'est le principale.**

Nicole se força à sourire à l'entente de cette phrase. Elle ferma doucement les yeux pour se convaincre un peu plus que tout allait bien pour sa petite-amie.

Ses pieds s'arrêtaient d'un coup. Ils étaient arrivés. Elle attrapa le poignet de Doc en lui demandant de ne pas faire un pas de plus. Elle pouvait le sentir, l'odeur nauséabonde de la magie. Elle plissa le nez en ouvrant doucement les paupières.

Cress était son pire cauchemar et cela depuis toujours. Sa mère lui en avait fait un dessin si horrible qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Cette école était le mal incarné.

Une porte apparut d'un coup devant les deux acolytes. Doc sursauta au moins pour la millième fois aujourd'hui. Il commençait à en avoir marre de toute cette magie. Il espérait sincèrement que le Purgatoire ne ressemblerait jamais à cela. C'était bien trop fatigant. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, non, parce que subitement une bouche se dessina dans le bois.

De petites mimiques firent tressauter les nouvelles lèvres. Puis il y eu un raclement de gorge qui raisonna partout autour d'eux. C'était un écho qui semblait infini. Et finalement, elle s'exprima :

 **-** _ **Bonjour, Nicole Siléna Maria Haught.**_

Après l'intervention de la porte, Doc s'agrippa au bras de Nicole. Il s'étrangla presque quand il murmura :

 **-La porte parle !**

 **-** **Babmmar** **.**

 _ **-Cela fait bien longtemps, jeune fille.**_

Les doigts de Doc serraient de plus en plus. Il était au bord de la syncope. Ce qu'il vivait était tout bonnement impossible. Il énonça de nouveau :

 **-La porte parle !**

 **-Je sais.**

Doc ne savait pas si cette réponse lui était adressée ou si elle était destinée à cette porte. Nicole posa sa main sur celle de son ami. Elle le força à desserrer son emprise. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre pour atteindre son but.

Elle jeta un regard en biais vers Holliday. Elle voulait le rassurer mais pas maintenant. Elle frissonna et commença à frissonner à la prochaine phrase de Babmmar :

 _ **-Je vous conduis au bureau du directeur.**_

 **-Non.**

 _ **-Je ne comprends pas.**_

 **-Je ne suis pas ici pour rejoindre Cress.**

 _ **-Je ne comprends toujours pas.**_

 **-Seulement… pouvez-vous nous diriger seulement à** **Livéna** **.**

 _ **-Vous connaissez les conditions.**_

 **-En effet.**

 _ **-Dans ce cas…**_

L'immortel tapotait de son index à un rythme régulier l'épaule de Nicole pour attirer son attention. Ce geste l'agaça particulièrement. Elle roula des yeux avant de se tourner vers lui en explosant :

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Je peux savoir quelles sont les conditions.**

 **-Je dois résoudre une énigme.**

 **-Sérieusement ? Mais c'est une porte !**

 **-Elle s'appelle Babmmar, évite d'être insultant. J'aimerai survivre à cette énigme.**

 **-Survivre ?**

 **-Plus tard Doc.**

Un nouveau raclement de gorge fit sursauter les deux amis. Cette fois, on aurait dit un grognement d'animal. Nicole plissa les yeux, elle n'avait pas un très bon souvenir de cette porte. Son esprit était toujours embrumé lorsque Babmmar jouait avec sa mère. Elle espérait juste être plus futé que dans le passer.

 _ **-J'ai trouvé.**_

 **-Je vous écoute.**

 _ **-Je me demande si vous êtes tout aussi intelligente que ta mère.**_

 **-Posez juste votre question.**

 _ **-Très bien. Un curieux phénomène s'est produit en l'an 1582. En effet, entre le 5 octobre et le 14 du même mois, les savants ont pu constater qu'aucune naissance n'avait eu lieu pendant ces dix jours et fait encore plus étrange, aucune personne n'est décédée non plus. Pourquoi ?**_

 **-C'est une blague ?**

 **-Doc !**

 **-Mais c'est n'importe quoi cette question, c'est tout bonnement impossible.**

 **-S'il te plaît, Doc.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Je connais la réponse.**

 **-Parce qu'il y a une réponse.**

 **-Évidemment.**

Nicole mima une fermeture éclaire sur ses lèvres pour inciter Doc à se taire. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais décida de l'écouter. L'officier Haught s'avança d'un pas, elle fixa Babmmar un instant. Elle se demanda si la réponse était vraiment si facile.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'une question de culture générale. À moins que ce soit un piège…

Elle décida de faire confiance à son instinct. Elle avait une connaissance presque parfaite de l'Histoire. Que la porte choisisse une telle question était une chance. Du moins en théorie. Babmmar était connu pour ses fourberies.

 **-Très bien je me lance.**

 _ **-Je vous écoute, jeune Haught.**_

 **-C'est parce que ces jours n'ont jamais existé.**

 _ **-Précisez votre pensée.**_

 **-Pendant ces dix jours, nous sommes passés du** **calendrier Julien** **au** **calendrier Grégorien** **, tous simplement.**

 _ **-La réponse est exacte. Livéna s'ouvre pour vous.**_

 **-Merci Babmmar.**

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant entrevoir une bibliothèque gigantesque. Un sourire immense étira les lèvres de Nicole. Autant elle détestait Cress, autant elle adorait Livéna. Elle était atteinte d'une admiration quasis sans faille pour les livres. C'est un amour qui lui avait été partagé par sa mère.

Elle franchit le seuil et déjà elle ne savait plus où poser les yeux. Il y avait des milliers et des milliers d'ouvrages. Doc l'avait suivi à l'intérieur de cette pièce qui contenait bien trop de pages et de poussière à son goût.

Il ne comprenait pas comment ils allaient pouvoir tirer une seule information au milieu de tout ce foutoir. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur plusieurs des tranches. Il pouvait sentir le relief des nerfs et celui de la dorure au niveau de la pièce de titre. Mais au final tout ce qu'il récolta c'est de la poussière sur sa peau.

Nicole quitta son manteau qu'elle délaissa sur l'étagère d'une bibliothèque. Elle releva les manches avant de se tourner vers Doc pour lui conseiller :

 **-Surtout, ne me perd pas.**

 **-Je n'en ai pas l'intention.**

 **-Très bien, dans ce cas, on peut commencer. Livéna, j'ai besoin d'information sur l'Iris et le Bakhu.**

A la fin de sa demande, la bibliothèque prit vit. Les étagères se mouvaient pour se plier, se ranger et s'éloigner. Le mécanisme était tellement réfléchi qu'on pourrait croire qu'une main géante s'amusait avec un Rubik's Cube.

Une table apparut alors avec deux chaises. Un rayonnage en particulier s'avança un peu plus et finit sa course juste en face de Nicole. La jolie rousse prit un premier livre avant de s'installer. Elle savait que les prochaines heures seraient longue, elle avait beaucoup à lire et encore plus à assimiler.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : Calendrier Julien est (était) un calendrier solaire, il était utilisé dans la Rome antique. Il est resté en place jusqu'au XVIème siècle. Par contre il est encore utiliser dans les églises orthodoxes comme Jérusalem.**

 **Note n°2 : Calendrier Géorgien a été instauré par le pape Grégoire XIII en 1582.** **Le calendrier grégorien s'est imposé dans une grande partie du monde pour des usages civils, les autres calendriers sont utilisés pour les religions et/ou traditions.**

 **Note n°3 : Les nerfs des livres sont les ficelles où les bandes de cuire sur lesquels les livres étaient cousus sur le dos. Ça fait partie de l'art de la reliure ! Mais aujourd'hui ça fait plus partie des petites valeurs ajoutées d'une couverture. On le voit de moins en moins malheureusement. Désolée pour cette note… c'est l'imprimeur qui est en moi qui ressort !**

 **Note n°4 : Rubik's** **Cube, c'est le fameux casse-tête inventé par Erno Rubik en 1974.**

 **Lexique attaché à la fic :**

 ***** **Babmmar : Une des portes dimensionnelles qui mène à Cress ou à ses pièces.**

 ***Livéna : Bibliothèque de Cress.**

 **Réponses aux Guest:**

 **NoNickname: J'aime bien ton surnom, très rechercher! ^^ Et, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi, les filles sont juste parfaite! C'est vrais que Wynonna est toujours un peu... excessive mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime. Oui! XD Elle y arrive, c'est une petite victoire qui fera parler d'elle longtemps! :p**

 **Eliam: Bon, j'espère que ça a assez bouger pour toi! Tu découvre un nouveau monde, celui de j'espère que j'ai réussis à ne pas m'égarer et que tu me suit toujours! ^^ A bientôt et bon (futur) week-end!**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	9. Information

Information :

Bonjour à tous et à toute,

C'est malheureusement comme vous l'avez sûrement compris _**pas un chapitre**_ mais bien un message. C'est pour être honnête le message que je crains de lire, sur toutes les fics que je lis, c'est pour cette raison que _**je suis vraiment désolée.**_

Je suis dans l'obligation de mettre cette fanfiction _**en pause**_ pour le moment. Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée. Il se trouve que vendredi après-midi quelque heure après avoir poster le chapitre n°8, j'ai été victime d'un accident de travail. Je vous rassure, je vais "bien" mais j'ai besoin de repos aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

Bien évidement, _ **je n'abandonne pas**_ Le Monde des Rêves ! J'adore vraiment écrire cette histoire. Je vais juste attendre de me porter mieux avant de reprendre l'écriture.

J'essayerai de répondre aux reviews cette semaine mais je ne promet rien, je suis un peu mal au point… !

Bref…

A bientôt ! :)


	10. Twandler

**Salut à tous, on est vendredi ! Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée pour cette absence de six semaine à cause de mon accident. J'espère pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal d'un chapitre par semaine à partir de ce jour. Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des futur retard...**

 **En tous cas, je suis vraiment heureuse de vous retrouver pour le neuvième chapitre de cette fiction.**

 **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Wynonna Earp, que ce soit ceux du comics ou ceux de la série, ne m'appartiennent !**

 **Vous trouverez au début de ce chapitre pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont joueur, une pseudo citation qui est un indice de ce qui va se passer dans celui-ci.**

 **Ma correctrice LadyKastG qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable, n'a pas eu le temps de relire celui-là. Mais je me suis dit que vous aviez assez attendu donc, je le poste et je l'uploderai de nouveau lorsqu'il sera corriger.**

 **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

 _oOoOo_

\- Le Monde des Rêves -

« Je me dévoile _**à ceux qui en on besoin.**_ Mon visage n'est _**jamais le même**_ , chacun me voit différemment. Il s'agit avant tout d'un _**sortilège**_. Pourtant, je me fis à ma _**destiné**_ , je sais qu'un jour mes vrais trais seront révéler. »

 _oOoOo_

 **Chapitre 9 : Twandler**

La gomme qui s'accroche au bitume suite à un grand coup de freinage. Une main qui réduit presque en miette le levier de vitesse, une accélération et un dérapage qui semble contrôler. Pourtant la conductrice n'en menait pas large. Des yeux brun qui fixe le rétroviseur pour découvrir qu'elle était toujours suivit. Les insultes fusent dans l'habitacle du quatre-quatre.

Plus vite, il fallait aller plus vite. Pousser par l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines, elle effectuait des successions d'action complètement folle. Son cœur avait bien trop de pulsations à la minute. Elle l'entendait même raisonner dans sa boite crânienne.

S'était son instinct qui dirigeait les opérations. Jamais elle n'aurait pu agir de cette façon si elle avait encore toute sa raison. Elle brancha son téléphone au Bluetooth. Elle demanda a son téléphone d'appeler celui qui était répertorié au numéro trois.

Les tonalités se suivaient mais elle fini sur la messagerie. Se n'était pas si grave, s'était juste la septième fois que ça arrivait. Elle jura de nouveau. Elle tourna trois fois consécutive à droite dans des ruelles toute plus étroites les unes que les autres. Elle venait de gagner quelque minutes.

Avec un peu de chance, elle en avait cinq. Elle s'arrêta brusquement sur un parking de supermarché. Elle ouvrit violemment sa portière avec son pied. La carrosserie était cribler de balles. Elle soupira avant de trouver un nouveau véhicule. Elle choisie une camionnette blanche avec le logo d'un peintre dessus. Elle était désolée pour le propriétaire mais elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix.

Elle ouvrit son nouveau moyen de transport. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de GPS avant de se mettre derrière le volent. Elle bidouilla rapidement pour faire démarrer la camionnette. Parfait, s'était parfaitement parfait. Elle pourrait bientôt ajouter voleuse de voiture a son CV.

Elle retourna vers le quatre-quatre en observant d'un air dépité les deux corps étendu dans le coffre. Elle soupira avant de redresser et de basculer Lena sur son épaule. Elle la porta jusqu'à l'arrière de la camionnette. Elle l'a lâcha un peu abruptement, elle grimaça avant d'affirmer :

 **-Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, t'es déjà dans les vapes !**

En vitesse, elle fit la même manipulation avec Dolls. Elle était parvenu a le sauver. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Le pire c'est qu'ils avaient presque réussit a s'en sortir sans se faire repérer. Mais s'était avant que la tante de Nicole n'ouvre la mauvaise porte. Ce qui déclencha une alarme. Celle-ci avait été si forte que Lena s'était évanouie.

Dolls l'avait porter pour le reste du trajet mais il s'était prit une balle au niveau des côtes. Depuis, il maintenait un bout de tissus sur sa plaie. Wynonna lui avait promis de le ramener sauf jusqu'au Purgatoire.

Son coéquipier observa le coffre de la camionnette bien remplit. Il pourrait peut-être se confectionner un bandage. L'héritière se précipita une dernière fois vers le quatre-quatre pour y récupérer son portable. Elle démarra en essayant d'appeler Doc encore une fois.

Wynonna s'obligea à rouler doucement pour ne pas se faire repérer. La tension commençait à retomber tous comme son attention. Pour garder un minimum de concentration, elle alluma la radio. C'est alors qu'une "chose" sortit des enceintes. L'héritière écarquilla les yeux en se demandant quel pouvait être cette horreur.

C'est le moment que choisi Dolls pour se faufiler sur le siège passager. Il aborda un sourire moqueur. Wynonna voyait le coup venir à des kilomètres, elle soupira avant même qu'il ne dise :

 **-T'as vraiment des goûts de merde pour la musique. Pour une situation comme la notre j'aurai plutôt choisi quelque chose comme** **Rag'n'Bone Man** **.**

 **-Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je te sauver la vie il y a même pas cinq minutes et tu joue déjà au con !**

 **-Je suis désolé mais là… Il s'agit comme même de** **Pink Fluffy** **Unicorne.**

Les yeux de Wynonna quittaient la route devant la connaissance incroyablement anormal de son coéquipier. Elle fit même un écart avant de se reconcentrer. Se n'était vraiment pas le moment de mourir !

Elle ne pu tout de même pas s'empêcher de pouffer avant de souligner :

 **-Se n'est pas moi qui connaît le titre de cette "chose" !**

 **-J'ai des nièce.**

 **-Se n'est pas une excuse ! Bon… rends toi utile, elle lui lança son portable, essaye de joindre Doc ou Nicole.**

 **-Pas ta sœur ?**

L'héritière ne s'était pas attendu à cette question. Elle avait presque oublier que Dolls avait tous rater de la dernière semaine.

 **-D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, c'est qui l'a rouquine à l'arrière ?**

Décidément il avait louper beaucoup d'éléments. L'avantage c'est qu'avec la tonne de route qu'ils allaient se payer, elle allait avoir pas mal de temps pour lui expliquer.

 _oOoOo_

Doc s'était endormi il y a de ça une petite demi heure. Cependant Nicole n'avait pas remarquer son assoupissement. Elle était bien trop absorber par ce qu'elle était entrain de lire.

Il y avait tellement d'informations sur le Bakhu. Elle n'aurait jamais espérer en apprendre autant. Maintenant elle savait que l'âme de la personne atteinte des larmes noir choisissait un lieu où elle se sentait en sécurité comme refuser. La plupart du temps ils s'exilaient au milieu d'un souvenir heureux.

C'est ici qu'il y avait une incohérence. Wave n'avait jamais voyager entre les mondes. Comment un lieu où elle n'avait jamais mit un pied pouvait être pour elle un endroit sûre ?

En revanche pour le moment, elle n'avait rien trouver sur l'Iris. Pourtant des qu'elle la fixait un peu trop longtemps, son cerveau s'acharnait à lui prodiguer d'étrange image. Les décors ressemblait tellement à Akaata. Son monde imaginaire… celui qu'on lui avait obliger à renoncer.

Nicole referma son dernier livre. Elle s'étira en soupirant. Il fallait qu'elle se repose, elle était épuiser. Mais elle ne prendrait pas le risque de sortir de la bibliothèque. La prochaine énigme de Babmmar pourrait être impossible à résoudre. Non, elle ne prendrait pas le risque.

 **-Liv' ? Allez, je sais que tu es là quelque part ! Ma mère te parlais toujours !**

Absence totale de réponse. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi elle s'attendait. Livéna n'était sûrement rien d'autre qu'une bibliothèque enchanté. Et pourtant…

Elle avait bien des souvenir de sa mère en pleine discutions avec elle. Depuis enfant elle avait prit l'habitude de l'appeler gentiment Liv'. Sa mère l'avait souvent disputer à ce sujet mais elle n'avait jamais abandonner.

 **-Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour un café !**

Nicole fouilla dans la poche de son manteau pour trouver son portable. Elle ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose. Cress bloquait le réseau. Elle se contenta donc de jeter un œil à l'heure.

Il était un peu plus de vingt-deux heure. Elle soupira avant de confirmer :

 **-J'ai vraiment besoin d'un café.**

La jolie rousse soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Doc se soit endormie et l'a laisse seule pour les recherches. Elle était tellement fatiguée. Elle se doutait que son état de lassitude était dû à tous ce qu'elle avait vécu cette dernière semaine pourtant, elle poussait encore ses limites aujourd'hui.

Elle ouvrit un nouveau livre et fut surprise d'y lire les prénom de Maan et Zon. Elle fronça très légèrement les sourcilles alors que ses doigts caressaient les noms de ces personnages. Elle pensait que leurs existence n'appartenait qu'aux légendes. Pousser par la curiosité, elle commença à lire avec attention, découvrant une histoire bien différente de celle de son enfance.

Son attention fut éprise par un chapitre consacrer à l'existence du dragon au cœur de diamants : Kuryama. S'était donc lui qui aidait Waverly.

Chaque mot qu'elle lisait semblait lui être familier. Au moment où elle arriva à la partie qui expliquait la dévotion de cet être lorsqu'il promettait sa protection, Nicole eut comme un pincement au cœur. Sa main comme actionner mécaniquement agrippa son tee-shirt.

Elle en avait le souffle couper presque toutes ses cellules semblaient reconnaître ce personnage. Alors que ses yeux eux ne voulaient pas associer les traits qu'elle voyait sur une esquisse à un quelconque souvenir.

Elle tourna une nouvelle page et découvrit une feuille volante. Elle l'a prit avec prudence. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette méfiance. Elle l'a retourna pour y découvrir un dessin d'enfant. Elle se demanda comment cette mauvaise œuvre d'art s'était retrouver entre les pages d'un livre appartenant à Livéna. Mais se n'était pas le plus troublant. Les gribouillis étaient signé de sa main.

 **-C'est quoi ce bor…**

 **-** _ **Tu es la première à avoir été à Akaata et à être revenu. Tu m'as permis d'accroître ma connaissance sur ce sujet. Fait attention a cette feuille, j'y tiens beaucoup. Je suis la seule à détenir cette information.**_

Nicole se figea à l'entente de cette voix. S'était tous bonnement impossible ! Elle releva les yeux complètement tétaniser pour y découvrir sa mère. Elle déglutit avec une grande difficulté alors que tous en elle lui répétait inlassablement que rien de ce qu'elle voyait à cet instant n'était réel.

Une fois la surprise passer, elle se redressa avec fracas et fit même tomber sa chaise. Malgré le bruit, Doc resta impassible toujours paisiblement endormi. Un sourire triste et vaincu se dessina sur les lèvres rouge de la vision maternelle qui se dressait devant Nicole.

 **-** _ **Je suis désolée…**_

 **-Tu ne peux pas… je ne… et… c'est… impossible.**

Le dernier mot fut à peine murmure alors que les yeux brun de la rousse redécouvrait le visage de celle qui lui avait tellement manquer. Malgré l'anormalité de l'apparition, elle voulait y croire. Sauf que s'était impossible, impossible, IMPOSSIBLE ! Nicole l'avait vu mourir !

Et il y avait cette absence, ce vide dans son cœur. L'officier Haught ne ressentait rien. Elle avait toujours été habituer à percevoir une très grande partie des émotions de sa mère. Ce néant l'effrayait et se révélait pour elle comme une preuve de la bêtise de la situation.

L'image semblait pourtant si réel…

Dans le doute, elle donna un énorme coup de pied dans la chaise de Doc. Ce dernier se redressa d'un bon, faisant tomber son précieux chapeau et dégainant son précieux pistolet. Il chercha l'ennemie potentielle près à en découdre avec qui que se soit.

Sa détermination fut pourtant ébranler au moment même où son regard croisa celui de l'homme dresser devant lui. Plusieurs jurons lui échappa. Il se tourna vers Nicole qui avait l'air aussi perturber que lui. Il rangea son arme avant de prononcer avec un certain recule :

 **-Wyatt ?**

 _oOoOo_

 **-Donc, commença à résumer Dolls, cette fille est la tante de l'officier Haught.**

 **-Tu as oublier diabolique. C'est la tante diaboliques de Nicole.**

 **-Je vous ai entendu** , maugréa Lena.

 **-Je vois que vous vous êtes enfin réveillez. Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez jouer à Blanche Neige.**

 **-Ne parler pas de chose que vous ne connaissez pas.**

 **-Et vous ne me parlez pas comme ça ! Je vous rappelle que je viens de vous sauvez la vie. J'aurai pu vous laissez là-bas. Dolls à prit une balle pour vous. En plus je suis sûre que Nicole ne m'en aurait pas voulu ! Au contraire, elle m'aurait donner une médaille.**

Lena resta muette, personne ne l'a remettait en place de la sorte depuis qu'elle était devenu une Sethélia. Personne n'osait.

Cette héritière de pacotille ne savait pas à qui elle s'en prenait !

Elle sera les poings se rappellent qu'elle avait promis de ne tuer personne proche de sa nièce durant son expédition. Elle se vengerait une autre fois. Elle remarqua tout de même qu'ils n'était plus dans le même quatre-quatre qu'à leurs départ.

 **-Je peux au moins savoir ce qu'on fait dans une voiture familiale.**

 **-On a été obliger de l'emprunter pour une courte durée,** répondit Wynonna.

 **-Autrement dit, vous l'avez voler.**

 **-S'était une question de sécurité,** souligna Dolls.

 **-Et vous avez des nouvelles de ma nièce ?**

Le silence qui suivit aurait dû inquiéter Lena mais se ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, elle afficha un sourire satisfait. Elle était maintenant certaine que Nicole était à Cress et qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas sortir avant la fin de sa formation.

Un soupire de soulagement lui échappa même. Elle ne put le voir mais Wynonna la fusillait du regard à travers le rétroviseur. Elle aurait presque envie de lâcher le volent pour lui en coller une. Elle était certaine que Cress était un piège et que Lena venait d'y envoyer Nicole sans le moindre remord.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le poste de police. L'héritière avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'ils s'en étaient tous sortit. Elle ne savait pas quels allait être les conséquences mais pour l'instant, le plus important était qu'elle avait retrouver son coéquipier.

Bon maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver Nicole et Doc et à ramener sa sœur dans le vrais monde.

Dès qu'elle franchis la porte de la salle des badges noir, elle se précipita vers son bureau. Elle sortit la clef de son jean pour ouvrir le tiroir du milieu et en sortir le Pacificateur. Elle lui assura qu'il lui avait manquer.

Pendant ce temps, Dolls se tenait bien droit devant Waverly. Il n'avait pas voulu croire son amie lorsqu'elle lui avait expliquer son état mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus douter. Il se demandait ce que pouvait être cette substance étrange qui s'écoulait des yeux de la petite sœur de Wynonna.

Il sursauta lorsque cette dernière hurla à l'intention de Lena de ne pas bouger. Elle affirma qu'elle n'avait que son arme de prédilection pouvait en finir avec elle et lui somma de lui dire comment rejoindre Nicole.

Un sourire mauvais s'échappa des cordes vocale de Lena qui affirma que s'était impossible. Wynonna chargea son arme. Elle remarqua qu'il prenait une couleur étrange se n'était ni rouge, ni bleu mais plutôt tinté or.

 **-Je te déconseille d'en découdre avec moi héritière. Tu ignore à qui tu as à faire.**

 **-C'est vrais mais je suis bien forcer de constater que le pacificateur réagit à ta présence ce qui n'était pas le cas avec Nicole.**

 **-Je suis une Sethélia,** cette phrase avait été prononcer comme une menace.

 **-J'en ai strictement rien à foutre !**

Le téléphone de Wynonna se mit à sonner au même instant. Malgré ce détail elle pointa toujours son arme sur la tante de Nicole. Elle se laissa un peu bercer par la musique avant de décrocher de sa main libre un peu abruptement avec un simple et sec :

 **-Allô ?!**

 **-Wynonna, c'est Holliday.**

 **-Doc ! Mince, ça fait des heures qu'on essaye de vous joindre ! Vous allez bien ? Pourquoi tu as une voix bizarre ?**

Tout en se réjouissant d'enfin avoir des nouvelles, Wynonna bascula l'appel en haut parleur pour que tous puisse suivre la communication :

 **-On va bien. On ne captait pas là où on était du moins c'est ce que m'a dit Nicole. Et puis… il y a eu… une solution ?**

 **-Ta voix est toujours bizarre…**

 **-J'ai vu… je crois…** **Wyatt.**

 **-Mon grand-père ?**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Mais c'est impossible !**

 **-Pas tout à fait,** la voix de Nicole était loin et semblait faible mais l'entendre fit le plus grand bien à l'héritière des Earp.

 **-Nicole va bien ?**

 **-Oui enfin… elle semble tout aussi perturber que moi. Mais grâce a cette nouvelle anomalie on peut t'appeler donc...**

Wynonna fronça les sourcilles devant ces nouvelles informations. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle baissa son arme. Elle ne vit pas non plus la colère se former sur le visage de la Sethélia.

Lena n'arrivait pas a concevoir que sa nièce ai pu lui mentir de la sorte. Nicole était incapable de le faire et pourtant elle était bien en ce moment au téléphone avec l'héritière de pacotille. Ce qui était impossible si elle avait été à Cress elle n'aurait plus eu aucun moyen de communication.

 **-Je suis rassurer, enfin je crois. Vous allez me dire ce qui s'est passer ?**

 **-C'est compliquer,** commença Nicole, **en fait on va revenir au plus vite. J'ai trouer un autre moyen d'avoir accès aux informations.**

 **-Compliquer comment ?**

 **-'Liv a été maudit par le Twandler et ça nous a plutôt perturber.**

L'héritière du se retenir de souligner qu'elle n'avait rien comprit a la situation. Mais elle vit un léger froncement de sourcilles de la part de Lena qui venait de saisir la situation. Elle se rapprocha assez pour être certaine que sa nièce l'entende :

 **-Tu as passer** **Babmmar** **et tu t'es contenté d'arpenter les murs de Livéna.**

 **-Techniquement, je ne t'ai pas menti. 'Liv se trouve en plein milieu de Cress.**

 **-Je pourrai encore appeler le Directeur.**

 **-Sauf que je l'aiderai à s'enfuir.**

La voix qui venait d'intervenir surprit tous le monde. Wynonna aurait parier que s'était celle de son père alors que Dolls celle de son frère et Lena toujours celle de sa nièce.

La tante de Nicole chercha dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir en quoi consistait le sort du Twandler mais ça ne lui semblait pas être connu.

L'officier Haught prit la parole une dernière fois pour informer les autres que Doc et elle étaient sur le chemin du retour. Sans qu'ils ne le sachent, Holliday portait un regard inquiet sur elle. La jolie rousse semblait encore plus perturber que lui par le visage qu'avait choisie la bibliothèque pour lui apparaître. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot sur cette illusion.

Livéna avait passe un temps fou à leurs expliquer qu'après le Donkering elle n'avait plus jamais pu apparaître de façon normal à ses visiteurs. Elle avait expliquer que s'était le moment précis où le monde s'était diviser entre le bien et le mal. Et qu'un adepte de l'Ombre du nom de Lumalory lui avait jeter le Twandler.

Elle avait ensuite expliquer que depuis elle n'apparaissait qu'à ceux qui en avait véritablement besoin ainsi qu'aux Lijós qui était ses protecteurs. Mais que depuis plusieurs décennies son gardien avait disparu.

Doc avait alors vu un éclat de tristesse peu commun sur le visage de Nicole. La jeune femme lui paru plus faible et triste que jamais.

 **-Doc ! T'es toujours là ?**

 **-Oui, excuse-moi. J'étais…**

Il observa l'officier Haught rassembler ses affaires dans son grand sac en même temps que les livres que Livéna lui avait prêter. Elle semblait vraiment à bout. Il arriverait peut-être à la convaincre de conduire pour le retour.

 **-Doc ?**

 **-Dans mes pensés. J'étais dans mes pensée.**

 **-Et bha… ça ne te réussi pas la bibliothèque,** plaisanta Wynonna.

 **-Il y a quelque chose de différent du côté de Waverly ?**

 **-Non pourquoi ?**

 **-Pour rien. On devrait être de retour dans quelque heure.**

Doc raccrocha à la fin de sa phrase. Il jeta un œil méfiant au double de Wyatt avant de rejoindre l'officier Haught. Il attendit calmement qu'elle lui accorde son attention avant de lui demander :

 **-Tout vas bien ?**

Nicole ne donna pas une réponse immédiate. Elle remit son écharpe et son manteau avant de donner la chose informe et verte à Doc. Il soupira avant de l'enfiler.

La jolie rousse passa le sac remplit sur son épaule avança de quelque pas toujours dans un silence inquiétant. Holliday la suivit en traînant des pieds. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Et lorsqu'il n'attendait plus son intervention elle prononça les prochains mots :

 **-Je pense que Wave est entrain de récupérer une partie de son âme.**

 _oOoOo_

Au même moment Waverly shoota dans un caillou qui rebondit plusieurs fois avant de s'envoler vers le ciel magenta claire. Elle observa ce phénomène se produire pour au moins la dixième fois.

Elle suivait Ama sans dire un mot. Ses pieds s'enfonçait dans une poussière environnante terriblement massive et lourde. Elle était fatigué mais avait arrêter de se plaindre lorsqu'elle avait comprit que le dragon ne ralentirait pas pour elle.

Pourtant elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'une terreur d'une intensité à peine croyable s'empara d'elle. Elle était comme ensorceler par ce sentiment. Elle chercha autour d'elle mais il n'y avait rien qui ne puisse l'effrayer. Ses pensées se focalisèrent alors sur Nicole.

Elle fut alors propulser à travers ses yeux pour y voir une très belle femme aux yeux noir. Elle fut déséquilibrer par cette sensation et tomba à la renverse dans un bruit sourd.

Ama fut attirer par le bruit. Il l'observa d'un air méduser s'écrouler. Il bougonna entre ses dents que personne ne pouvait être aussi stupide avant de se précipité vers elle. Il l'a rattrapa in-extrémiste alors que son corps commençait à lévité pour s'envoler au-delà du ciel.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans : surtout ne tombe pas ?**_

 _ **-Je suis vraiment désolée Ama. Se n'est pas ma faute ! Et puis c'est quoi ce foutu monde anti-gravité ?!**_

 _ **-Nous sommes à**_ _ **Clay**_ _ **.**_

 _ **-Évidemment, nous sommes à Clay, qui suis-je pour l'ignorée ?**_

 _ **-Ne sois pas méchante…**_

 _ **-Oh, je suis vraiment désolée mais je suis à deux doigts de m'envoler pour ne plus jamais revenir alors excuse moi de ne pas être parfaitement calme !**_

Ama rit doucement devant cette remarque à rallonge. Plus il apprenait à connaître Waverly plus il comprenait pourquoi Nicole était tomber pour elle. La jeune fille était tous ce dont avait besoin sa jeune protéger. Elle était son contraire mais elles étaient en même temps très semblable.

Il lui demanda de se calmer et d'essayer de toucher de nouveau le sol. Wave s'exécuta sans rien ajouter. Elle tendit son pied au maximum, créant une pointe presque parfaite. Elle ferma les yeux mais rien n'y faisait. La gravité semblait s'être annuler tout autour d'elle.

 **-** _ **Essaye de penser à Nicky.**_

La grimasse que le surnom provoqua chez la jeune fille n'échappa pas à Ama. Il trouvait sa façon d'être jalouse absolument charmante.

Pourtant, Waverly l'écouta et obscurcit tous autre penser que ce qui l'a rattachait à sa jolie rousse. Elle repensa à leurs première rencontre et comment elle s'était ridiculiser. Elle l'a revit essayer de la rassurer après la mort de Shorty ce qui avait étrangement bien plus rassurer que l'intervention de Champ. Elle se souvenait de son impuissance lorsqu'elle avait été clouer à l'hôpital ou encore de leurs disputer. S'était les pires moments… puis tous les baisers échangés.

Sans qu'elle ne le sache, Wave avait de nouveau les pieds ancrer sur la terre noir de Clay. L'homme-dragon n'osait pas intervenir. A cet instant précis, elle semblait si heureuse presque sereine. Comme si elle venait de récupérer une partie d'elle-même.

Ses sourcilles se fronçaient imperceptiblement. Ça ne pouvait pas être si simple…

Soudain un éclair éclaircit le ciel rosée d'une teinte plus sombre. Il devint presque violet alors qu'une étincelle se dirigeait vers les deux intrus. Ama lâcha le poignet de la petite amie de Nicole. Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

 _ **-Je me disais bien aussi…**_

Il se décala sur le côté pour éviter d'être un dommage collatérale. Waverly qui était toujours perdu dans ses souvenirs ne vit pas arriver la menace. Lorsque la comète lumineuse arriva sur elle, elle irradia tous ce qui était autour de toutes les nuances de pourpre qui puissent exister. Même le sol sembla prendre vie.

Ama sursauta en découvrant le sol s'élever un peu plus en amont. Pour sûre, ça n'allait pas être réjouissant. Un monstre à dix pattes gigantesque en sortit en même temps que de la lave. Un cri bestial fit frissonner le garçon au regard de feu. La mâchoire de l'être répugnant touchait presque le sol. Le dragon reconnu cette créature, elle appartenait à l'ombre. S'était un Dragmort.

La dernière fois qu'il s'était battu contre un de ces monstres, s'était pour Nicky. Le Dragmort était encore plus immense que dans ses souvenirs. À côté, les building de vert des humains étaient vraiment minuscule. Ce cauchemar ambulant en plus d'appartenir au mauvais camps était vouer à la Terre. Se ne serait pas un combat facile.

Alors que la comète qui était sûrement une Gleamlie allait essayer de reconstituer l'âme de Waverly. Le titan quelque peu maudit en face de lui n'allait pas hésiter à aggraver la situation. S'était un dévoreur d'Âme au service de Lumalory.

Ama avait un arrière-goût dans la bouche à la pensée du Lumalory. S'était le pire des croque-mitaine qui existe à travers tous les mondes et toutes les terres. Lorsqu'il n'était pas occuper à empêcher les âmes innocente à retrouver la sérénité, il avait un certain appétit pour les cœurs de dragon.

Le Dragmort se précipita vers l'homme-dragon. Ama sera les poings alors que son cœur semblait vouloir exploser dans sa poitrine. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvre alors que ses cheveux s'enflammaient.

Sans plus attendre, Ama se transforma pour protéger Waverly. Il l'avait promit à Nicole en devenant le lamogi de la femme qu'elle aimait. Il entoura donc la jeune Eaps en hurlant contre son ennemi du jour. Il laisserai autant de temps que possible à Wave pour reprendre la première partie de son âme que détenait ce monde d'argile, de lave et de poussière.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : Rag'n'Bone Man est un chanteur britannique qui c'est fait connaître l'année dernière avec son titre Human. Si vous ne connaissez pas cette petite merveille, je vous conseil de foncer sur YouTube ! ;) Son première album est d'ailleurs sortit il y a quelque jour.**

 **Note n°2 : Pink Fluffy … euh… en revanche, vous pouvez tous faire pour ne jamais, jamais entendre ça ! ^^** **"** **Je connais cette** **"chose" à cause de mes sœurs qui n'arrête pas de l'écouter. J'ai comme même apprit que le chanteur s'appelait** **Andrew Huang** **et qu'il y avait un album… :')**

 **Note n°3 :** **Le croque-mitaine est un personnage maléfique dont on parle aux enfants pour leur faire peur et ainsi les rendre plus sages. Son rôle est souvent de marquer les interdits sur des moments, ou des lieux, considérés comme dangereux comme la nuit mais aussi cours d'eau, etc.**

 **Selon certains, le croque-mitaine serait à l'origine une sorte de loup-garou. Il est supposé se dissimuler de préférence dans les lieux sombres et fermés comme sous un lit, dans un placard, dans une cave, etc.  
Les croque-mitaines existent dans l'imaginaire de tous les pays. Leurs noms sont variables et sauf quelques particularités qui permettent de les identifier, leur aspect est assez mal défini, ce qui permet à chacun de s'imaginer un être d'autant plus effrayant : homme, femme, animal...  
L'essentiel étant d'y croire. Plus récemment, le croque-mitaine est devenu un sujet pour la littérature écrite, la télévision, le cinéma. Et maintenant, je pense qu'on le voit tous comme Pitch dans ****"Les Cinq Légendes"**

 **Lexique attaché à la fic :**

 ***** **Donkering : Jour où le monde ne fut plus en paix et divisé entre le bien et le mal**

 ***** **Lumalory : Personnage légendaire qui s'attache à garder les âmes perdus prisonnières. C'est un dévoreur d'âme.**

 *** Twandler : Nom d'un sort jeter à une grande partie des Entités le jour du Donkering notamment à Livéna.**

 *** Lij** **ós : Gardien de Livéna.**

 *** Clay : Monde de la terre et de l'argile.**

 *** Dragmort : Monstre à dix pattes gigantesque qui appartient à l'obscurité.**

 *** Gleamlie : Entité lumineuse reconstructive d'âme ou de cœur.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	11. Keepmini

**Salut à tous, on est vendredi ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le dixième chapitre de cette fiction.**

 **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Wynonna Earp, que ce soit ceux du comics ou ceux de la série, ne m'appartiennent !**

 **Vous trouverez au début de ce chapitre pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont joueur, une pseudo citation qui est un indice de ce qui va se passer dans celui-ci.**

 **Ma correctrice LadyKastG qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable, n'a pas eu le temps de relire celui-là. Mais je le poste et je l'uploderai de nouveau lorsqu'il sera corriger.**

 **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

 _oOoOo_

\- Le Monde des Rêves -

« De la _**joie**_ à la _**colère**_ en passant par l' _ **amour**_ et jusqu'à l'authenticité d'un simple battement de cils, tout est intacte. J'ai tout garder en moi, tous est stocké dans une partie de mon cerveau. J'ai juste besoin d'aide pour _**reconstituer**_ tous les instants de _**ma vie**_. »

 _oOoOo_

 **Chapitre 10 : Keepmini**

Le Dragmort peinait à se relevé. Ama venait de lui sectionner une des ses précieuses pattes. Le dragon avait toutes les peines du monde à respirer. L'air était brûlante et il commençait a ressentir les dommages du combat qui s'éternisait.

Son aile gauche était ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. S'il continuait à se protéger avec, il ne pourrait bientôt plus voler. Voyant que son ennemie était encore à terre, il prit le temps de regarder furtivement l'avancer de Waverly. Il grogna en remarquant qu'elle en était toujours au même stade.

Il se recentra sur la prochaine attaque qui ne devrait plus tarder. De ses narines sortait une fumé dense. Il faisait trop chaud même pour lui. Comment expliquer que le Dragmort ne soit pas déranger par cette chaleur ? Comment expliquer qu'il soit tomber un nombre incalculable de fois et pourtant toujours profondément ancrer sur la terre de Clay ?

Ama ne trouva qu'une explication à ses interrogations. Le monstre qu'il affrontait trichait. Ou il était plus juste de dire qu'il était aider mais par qui et pour quelle raison. Il s'élança dans les airs. Comme il se l'était imaginer se fut difficile à cause de ses blessures. Il essaya de découvrir un indice sur cette duperie.

Il ne supportait pas d'être prit pour un idiot surtout dans un moment aussi important. Il plissa les yeux pour enfin découvrir d'où venait toute cette tromperie. L'ombre du monstre n'était pas la sienne. Évidemment, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Il voulait garder Waverly prisonnière de son âme briser.

Le Dragmort n'était alors qu'une diversion pour empêcher le dragon d'être au bon endroit, soit près de Waverly. Furieux d'avoir été piéger de la sorte Ama fonça sur son adversaire à une vitesse folle. Il replia ses ailes pour se laisser glisser contre les courants chaud. Il allait être le pire des courroux, celui qui vient du ciel, invisible mais fatale.

Avant d'atteindre son ennemie, il se transforma, reprit des traits humain. Ses cheveux étaient toujours en flamme et son regard encore trop flamboyant. Il était terriblement en colère. Il allait donc se battre avec une arme qu'il avait refuser d'utiliser depuis des année. Il savait que se battre avec _elle_ alors que son cœur était fragmenter en deux était terriblement dangereux mais il prenait le risque.

Il plaça sa main droit sur son omoplate gauche. Il ferma les yeux juste une seconde. Il se revit l'utiliser la dernière fois. C'est avec _elle_ qu'il avait réussi à tenir sa promesse. Avec _elle_ qu'il avait sauver Nicky. D'une certaine façon, encore aujourd'hui, il brandirait son arme pour sauver sa petite protéger.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il agrippa le pommeau d'une épée. Il la sortit de son corps. Il poussa un cri pour attirer l'attention du Dragmort et abattit son arme sur lui. La créature de l'ombre s'effondra. Il ne lui restait plus un souffle de vie. Aucun être sensé ne souhaitait périr d'une arme forger par le corps d'un dragon parce que la mort était alors infinie et douloureuse pour l'éternité.

Ama peinait a retrouver son souffle et son esprit. Tous semblait embrouiller et floue autour de lui. Il était faible, trop faible pour avancer, trop faible pour continuer. Pourtant il remit son épée à sa place. Il bloqua son regard sur Waverly avant de se précipité vers elle.

Une fois à sa hauteur, il hésita. Le Gleamlie entourait toujours son corps. Il semblait l'aider à retrouver une partie d'elle. L'homme-dragon soupira et se décidant à attendre qu'elle ai fini son combat. Il savait que se serait très difficile et cette fois, il ne pourrait pas donner une partie de son cœur pour aider l'ascension de l'âme.

 _oOoOo_

La peur. La tension. L'incompréhension. Des mains qui se plaque sur une vitre impénétrable. Un cube de verre de cinq mètre sur cinq. Une respiration saccadée. De l'eau qui monte et qui arrive maintenant au niveau des genoux.

Les poings commencent à s'abattre sur la cage invisible et le sang marque les contours. Mais rien ne se passe, rien ne bouge, rien ne change. Les larmes lassèrent son visage. Il ne reste plus qu'une certitude c'est qu'elle allait se noyer.

L'eau arrivait maintenant au niveau de ses épaule, bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus respirer. Il s'agit alors d'une autre angoisse celle de mourir. Elle refusait d'abandonner et pourtant elle était bien à quelque battement de cœur de n'être plus qu'un souvenir.

Une dernière bouffé d'air, des derniers coups contre la paroi vitré qui refuse toujours de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Une dernière pensée pour ceux qu'elle aime et surtout pour elle. Celle qui lui a apprit ce qu'était le véritable amour.

Le corps ne peut plus se battre, il se met sur pause, les poumons son remplit d'eau. L'air a disparut. Il tente un dernier tressaut mais il ne reste plus aucun espoir. L'esprit sombre.

 _oOoOo_

Doc roulait prudemment et aussi lentement que possible. Il voulait éviter de faire regretter l'officier Haught de lui avoir laisser le volent. Il écoutait attentivement la voix du machin qui lui indiquait la route, bien qu'il trouvait cela stupide d'écouter une voix robotique de la sorte. Mais encore une fois, il voulait éviter toute confrontation avec la jolie rousse.

D'ailleurs celle-ci s'était endormie quasi instantanément après le premier kilomètre. Elle semblait épuiser et s'était plein de maux de tête à plusieurs reprise sur le chemin du retour. Il grimaça une nouvelle fois en repensant aux escaliers de la mort qu'il avait du franchir deux fois. Et, il n'avait pas oublier que Nicole s'était moquer de lui très ouvertement lorsque la maison de son enfance avait disparu.

Holliday ne comprenait pas qu'un objet aussi conséquent pouvait aller et venir comme bon lui semblait. Sur certain point la magie était difficile à accepter.

Le téléphone de Nicole sonna, en jetant un regard de biais Doc pu voir que s'était Wynonna qui appelait. Mais plus il s'en approchait plus l'objet rectangulaire s'éloignait. Pour une raison qui lui échappa, il sursauta avant de se réveiller.

Immédiatement il réalisa que tous ce qui venait de vivre n'avait été qu'un rêve. En même temps, un monde ou l'officier Haught lui aurait confier le volent ne pouvait-être qu'un rêve ! Il bondit vers le portable de Nicole, pour éviter qu'elle ne se réveil, il décrocha rapidement :

 **-Allô ?**

 **-Doc ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui décroche ?**

 **-Wynonna ?**

Doc fut momentanément perturber. Il décolla le combiner de son oreille et réalisa qu'il s'agissait bien de l'héritière. Il observa son environnement avant de se souvenir que Livéna leurs avait proposer de se reposer avant de repartir.

Il soupira avant que son regard ne tombe sur la jolie rousse. Il sourit doucement avant de répondre calmement :

 **-L'officier Haught s'est endormie.**

 **-Donc, Nicole va bien ? Il n'y a pas de soucis de votre côté ?**

 **-Non, pourquoi,** demande prudemment Doc.

 **-Et bien… la dernière fois qu'il est arriver quelque chose d'étrange à Wave, elle l'a su donc…**

 **-Wynonna, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Le silence qui suivit la question paru infini à Doc. Pour occuper son esprit et éviter de s'inquiéter pendant quelque seconde, il se redressa. La réponse ne venait toujours pas, il sortit quelque peu précipitamment de la pièce que leurs avait à louer Livéna ou Wyatt ou… qu'importe de qui il s'agissait véritablement !

Il pesta lorsque son pied s'enfonça dans la neige. Il observa cette nouvelle anomalie mais ne trouvant aucune explication, il ferma la porte un peu trop violemment avant de se retourner, inquiet pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas réveiller Nicole. Il fut rassurer en remarquant à travers la vitre qu'elle n'avait pas bouger d'un cil.

Il commença à effectuer les cent pas, estiment plus prudent de s'éloigner de la pièce. Il faisait donc des aller-vient dans la neige, oui dans la neige parce qu'il en avait partout, créant presque une tranchée à chaque nouvelle enjambés. En plus, il faisait même froid. Il en venait presque a regretter cette chose verte immonde que lui avait donner Nicole. Il essayait d'être patient, il essayait vraiment !

Mais ces dernières heures et plus globalement ces derniers jours étaient sur le point d'avoir raison de lui.

Il s'apprêtait à relancer Wynonna trouvant son absence de réponse inquiétante et pour le moins agacent, lorsque que de loin, ses yeux se déposèrent sur l'officier Haught.

Elle ne semblait soudainement plus du tout paisible. Son visage était presque livide, ses mouvements de poitrine se faisait rare et un liquide transparent s'échappait de son nez et de ses lèvres.

S'ils n'étaient pas tous les deux sur la terre ferme, Doc aurait pu croire que l'officier Haught était entrain de se noyer. Mais c'était impossible.

Impossible…

Impossible comme le fait qu'il soit immortel. Impossible comme l'existence des sorcières où encore des démons. Impossible comme l'idée même de la magie. Impossible comme l'apparition soudaine d'un manoir au milieu de nul part. Impossible comme une porte qui ne parlerait que par énigmes. Impossible comme une bibliothèque qui serait capable de se mouvoir et d'apparaître sous les trait d'un ou d'une autres. Impossible comme de la neige en plein milieu d'une pièce.

S'était juste impossible…

Un juron lui échappa alors qu'il se précipita vers la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Il entendit vaguement l'héritière lui demander ce qui était entrain de se passer. Il arracha presque la porte, déposa le combiner sur une chaise avant de déposer deux de ses doigts sur la carotide de Nicole. Un très léger battement était présent pour le rassurer mais il restait persuader que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il s'approcha du visage de l'officier Haught pour y sentir une odeur saline. Elle avait de l'eau de mer qui dégoulinait sur son visage.

 **-Wynonna, dis-moi ce qui se passe avec ta sœur, maintenant !**

 _oOoOo_

L'héritière observa sa sœur en essayant de se persuader que ce qu'elle voyait était tout simplement irréel. Doc l'a rappela à l'ordre encore une fois en hurlant son prénom. Elle se tourna alors vers Dolls qui était tout autant ébailli. Même Lena semblait interdite alors qu'elle ne distinguait même pas la scène.

Waverly était entourer d'une lumière blanche aveuglante. Se n'était pourtant pas ce fait qui était le plus déroutant mais bien que son corps semblait en lévitation. La plus jeune des Earp se débattait dans le vide comme pour atteindre la surface. On aura pu croire à si méprendre qu'elle était entrain de se noyer.

 **-Je… je crois qu'elle… se noie… ?**

 **-J'ai bien l'impression qui se passe la même chose du côté de Nicole.**

 **-Mais putain, comment c'est possible ?!**

Lena qui entendait toute la conversation n'arrivait pas le croire. Elle n'avait pas voulu écouter sa nièce lorsque celle-ci lui avait assurer partager le Bliss avec l'humaine. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus douter. Pourtant, il y avait encore quelque chose qui l'a gênait.

Elle n'avait encore jamais connu un Bliss qui serait aussi puissant pour tuer les deux personnes exactement de la même façon. En général, il achevait le survivant d'un simple arrête cardiaque. Ou alors l'autre survivait en gardant les séquelles dû à la perte du Bliss toute sa vie durant.

Ce que pouvait percevoir la Sethélia a cet instant n'avait rien a voir avec le Bliss.

Lena se rapprocha de l'humaine, elle s'arrêta juste devant la paroi en verre blindé. Elle aimerait pouvoir la voir et essayer de comprendre l'attrait de Nicole pour cette petite chose. Elle parvenait a percevoir son enveloppe corporelle grâce aux ultra-son mais rien ne semblait pouvoir expliquer l'amour de sa nièce pour cette petite créature chétive.

Et pourtant, elles étaient apparemment touchées par un lien indestructible et presque invasif. L'ultime preuve d'amour.

 **-Hey ! Ne t'approche pas trop de ma sœur !**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Je tiens à sa sécurité et tu es une grande malade ! Donc fais un pas en arrière s'il te plaît.**

La rousse se tourna vers l'héritière comme si elle pouvait la voir. Elle lui fit un sourire mauvais avant de s'exécuter. Elle repensa à leurs arriver dans le quartier général des badge noir. Wynonna lui avait demander de s'introduire discrètement mais se n'était pas vraiment son truc d'agir de cette façon.

Lena avait donc simplement installer pas moins de trois bombes dans les installations, facilitant les recherches. Depuis, l'héritière le lui reprochait. Mais sur ce coup, là il fallait qu'elle assure a cette stupide Earp que sa stupide sœur ne risquait rien.

 **-Ma nièce partage le même sort que cette idiote d'humaine. Lui faire du mal ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Je dirais même que se serait contre productif. Conclusion : tant qu'elles seront liées l'une à l'autre je ne ferais rien au risque de tuer Nicole.**

 **-Arrête de dire que ma sœur est idiote,** menace Wynonna avant de retourner a sa conversation avec Doc, **une amélioration de ton coté ?**

 **-Rien.**

 **-Mais, c'est quoi ce foutu bordel ?**

 _oOoOo_

Doc ne savaitplus quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il venait d'installer Nicole sur le côté afin qu'elle n'avale pas trop d'eau. Il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir. Il était conscient que si cette noyade avait été banal son amie serait déjà mort. Pour une fois, il remerciait ce monde pour toutes ces anomalies.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit brusquement. Sans réfléchir, il brandit son arme et la pointa sur Wyatt. Il grimaça. Décidément, il n'était pas prêt à ce faire à l'idée de revoir son meilleur ami.

Livéna qui avait sentit qu'il y avait un problème à l'instant même ou elle passa la porte remarqua immédiatement l'état préoccupant de Nicole et s'approcha. Elle resta pourtant à distance. Pour Doc, Wyatt semblait seulement évaluer la situation.

Elle remarqua le téléphone au pied de l'étrange homme au chapeau. Elle détestait toute cette technologie et si ça n'avait pas été pour une Haught, elle n'aurait jamais autoriser son utilisation au milieu de ses murs. Elle soupira avant de s'accroupir devant l'objet rectangulaire.

 **-Vous discutez avec quelqu'un ?**

 **-Évidement ! On essaye de comprendre ce qui est entrain de se passer !**

 **-Doc, il y a quelqu'un avec toi** , s'informa Wynonna la peur au ventre.

 **-C'est Wyatt… enfin… la personnalisation de la bibliothèque.**

 **-Putain ! Elle sait ce qui se passe ?**

 **-Je lui demande ! Livéna ?**

Doc n'obtient pas de réponse. Cependant il remarqua immédiatement l'inquiétude tirer les traits de son meilleur ami. Il connaissait ce visage par cœur. Il ne pouvait donc pas lui mentir. Il le vit se redresser et serrer les point avant qu'il n'affirme :

 **-On ne peut pas rester ici. Le Directeur la cherche.**

 **-On ne peut pas non plus vraiment la déplacer** , souligna Doc.

Livéna semblait réfléchir à une solution. Il était assez frustrant pour elle d'être à cours d'idée alors qu'elle avait des milliers d'ouvrages commeinspiration. Sa connaissance était infinie pourtant à cet instant elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

 **-Pour quelle raison pensez-vous résoudre le problème de Nicole à travers cet objet ?**

 **-Parce qu'il arrive la même chose en plus bizarre à la sœur de Wynonna** , répondit à une vitesse folle Holliday.

 **-La même chose** , répétât perplexe Livéna.

 **-Nicole pense avoir contracter le Bliss avec Waverly. La jeune sœur de Wynonna** , expliqua le plus calmement Doc.

 **-Le Bliss…**

Livéna ne pouvait pas le croire. Il était déjà rare pour une personne de vivre un tel lien. Alors en vivre deux… s'était… presque impossible !

Et il y avait autre chose qui semblait anormal. Si cette Waverly avec qui vivait un Bliss Nicole était bien entrain de se noyer alors elle devrait être en train de souffrir le martyre pas mourir de la même façon.

Sauf si… non !

Se n'était pas arriver depuis Maan et Zon.

Est-ce que deux âmes pourraient de nouveau être si proche qu'eux ? Est-ce que se serait supportable pour d'autre qu'eux ? Est-ce qu'elle avait réellement sous les yeux une demi-âme ?

Si s'était le cas alors…

Livéna commençait à comprendre les raisons de toutes les recherches de Nicole. Elle arrivait mieux à concevoir le besoin qu'avait eu la jeune femme de revenir entre ces murs malgré le danger.

Elle combla la distance qui l'a séparait de la jolie rousse. Elle s'accroupit devant elle. Elle avança sa main vers son front, hésita. Elle n'avait pas fait ça depuis des siècles. Elle inspira profondément. Il fallait qu'elle oublie ses craintes. Elle expira et déposa ses doigts sur la peau de la jeune femme.

Un flux d'images à peine supportable lui transperça le crâne. La douleur était indescriptible. Il y avait trop d'informations. Une existence entière était entrain de prendre vie dans son esprit. Il s'insinuait en elle de la façon la plus violente qui soit. S'était comme de tatouer son âme et son cœur avec une autre vie que la sienne. Elle voudrait hurler mais elle avait bien trop de dignité pour laisser un seul son qui pourrait trahir sa douleur lui échapper.

Livéna sentie alors le froid lui brûler la peau. Elle était dans l'incapacité ne serait-ce d'inhaler une seule bouffer d'air. Malgré la peur, elle prit sur elle. Elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ses sensations. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Après tous, elle n'était pas une faible créature mais bien une Entité. Elle ferma les yeux pendant dix longue secondes avant d'avoir le courage d'affronter la situation.

Elle comprenait mieux la situation. Elle pouvait voir l'âme de Nicole et celle d'une inconnue sûrement la fameuse Waverly se mélanger pour n'en faire plus qu'une. Leurs essence même à toute les deux étaient prisonnière d'un sort. S'était le Keepmini.

Au moment même où son esprit pu mettre un nom sur la situation, elle fut frapper par une appréhension unique : celle de mourir.

Au milieu de cette perception des plus désagréable. Juste avant de rejoindre la réalité, Livéna croisa le regard d'une autre personne. Elle su en à peine une seconde que cette personne protégeait Waverly. Elle le fixa un instant. Ses yeux n'avait rien d'humain. Ils étaient unique. Il était rare d'avoir la chance de plonger ses propre yeux dans un regards habiter par les flammes.

 _oOoOo_

Ama s'acharnait a rester devant Wave ne sachant plus quoi faire d'autre. Le Gleamlie était toujours entrain de reconstituer son âme mais semblait être en difficulté. S'était trop long. Beaucoup trop long ! Il craignait que le Lumalory en profite pour attaquer de nouveau et l'homme-dragon n'était pas fou. Il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas à un autre combat.

En plus d'avoir subit plusieurs blessures plus ou moins grave à cause du Dragmort, il se sentait faible. Il avait la sensation que son cœur était en péril, du moins une partie de celui-ci.

Bien sûr, il pourrait aller voir Nicole pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien mais deux points l'en empêchait. Premièrement, il y avait de grandes chances que sa protéger soit toujours à Cress, un endroit qui lui était interdit. Deuxièmement, il avait promis d'être le Lamogi de Waverly, il ne pouvait donc pas l'abandonner dans un tel moment.

Mais il ne supportait pas non plus de rester immobile devant elle, impuissant, incapable de l'aider. Il pourrait peut-être convoquer l'un de ses miroirs afin d'essayer de mieux comprendre la situation. Sauf que de conjurer l'un d'eux pourrait attirer un autre monstre et de nouveau mettre Waverly en danger.

Il n'avait donc aucune solution…

Ama commençait lentement a se résigner en se disant que la situation lui échappait lorsqu'il eu une nouvelle idée. Il pouvait peut-être voir à travers les yeux de Nicky. Il l'avait déjà fais, _ce jour là_.

Décider à le faire, malgré le danger, il vida son esprit, ferma doucement les yeux et prit délicatement la main de Wave dans la sienne. Il inspira profondément pour ressentir les mêmes choses que sa protégée. A cet instant, son esprit était embrumer pas la peur et son corps envahie par un froid glaciale.

Il expira en ouvrant les yeux. Il était alors bien loin de la terre brûler de Clay. Il se retrouva submergé, entourer d'eau. Il était piéger du liquide salé. Il voulait hurler mais il n'avait plus de force, plus assez d'air.

Il fut alors frapper par une appréhension unique : celle de mourir.

Happé par cette sensation, il fut violemment projeter de nouveau dans la réalité. Il ouvrir avec précipitation les yeux et eu du mal a retrouver son souffle.

Il aurait dû être complètement paniquer cependant au milieu de cette vision terrifiante, il avait aperçu quelque chose de terriblement rassurant. Il avait sentit un regard sur lui et juste avant de partir, il avait pu distingué de magnifiques iris d'une couleur argenté. Il ne savait pas l'expliquer mais il savait que Nicky était en sécurité. Elle était protéger par le détenteur de ses merveilleux yeux.

L'homme-dragon avait pu au moins comprendre ce qui était entrain d'arriver à la petite amie de sa protéger. Avant aujourd'hui, il ignorait que s'était réellement possible. Pourtant, Waverly était véritablement entrain de vivre un Keepmini et ce processus atteignait aussi Nicky.

Les Gleamlies utilisaient parfois le Keepmini lorsque l'âme ou le cœur d'une personne était trop endommager. Ama était pourtant persuader que cette méthode n'apparaissait que dans les légendes. On ne l'aurait tout de même pas tromper sur ce point où alors il aurait oublier…

Il n'y avait qu'une personne en tout temps qui était parvenu à jouer avec sa mémoire et elle n'aurait pas oser effacer quelque chose de si important. Du moins en théorie…

Ama ancra son regard dans celui de Wave. Les yeux de cette dernière étaient voiler, elle était hors d'atteinte, même pour lui. Il soupira avant de s'accrocher à ses épaules, il l'a secoua doucement avant de lui parler comme pour la rassurer :

 **-Si ce qu'on m'a dit sur le Keepmini est vrais tu vas souffrir… mais il ne faut pas que tu résiste. Il faut que tu te laisse guider, c'est la seule solution.**

 _oOoOo_

Parfois ce qui est invisible est et reste ce qui est la plus dangereux. Et s'était bien les petits détails imperceptibles qui empêchait l'âme de Waverly de se libérer. Pour qu'elle puisse avoir une chance même infime de rejoindre la réalité, il fallait qu'elle accepte certaine chose.

Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à tolérer son passé. Pour cela l'entité lumineuse ne connaissait qu'une solution. Il l'avait déjà enclencher et même après avoir activer le Keepmini. Cette jeune fille résistait. L'âme était comme résolu a ne pas se reformer.

Cependant, il avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus seulement son propre passé à combattre. Il y avait aussi et surtout celui qui s'introduisait dans les propre souvenir de celle qui se nommait Waverly. Ceux de la personne avec qui elle partageait un Bliss. Où peut-être que s'était quelque chose de plus puissant encore… quelque chose auquel le Gleamlies n'avait encore jamais eu à faire.

Intrigué par cette anomalie à laquelle il n'aurait certainement plus jamais à faire, il se permis juste pour cette fois d'observer. Il voulait comprendre…

Il n'y avait rien de malsain dans sa démarche. Mais s'était quelque chose d'unique. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait comprendre.

 _oOoOo_

La neige recouvrait absolument tous. Sous les yeux d'une petite fille ce spectacle avait quelque chose de magique. Quelqu'un vient frapper a sa porte en la sommant de descendre au plus vite pour aller s'amuser. Sans plus attendre, l'enfant bondit pour sortir de son lit. Elle enfile ses chaussons et descends les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle le peut.

Une fois arriver sur la dernière marche, elle se stop net. Elle observe prudemment ce qui se passe du côté de la cuisine. Elle veut éviter d'être arrêter avant d'avoir poser un pied dehors. Elle prend discrètement son écharpe qui est tomber et saute pour attraper son manteau.

Un rire discret l'a fait sursauter. La petite lui fait un regard noir en lui mimant de ne pas faire de bruit. Le jeune homme s'approche amuser par la situation. Il s'accroupit devant la jeune fille et l'aide à fermer son manteau et à mettre correctement son écharpe. Mais avant de la laisser partir, il prend le temps de lui mettre sa capuche.

L'enfant ne perd plus une seconde et se précipite dehors. À peine a-t-elle le nez dehors qu'elle se prend une boule de neige en plein visage. Elle éclate de rire avant de descendre les quelque marche qui la sépare du jardin. Elle plonge ses mains dans la neige et fonce vers ses sœurs.

Au milieu de cette bataille plus rien n'existe à part les rires. Sauf peut-être deux regards qui observait cet instant hors du temps avec pour seul émotion de la fierté et de l'amour.

Et pourtant, il y a quelque chose qui sonne faux…

C'est comme un mirage. Quelque chose qui n'a jamais exister et qui n'existera jamais. Personne ne peut être si heureux pour si peu. C'est juste impossible.

Les rires s'éloignent, pour ne devenir que des murmures. Il ne ressemble plus à grand-chose ou alors peut-être au froissement lointain de l'océan qui serait très agité.

Alors, il y eu une succession d'images… des centaine et des centaine de flash-back. Il y a une ferme, un manoir, une poutre, une balançoire, un chat, un cheval, la neige, le feu, les étoiles, la terre, un père, une mère, des sœurs, des sourires, des pleures, de la peur, des meurtres, l'incertitude, l'espoir, les attentes, les retours, un bar, une rencontre...

Un réveil brusque, presque violent. Un retour à la réalité qui nous oppresse et cette sensation qui nous colle à la peau : celle de ne pas être à sa place. Un regard qui ne trouve rien à quoi se raccrocher. Parce que tous n'est que néant. Il n'y a rien de familier autour d'elle.

Le temps défile sans prendre en compte ce mal être. Tous semble abîmer chez cette femme. Pourtant il y a encore ce souvenir flou qui accroche son âme. Elle entend encore les rires raisonner. Puis tous disparaît…

La jeune fille se concentre sur sa respiration. Elle repousse ces sensations qui l'oppresse et qui aime la garder prisonnière. Elle essaye d'effacer l'image imaginaire de cette petite fille qui l'a hante depuis... toujours ?

Elle se redresse et absolument rien ne semble stable. Elle a la sensation de flotter ou encore d'évoluer hors du temps. Elle ferme les yeux. Pendant une seconde, elle parvient à revivre les rires. Et il y a ce sourire…

Ce sourire lui ai tellement familier. Il a le don de la rassurer. Elle pourrait vivre simplement pour être spectatrice de ce petit étirement des lèvres. Rien que d'y penser, la rassure. Elle a la douce sensation d'être à sa place alors qu'elle est spectatrice d'un geste aussi simple. Elle arrive presque à distinguer les yeux du détenteur de se sourire. Elle les imagine briller de bonheur. Son cœur est apaiser à cette simple idée. Elle aime tous chez lui. Il symbolise tellement. Il représente un amour infini. Il est là pour elle et elle ne survie que pour lui.

Nicole !

 _oOoOo_

Et à la même seconde...

Le corps de Waverly s'effondra dans les deux mondes. Dans le premier, Wynonna ne résista pas et malgré toutes les recommandations, elle ouvrit la cage de verre. Elle prit le corps inerte de sa sœur dans les bras. Elle retira les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient son visage et découvrit que les larmes noir avaient disparu. L'héritière rit alors aux éclat, elle savait que les prochains jours seront bien meilleurs. Dans le second, Ama la serrait dans ses bras. Il lui murmurait des mots rassurant. La jeune Earp ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, son cœur se sentait tellement plus soulager. Elle avait retrouver l'entièreté de ses sentiments pour la femme qu'elle aime. Les larmes dévalent son visage, elle fini même par hurler. Elle se sentait libérer. Elle se sentait elle, enfin. Elle savait qu'il lui reste encore du travail mais elle n'avait plus peur. Parce qu'elle savait que quelqu'un l'attend. Elle savait que cette personne avait besoin d'elle. Et s'était réciproque...

Nicole se redressa brusquement pour recracher toute l'eau qu'elle venait d'avaler. Ses poumons étaient difficile a remplir avec l'air qui l'entourait. Doc se rapprocha et passa une main dans le dos de son amie. Ce geste la rassura, il l'a reconnectait a la réalité. La jolie rousse avait tellement de mal à respirer. Elle n'avait jamais ressentie une telle perdition. Elle avait été consciente tout du long, de la noyade au souvenir en passant par les sentiments retrouver par Waverly. Elle avait encore cette sensation désagréable, celle d'être prisonnière complètement a la merci de toute cette eau. Elle avait été comme dans un cocon qui l'avait obliger à revivre tous les pires moment de son existence mais aussi ceux de Wave. Nicole agrippa son cœur. Elle l'avait déjà ressentie il y avait quelque jour de ça mais maintenant elle en était certaine. Elle n'était plus entière, elle avait besoin du retour de Wave. Elle avait besoin d'elle…

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Et je suis désolée pour mon absence de réponse aux reviews sur le dernier chapitre. J'étais encore un peu faible cette semaine.**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Sauf erreur de ma part, il n'y en a pas pour ce chapitre.**

 **Lexique attaché à la fic :**

 *** Keepmini : Technique rarement (pour ne pas dire jamais) utiliser et seulement en cas de dernier recourt par le** **Gleamlies pour la reconstitution d'une partie de l'âme. Il consiste à faire croire à la « mort » pour que l'esprit se balade dans l'entièreté de l'âme et retrouve ce qui est le plus important pour elle.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	12. Ina

****Salut à tous, on (n')est (pas) vendredi ! Et j'en suis désolée… je suis toujours un peu a la ramasse. Je pense que je vais avoir quelque difficulté a respecter les délais tant que je serai encore en arrêt mais je ferai de mon mieux. Surtout que mes examens commence cette semaine…****

 ** **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le onzième chapitre de cette fiction.****

 ** **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Wynonna Earp, que ce soit ceux du comics ou ceux de la série, ne m'appartiennent !****

 ** **Vous trouverez au début de ce chapitre pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont joueur, une pseudo citation qui est un indice de ce qui va se passer dans celui-ci.****

 ** **Encore une fois, m**** **a correctrice LadyKastG qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable, n'a pas eu le temps de relire celui-là. Mais je le poste et je l'uploderai de nouveau lorsqu'il sera corriger.**

 ** **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.****

 _oOoOo_

\- Le Monde des Rêves -

« Il ne reste _**rien**_ là-bas. Seulement du sang et la _**mémoire**_ des morts. En soit, le simple et douloureux _**souvenir**_ de la destruction. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a gère _**rien**_ de plus que des _**ruines**_. Voilà quelle est _**la gloire de la guerre**_ : un anéantissement, la désolation et de simple débris. Pourtant, il était un temps où les _**Lys**_ aimaient y naître. _**Peut-être**_ n'est-ce pas fini... »

 _oOoOo_

Chapitre 11 : Ina

Ama veillait sur Waverly depuis presque deux jours. Il ne l'avait pas installer dans la chambre de Nicky mais dans la sienne. Les seuls moments où il l'avait laisser sans surveillance c'est lorsque son aile gauche devenait trop douloureuse à être contracter.

Les moments où il avait besoin de voler.

Il avait aussi essayer de retrouver Nicky mais elle était introuvable. Il espérait seulement que le directeur ne lui avait pas mit la main dessus. Il savait que la jolie rousse ne supporterait pas de rester à Cress.

Il passait donc la plupart de son temps à mourir d'angoisse pour ses deux protégées. Par moment il arrivait à lire mais le plus souvent son esprit était trop préoccuper pour se prêter à l'exercice. Soit il était accaparer par l'inquiétude soit complètement fasciner par une paire d'iris gris argenté.

Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander qui pouvait être cette jeune fille qu'il avait aperçu lors du Bakhu de Waverly. Il était habiter par un étrange sentiment, celui de la connaître. Et pourtant, il était incapable de la nommer ou même de la décrire hormis ses yeux tous avait été flou.

Un toussotement le tira de ses pensés. Il se redressa pour se rapprocher de la jeune Eaps. Il déposa doucement la paume de sa main sur le front de la jeune fille. La fièvre était tomber. Ama était rassurer. Il s'installa près d'elle et sourit au moment même où Waverly ouvrit les yeux.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient revenu de Clay, le silence était rassurant. Ama pouvait voir que Wave avait bien retrouver une partie d'elle. Si elle était muette pour le moment c'est simplement qu'elle appréciait la beauté de l'instant.

 _ **-Tu y étais…**_

Les premiers mots de Waverly firent sursauter l'homme-dragon. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle parlerait si vite.

 _ **-Tu étais partout…**_

Ama fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Il pensa même qu'elle était encore sous le choc. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune Eaps d'un geste rassurant. Il lui sourit doucement avant de dire d'une petite voix :

 _ **-Tu devrais encore te reposer Wave.**_

 _ **-Tu étais dans chacun de ses souvenirs. Tu étais ce qui la rendais heureuse. Dès qu'elle te voyait, elle souriait.**_

 _ **-Je… Nicky était… elle a toujours été exceptionnel. Il n'est pas donner à tous le monde de voir les dragons. C'est à cause d'un sort qui nous protège. J'étais ami avec Victoria, la mère de Nicky. S'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Elle essayait de changer les choses. Elle me protégeait alors que je vivais loin d'Akaata. Le jour de la naissance de Nicky, j'étais là. Son père était absent comme toujours. Le premier regard de cette petite fille a été pour moi… Nicky m'a regarder droit dans les yeux. Moi, un dragon.**_

 _ **-Ça n'explique pas tous…**_

 _ **-J'ai… je crois que j'ai été comme un père ou peut être un frère pour elle. Victoria était très dure avec elle, plus qu'avec ses sœurs. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi.**_

 _ **-Elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup. J'ai ressentie une joie immense et un bien être unique lorsqu'elle… je… on posait les yeux sur toi.**_

 _ **-…**_

 _ **-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre.**_

Ama n'osait pas répondre à la question silencieuse qui tournait dans la tête de Waverly. Rien que de repenser à ce jour là avait le dont de l'anéantir.

L'homme-dragon était perdu dans des souvenirs beaucoup moins joyeux que tous les moments qu'il avait pu passer avec Nicky. Il l'aimait véritablement et ne voulait que son bonheur. Il se rappelait de l'anéantissement qui ressentait à chaque fois que Victoria l'emmenait loin de lui, a Cress, un endroit où il ne pouvait plus la voir, la sentir… son cœur était alors terriblement vide.

 _ **-Pourquoi tu as effacer tous souvenirs de toi de sa mémoire ?**_

Ama se redressa vivement en serrant les poings. Il dégluti avec difficulté. Une masse des plus désagréable se formait dans son ventre. Il avait envie de pleurer. Ça ne lui était pas arriver depuis si longtemps…

Waverly fut surprise par cette réaction. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il lui avait toujours sembler calme. Mais à cet instant ses yeux étincelaient et tous montrait que cette simple question était entrain de le détruire intérieurement.

Tous le corps du dragon tremblait. S'il n'avait pas une maîtrise totale de sa forme, il ne serait plus humain. Ses ailes le dérangeait. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il n'y avait plus que la bête qui grandissait en lui.

Il ferma les yeux. Il se recentra. Il pensa à sa petite protéger. Il ne pouvait toujours pas la sentir. Il ne s'en retrouva que bien plus inquiet.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières Wave découvrit des flammes si vive dans le font de ses yeux que s'en était presque effrayant. Il baragouina un simple :

 _ **-Je vais voler.**_

La plus jeune des Earp suivit son avancer sans pouvoir dire un mot. Elle sursauta lorsque la porte claqua. Elle avait du mal à supporter le fait de lui avoir fait du mal. Son cœur était douloureux sauf qu'elle était presque sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa réaction mais bien celle de Nicole.

Elle enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans son oreiller en soupirant. Qu'il était stupide d'être jalouse d'Ama. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Il la connaissait tellement mieux…

Et puis, il y avait un sentiment plus amer. Celui de la trahison. Savoir qu'il avait pu effacer sûrement les moments les plus importants de la mémoire de sa petite amie la rendait tout simplement malade.

 _ **-Nicole…**_

Waverly se sentait étrangement vide depuis son réveille. Il y avait comme une absence qui planait autour d'elle. Elle avait du mal à ressentir la présence de sa jolie rousse.

 _ **-S'il te plaît… j'ai besoin de sentir que tu es bien là quelque part. Nicole ?**_

Tout en l'appellent, sa main se retrouva en niveau de son cœur qui battait à peine. Elle l'avait déjà remarquer avant mais cette fois cela la frappa d'une autre manière.

Elle clos doucement ses paupières pour vider son esprit. Elle ne laisse plus rien l'atteindre. Elle ne pensa qu'à Nicole.

Elle découvrit une jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle. Elle l'a maintenait fermement et lui parlait. Elle parlait beaucoup et pourtant Waverly n'arrivait à distinguer aucun mot. Elle était intrigué par la couleur étrange des iris de cette femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Ils était d'un gris argent à couper le souffle.

Le regard de cette étrangère avait viré vers la gauche. Waverly distingua enfin un visage familier, celui de Doc. Ce dernier semblait inquiet. Les deux personnes qu'il l'entourait se redressèrent sur leurs pieds.

 **-On n'a plus le temps.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que vous proposer ? Parce que je ne l'a laisserai pas.**

 **-Je n'ai pas l'attention de la livrer au Directeur.**

 **-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

 **-On s'enfuit dans un endroit où personne ne peut nous suivre.**

Waverly sursauta devant la situation. Elle était réellement entrain de revivre un des souvenirs de sa petite amie. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de se demander comment c'était tous simplement possible.

 _oOoOo_

 _ **-On a plus le temps.**_

Cette phrase raisonnait dans l'esprit de Nicole de la plus désagréable des façons. Pourtant, elle continuait de s'accrocher a son sommeil. Elle avait cette désagréable sensation que si elle ouvrait les yeux tous serait bien pire encore.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait vécu quelque chose d'éprouvant la veille. Sauf qu'elle n'arrivait pas a mettre le doigt dessus. Tout était encore flou même si son corps ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il était lourd, courbaturé en un mot : fatigué.

Dans un coin de son esprit encore embrumé, elle espérait que se ne soit qu'une méchante gueule de bois. Oui, elle espérait… parce que jamais encore l'alcool n'avait eu un tel effet sur elle.

Un soupire lui échappa. Elle commençait doucement à réaliser qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Elle perçu au loin quelque part dans la réalité une voix masculine qui semblait inquiète :

 **-Elle se réveille ?**

 **-Je pense que oui.**

Cette voix… cette voix ne pouvait plus exister. Ça faisait trop mal de l'entendre. S'était comme de revivre le pire moment de sa vie. S'était comme avoir de nouveau le cœur briser.

Elle refusait d'ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir que son monde n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un énorme foutoir. Et sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir des larmes lui échappaient. Elle avait envie de hurler mais même pour ça elle se sentait trop faible.

Nicole était comme prisonnière d'un corps qui souffrait d'un mal dont elle ignorait tout.

 _oOoOo_

Lena était debout devant la cage de verre qui renfermait Waverly. Cela faisait bien une dizaine de minutes qu'elle ne bougeait plus et qu'elle agissait comme si elle était capable de fixer la jeune sœur de Wynonna.

Ses lunettes teinté étaient entre ses doigts. A cet instant, elle avait envie de les broyer. Elle haïssait sa cécité. Ça n'avait pas été toujours le cas. Lorsqu'elle avait perdu la vue elle s'était sentie véritablement heureuse. Pour elle se n'était qu'un sens de moins à gérer, un sens qui ne l'a rendrait plus folle.

Mais depuis quelque temps, elle ne supportait plus d'être dans le noir. Et ce sentiment était encore plus prononcer depuis qu'elle avait réaliser que Nicole ne lui avait pas mentis sur son lien avec cette humaine.

Elle se disait que peut-être… si elle avait pu voir les regards de sa nièces ou encore ses attention. Elle aurait sûrement comprit plus vite.

De plus, elle aurait règlement voulu voir quelque chose d'aussi unique que ce qui s'était passer il y a moins de quarante-huit heure.

Wynonna avait affirmer que les larmes noir avaient disparu. Ce qui voulait dire que le Bakhu avait été repousser. Il était toujours présent, Lena pouvait le sentir mais cette médiocre humaine l'avait combattue et pour l'instant elle gagnait.

Oui, s'était véritablement quelque chose qu'elle aurait aimer voir.

 **-Je peux savoir ce que tu fou a fixer ma sœur espèce de psychopathe ?!**

Un sourire discret se dessina sur les lèvres de Lena. Elle commençait à apprécier l'héritière des Earp. Cette énergumène n'avait pas peur d'elle. Et bien que se soit étrange, s'était… appréciable.

 **-Il est techniquement impossible que je fixe quoi que se soit encore moins ta sœur,** souligne-t-elle amuser mais sans le montrer d'une quelconque façon.

 **-Je m'en tape ! Dirige tes yeux ailleurs que sur ma sœur ! Espèce de malade !**

Lena eu presque du mal à retenir un rire. Un soupire lui avait sûrement échapper. Elle décida de garder son sourire en se tournant vers Wynonna.

Pendant un instant, elle oublia qu'elle n'avait pas remit ses lunettes. Mais l'absence de réaction de cette dernière permit de souligner qu'il y avait un problème.

Elle resserra ses doigts autour des branches se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir omis ce détail si important. Elle évitait de se montrer sans protections. Elle savait les cicatrices hideuse. Non pas qu'elle est un jour poser les yeux dessus mais parce que toute les réactions étaient désespérément les mêmes.

Wynonna venait de perdre tous son mordant. Elle n'avait pas imaginer avant ce moment que la perte de la vue de Lena ai pu être violente. Peut-être l'avait elle souligner une fois mais elle avait cru cela exagérer.

Sauf que maintenant, elle avait une preuve. Ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux étaient en quelque sorte indescriptible. La blessure était entre la brûlure et la lacération.

 **-Crois-moi** , reprit Lena malgré le malaise, **mieux vaut ne pas savoir ce qui s'est passer ce jour là.**

 **-Je ne crois pas t'avoir demander quoi que se soit.**

La rousse ne pu s'empêcher d'être surprise. Tous le monde voulait toujours savoir. Elle se retrouva donc sans voix. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps elle n'avait aucune répartie.

Elle entendit des pas presque traînant venir vers elles. Lena grimaça, elle était presque déçu que quelqu'un vienne chambouler ce moment unique.

Elle soupira comme si elle était subitement agacer avant de remettre ses lunettes sur son nez. Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, elle tournait le dos à Wynonna. Presque aussitôt son pauvre odorat fit agresser par une senteur vive et par-dessus tout immonde.

 **-Salut ! Je suis en retard ?**

 **-Non. Je rendais visite à ma sœur.**

 **-Et c'est quoi son excuse à elle,** demanda Dolls.

 **-Elle fait des truc flippant comme toujours.**

 **-Je vois… il y a du changement ? On a des nouvelle de Doc ou de l'inspecteur Haught ?**

 **-Non… toujours rien.**

Wynonna essayait de le cacher mais elle était terriblement inquiète. Doc l'avait appeler il y a deux jours pour lui dire qu'il fuyait Livéna et plus précisément Cress pour éviter le Directeur. Et depuis… s'était le silence radio.

Au début, elle comptait s'en prendre à Lena. Après tout, s'était à cause d'elle que la petite amie de sa sœur était aller là bas. Sauf que depuis qu'il s'était passer toute ces choses étranges, la Sethélia ne semblait n'être plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Ces quarante-huit dernière heure, Lena avait été constamment pensive. S'était comme si elle commençait lentement a assimiler la situation.

La preuve, elle était de nouveau face à sa sœur semblant à des années lumière de la conversation. En faite, même sans la connaître vraiment, l'héritière savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui l'a perturbait.

 **-Wynonna ? Tu m'écoute ?**

 **-Hein ? Quoi ? Non désolée…**

 **-Je disais que…**

 **-Nous devrions aller à Cress pour nous assurer qu'il n'est rien arriver.**

La déclaration de Lena surprit tous le monde et peut-être même elle la première.

Mais là vérité c'est qu'elle réalisait avec l'absence totale de nouvelle que l'inquiétude ne la lâchait plus. De plus, si sa nièce ou plutôt comme sa nièce était liée par le Bliss elle n'était plus obliger de vivre à Cress.

S'était plutôt ironique lorsqu'elle y pensait. S'était elle qui avait tous fait pour que Nicole rejoigne Cress et aujourd'hui elle cherchait un moyen de l'en libérer.

Elle avait eu beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir. Et elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'elle serait devenu s'il ne lui avait pas mit la main dessus après le meurtre de sa sœur. Serait-elle réellement devenu une Sethélia ?

Plus elle y pensait et plus elle réalisait que Victoria la protégeait certainement de ce monde. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vue avant ?

Maintenant à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ses missions, elle ne voyait que des meurtres. Cette école avait fait d'elle un monstre. Elle était devenu le cauchemar de sa sœur. Une tueuse de thérianthrope et bien pire encore, elle était même parvenu à détruire des Entités.

 **-Tu nous fais une blague,** demanda prudemment Wynonna.

 **-Je ne veux pas aller là bas moi,** ajoutant Dolls.

 **-Vous le serpent, on ne vous a rien demander,** cracha Lena.

Dolls eu comme un soubresaut. Il jeta un œil prudent vers sa coéquipière qui ne sembla pas réagir. Au contraire, elle semblait réellement peser le pour et le contre vis à vie de l'idée énoncer un peu plus tôt.

 **-Je ne veux pas laisser Wave seule.**

 **-Très bien, soupira Lena, nous emmènerons aussi l'humain.**

 **-Tu sais quoi Lena, tu devrais vraiment arrêter de cracher le mot « humaine » comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte !**

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la Sethélia. Sauf que celui-ci était bien plus mauvais. Elle se tourna vers l'héritière avant de préciser :

 **-Mais il s'agit d'une insulte.**

 **-Non mais je vais te… tu es vraiment.. Oh et puis merde ! « L'humaine » te demande d'aller te faire foutre !**

 **-N'entre pas dans son jeu Wynonna. Elle ne fait que chercher la petite bête.**

 **-Encore une fois, on ne vous a rien demander, sale petite vipère.**

Dolls grimaça avant de poser sa main sur son arme. Il se sentait réellement menacer par cette femme. Si elle continuait à le chercher, elle allait être servie.

 **-Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites le clairement.**

 **-Je ne crois pas que se soit ce que vous souhaitiez. Il n'est jamais facile de n'être qu'une erreur, un simple bâtard.**

 **-Je ne vous permet pas !**

 **-Mais soit ! Si vous voulez que je parle, je parlerai ! Il n'y a rien d'exceptionnelle à avoir été mordue par un Hisssa, se sont de véritables monstre, à côté d'eux je suis une sainte. Ce qui l'est moins c'est bien d'y survivre. Mais vous restez tous de même un Indgrel. Bien pire qu'un humain à mon sens.**

L'inspecteur serra les poings. Il était prêt à lui sauter à la gorge, se serait facile. Après tout n'était elle pas aveugle ?

Mais il avait juste oublier un tout petit, insignifiant détail : Wynonna !

 **-ATTENDEZ ! Je voudrai être sûre que comprendre. Toi, dit-elle en pointant Dolls du doigt, tu n'es pas humain ?**

Ce dernier serra les dents. Il était au bord de l'implosion. Il allait vraiment tuer cette femme. Sa coéquipière n'avait pas à apprendre sa situation de la sorte.

 **-Je prends ton silence pour une réponse positive,** décida donc l'héritière. **Et toi, prononça t-elle en désignant cette fois Lena se contre fichent qu'elle ne distingue pas le geste, comment tu l'as su ?**

 **-S'était facile. C'est à cause de cette odeur nauséabonde. Ce que je ne saisie pas c'est que Nicole ne l'ai pas compris.**

 **-Et c'est quoi un Hisssa au juste ? Et un Indgrel ?**

 **-Si vous lui répondez, je vous…**

 **-Évitez de profané des menaces que vous ne pourrez pas tenir.**

 **-Je vais…**

 **-STOP ! Nous sommes déjà en situation de crise ! On réglera ça plus tard. Dolls va chercher la voiture. Nous allons à Cress avec ou sans ton consentement et toi, Lena tu m'aide avec ma sœur.**

 _oOoOo_

Doc quitta la chambre qui était devenue celle de l'officier Haught depuis l'incident, elle venait de se rendormir. Il soupira en passant une main lasse contre sa nuque. Il se sentait de plus en plus lasse. Il détestait ce genre de situation où aucune solution existait.

Il se perdit un peu dans les couloirs de cet immense lieu. Il n'avait pas bien compris où ils étaient le principale étant qu'ils soit en sécurité et loin de ce maudit directeur, enfin surtout Nicole.

Holliday fini par trouver l'immense entrer principale. Dès que l'un de ses pieds fut à l'extérieur il soupira de soulagement. Il ne saurait pas l'expliquer mais ce lieu le mettait mal à l'aise. Il s'étira avant de remarquer la présence de Wyatt enfin plutôt celle de Livéna.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien les façon d'agir d son meilleur ami. Il était en ce moment recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage fermer et il avait même ce tic avec sa lèvre supérieur. Doc su donc que quelque chose tracassait la personnalisation de la bibliothèque.

Il s'approcha avant de s'installer près de l'Entité. Il resta quelque seconde à observer le paysage avant de se racler la gorge et de demander :

 **-Tout va bien ?**

 **-… je…**

Même en connaissant Wyatt par cœur, il n'avait jamais vu ce regard sur son visage. Il était complètement perdu. Il était même peut être terrifier.

 **-Si vous vous sentez mal, vous devriez peut-être rentré à Cress, rejoindre la bibliothèque.**

 **-Je suis la bibliothèque. J'avais peut-être élu domicile entre leurs murs mais je ne suis pas à eux. Si je devais appartenir à un endroit, se serait celui-ci.**

 **-Vous appartiendriez à ces ruines ?**

 **-Vous savez on est à Ina et je suis née ici. C'est à Ina que j'ai acquis la plupart de mes connaissances. C'est ma maison.**

 **-Pourquoi ne pas y être rester alors ?**

 **-Comme vous l'avez dis se ne sont plus que des ruines.**

 **-Et alors ?**

 **-Je suis une Entité assez spécial. Je suis unique. Une grande partie de mes livres proviennent directement de ma propre mémoire. La plupart de mes souvenirs sont né ici. Pourtant, il s'est passer quelque chose ici, quelque chose d'horrible que j'aimerai plus que tout oublier mais c'est impossible. C'est ma malédiction.**

 **-Vous avez une mémoire parfaite.**

 **-Parfaite et infaillible.**

 **-Et vous avez déjà vu quelque chose qui ressemble à ce qui arrive à l'officier Haught ?**

Doc vit de nouveau un vide incommensurable naître dans le regard de son meilleur ami. Il s'en voulu presque d'avoir poser la question.

Wyatt se mit debout. Il observa le ciel pendant un temps infini. Il plaça ses mains dans les poches arrières de son pantalon. Il soupira avant de répondre :

 **-Non. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.**

 **-Jamais,** répétât Doc d'un air défaitiste.

 **-En revanche, j'en ai entendu parler.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

L'espoir s'insinua dans chacune des cellules d'Holliday. Il se disait que si s'était déjà arriver à d'autre alors il y avait une chance que toute cette histoire se finisse bien.

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Oui… et… ?**

Wyatt où plutôt Livéna ne donna jamais de réponse. Elle se contenta de se lever pour s'éloigner de la question qui la gênait. Elle en profiterait pour vérifier que Nicole allait bien.

 _oOoOo_

 _ **-On a plus le temps.**_

Nicole sursauta en percevant une nouvelle fois cette phrase. Elle se redressa vivement dans un lit qui lui était inconnu. Elle chercha un instant où elle pouvait être. Sauf que rien ne lui était familier. Plus elle était attentive sur ce qui l'entourait plus elle se rendait compte qu'il y avait un problème.

S'était trop silencieux…

Aucun de ses sens ne semblaient fonctionner normalement. Elle commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Mais le pire s'était qu'elle ne ressentait plus la présence de Waverly. Maintenant s'était bien au-delà de la panique. S'était… une inquiétude terrifiante. Elle était complètement déboussoler et terroriser.

Une porte s'ouvrit subitement l'a faisant malgré elle hurler. Elle se retrouva alors nez à nez avec une inconnue. Une jeune femme qui ne devait pas être plus âgée qu'elle avec des iris incroyablement élégant et d'une couleur totalement unique.

 **-Tu es enfin réveiller. Je commençais a m'inquiéter.**

La femme avança vers Nicole la faisant reculer légèrement, elle était toujours complètement affoler. Et, il y avait comme une alarme qui raisonnait dans sa tête. Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité.

 **-Je vois,** commença tristement la femme, **tu es effrayer par la forme que je prends malgré moi à cause du Twandler.**

 **-Le Twandler ? Tu… Liv' ?**

 **-Tu pensais voir qui exactement ?**

 **-Je… tu… tu ne ressemble à personne que j'ai connu.**

Livéna écarquilla les yeux devant cette nouvelle qui lui semblait complètement loufoque. Elle se précipita vers la jeune Haught et s'installa près d'elle. Elle avait un million de question qui tournait dans sa tête mais la première qu'elle réussit a prononcer fut celle-là :

 **-** **À** **quoi je ressemble ?**

 **-Euh.. tu es… tes yeux sont gris métallique et…**

 **-Mince ! Tu me vois ! Tu me vois vraiment, moi ! Mais comment c'est possible ?**

 **-Je… je ne sais pas…**

 **-C'est incroyable !**

Liv' se redressa en sautant. Elle était véritablement heureuse, personne ne l'avait vu tel quel était depuis le Donkering. Elle se réinstalla en expirant profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Elle sourit à Nicole avant d'ajouter :

 **-Cette journée n'est pas si mauvaise finalement.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ?**

 **-Pas grand-chose… j'ai juste dû affronter de mauvais souvenir à cause de cet endroit.**

 **-Cet endroit… on est où ?**

 **-Ah oui, c'est vrais ! Pendant que tu affrontais une partie de la reconstituions de l'âme de ta petite amie, Waverly si j'ai bien compris, le Directeur à commencer a te chercher. On a attendu que tu revienne à toi pour te déplacer. Une fois arriver à Ina, tu as dormis pendant presque deux jours.**

 **-Ina ? Ina existe vraiment ? Mais je croyais que s'était qu'une légende !**

 **-Tous comme l'histoire de Maan et Zon.**

 **-Maan et Zon sont réel ?**

 **-…**

 **-Liv' ?**

 **-On en parlera une autre fois. Tu dois encore te reposer.**

L'Entité lui sourit avant de s'éloigner pour la laisser seule. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas, son poignet fut agripper. Elle se tourna vers Nicole. Elle ne remarqua qu'a cet instant que quelque chose tracassait la jeune fille.

La jolie rousse resta silencieuse un moment, elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer ses peurs.

 **-Tu veux que j'aille chercher Doc ? Il peut veiller sur ton sommeil.**

 **-Je… tous es trop calme. C'est effrayant. Je ne sens plus Wave.**

Un sourire des plus doux étira les lèvre de la bibliothèque. Elle fit un signe de tête vers la porte pour invité Nicole a la suivre. La chambre bloquait certainement ses capacité de perception. S'était à cause de la composition du cristal et de la réflexion de la lumière. Ces deux éléments perturbaient ces sens.

Livéna aida Nicole a tenir debout pour les premier pas. Un énorme soulagement envahie le jeune officier au moment où elle sortit de la chambre. Immédiatement tous redevint normal, ses sens était de nouveau sur-développé, près a lui faire exploser le crâne. Et… il y avait surtout de nouveau la présence de Waverly.

La jeune femme conduit Nicole jusqu'à l'entrer et une fois dehors elle eu la sensation de réussir a respirer pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

Lorsque Doc l'a remarqua, il se précipita vers elle, heureux de la revoir. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il l'a prit dans ses bras aussi bien pour se rassurer lui même que la petite amie de Waverly. Livéna s'éloigna sans se faire remarquer, elle avait besoin d'être seule et elle savait Nicole en sécurité.

La jeune fille aux iris argenté laissa ses pas la guidé jusqu'à son ancienne chambre. Il n'y avait plus rien qui pouvait lui rappeler la pièce qui lui était dédier. Malgré tout, elle s'approche de la fenêtre. Il y avait même encore un livre. Elle était presque sûre que si elle l'effleurait il tomberait en poussière.

Doucement, elle fut happer par ses souvenirs...

 _oOoOo_

 _ **-Livéna !**_

 _Malgré l'appel de sa mère, Livéna ne bougea pas d'un cil. Elle était entrain de lire un des ouvrages des plus anciens et des plus intéressant qu'elle n'ai jamais lu. Elle n'avait jamais ressentie une telle curiosité. Cette histoire l'a passionnait._

 _Ne recevant aucune réaction de la part de sa fille, la mère de Livéna gravit les escaliers en souriant doucement. Elle connaissait la capacité de sa fille. Elle était consciente que ce pouvoir qu'elle détenait était lourd de responsabilité._

 _Chacun de ses enfants étaient exceptionnel mais il était vrais qu'avant Livéna il n'y avait jamais eu quelqu'un comme elle. La première dans son genre. Elle frappa doucement conte la porte, elle n'eut toujours pas de réponse donc elle entra._

 _Elle découvrit donc sa fille en pleine lecture. Elle s'était installer près de la fenêtre, son père lui avait installer un endroit idéale pour qu'elle puisse pratiquer son activité indispensable. Elle s'avança doucement avant de s'installer près de sa fille. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule avant de réaliser ce qu'elle était entrain de consulter._

 _ **-Où as-tu trouver ça ?**_

 _ **-Dans la bibliothèque de papa.**_

 _ **-Je ne savais pas qu'il l'avait garder.**_

 _ **-C'est passionnant ! Je me rends compte que je ne savais pas grand-chose de votre histoire. Pourquoi vous n'en parlez jamais ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi… ? J'imagine qu'on ne trouve pas cela important.**_

 _ **-Mais le Conseil à dû inventer un mot pour qualifier votre lien ! Toi et papa vous êtes des Mis-Ziel. Les premiers et peut-être même les dernier ! Tu imagine, il existe véritablement un lien plus puissant que le Bliss. Et puis il y a cette façon dont papa parle de ce monde étrange là :** **Ó** **néria. Et…**_

 _ **-J'ai compris. Tu es très impressionner par toute cette histoire.**_

 _ **-Tu ne l'es pas toi ?**_

 _La mère de Livéna réfléchit un instant. Elle repensa à tous ce qui s'était passer après sa rencontre avec Zon. Leurs histoire avait été semer d'embûche. Tous avait commencer avec les larmes noir. S'était quelque chose que personne n'avait jamais vu._

 _Absolument tous le monde lui avait demander d'abandonner. Sauf que Maan pouvait le sentir et il était de toute évidence bien présent quelque part. Elle avait refuser d'abandonner. Elle avait demander a son dragon de le retrouver._

 _Lorsqu'elle avait eu la confirmation qu'il était bien là quelque part, elle s'était alors battu corps et âme pour le ramener. Rien n'avait été facile._

 _ **-S'était les pires moments de toute ma vie. J'étais effondrer. J'arrivais à peine à m'occuper de moi, ta sœur m'en a beaucoup voulu. Elle m'a souvent reprocher d'avoir gâcher une grande partie de son enfance.**_

 _ **-Il lui arrive parfois d'être stupide…**_

 _ **-Aujourd'hui, je comprends ce qu'elle a pu ressentir. Parfois, je m'en veux… même si je n'aurai jamais renoncer à ton père.**_

 _Livéna soupira en laissant glisser ses yeux sur l'écriture de son père. Elle caressa les mots avec une certaine fascination. Elle eu un sourire un peu triste.Être une Entité impliquait la plupart du temps de renoncer au sentiment comme celui de l'amour._

 _Ses autres frères et sœurs n'avaient pas la même vision qu'elle sur leurs futur. Livéna était plus… lucide. S'était sûrement à cause de toutes ces connaissances qu'elle était obliger d'emmagasiner un peu plus chaque jour. Elle avait essayer de ne plus rien apprendre pendant une petite semaine mais cela l'avait presque tuer._

 _Maan comprit le malaise soudain de sa fille. Elle lui sourit doucement en passant une main protectrice dans ses cheveux._

 _ **-Tu sais, avant de laisser partir Glass-ein, je lui ai demander si tous irait bien pour nous.**_

 _ **-S'était après la construction d'Ina.**_

 _ **-En effet.**_

 _ **-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?**_

 _ **-Beaucoup de chose, plus ou moins réjouissante. Mais il m'a dit quelque chose sur toi.**_

 _ **-Vraiment ?**_

 _ **-Tu sais comment était mon dragon, toujours énigmatique. Il a parler d'Obscurité, de malédiction et d'amour. Il y a beaucoup d'amour dans ton futur.**_

 _ **-J'ai du mal à le croire.**_

 _ **-Dans ce cas, je le croirais pour deux.**_

 _Maan ouvrit ses bras à la fin de sa phrase, Livéna s'y glissa, sourit avant de rire doucement. La jeune fille ferma le livre écrit par son père avec une infime pointe d'espoir. Sa mère avait le don unique de toujours la rassurer sur ce qu'il allait advenir._

 _Ses yeux se posèrent sur les fleurs de Lys qui grandissait. Fleur qui représentait la lumière, l'espoir et surtout l'avenir._

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez penser. Il y a eu beaucoup d'information dans ce chapitre. Maintenant vous savez qui est Livéna ! J'espère que vous arrivez toujours a me suivre ! ^^ Le prochain sera un peu plus consacrer au Wayhaught ! :)****

 ** **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.****

 ** **Les Notes :****

 ** **Sauf erreur de ma part, il n'y en a pas pour ce chapitre. Si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas a me le signaler ! Je suis prête a en rédiger ! ;)****

 ** **Lexique attaché à la fic :****

 ** ******* ** **Hisssa : T**** ** **hérianthrope qui est m**** ** **i-homme mi-serpent.****

 ** *** Indgrel : Personne étant mordu par un**** ** **thérianthrope, qui n'est de ce fait pas un sang pure.****

 ** *** Ina : Ville conçu par Maan et Zon pour leurs famille et leurs alliés. (Pour la petite info, Ina veut dire lumière dans une langue religieuse de Cuba et en faisant mes rechercher, j'ai découvert que Lys voulais aussi dire lumière en Danois c'est aussi pour ça que je parle de cette fleur)****

 ** ******* ** **Glass-ein : C'est le nom du dragon au cœur de diamant que Maan protégeait.****

 ** **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !****

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	13. Tēnā

****Salut à tous, on est vendredi ! J'ai réussis et j'en suis fière ! ;)****

 ** **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le douzième chapitre de cette fiction.****

 ** **/!\ Le passer d'un personnage est évoquer et peu être perçu comme violent pour certain ou certaine… /!\****

 ** **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Wynonna Earp, que ce soit ceux du comics ou ceux de la série, ne m'appartiennent !****

 ** **Vous trouverez au début de ce chapitre pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont joueur, une pseudo citation qui est un indice de ce qui va se passer dans celui-ci.****

 ** **Encore une fois, m**** **a correctrice LadyKastG qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable, n'a pas eu le temps de relire celui-là. Mais je le poste et je l'uploderai de nouveau lorsqu'il sera corriger.**

 ** **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.****

 _oOoOo_

\- Le Monde des Rêves -

« Hors de danger… laissez-moi vous garder _**hors de danger**_.

Tu es pour moi la personne _**la plus importante**_ de ce monde. Et, la raison pour laquelle _**je suis heureuse.**_

 _ **S'il te plaît...**_ »

 **Chapitre 12 : T** **ēnā**

 _ **Scène 1 :**_ _Hors de danger… laisse-moi vous gardez_ _ _ **hors de danger**__ _._

 _ _Clarté et Obscurité se mélangeaient sous les yeux de__ _ _Livéna__ _ _.__

 _ _Il y avait toujours eu que l'Amour. Celui de ses parents. Un Amour indestructible. Celui qui était devenu légende.__

 _ _Le Monde n'avait jamais connu quelque chose comme ça.__

 _ _S'était la guerre. Celle qui détruit tous sur son passage. Une guerre d'infamie. Celle qu'on espère ne plus jamais revoir.__

 _ _La Terre à saigner puis hurler.__

 _ _Il n'y avait plus que le__ _ _Lumalory__ _ _. Celui qu'on allait qualifier de Dévoreur d'Âme. Le Lumalory du carnage. Celui que l'on désir oublier.__

 _ _Le silence à Régner après son passage.__

 _ _S'était le__ _ _Donkering__ _ _. Celui qui annonçait à tous la fin de la paix. Donkering pour le renouveau. Celui qui prédisait la faim de la guerre.__

 _ _Le Premier Jour du reste de l'Infini.__

 _oOoOo_

Livéna s'éveilla brusquement ce genre de chose ne lui arrivait jamais. Il était déjà rare pour elle de dormir, si elle commençait en plus à faire de cauchemar, il y allait avoir un sérieux problème. Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage. Plus son esprit s'éveillait plus elle réalisait ce qui venait de troubler son sommeil.

Se n'était pas un cauchemar mais un souvenir.

Pourquoi repensait-elle à _ça_ maintenant ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ici ?

S'était le Lumalory qui avait tous détruit à Ina. S'était _lui_ qui avait décimer sa famille. _Lui_ qui avait apporter la guerre dans un monde de paix. S'était à cause de _lui_ si aujourd'hui elle était obliger de se cacher dans un lieu comme Cress. Tous était de _sa_ faute !

Livéna _le_ détestait pour tous ce qu' _il_ représentait. Elle _le_ haïssait pour tous ce qu' _il_ avait détruit. Elle méprisait _sa_ simple existence. Elle _le_ maudissait pour ce qu' _il_ l'avait obliger à faire.

 _Il_ avait fait d'elle la seule survivante d'Ina. _Il_ l'avait obliger à regarder le carnage qu'il engendrait. _Il_ avait exiger qu'elle soit le seul témoin de _son œuvre_. _Il_ lui avait fait retransmettre dans ses livres _sa_ bestialité. _Il_ avait fait d'elle l'esclave de _ses_ actes meurtriers. _Il_ l'avait fait prisonnière de souvenirs qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier.

S'était sa malédiction…

Oui, définitivement, tous était de _sa_ faute!

Et, elle ne voulait pas repenser à _lui_ pas même dans un songe.

Livéna avait envie de hurler. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi son esprit jouait-il avec elle ? Pourquoi s'amusait-il à la torturer ?

Elle se redressa brusquement. Elle fit les cent pas entre les débris qui avaient élu domicile à ses pieds. Avec toujours et encore la même question : Pourquoi ?

L'Entité s'arrêta net lorsque tous devint limpide.

Évidemment…

Alors que Livéna commença à courir vers ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un danger mortel. Elle priait,demandait ,suppliait, implorait pour se tromper.

Oh oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, l'Entité espérait plus que de raison qu'elle se trompait.

Elle voudrait tellement tous les garder en sécurité. Elle aspirait a l'extinction de toutes les alarmes qui résonnait en elle depuis qu'elle avait comprit. Elle espérait les éloigner du danger. Elle désirait que ses prédictions soit fausse.

Mais se n'était pas le cas et il était déjà trop tard.

 _oOoOo_

 _ **Scène 2 :**_ _Tu es pour moi la personne_ _ _ **la plus importante**__ _de ce monde. Et, la raison pour laquelle_ _ _ **je suis heureuse.**__

A cet instant, il n'y avait rien de plus important pour Waverly que de courir. Elle tenait à peine debout, elle trébuchant et parfois elle percutant même les murs mais rien ne l'empêcherait de courir.

Un sourire gigantesque l'habitant. Elle la sentait de nouveau, cette présence qui l'a rassurait tant. S'était arriver d'un coup, sans la moindre raison. Et bien qu'elle soit toujours faible, elle s'était lever pour courir. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne Ama.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de franchir les grandes portes du palais qu'elle aperçu le regard flamboyant de l'homme-dragon. Elle ne fit qu'accélérer un peu plus pour finir dans ses bras.

Des larmes de joie marquaient ses joues. Une main la rapprocha un peu plus du corps de son protecteur. Elle percevait son cœur qui battait de cette étrange façon qui lui faisait tant penser à Nicole. Elle était tellement heureuse à cet instant que ça paraissait presque irréel.

Ama ne trouvait aucun mot qui pourrait décrire son soulagement. Il n'en trouvait pas non plus pour confirmer à la jeune femme dans sa bras que lui aussi, il la sentait de nouveau.

Nicky était bien là quelque part et elle allait bien.

Ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire, Ama écourta son étreinte avec la jeune Earp. Il lui prit la main avant de l'intimer silencieusement de le suivre. Il l'a conduisit dans son jardin puis devant un de ses plus puissant miroir.

Il caressa son ossature avec respect. Il espérait qu'ils arriveraient à la voir. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. Ama jeta un regard en arrière comme pour y puiser le courage qui lui manquait puis il pensa à Nicky.

L'image était rester floue pendant une éternité. Puis elle s'était troubler comme la surface d'un lac. Le miroir commençait à montrer les contours du lieu où s'était réfugier Nicole. S'était une bâtisse gigantesque. A côté, l'habitat d'Ama ne ressemblait plus qu'à une petite chaumière. Puis, il y eu comme un filtre qui passa sur ce spectacle et le dessin magistral qui s'était dessiner s'effondra. Il n'y avait rien d'époustouflant. Se n'était que des ruines…

Mais au milieu de ces amas de pierres, de cendres et de la désolation, il y avait l'espoir. Il avait Nicole. La jolie rousse avait les traits tirés, elle semblait fatigué mais elle semblait aller bien. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Doc. Elle semblait lutter contre sa fatigue, ne pas vouloir dormir.

Rien a cet instant ne semblait pouvoir faire plus plaisir à Waverly. Elle avait eu tellement peur lorsqu'en se réveillant, elle s'était retrouver incapable de la sentir. Si au début cette aptitude l'avait effrayer, aujourd'hui elle lui semblait indispensable.

Mais s'était avant, bien avant que Nicole ne relève les yeux pour ne voir plus qu'elle. Un regard de celle qu'elle aime et son monde s'arrêta. Il n'y avait plus rien qui semblait les séparer.

 ** **Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**** ** _(_** _Il n'y a pas de soleil quand elle n'est pas là)_  
 ** **It's not warm when she's away**** ( _Il n'y a plus de chaleur lorsqu'elle s'en va)_

La jolie rousse fronça légèrement les sourcilles. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Wave pouvait se trouver juste devant elle. Le cœur battant, elle abandonna l'épaule de Doc, se redressa pour s'arrêter juste devant l'apparition de sa petite amie.

Waverly l'a voyait au milieu du jardin d'Ama et Nicole distinguait parfaitement sa petite amie au milieu des ruines qui l'entourait.

Les deux amantes en restait complètement bouche bée. La plus jeune des Earp tendit le bras avant d'arrêter son geste, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. S'était… impossible. N'est-ce pas ? L'officier Haught ne pu retenir ni ses larmes ni son sourire et contrairement à sa petite amie, elle ne pu se retenir, elle se précipita pour effacer la distance qui existait entre elle et celle qui détenait son cœur et son âme.

Puis alors qu'il n'y avait presque plus rien qui les séparait, Nicole s'arrêta net. Les larmes brouillait sa vue. Elle inspira profondément avant d'avancer sa main tremblante jusqu'à la joue de sa moitié. Une dernière hésitation qui avait le poids d'un amas de granite au milieu de son cœur. Elle ne pensa à rien d'autre que son toucher et plus spécifiquement à sa main droite. Elle voulait sentir Wave, elle avait besoin de ce contacte.

Trois de ses doigts commençaient a caresser sa mâchoire, elle pouvait sentir la peau de Waverly sous ses doigts. Ses larmes venaient de redoubler et son sourire ne fut que plus sublime. Elle continua son geste, son pouce percuta gentiment le nez de sa petite amie. Cette maladresse eu l'honneur de faire rire doucement la sœur de l'héritière. Bientôt toute la paume de la main de Nicole était sur la joue de celle avec qui elle partageait en plus d'une magnifique histoire d'amour, le Bliss.

Ceux qui assistaient a cette scène étaient sans voix. Parce qu'eux aussi pouvaient voir les deux amantes réunis sous leurs yeux. Doc n'osait pas bouger de peur de briser ce moment qui paraissait hors du temps et surtout hors logique. Ama lui, savait que s'était tous bonnement impossible, il avait fait en sorte que Nicky ne puisse plus jamais poser un seul pied à Akaata. Son monde était devenu trop dangereux pour elle. Pourtant, sa petite protéger était bel et bien là devant ses yeux.

En faite, plus il regardait autour de lui plus son monde commençait a disparaître. L'écarlate de son sol se dissipa pour se transformer en un gris très claire, se n'était plus de l'herbe mais du parquet. Lorsque son regard se levait, il n'était pas attirer par le cyan des feuille de ses arbre mais par un jaune claire qui devenait petit à petit un mur. Et s'il lui venait à l'idée de lever les yeux au ciel, celui-ci avait disparu pour faire place à un plafond. Ama reconnaissait les lieux. Il se trouvait au beau milieu de l'appartement de Nicole.

Doc lui était complètement effrayer par la situation. Il avait même dégainer son arme. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait mais certainement pas à Ina. S'était impensable, incompréhensible ! Diable, qu'il détestait la magie !

Les deux jeunes femmes ne se rendaient pas compte de tous le remue-ménage qu'elles provoquait et à dire vrais, elles s'en contrefichaient. Le plus important étant l'autre. Elles pouvaient de nouveau se toucher, se voir, se sentir. S'était juste parfait.

Et, elles ne s'étaient pas encore embrasser...

Si la fin du monde venait à les frappaient a cet instant, elles n'en seraient pas attrister. Parce qu'elles étaient là l'une pour l'autre.

 ** **Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**** _(Il n'y a pas de soleil quand elle n'est pas là)  
_ ** **And she always gone too long**** _(Et elle part toujours pour trop longtemps_ _)_

 _Nicole voudrait dire à Waverly qu'elle l'aime mais elle a la désagréable impression que si un seul mot lui échappe, sa bien aimé disparaîtra._

 _Waverly voudrait expliquer à Nicole combien elle lui manque mais elle n'ose pas, elle a bien trop peur de briser cet instant._

 _Elles n'ont pas ressentie un tel amour entre elles depuis qu'elles ont été séparer. C'est comme si tous venait de devenir une évidence. Elles allaient se retrouver. Qu'importe le temps, qu'importe la distance, qu'importe les difficultés… elles affronteraient tous._

 _Elle se retrouveraient !_

 _C'est Wave qui amorça le prochain geste. Elle avança son visage sans geste brusque vers celui de sa petite amie. Elle sourit en sentant l'air s'échapper des lèvres de sa belle. La distance qui lui restait a combler était infime, leurs lèvres se frôlaient. Elles avaient encore les yeux grand ouvert, lentement, Nicole ferma les paupières n'attendant que la caresse des lèvre de la femme qu'elle aimait plus que de raison sur les siennes._

 _Un mouvement délicat fini de liés leurs lèvres dans un baiser délicat, élégant, harmonieux, doux et tant attendu. Lors de cette échange, elles étaient toute les deux vulnérable parce qu'elles savaient que leurs réunion n'était qu'une erreur. Elles tenaient pour acquis que bientôt ce moment leurs serait arracher._

 _C'est peut-être cette fragilité qui donna a ce baiser toute sa beauté. Elles étaient entrain de façonner un souvenir qu'on ne leurs arracherait jamais, un des plus beau qui soit._

 ** **Anytime she goes away**** _(_ _Chaque fois qu'elle s'en va)_

 _C'est un bruit sourd qui les tira de ce baiser. Elles avaient espérer encore du temps. Mais s'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Leurs attentions étaient attirer ailleurs. Elles n'étaient plus l'unique monde de l'autre. Aucune n'essaya de retenir l'instant, elle était consciente de la chance qui venait de les toucher._

 _Tous se dispersa, d'abord la pièce qui les entourait puis le visage de Waverly disparu dans une dissolution de fumer multicolore sous les yeux de Nicole. Bien-sûr, son cœur se serra, la voire disparaître n'était pas facile._

 _Elle ne sentait plus son visage sous ses doigts, elle ne percevait plus son souffle, elle n'entendait plus son cœur battre, elle ne respirait plus l'odeur de vanille qui se diffusait dans ses cheveux, elle ne retrouvait plus son goût sur ses lèvres et maintenant, elle ne la voyait plus._

 _Waverly avait disparu._

 _Malgré le vide indescriptible qui habitait tous l'être de Nicole a cet instant, elle souriait. Ce qu'elle venait de vivre était beau. S'était un cadeau qu'elle chérirait jusqu'à la fin des temps. Elle n'avait pas été si heureuse depuis la disparition de Waverly._

 _Sa petite amie était devenu la personne essentiel à sa vie, la raison de son bonheur._

 _oOoOo_

 _ **Scène 3 :**_ _ _ **S'il te plaît...**__

Nicole recommençait doucement a se reconnecter à la réalité. Elle se tourna vers Doc, un sourire plus qu'heureux de dessiner sur les lèvres. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieur. Elle essayait encore de se remettre de toute ses nouvelles sensations.

Holliday était simplement enchanter pour elle. Il ne l'avait pas revu sourire comme à cet instant depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Il s'approcha, hésita puis la prit dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu avoir les mots pour exprimer tous ce qui lui semblait important en ce moment mais en réalité, il n'y en avait pas.

C'est a ce moment que le regard de la jolie s'arrêta sur Livéna. Elle fut troubler par la terreur qu'elle lu sur son visage. Ses iris argenté était perdu. Son corps tremblait. Ses deux poings étaient tellement serrer que ses articulations commençaient a blanchir.

L'officier Haught écourta son éteinte rassurante avec Doc pour s'avancer vers l'Entité. Plus elle avançait plus l'effroi sur le visage de Livéna s'intensifiait.

Nicole déposa une main qu'elle espérait rassurante sur l'épaule de la bibliothèque. Livéna releva alors les yeux pour les déposer sur la jolie rousse. Ce qu'elle lu dans ce regard la marquerait certainement à jamais. S'était un mal dévastateur. On y lisait la douleur mais surtout une appréhension qui semblait ravager tous son être.

La crainte commençait aussi à toucher Nicole. Elle n'arrivait pas a comprendre ce qui s'était passer pour lire une telle panique chez Livéna.

Puis, elle prononça un mot. Un seule.

Elle articula avec une certaine émotion le mot : Tēnā.

Elle expliqua d'une voix blanche que cette épisode merveilleux que venait de vivre Nicole et Waverly se nommait le Tēnā. Elle ajouta qu'à sa connaissance, un tel phénomène ne s'était produit que pour deux autres personne, un seule autre couple.

Elle murmura même avoir désirer que cela ne se reproduise jamais.

Livéna ancra son regard dans celui de Nicole. Elle savait que ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec Wavely était unique et beau. Sauf qu' _il_ avait fait en sorte de le rendre sale.

 _Il_ avait prédit que tous cela arriverait. _Il_ avait dévoiler ses plans, certain que tous allait se dérouler comme _il_ le souhaitait.

Sérieusement quelle était la probabilité pour que l'histoire se répète ?

 _oOoOo_

 _ **-Sais-tu pourquoi j'existe ?**_

 _Pour détruire tous ce qui a un jour exister, tous ce que tu as aimer._

 _ **-Tu ne réponds pas ?**_

 _Je ne parlerai plus, plus jamais._

 _ **-Pour l'équilibre. Voilà pourquoi j'existe.**_

 _Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre. N'essaye pas de te justifier. Surtout pas devant moi._

 _ **-Ce qu'ils étaient était une insulte à l'équilibre.**_

 _Tu parle de mes parents…_

 _ **-La lumière à besoin d'Obscurité pour exister.**_

 _Je suis presque sûre que c'est le contraire. Rien ne tiens debout, il n'y a aucune logique. Tu es juste… une bête sanguinaire._

 _ **-J'ai sauver le Monde.**_

 _Tu l'as détruis._

 _ **-Maintenant, je peux me retirer dans l'Obscurité que j'ai crée.**_

 _C'est ça, disparaît et ne reviens jamais. Et si moi, je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier, je ferai en sorte que tous les autres le fasse. Tu ne seras rien de plus qu'un mythe. Une légende qu'on raconte le soir aux enfants pour leurs faire peur._

 _ **-Mais avant, il me reste une chose à faire.**_

 _Me tuer peut-être ? Non ! Tu as besoin de moi… à mon plus grand damne._

 _ **-Tu es à toi toute seule la dernière insulte qui existe pour que mon équilibre soit total.**_

 _Peut-être qu'il va me tuer finalement. Se serait… un soulagement._

 _ **-Ma chère Livéna.**_

 _Je t'interdis de prononcer mon nom !_

 _ **-Je vais t'effacer.**_

 _M'effacer ?_

 _ **-J'ai crée un sort, rien que pour toi. Je l'ai appeler Twandler.**_

 _Tu n'as pas oser ? Dis-moi que tu n'es pas prêt a décimer quelque chose de plus._

 _ **-Tu vois l'ironie de la situation ?**_

 _Je t'en pris, tais-toi ! Je me suis promis de ne plus pleurer. Plus à cause de toi !_

 _ **-Plus personne ne te verras. Ainsi tu n'existeras plus.**_

 _Je ne comprends pas._

 _ **-Tu croyais être maudite avant aujourd'hui ? Laisse-moi te dire que tu te trompait.**_

 _Rien ne pourra me faire plus de mal que tous ce que tu as déjà fais._

 _ **-Mais ne t'en fais pas, un jour, nous nous reverront.**_

 _J'ai la nausée rien que d'y penser._

 _ **-Parce que le monde a tendance a se déséquilibre. Un jour, oui, un jour l'univers, cruel comme il est créera de nouveau Mis-Ziel.**_

 _Je croyais cela impossible… unique… seulement vouer à l'Amour de mes parents._

 _ **-Et, comme pour eux, tous commencera par le Bahku. Et, quand ils essayeront de se sauver, ils penseront que c'est le Bliss mais toi et moi on sait. Oui, on sait que ce lien est vide de sens. Le Bliss est inutile.**_

 _Alors, s'était donc ça… tu es jaloux. Jaloux d'une connexion unique et magnifique, d'une union que tu n'obtiendra jamais._

 _ **-Et puis, un Gleamlie utilisera le Keepmini. Je n'interviendrai pas a ce moment. Non… je leurs laisserai une dernière, une toute dernière chance de mourir comme il faut.**_

 _Mourir comme il le faut ? Tu veux dire éternellement perdu dans la douleur des souvenirs oublier ?_

 _ **-Mais s'ils y survivent… s'il s survivent…**_

 _Non ! Tu ne peux pas revenir, jamais ! Je ne le supporterai pas !_

 _ **-Alors, je reviendrai le jour de leurs premier**_ ** _ **T**_** ** _ **ēnā**_** ** _ **.**_**

 _Dans ce cas, je vais prié. Je vais implorer pour que jamais ce jour n'existe. Et s'il doit en être autrement, je vais supplier pour que Demain n'arrive pas. J'insisterai tellement que tu ne pourras pas remettre un pied sur cette Terre. Tu restera dans l'Obscurité. C'est ce que tu voulais n'est-ce pas ? Un Monde qui t'appartient._

 ** _ **-On se retrouvera au crépuscule de cette aurore maudite.**_**

 _oOoOo_

Les larmes dévalèrent les joue de Livéna alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur ce qui autrefois avait été un escalier majestueux.

 ** **-Liv' !****

Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne plus jamais pleurer à cause de _lui_!

 ** **-Je t'en supplie… ne reviens pas.****

Nicole prit Livéna par les épaules pour la secouer. Tous ce qu'elle obtenue c'est un regard blesser. Elle demanda alors de plus en plus inquiète :

 ** **-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?****

 ** **-S'il te plaît…****

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez penser. S'était la dernière partie avant l'apparition du grand méchant avec un grand M ! J'ai essayer d'être discrète sur son identité mais qui a des hypothèses ? J'espère que les passages dans le passer de Livéna ne vous a pas chambouler parce que moi ça m'a briser mon petit cœur...****

 ** **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.****

 ** **Les Notes :****

 ** **Note n°1 : Ain't No Sunshine est une chanson de Bill Withers sortie en 1971.**** ** **La chanson est aujourd'hui devenu un classique et a été reprise un nombre incalculable de fois (bon… j'exagère mais shhhhh !). Le plus emblématique sont sûrement celle de : Fall Out Boy, Coeur de Pirate, Sting et Maroon 5 !****

 ** **Lexique attaché à la fic :****

 ***** ** **T**** ** **ēnā**** ** **: Lien qui se crée seulement entre des Mis-Ziel.****

 ** **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !****

 ** **A noter que je suis entrain de m'amuser sur un OS Supergirl que j'écris principalement dans la salle d'attente avant mes séances de tortures/rééducations. Titre: Je suis Supergirl. Résumer:**** **Kara a depuis peu quelque** **"** **petit** **"** **problème avec ses pouvoirs et pourtant, elle essaye de le cacher aux yeux de tous. Mais, la situation fini par lui échappé. Et, tous ça avec en fond un Supercorp qui se dessine gentiment tous au long de cette aventure.**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	14. Come-buya

****Salut à tous, on est vendredi ! :)****

 ** **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le treizième chapitre de cette fiction.****

 ** **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Wynonna Earp, que ce soit ceux du comics ou ceux de la série, ne m'appartiennent !****

 ** **Vous trouverez au début de ce chapitre pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont joueur, une pseudo citation qui est un indice de ce qui va se passer dans celui-ci.****

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement LadyKastG qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 ** **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.****

 _oOoOo_

\- Le Monde des Rêves -

« Avec un _**mensonge**_ , on peut refaçonner le Monde. Mais on _**néglige**_ alors _**l'espoir**_. Je voulais tellement oublier que son retour était _**inévitable**_ , ne pas en parler était si facile. Mais aujourd'hui, je souhaite que l'Histoire _**ne se répète pas**_.»

 _oOoOo_

 **Chapitre 13 : Come-buya**

Une Ombre qui s'élève au milieu même de l'Obscurité. Elle se redresse et paraît de plus en plus imposante. Elle avance et détruit tous sur son passage. Son existence même n'est que désolation. Il est temps pour elle de revenir dans le Monde d'En Haut.

Le Lumalory n'avait pas sourit depuis bien longtemps. Il attendait ce jour depuis si longtemps déjà. Celui où le carnage pourrai faire son grand retour. Celui où les tueries pourrai reprendre. Sa vie même avait de nouveau un sens.

L'Univers ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il fallait qu'il créait des anomalies.

Les Mis-Ziel avaient le droit à une renaissance alors le Lumalory allait faire son grand retour.

Il serait le contre coup de cette aberration. Il ricocherait jusqu'à abattre ces incohérences. Il détruirait tous de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que la proportion entre l'Obscurité et la Lumière soit de nouveau stable.

Il allait causer ce que _sa rescapée_ avait appeler un Come-buya.

 _ **-S'il te plaît…**_

Il ne serre plus à rien de supplier. Je _t_ 'avais promis mon retour le jour du Tēnā. Me voilà !

 _oOoOo_

 **-Putain ! Hey ! La psychopathe, on fait une pause !**

Wynonna ne vérifia pas que Lena s'était arrêter. Elle se contenta de s'asseoir sur ce qui lui semblait être une souche. Elle prit sa cheville gauche entre ses mains et lui fit faire des rotations. Se n'était pas grave mais s'était au moins la cinquième fois qu'elle se tordait.

Dolls jeta un œil inquiet vers sa coéquipière. Elle ne semblait pas véritablement blesser, juste énerver. A dire vrais, elle était sur les nerfs depuis que la tante de Nicole avait annoncer qu'il fallait marcher.

Depuis, elle pestait presque chaque minute. Mais il savait que se n'était pas vraiment à cause de la situation. Elle était juste inquiète. Ne pas avoir de nouvelles des autres était entrain de la tuer à petit feu.

Il se serait bien installer près d'elle pour essayer de la rassurer sauf qu'il était presque sûre que s'il déposait Waverly, il ne parviendrait plus a la porter par la suite. Elle faisait tous de même son poids.

 **-Arrête de faire des manières et relève-toi Earp.**

 **-Toi, la névrosée, je ne t'ai rien demander !**

 **-Si justement : de m'arrêter… on n'est plus très loin.**

 **-J'en ai rien a foutre qu'on ne soit plus très loin. J'ai mal !**

Lena soupira. Elle avait remarquer que la mauvaise humeur de Wynonna n'avait fait que proliférer tel un virus depuis près d'une heure. S'était vraiment une emmerdeuse !

Elle laissa tomber son sac dans la neige ce qui provoqua un bruit sourd qui agressa quelque peu ses tympan. Elle fit exactement sept pas avant de se trouver devant l'héritière. D'une certaine manière, elle était en ce moment même en train de la fixer. Elle avait diriger tous sens sens valide vers l'abrutie en face d'elle.

Dolls eu un mouvement vers Lena, il ne voulait pas que la Sethélia blesse sa coéquipière. Mais il se souvenait aussi qu'elle avait jurer sur la vie de Nicole qu'elle ne ferait de mal à aucun d'entre eux. Il décida donc d'attendre et de voir ce qui allait se passer. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de rester sur ses gardes.

 **-Je t'écoute Earp, qu'est-ce qui se passe vraiment ?**

Wynonna fut choquer que la tante de Nicole ai pu distingué que ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise depuis quelque temps était plus profond qu'un petit excès de colère. Elle était observatrice à sa façon.

Mais elle ne savait pas expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. Ça l'avais toucher presque brutalement un peu plus tôt. Elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité. Un peu comme si une ombre planait au dessus d'elle.

Un danger qu'elle ne pouvait ni nommer, ni voir, ni toucher…

Cela l'effrayait ! Alors elle agissait de la seule façon qu'elle maîtrisait, elle partait au quart de tour, elle attaquait :

 **-J'en sais foutrement rien.**

Une nouvelle fois l'héritière pu remarquer que Lena s'empêchait de rire. Elle avait placer sa main devant se lèvres. Cette tarée agissait vraiment bizarrement ! Depuis quand rire était interdit ?

 **-Et bien, si tu n'en sais foutrement rien, peut-on se remettre en route.**

 **-Mais pour aller où ? On est au milieu de nul part ! Je te savais folle mais pas au point de nous perdre dans une forêt immense ! En plus Dolls n'est pas à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit. C'est décider, je ne bouge plus d'un cheveux !**

 **-Wynonna…**

 **-C'est pas écrit** **Gretel** **sur ma tronche !**

Cette fois, Lena n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rire. Elle avait pourtant déjà prévenu Wynonna, il ne fallait pas qu'elle parle de chose dont elle ignorait tous.

Bien entendu, elle avait compris que l'héritière parlait du compte pour enfant. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qui était réellement Gretel. Et si, cette affirmation avait été entendu par d'autre plusieurs aurait été horrifier.

On n'insultait pas une légende de la sorte !

Wynonna se tourna vers Dolls pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait pu dire de drôle. Ce dernier se contenta de hocher les épaule. Cette femme était juste hyper bizarre !

 **-Bon ça suffit ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de drôle ?**

 **-Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui est Gretel…**

 **-Plutôt si.**

 **-Je ne crois pas. Les contes humains sont bien loin de la vérité.**

 **-Très bien ! Si se n'est pas une gamine qui se perd dans la forêt avec son frère et qui se gave de bonbons on peut savoir qui s'est ?**

 **-Une** **chasseresse** **.**

Wynonna devait bien l'avouer, elle ne s'était pas attendu a une telle réponse. Ce genre de personnage n'était pas censé appartenir simplement à la mythologie grec ? Ouais… comme les démons aux légendes !

 **-Et elle chasse quoi Gretel ? Les sorcières ?**

 **-Les Ombres qu'** _ **il**_ **créer.**

 **-Et c'est qui ce** _ **il**_ **si mystérieux ?**

 **-Tu ne devrais pas poser cette question Wynonna,** intervient Dolls.

 **-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le serpent.** _ **Il**_ **est comme celui que vous appeler** **Voldemort** **dans cette histoire humaine si populaire. On ne prononce pas son nom.**

L'héritière se redressa soudainement sur-excité. Elle explosa presque :

 **-Non ?! Vous vous foutez de moi tous les deux ? Il y a vraiment quelqu'un dans ce Monde de dégénérer emplit de magie et d'incompréhension d'aussi flippant que Voldemort ? Et moi qui croyais que Bobo était un problème.**

 **-Bobo était un problème** , confirma Dolls.

 **-Ce démon n'était que de la pacotille,** corrigea Lena.

 **-Tu sais** **"la pacotille" comme tu dis, avait des alliés qui ont presque tuer Nicole, deux fois.**

Wynonna se redressa d'un coup après l'intervention de son coéquipier. Elle se précipita vers Dolls et le frappa avec force sur le haut de la tête en hurlant :

 **-Non mais ça va pas de dire des truc comme ça ? Tu veux notre mort ! Cette fille est une putain de tueuse ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais si elle décide tout à coup qu'on a pas été assez vigilent et qu'elle s'en prend à nous ? T'es un idiot !**

Pendant de longue très longue seconde Lena pensa à frapper cet idiot comme venait de le souligner Wynonna. Sauf qu'il portait Waverly. Elle ne voulait pas causer des dégâts au corps de la petite amie de sa nièce.

De plus, ils devaient éviter de traîner. Le Star-Glow ne resterait pas ouvert indéfiniment et puis, cette forêt était maudite, elle avait tendance a se refermer sur ses visiteurs. Et, point le plus important Jay était toujours de mauvais humeur à partir d'une certaine heure.

Lena les observa se crier l'un sur l'autre encore un peu avant d'intervenir :

 **-Ça suffit, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille maintenant.**

Wynonna grommela mais se décida a avancer de nouveau. Elle suivait la tante de Nicole d'un pas traînant. Elle ne pouvait cesser de se demander comme il était possible qu'elle tombait dans tous les trou ou encore trébuchait sur un grand nombre de racine alors que la rousse marchait avec une élégance qui frôlait l'agacement.

S'était pas possible ! L'héritière avait la désagréable impression d'être un boulet à chacun de ses pas. Pourtant elle avait ses deux yeux ! Mais l'autre là, elle était aveugle et elle se trimballait avec confiance comme une princesse Disney vers son prince ! Sérieusement, il ne manquait plus que les animaux qui lui tourne autour.

S'était terriblement agacent et frustrant !

Du coup, maintenant, elle fixait ses pieds. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle ne remarqua pas que Lena s'était arrêter. Elle percuta son dos lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, Wynonna découvrit une enseigne : Star-Glow.

 **-Un bar ? On marche depuis une heure pour un bar ? Tu sais à Purgatory on a aussi un bar !**

 **-Ça n'a rien à voir avec un bar.**

 **-Euh… je suis désolée mais je vois un comptoir, de l'alcool, et même un billard. C'est un bar !**

 **-Le Star-Glow,** intervient Dolls **, je croyais que s'était une légende urbaine…**

 **-C'est que vous êtres stupide ! Estimez-vous heureux de pouvoir y jeter ne serait-ce un seul regard. Ce lieu n'est pas fait pour les Indgel !**

 **-Et bien,** reprit-il, **on dirait que c'est mon jour de chance, je vais même y mettre mes deux pieds.**

Lena faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Elle se tourna vers lui. Elle s'informa :

 **-Êtes-vous… sérieux ?**

 **-C'est bon Lena, on a comprit que tu ne l'aimais pas. Tu peux faire une pause là.**

 **-Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. Tu me trouve peut-être xénophobe mais mon comportement n'a rien a voir avec celui qu'on pourrai retrouver à l'intérieur. En plus, si on entre avec** _ **l'humaine…**_ **elle pourrait ne pas y survivra pas.**

 **-Okay, changement de plan ! Dolls, tu reste avec ma sœur. Lena et moi, on entre !**

En même temps qu'elle prononça le dernier mot, Wynonna ouvrit la porte. Elle commença même a entrer. Si elle n'avait pas arrêter son geste pour se tourner vers Lena. Elle aurait sûrement percuter quelqu'un pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes.

Elle releva les yeux pour s'excuser. Se n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire un ennemi. Elle fut légèrement choquer par l'apparence de la personne en face d'elle. En particulier à cause de la couleur des iris de cette personne elles était d'un roux très claire, presque rouge. Dans son œil gauche, il y avait même une épaisseur d'au moins trois millimètre autour de son iris, comme une cicatrice qui abordait une couleur jaune or.

Une chose est sûre personne ne penserait jamais qu'elle puisse être humaine !

L'inconnue abordait le même genre de sourire hautain que Lena. Wynonna déglutit avec difficultés. Elle savait au plus profond de son être que cette personne n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Lorsqu'elle regardait Lena, elle arrivait a entrevoir un mince filet l'espoir mais cette fille devant elle était définitivement perdu.

En parlant de la détentrice du regard flippant, ses yeux se posèrent sur Lena qui bien sûre n'en eu pas conscience. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un mais pas qu'elle avait toute son attention. L'anonyme paraissait choquer de voir la tante de Nicole, comme si elle l'a connaissait déjà.

Et alors qu'il y a cinq seconde encore Wynonna aurait jurer que cette femme n'était qu'un monstre sanguinaire. Elle aperçu dans la façon dont avait l'étrangère de détailler Lena un délicat et frêle espoir.

L'inconnue se décala même pour laisser les deux femmes entrer. Et lorsque la porte fut fermer, elle resta a fixer la porte. S'était impossible… elle était tellement perturber qu'elle n'arrivait plus a se souvenir pour quelle raison elle venait de quitter le Star-Glow. Pourtant, ça devait être important.

Alors pour une raison qui lui échappa complètement, elle retourna dans le bar. Elle observa de loin les deux femmes. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle…

 **-May-Li ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Tu n'as pas dis avoir une urgence ?**

 **-Roxy, tu tombe bien ! Tu peux me dire qui sont ces femmes ?**

 **-Je ne connais pas tous le monde,** sourit la jeune femme.

May-Li s'apprêta a répondre mais elle le sentit de nouveau : ce tiraillement, cette déchirure. Elle fronça les sourcilles, comment la vue de cette rousse avait pu lui faire oublier ? S'était… impensable.

 **-Je dois vraiment y aller. Tu peux te renseigner ?**

 **-Pour toi ? Évidemment, je m'en occupe !**

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde de plus avant de sortir une nouvelle fois du bar. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle se concentra sur l'endroit où elle voulait se rendre et disparu sous les yeux d'un Hisssa en lui faisant un clin d'œil arrogant.

Dolls tomba presque des nus, lorsqu'il découvrit une fumer pourpre entourer le corps de l'inconnue. Mais ça n'avait pas été le plus étrange la masse qui entourait la femme avait créer une ombre monstrueuse et terrifiante avant de l'avaler.

Au même moment, Lena écrasa ses deux paume violemment sur la table d'un ivrogne de service. Plusieurs verre se renversèrent attirant les reproche des deux personnes qui l'entourait. Elle aurait pourtant du savoir que de laisse Wynonna l'accompagner serait une mauvaise idée. Cette triple abruti buvait maintenant avec Jay.

Elle essayait de contenir sa colère, elle essayait vraiment mais il y avait trop de stupidité autour d'elle. Son corps tout entier tremblait de rage. Si elle laissait sa magie agir sans son consentement, elle aurait sûrement déjà décimer une partie des clients du Star-Glow. La Sethélia qui était en elle voulait du sang.

Jay dû sentir le danger parce qu'il fini par lâcher sa chope. Il fixa Lena. Il avait du mal a assimiler la situation. Jamais encore elle ne lui avait demander un service, jamais. Et pourtant, elle lui avait sauver les fesses plus d'une fois acceptant des contrats que tous autre rejetait.

Il l'a savait dangereuse, sûrement un des Sethélia les plus mortel que ce Monde n'est jamais porter.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Il sentait que cette conversation allait le fatigué. Il retire la capuche de sa tête en passant une main dans ses cheveux nacré. Et, il se résigna a ne plus boire pour faire comprendre à Lena qu'elle avait toute son attention.

Wynonna en voyant les cheveux presque blanc de l'homme en face d'elle et ses yeux d'un noir parfait se demanda s'il y avait une seule personne avec un physique "normal" dans ce bar. Il y avait trop de personne étrange qui l'entourait. Elle soupira en prenant une nouvelle gorger de son whisky. Au moins, l'alcool lui ne changeait pas !

 **-Je t'écoute de quoi tu as besoin exactement ?**

 **-Que tu nous emmène à** **Cress** **.**

Jay rit aux éclats a cette demande. Finalement, il allait encore avoir besoin de boire. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à Lena ? Ne pouvait-elle pas s'y rendre comme bon lui semblait ?

Tous de même curieux, il l'observa et lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle était très sérieuse, l'envie de rire s'estompa. Il demanda méfiant :

 **-Tu crois que j'ai oublier qu'à l'origine tu appartiens à la grande famille Iku'anga ? Ta famille possède une porte qui peut t-y conduire quand tu le veux.**

 **-Babmmar…** **j'ai bien peur qu'elle n'est pas garder un très bon souvenir de moi. Elle me tuerait avant même de me poser sa stupide énigme.**

 **-Quand bien même, tu es une des enfants chérie de Cress.**

 **-Je doute que je puisse entrer si je croise le Directeur.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-On veut,** intervient Wynonna qui commence a ressentir l'alcool se diffuser à vitesse grand v, **enlever quelqu'un.**

Jay ne savait plus quoi dire, cette femme devait être folle ! Jamais Lena ne ferait quelque chose d'aussi insensé. Personne ne voulait se mettre le Directeur à dos pas même une Sethélia de sa trempe.

Il fixa un peu plus la rousse en face de lui. Il n'y avait qu'une personne encore vivante qui pouvait la convaincre de faire quelque chose d'aussi insensé : Nicole.

La nièce de Lena défiait toutes les règles et elle avait toujours été protéger par la Sethélia. Cette fille voulait vivre comme les humains s'était incompréhensible mais lorsqu'on était protéger par quelqu'un comme Lena, on évitait de s'en mêler.

Il déglutit avec difficulté. Il ne pouvait pas l'aide à enlever Nicole si elle était vraiment à Cress. Il avait trop peur du Directeur. Tous le monde était sensé avoir peur de lui même la rousse qui lui faisait face.

 **-Es-tu sûre à cent pourcent qu'elle se trouve à Cress ?**

 **-Oh,** s'exclama Wynonna **, il est trop fort ! Il a deviner qu'on parlait de Nicole !**

 **-Earp, ça suffit, ne te fais pas remarquer !**

Earp, Lena venait de dire Earp ? Encore plus étrange que faisait l'héritière de Purgarory aussi loin de chez elle.

 **-Elle était à Livéna lorsqu'elle a disparu** , ajouta Lena pour Jay.

 **-Livéna ?**

Devait-il lui dire ? Ne serait-il pas encore plus dangereux que de se rendre à Cress ? Il sourit après tous, il aimait les défis. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui attirait toujours tant d'ennuis. Il prononça alors :

 **-Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir.**

 **-Savoir quoi ?**

 **-Livéna est partie, elle s'est évaporer. Il ne reste plus rien de son passage. Le Directeur la chercher, évidemment. Même s'il sait qu'il n'a aucun droit sur elle.**

Lena n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Est-ce que Livéna serait partie pour protéger sa nièce ? Si oui, pourquoi ? S'était possible. Après tous, elle avait choisie d'apparaître à Nicole.

 **-Dans ce cas Jay, ma demande change. Tu vas me retrouver Livéna.**

 _oOoOo_

Livéna ne pleurait plus depuis quelque minute pourtant Nicole continuait de s'inquiéter. La jolie rousse s'avança. Elle observa le visage de poupée qui jusqu'à son réveille était cacher derrière le sort du Twandler. L'Entité semblait s'être résigner.

Mais à quoi ?

L'officier avait bien une centaine de question qui lui brûlait la langue mais elle n'osait en prononcer aucune. Les yeux argenté de Livéna ne quittait pas le ciel, ils suivaient le mouvement du soleil.

Le ciel commençait a prendre des couleur saumon et de safran. La situation était de plus en plus inquiétante. _Il_ serait bientôt dans ce Monde.

Évidemment, comme la première fois, _il_ mettrait un certain temps avant de trouver Ina. C'était le principe même de cette ville, elle était en constant mouvement. Avant le Donkering, _il_ avait été obliger de suivre un enfant de Phébus, un de ceux qui voie tous, pour la trouver et la détruire.

Nicole, l'étrange homme au chapeau et elle-même était donc en sécurité pour le moment. Mais qu'en était-il de Waverly ? Livéna ne pouvait pas se résoudre a la laisser sans protection.

Son regard quitta le ciel pour se poser sur la jeune femme rousse. Elle posa une main sur son épaule avant de se plonger dans ses yeux. Nicole ressemblait tellement à sa mère et pourtant, elle était en même temps son exacte opposer. Victoria aurait été incapable d'aimer avec autant de pureté que sa fille.

Peut-être même simplement incapable d'aimer…

Victoria avait toujours été quelqu'un de bien. Son âme était profondément ancrer dans la Lumière. Mais Livéna ne l'avait jamais vu aimer. Ni son mari, ni aucune de ses filles… tous n'était que des points à assembler ensemble pour accomplir son grand dessin.

Et pourtant, elle avait partager le Bliss avec Nicole…

Mais même là, ça n'avait pas suffit à ouvrir son cœur à l'amour. En soit, Victoria était un peu comme elle. Trop logique pour se laisser influencer par quelque chose d'aussi futile et d'éphémère que l'amour.

 **-Je vais…**

 **-Livéna ! Qu'il est bon d'entendre de nouveau ta voix. Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter.**

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Entité. Évidemment, Nicole s'inquiétait pour elle. S'était dans sa nature. Elle ne s'était pas engager dans le force de l'ordre par hasard. Au delà, de la sensitive, il y avait la gardienne. Une part qui avait disparu chez les Haught depuis bien longtemps. Si on voulait en retrouver, il fallait remonter à plus de vingt générations.

 **-Je vais bien Nicole. Je ne m'étais juste pas préparer a ce que… le Tēnā arrive si vite.**

 **-S'était tellement beau,** prononça doucement la jolie rousse.

 **-J'imagine.**

 **-Pourquoi… pourquoi ça te mets dans un tel état ?**

 **-Parce que… à cause d'un** _ **monstre**_ **nous sommes maintenant tous en danger.** _ **Il**_ **a dit qu'** _ **il**_ **reviendrait au crépuscule du Tēnā.**

 **-Oh m…**

 **-Je t'interdis de pense que c'est de votre faute !** _ **Il**_ **cherche juste une excuse pour décimer notre Monde. Je te l'ai dis. Se n'est qu'un monstre ! Tous ça pour te dire que je ne le laisserai pas trouver Waverly. Je vais aller a sa rencontrer et je vais te l'a ramener.**

Nicole cligna des paupières un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle essayait d'assimiler cette nouvelle information. Livéna sourit devant cette réaction avant d'ajouter :

 **-Je m'étais promis de ne jamais intervenir dans les destins des autres mais là…**

 **-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est dangereux et surtout impossible, Wave est à Akaata.**

 **-Avec toute les informations que j'ai accumuler sur ce monde, grâce à toi qui plus est, je pense pouvoir m'y rendre.**

 **-Mais, se n'est pas dangereux ?**

S'était une évidence, Nicole n'était et ne serait sûrement jamais comme Victoria. Combien de fois la mère de la jeune femme lui avait demander de faire sans poser de question ou même se soucier des risques ?

Bien sûre que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était périlleux. Si elle n'exécutait pas ses prochain gestes avec sérieux cela pourrait être redoutable. Rien ne servait d'être trop téméraire. Pourtant avec audace elle conjura l'un de ses livres les plus précieux. Il s'ouvrit a la page qui bloquait le dessin qu'avait fait Nicole alors qu'elle était encore enfant.

Livéna observa chaque trait de crayon avec minutie. Elle releva les yeux pour lui sourire.

 **-Waverly ne vaut-elle pas qu'on brave tous les dangers ?**

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse avoir le loisir de me répondre, je fut aspirer par les pages de mon livre. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas utiliser cette capacité. Ma mère l'a trouvait trop dangereuse et je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter.

La seconde d'après, Livéna foulait un sol aux couleurs écarlate. Son regard n'arrivait pas a rester en place, il y avait trop de chose a voir, trop de chose a apprendre. A commencer par le ciel multicolore. S'était magnifique bien plus beau que ce qu'avait laisser entendre Nicole lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Elle s'avança vers une fleur au pétale noir. On voyait au travers les constellations avec une précision déconcertante. Ne pouvant pas s'arrêter là dans ses découverte, elle s'avança vers une arbre. Elle voulu caresser le tronc mais fut surprise et retira sa main, il n'était pas rugueux mais aussi soyeux que du coton. Elle s'éloigna de quelque pas pour découvrir les feuilles bleu nuit qui vivait aux extensions de chaque branchage de l'arbre.

Elle perçu les battements d'ailes avant de pouvoir déceler le dragon. Il était majestueux. Il n'en restait plus beaucoup en vie, pouvoir en rencontrer était pour Livéna un grand honneur. Elle s'avança vers la battisse gigantesque pour aller à la rencontre cet animal noble.

L'entité fut à cours de mot, lorsqu'elle le vit prendre forme humaine. En aucun cas, un dragon pouvait changer de forme, jamais. Du moins, pas qu'elle sache. Où alors, il devait être très très très âgé. Peut-être plus qu'elle…

Il se tourna vers elle, comme s'il avait sentie sa présence. Elle fut alors complètement captiver par ses yeux. Elle les reconnu immédiatement. S'était ceux qu'elle avait aperçu pendant le Keepmini. Ceux habiter par les flammes.

 **-S'était vous,** murmura t-elle.

Ama observait aussi l'intrus. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec la situation. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un ennemis ou d'un allié. Étrangement, il se sentait rassurer par le regarde de la femme devant lui. Ses iris argenté lui était familière.

 _ **-Qui êtes-vous,**_ demanda-t-il nerveux.

L'étrangère lui souris doucement,, calmement avec patience. Elle s'avança et plus elle s'approchait de lui plus elle était fascinée. Il était complètement humain. Seuls ses cheveux et son regard pourrait trahir sa nature.

Et plus elle était proche plus le cœur d'Ama battait la chamane. Il n'arrivait pas a savoir si s'était une bonne ou une mauvaise réaction.

Un magnétisme qu'elle n'arrivait pas a expliquer attirait Livéna indéniablement vers cet homme-dragon exceptionnel. Elle commençait même a percevoir les battements de son cœur. Cette mélodie était d'une étrange similitude avec le pouls de Nicole.

La vérité la frappa alors. S'était donc ça qui s'était passer lorsque encore enfant la jolie rousse avait perdu sa mère. Le Bliss aurait dû la tuer en quelque seconde mais le dragon, l'avait protéger. Il l'avait emmener à Akaata, lui offrant un sursis. Et, lorsqu'elle avait été prête, il lui avait permis de retrouver son vrais monde. Il s'était effacer pour qu'elle puisse vivre. Il avait tous sacrifier pour elle, même...

 **-Vous avez donner une partie de votre cœur à Nicole.**

 _ **-Comment connaissez-vous Nicky ?**_

Il prononça cette question d'un air menaçant. Elle pu même le voir changer lentement. Il était déjà prêt a redevenir un dragon.

 **-Elle est venu chercher mon aide pour sauver Waverly. Je suis Livéna.**

 _ **-Livéna ?**_ _ **La bibliothèque de Cress ?**_

 **-Je n'appartiens pas à Cress mais j'y ai vécu un temps. Je me suis enfuie avec Nicole et l'homme au chapeau lorsque le Directeur a commencer à la chercher.**

 _ **-Les ruines… ça explique les ruines…**_

 **-Vous étiez présent lors du Tēnā.**

 _ **-Le quoi ?**_

 **-C'est trop compliquer à expliquer et on a pas assez de temps. Je suis venu pour Waverly. Il faut qu'elle vienne à Ina avec moi.**

 _ **-Non, je l'a protège. Je l'ai promis à Nicky. Je suis devenu sont Lamogi.**_

 **-Rien ne vous empêche de venir avec nous Kuryama.**

 _ **-Vous connaissez mon nom ?**_

 **-Grâce à Nicole, oui.**

Livéna remarqua qu'il n'osait pas encore lui faire confiance. Elle comprenait très bien sa position mais ils manquaient de temps. Bientôt, _il_ serait là.

Elle eu alors une idée. Elle agrippa son livre qui était coincer sous son bras. Elle l'ouvrit à la même page d'un peu plus tôt. Elle prit le dessin. Elle l'observa avec une certaine admiration avant de le tendre à Ama.

 **-C'est elle qui me l'a dessiner il y a longtemps. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu venir aujourd'hui.**

L'homme-dragon laissa ses yeux glisser sur la feuille. Lorsqu'il reconnu le dessin, il serra un peu plus le papier. L'Entité grimaça, elle y tenait a ce petit chef d'oeuve.

 _ **-Je me souviens du jour où elle la dessiner. S'était quelque jour avant…**_

 **-… le meurtre de Victoria. Oui, je sais.**

 _ **-Je vais chercher Wave, restez là.**_

 _oOoOo_

Il est impossible d'imaginer la création du Lumalory avant d'y être. L'Obscurité est composer de tentacules poisseuse qui essaye de vous avaler dès que vous êtes trop proche. Et comme ce genre d'horreur ne suffit pas, il y a les monstres.

La plupart ne sont que des amas de noirceurs. Des petits choses inachevés.

Celui qui franchirait ce monde ne pourrait pas en ressortir indemne. Son cœur ne pourrai qu'être assombrit voir même en perdition. La nébulosité des alentours ne peut laisser aucun être conscience intacte, impossible.

Et pourtant, à cet instant quelqu'un traversait cet opacité sans peur.

On ne pourrait pas distingué son visage même si on s'y efforçait. La nuit y était trop dense. Pourtant, on savait que se n'était pas un natif de ces ténèbres car les titans malheureux, imparfait et d'ébène l'observait comme un intrus.

Cependant, il avançait d'un pas décider et sans crainte. Ses pieds ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois devant le Lumalory.

Il était bien là. Sa présence assombrirait Demain à partir de ce jour. Il semblait plein d'une lucidité qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Plus on s'approchait plus des sentiments de tristesse et de désespoir nous figeait. Un rictus mauvais étirait ses lèvres.

 _ **-Tu es en retard.**_

Cette voix… cette intonation… rien n'était normal. Tous faisait frisonner celui au visage cacher dans les assombrissements. S'il n'était pas angoisser par ce monde et ce qui le composait, le Lumalory, lui le terrifiait.

 **-Je suis désolée.**

 _ **-Que ça ne se reproduise plus, jamais.**_

 **-Entendue.**

 _ **-May-Li as-tu entendu la nouvelle ? A-t-on déjà annoncer à tous mon grand retour.**_

 **-Le Come-buya…**

 _ **-Exactement !**_

Un rire mauvais s'échappa de la gorge du Lumalory. Ce son tordit l'estomac de la jeune fille aux yeux sang et or. Il faut bien le dire, elle avait espérer que ce jour n'arriverai jamais.

 _ **-Maintenant, utilise tes yeux et conduis-moi à celle que l'on nomme Waverly Earp !**_

 **-Oui.**

Elle aurait voulu dire non mais s'était impossible. Elle _lui_ appartenait où il était plus juste de dire que ses yeux était à _lui_. Elle avait une dette marquer au fer rouge envers _lui_. Et personne ne veut traverser l'Au-Delà avec ce genre de fardeaux.

Personne...

Alors, elle allait faire exactement ce qu' _il_ demandait et comme la première fois, elle serait le début de tous… de la destruction… de la guerre… de la grande ère de l'Obscurité.

May-Li conduisit le Lumalory dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le ciel décomposait la lumière blanche en six couleurs bien différente. Le sol sous ses pieds semblait saigner. Rien de ce qu'elle découvrait dans ce monde ne semblait normal.

Mais ça n'avait que peut d'importance parce qu' _il_ allait tous détruire. _Il_ avait déjà commencer son œuvre libérant des filets de ténèbres à la rechercher de la dénommer et perdu Waverly Earp. Les Ténèbres recouvriraient bientôt toute la surface de ce lieu étrange.

C'est ainsi que le Come-buya arriva. Le Lumalory la personnification même de l'Obscurité guider par des yeux rouge et or unique anéantirait un premier monde. Le premier d'une très très longue liste.

 **oOoOo**

 ** **Voilà, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez penser. Je sais, les filles on été très absente de ce chapitre mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que Livéna est partie chercher Wave, non ?**** **Je sais que je vous avais promis un peu plus de Wayhaught pour ce chapitre mais je me suis un peu trop étendue sur la partie avec Wynonna alors se sera pour le prochain chapitre et vous ne serez pas déçu! ;)**

 ** **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.****

 ** **Les Notes :****

 ** **Note n°1 : Hansel et Gretel est un des contes recueillis par les frère Grimm c'est l'histoire d'un frère et d'une sœur qui se font abandonner par leurs parents dans une forêt et qui se retrouve entre les main d'une sorcière anthropophage (cannibale). Donc,**** ** **Gretel doit cuisiner afin d'engraisser son frère Hansel et, chaque jour, la sorcière vérifie s'il est suffisamment gras pour être mangé. (En même temps quelle idée de s'approcher d'une maison faite de sucrerie, déjà de loin, ça pue !) Et comme un conte ne peut pas se contenter d'une sorcière mangeuse de chaire humaine, ils font de Gretel une tueuse parce qu'elle pousse la méchante sorcière dans le four. Mort par carbonisation ! Pas du tout traumatisant… les enfant deviennent aussi des voleurs parce qu'ils prenne les pierre précieuse de la déteinte sorcière et personnellement, j'ajouterai maltraitance d'animaux car tenez vous bien comme le butin était trop lourd et le lac trop profond, Hansel décide de monter sur le dos de cygne blanc… et tous ça pour rentrer chez papa et belle-maman qui les ont abandonner au début hum hum… elle est belle la morale ! (Il est possible que cette Note ressemble énormément à celle de que j'avais rédiger pour Revenir, je n'ai toujours pas changer d'avis sur ce conte !)****

 ** **Note n°2 : Chasseresse sont les chasseuses d'Artémis.**** ** **Elle**** ** **accepte**** ** **toutes**** ** **les**** ** **femme**** ** **mais**** ** **jamais**** ** **d**** **'** ** **hommes.**** ** **Une fois devenu chasseresse**** **,** ** **Artémis**** ** **offre**** ** **l'immortalité**** **,** ** **mais en contre partie, elle ne doivent plus**** ** **jamais**** ** **avoir**** ** **de**** ** **relations**** ** **avec**** ** **un**** ** **homme**** **.**

 ** **Note n°3 : Harry Potter (Voldemort) est la fameuse fiction littéraire fantasy imaginer par**** ** **J**** **.** ** **K**** **.** ** **Rowling où l'on suit les aventures du petit sorcier a lunette durant ces sept années à Poudlard. Je ne m'étant pas trop parce que j'ai déjà fais une Note sur le sujet dans un précédent chapitre.****

 ** **Note n°4 : Disney est un studio de production cinématographique crée le 1**** ** **er**** ** **avril 1983. Et depuis sa création, on lui doit plus de cent film d'animation en commençant par Blanche Neige et les sept nains (1937) en passant par le Roi Lion (1994) ou encore Pocahontas (1995) mais aussi avec l'arriver de la firme Pixar donc Toy Story (1995) sans oublier l'excellent Zootopie (2016) et le petit dernier Vaiana (2016). Pendant qu'on y est, n'oublions pas qu'on leurs dois aussi une grande partie des Marvel et les nouveau Star Wars !****

 ** **Note n°5 : Phébus est**** ** **un autre nom pour le Dieu Apollon, le dieu grec de la beauté et de la musique. Il es celui qui contrôle les neuf muses. Il est capable entre autre de faire des divination, d'apporté la guérison et la purification mais aussi son contraire c'est à dire : la peste.****

 ** **Lexique attaché à la fic :****

 ***** ** **Come-buya : C'est le nom qu'a choisie Livéna pour désigner le retour du Lumalory****

 ** *** Star-Glow : C'est le fameux bar !****

 ** **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !****

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	15. All

****Salut à tous, on est vendredi ! :)****

 ** **(Et pour EmieLane c'est avant ma rééducation! ^^)****

 ** **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le quatorzième chapitre de cette fiction.****

 ** **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Wynonna Earp, que ce soit ceux du comics ou ceux de la série, ne m'appartiennent !****

 ** **Vous trouverez au début de ce chapitre pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont joueur, une pseudo citation qui est un indice de ce qui va se passer dans celui-ci. Et cette fois, le titre est simple! All pour "tout"... simple de chez simple! ^^****

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement LadyKastG qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable. (Même si ce chapitre n'est pas encore passer entre ses mains...)**

 ** **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.****

 _ _oOoOo__

\- Le Monde des Rêves -

« _**Son regard**_ se disperse sur tout. _**L'écarlate et l'or**_ est omniscient. _**Son étendu**_ le rend terriblement dangereux. Celui qui _**voit**_ _**tout**_ et qui à l'univers à ses pieds peut-il discerner le _**bien**_ du _**mal**_?»

 _ _oOoOo__

 **Chapitre 14 : All**

Trois gouttes de sang qui tombe sur un bouclier d'or.

Trois pétale écarlate qui s'envole vers le soleil.

Trois pomme enflammer qui se consume au milieu d'un nuage de feuilles ocre.

Une succession de flash tous plus incompréhensible les uns que les autres.

Un bruit assourdissant, un tapage qui n'apporte rien d'autre que la douleur.

Trois cerises roussâtre qui rejoigne l'herbe brûler devenu blonde.

Trois piranga écarlate qui se disperse dans un ciel ambré.

Trois coccinelle carmin au centre d'une prairie de maïs.

Une lumière aveuglante qui provoque une angoisse jamais connu alors.

Un bourdonnement, un grincement et quelque chose qui se brise à l'intérieur.

Trois cœurs bien ensanglanté hors de la cage thoracique qui s'effondre dans un réceptacle dorée.

Trois dragons écarlates qui fendent un ciel jaunâtre descendant.

Trois femme rousse entre deux monde de lumière chaude.

Des paupières qui s'ouvrent brusquement, presque violemment.

Une respiration pesante, haletante, hors de contrôle.

Des mains qui se plaque sur les oreilles, pour arrêter se tapage incessant.

Une peur, une angoisse et même de la crainte.

Puis une demande, un souhait et peut-être plus que cela, une supplication :

 **-Ne me demande plus jamais de faire ça. Jamais !**

 _ _oOoOo__

May-Li essayait encore de se remettre de la vison qu'elle venait de provoquer. Jamais encore une prédiction ne s'était retourner contre elle de la sorte. Bien sûr, elle voulait comprendre mais à cet instant, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle avait encore un goût acre dans la gorge preuve que ce qu'elle venait d'entrevoir avait fait plus que la chambouler. En plus de la nausée qui contractait encore son estomac, il y avait le sang, il se manifestait, s'écoulait anormalement au niveau de son nez et de ses oreilles. Et, le plus désagréable, restait sa respiration qui était filante comme si sa vie lui échappait.

Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, les images qui avaient déclencher tous ce mal-être s'emparait de son esprit. Un mélange subtile mais surtout mesquin entre le présent et le futur. Pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois, elle avait été incapable de comprendre et d'analyser les perceptions que lui apportait ses yeux. S'était un véritable cauchemar.

Elle accordait parfois des regard inquiet vers le Lumalory. Se n'était vraiment pas le moment pour paraître faible devant _lui_. S'il se trouvait qu'elle finisse par _le_ gêner, _il_ pourrait juste se débarrasser d'elle de la plus définitive des manière qu'il soit. Surtout qu' _il_ semblait véritablement hors de lui. Waverly Earp, venait de _lui_ échapper et s'était pour _lui_ inacceptable.

Waverly Earp… il y a encore peu, May-Li parvenait parfaitement à percevoir sa présence et maintenant, elle avait juste… disparu. Sauf que s'était impossible, personne ne pouvait lui échapper. Personne ! Et certainement pas une humaine.

Un nouveau spasme, un de ceux qui l'oblige a rester assise au sol depuis sa prémonition. Ses yeux qui s'active sans son consentement pour y dessiner des ruines qu'elle ne pensait ne plus jamais revoir. C'est bien le seule nom qu'elle arrive a deviner, celui d'Ina. Mais après cela, il y a une succession de visage qui lui sont et lui reste inconnu. Et, c'est juste complètement absurde parce que c'est justement de là d'où vient toute l'avantage des yeux de Phébus. Ils permettent de tous savoir, de tous connaître, jusqu'au plus profond des secrets des être normalement anonyme.

Il fallait qu'elle se recentre, qu'elle contrôle de nouveau la situation et pour cela, elle avait besoin de Roxy. Sauf, qu'elle s'était promis de ne jamais l'impliquée dans aucune de ses activités avec le Lumalory. Elle refusait l'idée qu'elle puisse devenir une de _ses_ choses. _Il_ avait d'ores et déjà la main prise sur sa propre vie. Elle refusait que le destin de Roxy soit le même que le siens. _Lui_ appartenir était une vrais malédiction. May-Li était prisonnière à tout jamais de _ses_ méfaits et de _ses_ délires. Il était tout bonnement hors que question qu'elle impose sa damnation a un autre qu'elle. Encore moins Roxy !

Un flash. Un éclaire blanc éclatant, l'obligea a se protéger les yeux. Elle pensa d'abord vivre un nouvel assaut de son pouvoir, désormais devenu incontrôlable, sauf que s'était réel. Malgré la douleur, la jeune femme se redressa. Elle tituba sur plusieurs pas mais elle parvint tout de même a se rapprocher. Elle était presque épaule contre épaule avec le Lumalory.

La colère et le mépris étaient les principaux sentiments chez l'être d'Obscurité. Aucun monde ne _lui_ résistait. _Il_ représentait la fin, _il_ était aussi inévitable que la mort elle-même. Ce qui prenait vit sous ses yeux était donc tous bonnement impensable. Le monde du nom d'Akaata qu' _il_ venait de réduire en cendres était entrain de renaître. S'était une aberration !

La jeune femme aux yeux sang et or ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Au milieu des décombres et des Ténèbres qu' _il_ venait de provoquer, la Lumière étincelait de nouveau. En aucun cas cette situation ne s'était déjà produite avant cela.

Cet instant précis permettait d'apercevoir une embellit possible malgré _sa_ présence. Peut-être le début même du terme de la fin du monde, avant même que celle-ci ne commence.

Et devant ce panorama qui lui offrait une représentation inédite, May-Li sentie de nouveau un sentiment qui l'avait quitter il y a bien longtemps : l'espoir. Son cœur se mit a battre plus vite a cette idée alors que ses yeux avec un film ocre et carmin lui dévoilait un nouvel instant voler. Toutes les images qui l'assaillaient jusqu'à maintenant lui provoquant mille tortures prenait subitement un sens.

Il y a d'abord trois gouttes de sang qui tombe sur un bouclier d'or. Suivit de trois pétale écarlate qui s'envole vers le soleil. Ensuite, trois pomme enflammer qui se consume au milieu d'un nuage de feuilles ocre. Et puis, il y a le baiser. Celui qui représente l'amour même, celui qui à tant été espérer et surtout celui qui fait plié l'Obscurité en faisant éclore la Lumière.

Un baiser entre deux véritable âme-sœur. Un échange d'amour dont le Monde devrait se souvenir. Parce que, pour un simple effleurement de lèvres, l'espoir est de nouveau une possibilité et même une réalité.

Les larmes dégringolent sur les joues de May-Li alors qu'elle assiste de manière omnisciente a ce choc qu'est la conjecture de deux destins qui se retrouve après une trop longue séparation.

Elle reconnaît sans peine le visage de Waverly. Elle est entourer par deux personnages étranges, un qui sous ses yeux écarlate à comme deux visages celui d'un jeune homme et celui d'un dragon, l'autre est une femme mais il y a quelque chose qui l'empêche de déterminer à quoi elle ressemble il n'y a que ses iris argenter qui lui semble familière. Puis, son attention est attirer ailleurs, le prénom de la jeune Earp est murmurer, une main est tendu devant l'apparition inespérée que Waverly représente et des larmes viennent brouiller une regard brun.

Des traits qui ne sont encore qu'inconnue pour May-Li. Elle fixe avec une certaine insistance la jolie rousse qu'elle a sous les yeux. Comment elle s'appelle ? Qui est-elle ? Que ressent-elle ? Un flux d'informations qui ne reste pas longtemps un mystère pour la jeune femme descendant de la lignée de Phébus.

Et c'est sous une tempête émotionnelle impulsive qu'une longue chevelure rousse passe juste devant un regard invisible sans avoir conscience de sa présence. Nicole, court vers la personne qu'elle aime. Elle ne s'arrête qu'une fois Waverly protéger des ses bras. Tous les cœurs autour de cette démonstration d'amour semblent battre anormalement vite même celui de celle qui n'est pas véritablement présente. Comme si ce simple organe pompeur de sang savait qu'il vivait l'aube d'un renouveau.

Nicole s'éloigne, elle met fin a la douce éteinte qui vient de réchauffer son cœur si meurtrit, elle caresse la joue de sa petite amie. Son visage est ravagé par les larmes mais en même temps il est illuminer par un sourire unique. Elle accorde une rapide attention à la femme aux yeux gris, elle murmure des remerciements. Mais après cela, plus rien ne peu détacher son regard de la personne qui se tiens devant elle. Elle se rapproche, ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'à un mouvement de celle de Waverly. Elle avoue dans un souffle tous son amour pour celle qui représente plus que sa propre vie. Elle replace une mèche de cheveux châtain derrière son oreille avant d'ancrer son regard plein de reconnaissance mais surtout de désir pour Waverly. Puis, dans un mouvement lent et emplit d'amour, elle comble le mince espace qui les séparait encore. Elle l'embrasse avec toute la douceur et tous les sentiments qu'elle porte en elle.

 _ **-Que vois-tu ?**_

 _oOoOo_

Doc s'était éloigner après la réaction étrange de Wyatt/Livéna. Voir son meilleur ami pleurer, l'avait quelque peu perturber. S'était bien une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu se produire au cours de leurs longue amitié. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il s'était éloigner mais il commençait à se sentir coupable d'avoir laisser Nicole seule.

Il avait donc décider de rejoindre les deux autres mais il s'était perdu un nombre incalculable de fois. Ces ruines étaient un vrais labyrinthe ! Et pourtant, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, il arrivait aisément a imaginer ce lieu emplit de vie.

Il reconnu enfin la porte qui menait à la chambre où l'officier Haught avait passer les deux dernier jours. Il ouvrit doucement la porte au cas où, la petite amie de Waverly n'y soit revenu. Comme il s'y attendait, la pièce était vide. Il réinstalla correctement son chapeau sur sa tête avant de se remettre en route au moins, maintenant, il savait par où passer.

Holliday traîna quelque peu des pieds. Il flânait un peu dans les couloirs. C'était, pour lui, un moyen comme un autre d'oublier qu'absolument rien en ce moment n'était normal !

Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'immense porte qui menait à l'extérieur, il resta une seconde de plus hors d'atteinte de tout anomalie. Puis, il se décida à rejoindre les autres. Dès qu'il mit son nez dehors, il su qu'il y avait un problème ou plutôt que quelque chose avait changer.

De un : il y avait un inconnu avec des cheveux qui s'enflammait qui discutait tranquillement avec Wyatt/Livéna. Apparemment se retrouver avec la tête carbonisé n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

De deux : Waverly était là ! Elle était installer près de Nicole, sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de sa petite amie qui paraissait lui murmurer des mots réconfortants.

Soit il devenait fou, soit il avait rater un énorme chapitre !

Il ne voulait pas gâcher les retrouvailles entre les deux amantes. Il préféra donc se dirigé vers les deux personnages étranges. Il soupira en réalisant que sont esprit allait sûrement devoir de nouveau accepter quelque chose de théoriquement impossible. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant son meilleur ami et commenta :

 **-Je pense que j'ai manquer quelque chose.**

 **-Je suis aller chercher Waverly** , l'informa la voix de Wyatt.

 **-Je vois… et s'était possible ça ?**

 _ **-Théoriquement,**_ répondit l'homme étrange, _**non.**_

 **-Ah…**

Et voilà ! Quelque chose d'impossible ! Il aurait du parier que ça allait arriver. Il ne pouvait pas se passer quelque chose de normal pour une fois ?

 **-Et vous,** reprit Doc, **vous êtes qui ?**

 _ **-Je porte le nom de Kuryama mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ama.**_

 **-C'est un dragon,** ajouta Livéna, **un dragon d'obscurité pour être précise. J'essaye de comprendre comment il arrive a prendre forme humaine,** ne peut-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Un dragon… normale ! Tout à fait normal ! De tout façon,qui n'a jamais rencontrer un dragon ?

Il jeta un œil protecteur vers le couple installer un peu plus loin. Il se demandait si tout était enfin fini, s'ils pouvaient juste simplement rentrer à Purgarory. Nicole semblait vraiment aux petits soins. Il avait du mal a concevoir qu'elles aient vraiment réussit à cacher leurs début de relation à Wynonna. Ça se voyait à des kilomètres que la rousse était éprise de la jeune Earp.

Il se tourne de nouveau vers les personnage énigmatique à ses côté. Parfois, en y regardant bien, il arrivait a ne plus voir Wyatt en observant Livéna. Mais s'était encore très éphémère. Doc trouvait que quelque soit le monstre qui lui avait jeter cette malédiction, il n'aurait sûrement pas pu faire pire. En soit, l'Entité n'avait plus aucune identité, plus aucune existence.

Doc ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter en entendant Livéna hurler. Jamais ô grand jamais il n'avait entendu de tel aigu avec la voix de Wyatt :

- **Vous avez connu Glass-ein ?!**

Le dragon se mit à rire devant l'impulsivité de Livéna. Il aimait bien cette jeune femme et sa curiosité. Il n'avait jamais imaginer une seconde que la bibliothèque de Cress ai pu être une des enfants de Maan et Zon. Il se demanda un instant si Victoria avait été au courant.

Il observa ensuite un peu plus attentivement l'homme au chapeau. Il semblait un peu perdu. De toute évidence, il n'était pas près a connaître tous les secrets de ce vaste Monde. Pourtant, Ama pouvait le sentir. Il avait été toucher par la magie, par une sorcière pour être plus précis. Il était immortel.

Le regard d'Ama se perdit ensuite un peu plus loin. Il appréciait a sa juste valeur la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir revoir Nicky. Il était tellement bon pour lui de sentir son cœur dans son entièreté. Il ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis qu'il l'avait laisser partir.

La voir heureuse était le plus beau des cadeau. Oubliant subitement sa discutions avec Livéna, il commenta, le regard toujours bloquer sur sa petite protéger :

 _ **-Nicky semble aller bien.**_

 **-En même temps, si elle ne l'était pas alors que je viens de briser toutes les règles pour lui ramener Waverly, je l'aurai légèrement mal prit.**

 _ **-Non, ce que je veux dire c'est…**_

 **-J'ai bien compris,** le rassura Livéna, **elle est heureuse. Vous avez donc fait ce qu'il fallait.**

 **-Attendez,** intervient Doc, **vous connaissez l'officier Haught ?**

 _ **-Je l'a connais et elle me connaissait. J'ai été obliger de m'effacer de ses souvenirs. D'ailleurs, Wave m'en veut beaucoup…**_

 **-Si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, elle ne serait jamais revenu dans son monde.**

 _ **-Je ne le sais que trop bien.**_

 **-Je ne comprends pas** , précise Holliday.

Ama soupira tout en gardant son regard sur Nicky. Instinctivement, il porta une main a sa poitrine là où était renfermer son cœur avant d'expliquer :

 _ **-Nicky aurait du mourir lorsqu'elle était enfant en même temps que sa mère. Pour la protéger des conséquences de la perte du Bliss, je l'ai emmener dans mon monde, à Akaata. En agissant de la sorte, après les premiers jours et que la sensation de mourir ait disparu, elle a simplement dû gérer un deuil**_ _ **"normal". Et lorsque je l'ai estimer prête, je l'ai rendu à son monde, là où était sa place. Mais pour se faire, elle a du passer par Óneira. Elle n'aurait une nouvelle fois pas survécu si je ne lui avait pas donner une partie de mon cœur. Sauf… que ça a créer un lien entre nous. Elle voulait rester. J'étais tous ce qu'elle connaissait. Le seul point encore heureux de son existence. Mais il fallait qu'elle me quitte, il le fallait… alors… alors j'ai effacer tous souvenirs de moi. De notre rencontre jusqu'au jour où je lui ai confier un fragment de mon cœur.**_

 **-Et bien, ça c'est une histoire triste,** soupira Doc.

 _ **-Je ne trouve pas. Aujourd'hui, elle est heureuse et elle est amoureuse. C'est tous ce que je souhaitait pour elle.**_

Waverly capta le sourire et le regard d'Ama sur Nicole. Comme souvent, elle sentit une pointe de jalousie naître au fond de son estomac. Elle le savait pourtant que s'était ridicule. L'homme-dragon n'éprouvait pas ce genre de sentiments pour sa petite amie. Il voulait juste la protéger.

Elle se redressa légèrement et remarqua tout de suite que sa magnifique rousse n'avait elle absolument pas remarquer qu'elle était sûrement le centre de la discutions un peu plus loin. Et cela pour une raison. Nicole n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

Le jeune officier était obnubilé par chacun des traits de celle qui partageait son cœur. Son regard glissait sur la peau de sa petite amie avec une telle intensité que celle qui subissait cette indiscrétion, pouvait presque le sentir, comme une douce caresse. Elle voulait être certaine que quelque soit les séparations futur, jamais elle n'oublierait rien du magnifique visage de Waverly. Jamais.

Et puis, parce qu'elle en ressentait le besoin. Elle se pencha pour embrasser avec douceur les lèvres de celle qu'elle aimait plus que de raison. En s'éloignant, elle se mordit précautionneusement l'intérieur de la joue. Son cœur était au bord de l'implosion.

 **-Je t'aime tellement Wave…**

Un sourire lui répondit. Parce qu'elles le savaient toutes les deux, le mot "aimer" était bien fade par rapport à tous ce qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre. Malheureusement, il n'en existait aucun autre.

Waverly vient déposer ses deux mains en coupe sur les joues de sa petite amies. C'est fou ce que ce simple geste peu lui provoquer. A chaque fois qu'elle frôle la peau de Nicole s'était comme si elle découvrait le sens du toucher pour la première fois. Comment un sens aussi basique que celui-ci pouvait-il être réapprit de la sorte ?

Habiter par toutes ces nouvelles sensation, elle s'approcha avant de déposer son front sur celui de sa jolie rousse. S'était tellement enivrant… tellement nouveau…

Elle avait la sensation de connaître absolument tout de celle qui partageait son amour et cela grâce au Keepmini. Son passé s'était mélanger avec celui de Nicole pour ne faire plus qu'un. Qui pouvait être si chanceuse ?

 **-Je crois que… je suis entrain de devenir totalement accro. Te toucher est une vrais addiction.**

Nicole rit doucement a cette annonce. Elle place sa main droite sous les côtes des sa belle et l'autre joue patiemment avec ses cheveux. Elle se plongea dans le regard de Waverly avant d'affirmer :

 **-Cela fait bien longtemps que je suis complètement accro. Je dirais depuis ce jour des tee-shirt mouillé au Shorty.**

 **-Se n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Tu sais ?**

 **-Oui, je sais,** elle prend doucement la main de Waverly en faisant glisser ses doigts avec lenteur sur la paume de sa main. Ce geste tendre fit frisonner sa petite amie. **Tu parle de ça. Du fais que lorsqu'on se touche, tous est… plus intense.**

 **-Arrête,** Wave reprend sa main un peu violemment, **si tu continue, tu vas me faire atteindre le septième ciel avec une simple caresse !**

 **-Un des nombreux avantage à sortie avec une sensitive,** se moque gentiment Nicole.

La plus jeune des Earp dévisagea presque sa petite amie avant de froncer légèrement les sourcilles. Elle s'exclama :

 **-Non mais ne me dit pas que tu ressens ça avec tous ce que tu touches ! Genre quand tu passe une main sur une table, il se passe quoi ?**

Nicole éclata de rire, elle ne réussit pas a s'en empêcher. Évidemment, la réponse était non, elle ne chopait pas presque un orgasme avec tous ce qu'elle frôlait et heureusement. Mais que Wave puisse le penser s'était vraiment trop drôle.

 **-Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? J'ai visé juste, c'est ça ?**

 **-Tu es vraiment adorable.**

 **-N'essaye pas de changer de sujet !**

 **-La réponse est non Wave même si mon sens du toucher à toujours été le plus développer. J'ai… comment dire ça ? Un mode "off". Tu imagine sinon ce qui aurait pu arriver, le jour ou tu m'est littéralement tomber dessus pour m'embrasser.**

 **-Hey ! Il fallait que je le fasse ! J'allais imploser !**

La jolie rousse dévora Wave d'un regard emplit de désir. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur avant de déclarer du voix un peu roc :

 **-Et, je serais capable de te remercier tous les jours, pour avoir oser faire ce pas de géant vers moi.**

 **-Tu es toujours tous ce que je veux.**

 **-Et toi aussi.**

 **-Et, je ne supporterai pas l'idée d'être ton amie !**

 **-Oh… mais on est amie. C'est juste qu'on a tous les autres avantages.**

 **-Comme de s'embrasser ?**

 **-Par exemple !**

Waverly ne perdit pas une seconde avant d'appliquer tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de Nicole. Chacun des baisers qu'elles partageaient semblait être le premier. Il les faisait voyager et vivre des sensations unique.

 _oOoOo_

 _ **-Que vois-tu?**_

La voix du Lumalory venait d'arracher May-Li a cette vision qu'elle pouvait enfin comprendre. Elle avait le souffle court et les pulsations de son cœur était encore entraîner par la scène qu'elle venait d'épiée. Elle eu du mal a réassimiler son environnement sa vue était encore légèrement troubler par des pointes tachetées rouge et jaune.

Lorsqu'elle s'en sentie capable, elle accorda un regard a _celui_ qui incarnait le mal absolu. Elle fut prise au dépourvu en découvrant son visage habituellement camoufler dans les Ténèbres, s'était la première fois qu'elle _le_ revoyait depuis le Donkering, puis elle fut profondément choquer en découvrant ses yeux. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce détail ? Ses iris ressemblaient tellement à celle de…

Non ! _Il_ lui avait assurer qu' _il_ L'avait tuer. _Il_ ne lui aurait tout de même pas menti… il ne pouvait rester aucun survivant natif d'Ina. Où alors… _il_ voulait que tout recommence depuis le début. _Il_ ne pouvait se résigner a disparaître dans son monde d'Obscurité pour toujours. _Il_ voulait revenir. Et pour cela, _il_ L'avait laisser en vie. ELLE !

ELLE parmi tout autre…

S' _il_ ne lui avait pas dit la vérité sur ce point. Sur quoi d'autre, la trompait- _il_? May-Li n'avait jamais vraiment eu confiance en _lui_ , s'était impossible. Mais elle n'arrivait pas a comprendre pourquoi _il_ L'avait laisser en vie, ELLE. Il était évident qu'ELLE ne _le_ laisserait pas décimer le Monde à nouveau. La preuve, ELLE venait d'intervenir contre tout SES principes. S'était ELLE qui avait provoquer toute cette vague d'espoir. ELLE, la seule personne plus puissante que _lui_.

 _ **-Faut-il vraiment que je me répète**_ , demande-le Lumalory impatient.

 **-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'ai vu ?**

 _ **-C'est la raison de ta présence. Tes yeux sont à moi.**_

Ils sont à _toi_ parce que _tu_ m'as assurer L'avoir tuer ! Pensa-t-elle sans pouvoir en dire un mot. Si elle était devenu _sa_ chose c'est parce qu'elle était persuader qu' _il_ L'avait assassinée. Mais de toute évidence, _il_ l'avait tromper.

 **-Je ne peux pas te dire où se trouve Waverly Earp, elle est protéger.**

 _ **-Mensonges ! Tu peux tous voir, tous savoir. C'est la raison de ta présence à mes côtés. Si elle est vraiment protéger, passe au-dessus**_ , ordonne-t-il de plus en plus en colère.

 **-Je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne peux pas. Si tu voulais tellement que le Monde soit a ton image, tu n'aurais pas du y laisser** **la seule personne** **capable de t'arrêter** , affirma-t-elle toujours incertaine de la survie de cette personne.

 _ **-Sans**_ _ **sa présence**_ _ **,**_ _il_ comprit tous de suite de qui May-Li parlait _ **,ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Trouve Waverly Earp !**_

May-Li eu la sensation de se prendre un poignard en plein cœur. _Il_ venait d'avouer. ELLE était donc bien en vit ! Une nausée fulgurante s'empara de tous son corps. Se n'était pas possible, ELLE ne pouvait pas avoir survécu, si s'était le cas, elle L'avait alors trahis de la pire des manière. Mais si ELLE respirait et que SON cœur battait encore comment pouvait-ELLE échapper a ses yeux ? D'une voix tremblante et les larmes aux yeux, elle affirma :

 **-** **Elle** **est en vit…**

 _ **-Oublie-là !**_ _ **Elle**_ _ **n'est pas importante. Dis-moi plutôt où se trouve Waverly Earp.**_

Pas importante. Quelque chose se brisa chez l'héritière de Phébus en entendant ces mots : pas importante…

 **-Waverly Earp est avec** **ELLE** **, à Ina.**

Et après cette affirmation, elle s'échappa. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de _lui_. Elle avait besoin de respire. Elle avait besoin de temps. Elle avait besoin d'assimiler le fait qu'ELLE soit toujours en vit. Une fois que ses pieds en face du Star-Glow, elle s'effondra.

A fleur de peau, elle activa ses yeux. Elle essaya de LA trouver mais ELLE n'était nul part. Elle avait envie de hurler parce que ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : _il_ LUI avait fait subir quelque chose de bien pire que la mort. Et elle n'avait pas été là pour ELLE. S'était pourtant son rôle entant que Lijós.

Alors, elle pensa de nouveau à Waverly Earp. Elle pu revivre l'arriver de cette dernière à Ina, avant le baiser. Elle se redressa pour s'avancer vers la femme au visage flouter. May-Li ne pouvait rien voir à part ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu' _il_ LUI avait fait ? Parce que s'était ELLE. Ça ne pouvait être qu'ELLE ! Le livre entre SES mains en témoignait.

ELLE était en vie… mais _il_ avait utiliser un stratagème pour tromper ses yeux. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire son animosité actuel. Si elle le pouvait, elle serait retourner sur ses pas, elle se serait tenu devant le Lumalory et elle l'aurait tuer de sang froid.

Mais elle n'en avait pas le pouvoir…

Pourtant à partir de maintenant, plus rien ne l'empêchait d'agir contre _lui_. Se serait dangereux et peut-être même complètement fou. En soit, presque un suicide. Mais elle ne pouvait en aucun cas laisser passer ça !

Ce qu'elle ne sut pas, c'est qu'après son départ, le Lumalory explosa. _Il_ avait détruit tous ce qui était à porter de main. _Il_ foudroyait de nouveau Akaata de _son_ Obscurité. Tout autour de _lui_ n'était plus que chaos.

ELLE n'avait tout de même pas oser agit conte _lui_? ELLE n'avait pas cette force, ELLE était faible ! Sa fureur était telle qu _'il_ hurla à en perdre ses corde vocal le prénom de CELLE qui _le_ mettait dans une telle rage :

 _ **-LIIIIVÉÉÉÉNAAA !**_

 _oOoOo_

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de celle qui n'avait plus de visage. Alors qu'elle observait le jour se lever, elle arrivait a percevoir _sa_ rancœur a son égard. Au moins maintenant, _il_ était prévenu. Cette fois, elle ne le laisserai pas tous détruire en restant passive. S'il le fallait, elle allait même aller contre les règles que Maan et Zon avaient écrites.

Non, cette fois elle ne portera plus le tristement célèbre rôle de la victime. Qu'importe le prix qu'il y aurait à payer à la fin !

Elle allait se dresser contre _lui_. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. _Il_ lui avait déjà tous prit.

 **-** _ **Tu**_ **sais maintenant pourquoi moi j'existe, si** _ **toi**_ **tu sauves le Monde en agissant de la sorte alors je serai un des instrument de sa destruction.** _ **Tu**_ **m'entends ? Je parle assez fort pour que** _ **tu**_ **fasse attention à moi, cette fois ?**

Livéna ferma les yeux un instant. Elle était prête. Le Lumalory était d'une certaine façon sa responsabilité. Alors, elle allait _l_ 'empêcher de nuire. Et si elle en avait l'occasion, elle ne ferait pas la même erreur que _lui_ avait faite à son égard. Elle ne l'effacerait pas. Elle le tuerait !

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez penser. Les choses avance des deux côtés. Et pour ceux qui se demandait où était passer le gardien de Livéna, vous avez votre réponse ! ;)****

 ** **J'espère que le petit moment tout mignon entre Nicole et Wave vous a satisfait ! :)****

 ** **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.****

 ** **Les Notes :****

 ** **Sauf erreur de ma part, il n'y en a pas pour ce chapitre. Si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas a me le signaler ! Je suis prête a en rédiger ! ;)****

 ** **Lexique attaché à la fic :****

 ** **Il y a rien, nada ! Je ne vous ai pas embrouiller cette fois ! ^^****

 ** **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !****

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	16. First Time

****Salut à tous, on est vendredi ! :)****

 ** **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le quinzième chapitre de cette fiction.****

 ** **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Wynonna Earp, que ce soit ceux du comics ou ceux de la série, ne m'appartiennent !****

 ** **Vous trouverez au début de ce chapitre pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont joueur, une pseudo citation qui est un indice de ce qui va se passer dans celui-ci.****

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement LadyKastG qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 ** **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.****

 _oOoOo_

\- Le Monde des Rêves -

« L' _ **amour**_ n'est pas un sentiment facile à comprendre. Il est _**complexe**_. Et, c'est pour cette raison que l'on passe sa vie à le chercher. Il peut se cacher sous bien des formes. Il se trouve parfois dans un lien étroit au milieu d'une _**fratrie**_ , au cœur même d'une _**amitié**_ sincère et bien sûre entre les _**amants**_.»

 _oOoOo_

 **Chapitre 15 :** **First Time**

Roxy observait les derniers clients en nettoyant les verres. Elle ne travaillait pas exactement au Star-Glow mais elle aidait de temps en temps et surtout May-Li lui avait demander d'en apprendre plus sur la rousse qui avait l'air excéder mais surtout inquiète et sur la brune qui était complètement saoul. D'ailleurs, cette dernière ne prenait même plus la peine de verser l'alcool dans un verre. Elle l'engloutissait à la bouteille même.

En définitif, elle n'avait pas apprit grand-chose si se n'est qu'ils se mettaient comme beaucoup à la recherche de Livéna. Sa disparition de Cress était inquiétante et le Directeur était fou de rage. Mais il semblait que les deux femmes ne cherchait pas l'Entité pour la même raison que les autres même si ce détail lui échappait encore.

Elle lâcha subitement le verre entre ses mains qui se brisa en mille morceaux à sa rencontre avec le sol. Son regard accrocha aussitôt la porte principale du bar. Elle ne remarqua pas que le peu de paire de yeux encore présente étaient désormais fixer sur elle. Tous cela n'avait plus la moindre importance parce que May-Li était dehors et elle n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout !

La jeune femme se précipita vers la sortie. Elle remarqua aussitôt un homme et une femme à sa droite mais ils ne représentaient aucune intérêt. Son regard s'arrêta enfin sur celle qu'elle cherchait, elle était à l'orée de la forêt, elle était recroqueviller sur elle-même et semblait même pleurer. Alerter par ce détail, Roxy se mit a courir. Elle ne l'avait pas vue pleurer depuis ce jour maudit ou ELLE avait disparu, ce jour ouELLE était morte.

Ses pieds ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois devant la personne qui l'inquiétait tant. Elle s'accroupit avant de poser une main rassurant sur son épaule et de murmurer :

 ** **-May… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?****

La jeune femme aux yeux couleur sang et or releva son regard envahie par les larmes sur la seule personne capable de la rassurer dans ce monde. Elle s'accrocha a son cou en pleurant de plus bel. Roxy sera les poings, elle ne savait pas qui avait oser mettre sa sœur dans cet état mais elle allait sans aucun doute le tuer !

 ** **-May…****

 ** **-**** ** **ELLE**** ** **est en vie.****

 ** **-Pardon ?****

 ** **-**** ** **ELLE**** ** **est en vie.****

Bien entendu, Roxy avait parfaitement comprit la première fois mais elle n'arrivait simplement pas a y croire. Si ELLE était véritablement en vie, pour quelle raison sa sœur avait-elle autant souffert ? S'était inacceptable !

 ** **-Mais… May, si**** ** **ELLE**** ** **était en vie, tu**** ** **L**** ** **'aurais retrouver il y a bien longtemps.****

 ** **-**** ** _ **Il**_** ** **a trouver un moyen de tromper mes yeux.****

Roxy sentit ses sourcilles se froncer. Qui était ce "il" si mystérieux ? Qui pouvait user d'assez de magie pour tromper les yeux de Phébus ? S'était impossible… ?

Elle sera sa sœur un peu plus dans ses bras. Elle savait combien L'avoir perdu l'avait fait souffrir. Elle avait mit tellement longtemps à s'en remettre. Bien qu'elle n'avait jamais été véritablement heureuse depuis ce jour, elle avait réapprit à vivre.

Savoir que quelqu'un s'était jouer de sa sœur de la sorte, la rendait furieuse. Si ELLE était en vie, il fallait qu'elles L'a retrouvent, ensemble. Roxy ne laisserai plus jamais sa sœur affronter seule cette si grande responsabilité que représente le rôle du Lijós. Elles étaient nées à deux et elles resteraient à deux à jamais à partir de ce jour.

Roxy aida May-Li a se relever. Elle effaça les traces de tristesse sur son visage. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle était une des rares personne qui n'était pas effrayer par ses iris. Sûrement parce qu'elle les avait toujours connu. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de ce décider a prononcer SON nom au milieu d'une phrase, celui qui avait été interdit depuis si longtemps :

 ** **-Si**** ** **ELLE**** ** **est vraiment en vit, on**** ** **L**** ** **'a retrouvera ensemble. Tu m'entends May ? On retrouvera Lily.****

 ** **-Je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'on n'utiliserait plus jamais ce nom.****

 ** **-Hey ! S'était avant de savoir qu'**** ** **ELLE**** ** **était en vie quelque part. Si**** ** **ELLE**** ** **n'a pas essayer de te retrouver c'est qu'il y a une raison. Vous avez autant besoin de l'une que de l'autre.**** ** **ELLE**** ** **doit se cacher quelque part.**** ** **ELLE**** ** **doit t'attendre. Lily est là quelque part et on**** ** **L**** ** **'a trouvera.****

 ** **-On était les seules à l'appeler Lily…****

 ** **-Et tu te souviens pourquoi ?****

 ** **-**** ** **ELLE**** ** **est née le jour même de la conception d'Ina. Son vrais prénom veut dire "lumière" en hommage a cette ville conçu par des Entités lumineuse et le fragment d'un cœur de dragon. Et les lys était partout, je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau, chez les enfants des premier héro, comme nous, les lys se disent Lily.****

Roxy observa sa sœur avec une certaine fascination. May-Li ne se rendait pas compte de la beauté de son pouvoir. Elle ne voyait que les mauvais côté. Il n'y avait que trois personnes qui ai assister a la construction légendaire de cette ville. Et, aucune d'elles n'étaient présente.

May-Li avait pourtant pu voir et vivre ce moment unique en L'a rencontrant. Roxy lui demandait souvent comment son pouvoir fonctionnait et avant qu'elle ne L'a perde, elle souriait en disant que dès qu'elle regardait une personne pour la première fois, elle découvrait une image forte qui avait construit cet anonyme. La première fois qu'elle avait poser ses iris unique sur ELLE, elle avait assister à la naissance d'un monde dont la plupart disait inexistant. Et, il y avait eu tellement de les lys dans cette vision que May-Li l'avait immédiatement appeler Lily, n'apprenant jamais son véritable nom.

Les deux sœurs passèrent la porte du bar. Roxy passa derrière le comptoir et servit un verre remplit à raz-bord de whisky. May-Li observa le liquide ambré un instant. Elle n'était pas sûre que de boire soit une solution. Il y avait trop de chose en jeu. Puis, comme un flash, elle revécu son retour vers le bar. Elles étaient passer devant deux personnes. Et une des ses personne était…

 ** **-Impossible !****

Elle se redressa brusquement, faisant hurler les pieds de son tabouret sur le sol. Sa sœur hurla son nom alors qu'elle se précipita dehors. Elle se stoppa net devant un Hisssa mais se n'était pas lui qui l'intéressait. Derrière cet insignifiant personnage se trouvait Waverly Earp !

Pourtant, il y avait un insignifiant détail qui perturbait May-Li. S'était ces traces noir sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle était de toute évidence atteinte par le pire des maux qui soit : le Bakhu ! Ça expliquerai donc les difficultés de la femme aux yeux infaillible pour trouver celle qui embêtait tant le Lumalory. Elle était à deux endroit à la fois.

May-Li chercha dans les souvenirs de Waverly pour savoir à qui elle avait affaire. L'homme devant elle était le patron de sa sœur ? Elle avait une sœur ! Une aînée qui avait un penchant pour l'alcool et les gros flingues. Une grande brune avec une certaine tendance a s'attirer des ennuies.

L'héritière de Phébus sourit en réalisant qu'elle savait exactement ou se trouvait cette personne. Elle se retourna pour entre de nouveau dans le bar. Elle avança calmement vers les derniers client du Star-Glow. Elle tira une chaise derrière elle avant de s'asseoir à leurs table en tendant la main vers la sœur de Waverly Earp :

 ** **-Wynonna Earp, je suis May-Li enchanter !****

 ** **-On se connaît**** **,** demande perplexe l'héritière des Earp.

 ** **-Excusez-moi,**** intervient la rousse **,** ** **nous sommes occuper.****

La voix sur sa gauche attira l'attention de May-Li. Elle fut profondément ébranler en découvrant cette rousse, comme pour la première fois. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence. Et puis, elle portait des lunettes opaque qui l'empêchait d'utiliser son pouvoir.

Cette femme ressemblait tellement a celle qu'ELLE lui montrait lorsqu'ELLE lui racontait les histoire d'infinis. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, toujours profondément mal à l'aise avant de poser son regard dans celui très dissiper par l'alcool de Wynonna et de reprendre :

 ** **-Je ne le sais que trop bien que vous êtes occuper. Et étant donner que Waverly est avec vous, vous n'avez aucune raison de la chercher. Donc, je parierai sur Nicole. C'est elle que vous chercher a retrouver.****

 ** **-Comment le savez-vous,**** la femme qui restait une inconnue employait un ton menaçant.

May-Li prit une forte inspiration avant de se décider a poser de nouveau ses yeux sur la femme rousse. Qu'il était agacent de ne pas savoir qui elle était ! Elle ressert son poing pour contenir ses émotions avant de s'adresser à elle :

 ** **-Je suis une fille de Phébus donc par définition, je sais tout.****

Enfin sauf qui tu es toi, pensa-t-elle en gardant un visage neutre. Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver, vociféra-t-elle intérieurement.

 ** **-Okay… May, tu voudrais pas qu'on discute cinq secondes,**** intervient Roxy.

La sœur de la détentrice des iris rouge et or posa une main sur son épaule. Elle pouvait sentir la tension entre les deux femmes et cette situation l'inquiétait. Parce que si elle avait réussit a apprendre quelque chose, c'est que cette rousse était une Sethélia.

 ** **-Oh putain ! Des jumelles ! Wow ! Vous êtes la copie conforme de l'autre ! Enfin… presque.****

Lena soupira devant l'intervention de Wynonna. Elle avait vraiment trop bu. La tante de Nicole décida qu'elle ne devait plus jamais la laisser seule avec une bouteille d'alcool, jamais !

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus que l'état d'ébriété de l'héritière c'est qu'apparemment ses sens la trompait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne souligne sans aucune manière la présence d'une nouvelle personne, elle n'avait distinguer aucune présence. D'ailleurs, elle avait toujours du mal a déterminer où elles se trouvaient. Son ouïe lui indiquait qu'un seule cœur.

Lena se redressa, instinctivement Roxy passa devant May-Li qui pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, sa sœur ne savait pas qu'elle avait une Sethélia devant elle.

 ** **-Dans ce cas, je vous écoute. Où se trouve ma nièce ?****

Sa nièce, ce lien qui était inconnu à l'héritière de Phébus jusqu'alors la surprit. C'est vrais que maintenant qu'elle l'observait bien, elles se ressemblaient. Non mais s'il y avait vraiment un lien entre ses deux là, il suffisait qu'elle retourne voir Nicole pour découvrir dans les souvenirs de la petite amie de Waverly au moins le prénom de cette femme mystérieuse. Oui, elle allait faire ça !

Elle s'apprêta a revivre la vision qui l'avait tant fait souffrir il y a quelque heure de cela. Elle était tellement déterminer a en apprendre plus sur cette inconnue qu'elle en oublia sa question. C'est ce qui expliqua qu'elle sursauta lorsque la rousse s'énerva :

 ** **-Allez-vous répondre ?****

 ** **-Hein ?****

 ** **-Je vous ai demander où se trouvait ma nièce !****

 ** **-Ah… évidemment, elle… elle est à… Ina.****

 ** **-Ina,**** interrogea Roxy **,** ** **personne n'y ai retourner depuis le Donkering.****

 ** **-Ina n'existe pas,**** répondit en même temps Lena.

 ** **-Ina existe !****

Les voix des jumelles se mélangeaient parfaitement. Wynonna arqua un sourcilles devant ce spectacle. Cette conversation était bien trop étrange pour elle. Elle prit de nouveau la bouteille et cette fois, elle l'a fini.

 ** **-Je peux prouver ce que je dis,**** ajoute May-Li **.** ** **Je peux vous le montrer.****

 ** **-Me montre,**** rit jaune Lena **,** ** **je croyais que vous étiez une bien meilleur prophétesse que cela.****

 ** **-Vous pouvez rien lui montre,**** ajouta Wynonna **,** ** **elle voit rien de chez rien !****

May-Li était folle de rage contre elle-même, elle venait de se piéger toute seule !

 ** **-Dans ce cas, Roxy va vous y emmener.****

 ** **-Moi ?****

 ** **-Je trouve ça amusant,**** intervient pour la première fois Jay. ** **Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir prouver que Ina existe.****

Cette fois, c'est Roxy qui semblait quelque peu énerver. Elle s'approcha de l'ivrogne du Star-Glow. Elle planta ses yeux vert dans ceux noir de Jay avant de lui offrir un sourire mauvais. Elle haïssait ce type. Elle posa sa main gauche sur son torse avant de murmurer :

 ** **-Décuve-bien !****

Une lumière dorée presque aveuglante s'échappa de la main de la jeune fille. Elle ne quitta pas son sourire avant de penser à Ina. Des dessins sphérique entourait l'homme avant de l'avaler dans une bulle de lumière alors devenu blanche. Puis, il disparut.

Lena qui n'avait pas pu voir l'afflux de lumière ne pu que constater la disparition soudaine de celui qui devait l'emmener à sa nièce. Elle était prête a en démorde avec cette personne même si actuellement elle ignorait où elle se trouvait. Elle n'était ni à droite, ni à gauche, s'était vraiment étrange. Pourquoi son ouïe lui jouait-elle un tel tour ?

 ** **-Bon maintenant, je vous emmène tous. May-Li ?****

 ** **-Je reste.****

 ** **-Tu es sûre et si**** ** **ELLE**** ** **est là ?****

 ** **-Pour l'instant c'est la seule façon de**** ** **LA**** ** **protéger. Je me dois de rester éloigner. Je ne voudrais pas qu'**** ** _ **il**_** ** **LA**** ** **trouve par ma faute.****

 ** **-Très bien…****

Roxy fit un grand geste pour faire apparaître la lumière. Et ils disparaissent tous en même temps y comprit Dolls et Waverly qui étaient rester à l'extérieur, ne laissant que May-Li derrière.

L'atterrissage à Ina fut douloureux, le problème avec cette ville c'est qu'elle était constamment en mouvement donc… Roxy fit arriver tout le monde sur le toit de l'ancienne serre qui s'écroula sous leurs poids dans un bruit monstre.

 _oOoOo_

 ** _ **Quelque minutes plus tôt...**_**

Le soleil se reflétait sur les murs blanc de la chambre, obligeant des yeux brun a s'ouvrir. Une jeune femme se redresse dans un lit qui elle le sait n'est pas le sien. Elle se frotte les yeux encore gêner par la luminosité ambiante. Un bâillement lui échappe alors que le calme qui l'entourait la frappa.

S'était trop silencieux…

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcilles en se souvenant d'avoir vécu ce genre de réveil récemment. La dernière fois, elle avait été angoisser par cette perte. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'un mal unique compressait son cœur. Un instant, elle se demanda ce qui pouvait être si différent.

Aucun de ses sens ne semblaient fonctionner normalement. Elle devait bien s'avouer que s'était inquiétant. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qui la rassurait. Elle n'arrivait juste pas a mettre le doigts dessus. Encore profondément perdu dans les vapes d'un sommeil inachevé, elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Elle soupira en déposant le creux de son coude sur ses yeux blesser par une trop grande luminosité.

Puis, ça l'a frappa ! Une panique unique se glissa dans ses veines. Elle ne ressentait plus la présence de celle qu'elle aimait. Une inquiétude terrifiante l'a fit se redresser. Son cœur battait trop vite, lui aussi affoler par cette absence. Elle était complètement déboussoler et terroriser.

Et, il y eu un soulagement immense lorsqu'un magnifique phénomène signala une présence près d'elle. Un grognement, un soupire endormie attira le regard de Nicole sur sa droite. Elle fut aussitôt ébranler par la beauté de Waverly. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieur à la vision de ce qui représentait pour elle la perfection.

Elles n'avaient encore jamais eu l'occasion de se réveiller l'une près de l'autre. Leurs relations était trop jeune et il y avait eu beaucoup trop de situation complexe à gérer depuis qu'elles étaient ensemble. Pourtant, a cet instant précis, Nicole su qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de cette image sous ses yeux. Cela ressemblait à un rêve.

La jolie rousse s'installa de nouveau sur son oreiller, elle plia son coude sous sa tête pour pouvoir observer a sa guise le magnifique visage de sa petite amie. Elle avait une terrible envie de l'embrasser et cette convoitise lui incendiait le bas ventre. Pourtant, elle restait passive car avoir le droit de la regarder la satisfaisait déjà. Wave lui avait tellement manquer…

Ses cheveux châtain était dans un désordre monstre, ce détail fit sourire doucement Nicole. Elle amorça un geste pour retirer une mèche qui était tomber sur son visage. Mais elle s'arrêta. Elle ne voulait pas la réveiller, pas déjà. Elle voulait encore profiter de ce moment de plénitude.

De plus, cette pause au milieu de tous l'énorme foutoir qu'était devenu leurs vies ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Alors, elle se contenta simplement de l'observer profitant simplement de ce spectacle qui l'emplissait d'un sentiment d'appartenance unique. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait perdu sa mère, elle se sentie a sa place. Elle était heureuse.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, des larmes de joie et de contentement, lui échappèrent. Elle était certaine de n'avoir jamais ressentie un tel bonheur avant aujourd'hui.

 ** **-Hey…****

La voix encore endormie et roc de Waverly fit frissonner tous le corps de Nicole. Une main tendu vient effleurer sa joue, effaçant les traces de sa béatitude. La caresse s'éternisa un peu avant qu'une voix douce ne continue :

 ** **-… pourquoi tu pleures ?****

 ** **-Je suis juste heureuse Wave.****

La jeune Earp se mit à sourire à cette déclaration. Tous était toujours simple et beau avec Nicole. Pouvoir se réveiller à ses côté et assister a tous son bonheur s'était grandiose. Elle n'avait jamais vécu une relation aussi saine et habiter seulement par l'amour avant sa fascinante rousse. Il n'y avait que l'amour.

Elle se rapprocha et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue de sa petite amie. Dans un geste délicat, Waverly l'obligea a se rallonger sur le dos et passa ses jambes de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Ses lèvres commence alors à se déplacer sur toute la mâchoire avant de déraper au creux du cou de Nicole qui se sentit submerger par le désir. Les mains commencent a s'égarer sur les deux corps avant que tous ne ralentisse.

Leurs regards se croisent provoquant presque un arrêt dans le temps. La main droite de la jolie rousse se déplace sur tous le bras de Wave, frôlant délicatement son sein et son omoplate sur son passage avant de faire une pause sur sa joue. Elle humecte ses lèvres dans un mouvement sensuelle. Les deux femmes étaient au bord de l'implosion. Nicole glissa ses doigts au milieu de la chevelure de sa petite amie, elle l'a rapprocha alors d'elle pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser qui révélait tous ce qui ne pouvait être dit.

Une fois un peu étourdie par le manque d'oxygène, elles se séparairent l'une de l'autre. Waverly se cala au creux de l'épaule de Nicole, non sans un dernier baiser juste en dessous de son oreille. Sa main caresse par dessus le tissu le ventre de sa belle. Elle soupire avant d'avouer :

 ** **-Ça va être tellement difficile…****

Le rire de Nicole emplit toute la pièce. Elle plaça sa main sur le haut de la tête de Wave avant d'embrasser le haut de son front et à la fin de ces gestes tous en délicatesse, elle commenta :

 ** **-J'ignorais sortir avec une vrais obséder.****

 ** **-Hey ! Je ne suis pas… bon peut-être un peu quand il s'agit de toi mais…****

 ** **-Du calme Wave. C'est tout aussi délicat pour moi que ça l'est pour toi.****

 ** **-Rappelle moi pourquoi on a pas le droit de coucher ensemble ?****

 ** **-Wave !****

 ** **-Quoi ?****

 ** **-Je n'aime pas ce mot… coucher… c'est**** ** _ **vulgaire**_** ** **.****

Waverly se redresse d'un coup. Elle observa sa petite amie avec un sourire moqueur. Elle retint difficilement son rire. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de commenter en explosant presque :

 ** **-Wow ! En vrais, t'es une putain de romantique !****

 ** **-Très classe Wave, après les coucheries voilà les putains…****

 ** **-Arrête de tout déformer. Je trouve ça… adorable !****

 ** **-…****

 ** **-Ma petite amie est une adorable romantique.****

 ** **-Tu veux bien arrêter maintenant ?****

 ** **-Non. Jamais !****

Cette fois, elle laissa un rire amuser lui échapper. Elle se réinstalla au plus près de Nicole. Qu'elle pouvait avoir envie de la toucher, de la faire sienne. Elle attrapa une mèche de cheveux de son adorable petite amie et commença à jouer avec. Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant d'avouer un peu mal à l'aise :

 ** **-Je n'ai jamais connu ça tu sais.****

 ** **-Quoi donc ?****

 ** **-Être aimer de quelqu'un sans me sentir complètement terrifier et partager moi aussi cet amour. C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien dans une relation amoureuse. Avant toi, je n'avais jamais été moi-même, je laissais les autre m'aimer mais je ne partageais pas toujours voir jamais les mêmes sentiments. Je restais parce que s'était facile et que d'être seule, c'est effrayant. Mais être aimer d'une aussi belle manière qu'est la tienne, c'est magnifique et ça me donne véritablement envie d'évoluer. J'espère un jour être aussi parfaite que toi, tu le mérite.****

 ** **-Tu es déjà parfaite,**** répondit Nicole d'une voix troubler par l'émotion en déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa chevelure. ****Parfaite pour moi.****

Waverly ferma les yeux pour apprécier le compliment a sa juste valeur. Comment faisait sa jolie rousse pour toujours dire ce qu'elle avait besoin entendre ?

C'est alors que son univers était obscurcit par ses paupières qu'elle le remarqua. Les battements du cœur de Nicole étaient complètement désordonner. Ils allaient et venait a un rythme totalement effréné. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée qu'elle était à l'origine de ce trouble. S'était peut-être un peu prétentieux mais en même temps, s'était un sentiment tellement agréable.

La plus jeune des Earp, se mordit l'intérieur de la joue alors qu'une vague de désir lui brûlait de nouveau les entrailles, même les envie purement sexuelle était différente depuis qu'elle était avec Nicole. S'était tellement plus… déroutant ! Elle avait toujours envie de la toucher, toujours envie de la protéger de ses bras, toujours envie de la faire sienne de la plus belle manière qui soit. S'était enivrant.

Elle n'avait tout bonnement jamais été éprise d'une personne de cette manière, jamais !

Elle soupira avant de se redresser. Elle passa de nouveau une jambe de chaque coté des hanches de Nicole. Elle bloqua son regard dans celui de sa petite amie avant de venir au plus près de ses lèvres. Elle cherchait un signe de la part de son enivrante rousse pour s'arrêter mais tous ce qu'elle voyait s'était l'envie, le désir. Alors dans un geste lent, elle captura ses lèvres. Le baiser avait été d'abord chaste, Waverly attendait toujours un signe de celle qu'elle aimait pour l'arrêter. Mais très vite, les langues s'en son mêler en un ballet sensuelle enivrant et déroutant dévorant leurs deux corps.

Elles étaient sur le point de cédé, elles étaient a un soupire de ne pas respecter la seule règle que leurs avait imposer Livéna, elles étaient un geste de se donner l'une à l'autre. Lorsqu'un fracas assourdissant les arrêta net.

Nicole passa un bras protecteur au milieu du dos de sa petite amie en se redressant. Elle fixa la porte avec une certaine inquiétude. Elle n'avait pas oublier la menace qui pesait sur leurs amour et ce danger portait un nom : le Lumalory.

Elle éloigna Waverly pour sortir du lit. Elle attrapa un pantalon qu'elle enfila avant de se diriger prudemment vers la sortie de la chambre. Elle accorda un regard et un sourire rassurant a sa magnifique brune en même temps que sa main se referma sur la poignée, elle l'abaissa en quittant l'amour de sa vie des yeux. Le couloir était vide.

 ** **-Reste ici Wave, je vais voir ce qui se passe.****

 ** **-Mais…****

 ** **-T'en fais pas. Pour l'instant, je ne risque rien.**** ** _ **Il**_** ** **ne sait rien de moi.****

 ** **-Se n'est pas une raison pour foncer vers le danger.****

 ** **-Si ça se trouve,**** Nicole commença a sourire **,** ** **c'est juste Doc qui a eu une réaction excessive en faisant une nouvelle découverte déconcertant. Et puis, je te l'ai déjà dis. Je suis flic, je vais là où est le danger.****

Elle fini sa phrase avec un clin d'œil. Alors que sa petite amie rougissait au souvenir que lui procurait cette phrase. Nicole était tellement sexy lorsqu'elle parlait de cette façon.

Waverly la regarda fermer la porte derrière elle sans pouvoir bouger. Elle était morte de trouille. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle n'y survivrait pas. Il était déjà assez ardu de se battre pour elle alors sans elle, il n'y avait plus aucun intérêt !

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester passive dans le lit. Elle se leva donc pour s'habiller avant de s'adosser contre le mur obligeant ses jambes a attendre. Il fallait qu'elle soit patiente. Ça l'a tuait de l'intérieur mais il le fallait !

Elle commença alors à activer son imagination pour essayer de se rassurer. Le bruit monstre qui les avait interrompu pouvait être que des décombres qui venait de s'effondrer. Après tout, ils étaient entourer par des ruines. Ou alors, peut-être qu'Ama avait rater son atterrissage, son aile le faisait toujours souffrir. Et pour l'énorme "BOUM" que ça avait provoquer étant donner sa taille et sa carrure lorsqu'il était dragon se n'était pas si insensé que ça. Ou peut-être que Nicole avait raison et que Doc avait juste péter un câble, il avait alors trouver un bâton de dynamite et pour montrer son mécontentement, il avait tout fait exploser.

Oui, toutes ces hypothèses étaient bien plus rassurante que l'arriver de _celui_ qui voulait l'anéantir. Mais elles étaient surtout bien éloigner de la réalité.

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez penser. Vous en avez apprit un peu plus sur May-Li. Il y a eu un beau Wayhaught dans celui là ! :)****

 ** **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.****

 ** **Les Notes :****

 ** **Sauf erreur de ma part, il n'y en a pas pour ce chapitre. Si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas a me le signaler ! Je suis prête a en rédiger ! ;)****

 ** **Lexique attaché à la fic :****

 ** **Il y a rien, nada ! Je ne vous ai pas embrouiller cette fois ! ^^****

 ** **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !****

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	17. Find

****Salut à tous, on est vendredi ! :)****

 ** **/!\ Je serai peut-être en retard la semaine prochaine. Le jeudi et le vendredi, je passe mes épreuves d'anglais. Le chapitre arrivera au plus tard le samedi. /!\****

 ** **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le seizième chapitre de cette fiction.****

 ** **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Wynonna Earp, que ce soit ceux du comics ou ceux de la série, ne m'appartiennent !****

 ** **Vous trouverez au début de ce chapitre pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont joueur, une pseudo citation qui est un indice de ce qui va se passer dans celui-ci.****

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement LadyKastG qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 ** **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.****

 _oOoOo_

\- Le Monde des Rêves -

« Je _**ne veux pas**_ me retrouver _**mais**_ me créer par et pour l'amour. Je _**veux**_ être plus que ce que j'ai été. Je _**ne veux**_ pas être définie par mes blessures passer. Je _**veux**_ renaître en étant la personne que je désire être.»

 _oOoOo_

 **Chapitre 16 : Find**

May-Li avait attendu quelque minute après le départ de sa sœur pour Ina avant de se sentir assez forte pour _l_ 'affronter de nouveau. Il fallait qu'elle y retourne. Elle voulait éviter qu' _il_ puisse la soupçonner d'avoir une information qu'elle ne voudrait pas partager avec _lui_. Pour LA protéger, elle devait rester a _ses_ cotés.

La jeune fille aux yeux couleur sang inspira profondément avant de penser à Akaata ou plutôt aux ruines qu'il en restait. Elle se laissa porter par la magie qui courait en elle. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir sa présence. La magie était une partie d'elle-même qu'elle avait un long moment partager avec ELLE.

Même en LA sachant en vie, May-Li se sentait incomplète. Ne pas pouvoir LA ressentir était un fléau pire que la mort. Cette sensation, ce sentiment de culpabilité grandissait en elle. Elle L'avait trahis. Et, elle ne savait pas si ELLE parviendrait à lui pardonner ses fautes.

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent de nouveau le sol, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle fut complètement sidérer en voyant Akaata intacte. Tout était comme avant l'arriver du Lumalory. C'était comme s' _il_ n'était jamais venu.

Elle se demanda pendant un instant, s' _il_ était moins puissant que par le passer. Se pourrait-il que cette fois _il_ échoue ?

 ** _ **-Où étais-tu ?**_**

May-Li se retourna, même _sa voix_ semblait moins terrifiante que d'habitude. Elle fronça les sourcilles devant _son teint_ pâle qui faisait un peu plus briller _son regard_ argenter. Elle déglutit avec appréhension. Le mal était toujours là. Il vivait dans son regard.

Elle fit bien malgré elle un pas en arrière. Elle était consciente que sa vie lui appartenait. Un simple geste de _sa part_ et elle n'aurait plus un souffle de vie. Il fallait qu'elle choisisse bien ses mots.

 ** **-Il fallait que j'accuse le coup.****

 ** _ **-A cause d'**_** ** _ **ELLE**_** ** _ **?**_**

 ** **-…****

 ** _ **-C'est ridicule !**_** ** _ **ELLE**_** ** _ **n'est rien !**_**

Cette réplique eu l'effet d'un coup en plein estomac pour la jeune fille. Elle se retient pour ne pas imploser. Elle devait rester… docile. Elle le devait pour ne plus échouer et de nouveau réussir à LA protéger.

 ** **-Si**** ** **ELLE**** ** **est vraiment rien. Alors comment explique-tu qu'**** ** **ELLE**** ** **t'ai empêcher de t'en prendre à Waverly Earp ?****

 ** _ **-Se n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne puisse la retrouver.**_**

 ** **-Je l'ai déjà retrouver. Waverly Earp est à Ina. Je te l'ai déjà dis. Mais toi et moi, on sait parfaitement que tu ne peux plus y aller.****

 ** _ **-Maudit soit-**_** ** _ **ELLE**_** ** _ **! Comment peut-**_** ** _ **ELLE**_** ** _ **le savoir ?**_**

May-Li s'éloigna lorsqu'elle vit la magie lourde et poisseuse sortir de _ses doigts_. _Il_ laissa imposer sa colère sur ce qui ressemblait à un château. En une seconde, il ne restait plus rien d'autre que de la poussière. _Il_ se tourna vers _sa_ prophétesse hors de _lui_.

 _Il_ avait besoin de tuer. _Il_ avait besoin de décimer. _Il_ avait besoin du désordre. _Il_ avait besoin que l'Obscurité règne en maître.

Mais _il_ ne pouvait pas assassiner cette petite chose devant _lui_. Non, _il_ en avait trop besoin !

 ** _ **-C'est un enfant de Phébus qui m'empêche de retourner là-bas ! Défais-ça immédiatement !**_**

La jeune femme aux yeux écarlate et or ne pu s'en empêcher. Un rire sans joie lui échappa. _Il_ ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Tout ce temps loin du Monde après le Donkering l'avait- _il_ rendu stupide ? _Il_ explosa :

 ** **-**** ** _ **Fais-le !**_**

 _Il_ se précipita vers elle, agrippa son cou pour l'éloigner dangereusement du sol. Ça aurait pu être la pression de _ses doigts_ ou encore le manque d'oxygène qui inquiète sa victime mais se ne fut pas le cas. Ce qui empêchait May-Li de bouger et qui lui donnait envie de hurler a cause de la douleur s'était les fils d'Obscurité qui sortait de _sa paume_ pour courir sur sa peau, qui la léchait dans une danse tortureuse.

Le gris métallique de _ses iris_ s'effaça pour ne devenir qu'un amas terrifiant d'Obscurité. _Il_ n'avait plus rien d'humain dans ce genre de moment. _Il_ n'était plus que la bête. _Il_ était entièrement le légendaire destructeur des Mondes. Celui dont le nom effrayerait le plus brave : le Lumalory.

Pourtant pour la seconde fois depuis qu' _il_ s'était transformer en ce monstre d'Obscurité. _Il_ ne lu aucune peur dans les yeux de celle à qui la vie appartenait désormais. Ce constat ne fit que le mettre un peu plus hors de _lui_. May-Li était exactement comme Livéna. S'était inacceptable ! Depuis quand _sa_ petite chose n'était-elle plus effrayer par _sa_ présence ?

Ça ne pouvait pas être juste parce qu'elle venait d'apprendre que sa précieuse protéger était encore en vie. Une vie ne pouvait pas être aussi importante. Une vie ne pouvait pas effacer la peur face à une mort imminente. Une vie ne pouvait pas ramener l'espoir.

 _oOoOo_

En entendant le fracas monstre provoquer près de leurs position Livéna se précipita vers la provenance du bruit en attrapant son livre. Ama l'a suivit au même rythme. Il se prépara a la transformation juste en cas de besoin. Doc, lui traîna un peu plus des pieds. Il n'était pas prêt a affronter de nouveau l'impossible mais en même temps, il ne laisserait personne s'en prendre à Nicole et Waverly.

L'homme-dragon fut surprit en arrivant devant la battisse gigantesque presque intacte qui se dressait devant lui. Il cessa d'admirer ce chef d'œuvre, se rappelant qu'ils couraient peut-être un danger imminent. Son regard se posa sur la jeune femme à ses côté. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'osait plus bouger. Elle était figer devant la construction de verre et de métal.

Il s'apprêta a demande ce qui était entrain de lui arriver lorsque la porte devant eux s'ouvrit avec fracas. Il se sentit immédiatement en danger. Devant lui, se tenait une Sethélia et pas n'importe laquelle, la sœur de Victoria. Tous les autres n'avait pas d'importance. Il savait juste que si le Lumalory avait réussie a avoir Lena alors il ne pourrait pas gagner. Elle était plus forte que lui.

Livéna lâcha son livre qui s'écrasa au sol en plusieurs rebonds. Cette présence l'avait déjà figer avant qu'elle ne l'a voit. Mais maintenant qu'elle était vraiment devant elle, elle n'arrivait pas a en croire ses yeux. S'il y a bien une personne sur qui elle ne croyait ne plus jamais pouvoir poser son regard, s'était bien Roxy.

Elle n'avait pas changer. Elle abordait toujours les mêmes iris d'émeraude, la même peau métissé et la même masse de cheveux indomptable. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa sœur.

L'Entité était sur le point de flancher. Une seule pensée pour May-Li lui déchirait le cœur. Donc évidemment, avoir sa copie conforme sous les yeux n'aidait absolument pas.

Lorsque Doc se pointa, il réalisa immédiatement qu'il était au summum de l'incompréhension. Devant lui se trouvait pas moins de Wynonna, Dolls avec Waverly sur son dos, la tante de Nicole et deux inconnus un homme et une femme. Il n'y avait aucune raison logique qui pouvait expliquer leurs présence. Surtout celle de la plus jeune des Earp ! N'était-elle pas déjà présente ?

 ** **-Je pense que j'ai besoin de vacances, de très longue vacances. Loin des boites électronique qui nous donne des ordre, des doudoune verte, des escaliers de la mort, des portes qui parle, de mon meilleur ami qui n'est pas mon meilleur ami, des villes fantôme et des dragons !****

L'éclat de voix de Doc attira l'attention de tous le monde. Livéna fut la seule a comprendre son désarroi. Elle savait que ce Monde pouvait être difficilement concevable pour certain. De toute évidence, l'homme au chapeau était arriver a son point de rupture.

Wynonna s'approcha de lui. Une fois en face de lui, elle lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule avant de lui tendre sa bouteille de whisky presque vide. Elle commenta son geste :

 ** **-Je crois que tu en as plus besoin que moi. Et pourtant, je viens de me faire aspirer dans une sphère de lumière.****

 ** **-Je ne veux pas boire Earp. Je veux que tout redevienne normal.****

 ** **-Malheureusement,**** lui répondit d'une voix douce Livéna/Wyatt **,** ** **rien ne redeviendra comme avant.****

 ** **-Pardon,**** hurla t-il **,** ** **qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?****

 ** **-Je veux dire qu'on a deux options. Soit**** ** _ **il**_** ** **gagne et le Monde tel que vous le connaissez sera anéantit, soit on**** ** _ **le**_** ** **bat et les gens n'auront plus peur. D'une certaine manière, la magie renaîtra !****

Doc se décomposa presque a cette réponse. Il restait persuader qu'il existait une solution pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Et, étant donner que le mot "impossible" n'existait plus, il pouvait peut-être envisager un voyage temporel.

 ** **-Mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?****

Cette fois, c'est la voix de l'officier Haught qui détourna l'attention de tous le monde. Cette dernière avait du mal a assimiler ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle qui s'était attendu à courir vers le danger, elle se retrouver avec tous ses alliés presque parfaitement aligné.

Ama qui ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher fut le premier à faire un pas vers elle. Il avait besoin de la rassurer. Il lui sourit avec bienveillance avant de demander gentiment :

 ** _ **-Nicky, tu ne devais pas rester avec Wave ?**_**

Nicole fronça les sourcilles à l'entente du surnom. Se n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'utilisait depuis la veille mais elle trouvait cela étrange. Seulement se n'était pas pour les raisons habituelle, elle aurait du être mal à l'aise par cette familiarité mais se n'était pas le cas. Ce surnom sonnait merveilleusement bien a ses oreilles lorsque cet étrange personnage le prononçait.

L'hilarité de Wynonna arracha le regard interrogateur de la jolie rousse de l'homme-dragon. L'héritière s'avança vers celui qui faisait face à la petite amie de sa sœur en lui tapotant l'épaule. Ce geste attira un regard noir. Ama n'acceptait pas ce genre de familiarité. D'ailleurs ses yeux flamboyaient déjà un peu plus qu'à leurs habitude.

 ** **-Je te trouve très drôle ! Déjà, tes cheveux brûle ! Ensuite, ma sœur ne peut pas être avec Nicole puisse qu'elle est avec nous !****

Elle accentua la fin de sa phrase en pointant le corps inerte de sa petite sœur, toujours maintenu par Dolls. Nicole passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Elle commençait a comprendre toutes les directives de Livéna vis à vis des rapprochements intime. Wave n'avait toujours pas rejoint son corps donc, d'une certaine manière, elle n'était pas réel.

Un éclat de tristesse passa sur le visage de Nicole. Ce qui n'échappa ni au dragon, ni à l'Entité. Ils avançaient comme un seul homme et déposaient une main rassurante sur l'épaule de leurs jeune protéger.

La jolie rousse ne savait pas lequel regarder. Ils avaient tous les deux une manière étrange de l'apaiser. Pour Livéna, tout était dans le sourire et pour Ama s'était son regard. Il avait une manière de laisser glisser ses yeux sur elle comme si elle était la personne la plus importante de ce monde. Elle ne comprenait pas cette attention. Mais encore une fois, ça lui paraissait normal.

 ** **-Tu devrais rejoindre Wave,**** commença Livéna **.**

 ** _ **-On s'occupe de la situation**_** ** **,**** finit Ama.

 ** **-D'accord, merci.****

Ama observa Nicole retourner vers Waverly le plus longtemps possible. Lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus la distinguée, il se décida a se tourner pour aider Livéna a gérer la situation. D'autant plus qu'elle paraissait vraiment perturber. Il y avait quelqu'un dans ce groupe qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, il voulait l'aider. Il passa donc devant elle comme pour la protéger avant de demander au nouveau venu de le suivre. Il les guida jusqu'à l'entrer principale, laissant ensuite la jeune femme aux yeux argenté leur alloué un espace.

S'était fascinant d'observer cette femme reconstruire ces ruines avec un simple coup de crayon. Elle écrivait simplement dans son livre et tout reprenait forme. Ama se demandait pour quelle raison, elle ne le faisait pas simplement pour toute la bâtisse. Cependant, il n'osait pas poser la question.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous logé l'Entité se tourna vers l'homme-dragon. Elle souriait. Elle était jolie lorsqu'elle souriait. Elle lui demanda :

 ** **-Vous voulez aussi un endroit pour dormir ?****

 ** _ **-Non merci. Je préfère rester dehors.**_**

 ** **-Vous allez guetter toutes les nuits comme la dernière ?****

 ** _ **-J'étais inquiète la nuit dernière. S'était la première fois que j'étais loin d'Akaata depuis… la mort de Victoria. Et puis, je suis le protecteur de Nicky et de Wave.**_**

 ** **-Il faut bien dormir.****

 ** _ **-Je crois… je crois que je vais le faire sous ma véritable forme. Mon aile est toujours douloureuse. Je souffre a la garder renfermer. Je ne dois pas être faible s'il se montre.**_**

 ** **-Vous êtes blesser,**** s'inquiéta Livéna.

 ** _ **-Je me suis battu contre un Dragmort.**_**

Livéna le dévisagea. Avait-il bien dit un Dragmort ? Il parlait bien de ce monstre géant qui ressemblait quelque peu a une araignée ? Elle détestait les Dragmort ! Se n'était que des vulgaire pantins à la solde du Lumalory.

Ama semblait assez âgée. Elle se demandait s'il avait déjà affronter le Lumalory. Serait-il possible qu'il connaisse même le lien étroit qu'il existait entre elle et le maître d'Obscurité ? Un dragon aussiipuissant que lui pouvait bien savoir ce genre de chose, non ?

Il fallait qu'elle lui demande. En parler avec quelqu'un pourrait peut-être la soulager. Évidemment depuis qu'elle avait reconnu Roxy elle avait une folle envie de lui parler. Mais elle ne semblait pas la reconnaître. Encore cette foutu malédiction. Le Twandler…

 ** **-Vous savez que les Dragmort**** ** _ **lui**_** ** **appartiennent ?****

 ** _ **-Oui, je le sais.**_**

 ** **-Vous l'avez déjà affronter ?****

 ** _ **-J'étais très jeune lorsqu'il a…**_**

 ** **-Je suis désolée. Je n'aurai pas du poser la question.****

 ** _ **-Vous êtes une native d'Ina. Vous avez forcément plus souffert que moi. J'ai perdu mes parents. Vous, vous avez tous perdu, votre cité, votre famille, vos amis et même votre identité.**_**

Livéna fut légèrement attrister d'apprendre qu'Ama ne savait pas ce qui la reliait à _lui._ Elle imaginait qu' _il_ avait fait en sorte qu'il ne reste plus personne à part elle à connaître sa véritable identité.

Mais en même temps, s'était la première personne a reconnaître qu'elle était certainement la personne a avoir le plus souffert à cause de _lui_.

 ** _ **-Livéna… ce nom m'était familier. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous vous êtes mit en colère lorsque j'ai insinuer que vous étiez la bibliothèque que Cress. Je suis désolé de vous avoir manquer de respect.**_**

 ** **-Pa… pardon ?****

Peut-être qu'il savait finalement. Le sourire confiant et joyeux qu'il abordait n'était pas très encourageant dans ce sens mais Livéna voulait espérer.

 ** _ **-Je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il vous a fait. C'est comme s'il vous avait effacer. Avant de vous rencontrer, j'étais persuader que vous n'étiez qu'une Entité banale. Mais plus je passe du temps avec vous plus cet a priori se brise. C'est lorsque vous avez parler de Glass-ein avec autant d'enthousiasme que j'ai commencer a avoir des soupçons. Vous êtes leurs filles, n'est-ce pas ?**_**

 ** **-C'est… je suis bien la fille de Maan et Zon.****

 ** _ **-En tant que dragon d'obscurité, c'est un grand honneur que d'avoir le privilège de vous connaître Livéna Elizabeth Rebeckah Lily TussenTwee.**_**

Livéna fut profondément ébranler d'entendre pour la première fois depuis une éternité son nom complet. La dernière fois que ces quelque syllabe simple avait été prononcer, c'était celle qui avait sceller son sort. Celui du Twandler…

Les larmes lui échappaient. Elle ne s'était pas sentie si heureuse depuis si longtemps. Un sourire qui pourrait faire pâlir de jalousie le soleil lui-même illumina son visage. Elle se jeta au cou d'Ama. Sans se soucié du fait qu'hier encore s'était un inconnu, elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de murmurer tout contre son oreille :

 ** **-Merci.****

 _oOoOo_

Le Lumalory resserrait toujours un peu plus _ses doigts_ autour du cou de celle qui ne faisait que _le_ décevoir depuis peu. _Il_ ne voulait pas la tuer. Pas encore… _il_ avait besoin d'elle. Mais _il_ désirait de nouveau voir la terreur et la dévotion dans ses yeux. _Il_ ne supportait pas l'insubordination.

 _Il_ allait encore lui ordonner de _le_ conduire à Ina. Seulement, quelque chose _l_ 'en empêcha. Pendant une seconde, _il_ se sentit défaillir. _Il_ lâcha sa proie. _Il_ trébucha. L'horreur se peignait sur _son visage_.

Impossible… !

Livéna n'avait pas pu _lui_ échapper. Non ! Il était absurde de penser qu'elle ai pu se libérer du Twandler. Calomnie !

Elle était faible et _il_ était tout.

Pourtant, _il_ pouvait la sentir. De nouveau heureuse, sur d'elle, puissante. Que venait-il de se passer ? Qui avait réussit de l'aider a se libérer partiellement de sa malédiction ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu accepter seule la réalité. Le sort était baser sur le déni. Tant qu'elle n'accepterait pas qui elle était vraiment, elle serait piéger. Et, elle ne le ferait jamais.

Livéna n'était rien d'autre qu'un être chétif. Une mauviette parmi tant d'autre. Elle était lâche, elle l'avait toujours été. Elle avait peur de ses pouvoirs. Elle était effrayer pas sa puissance. S'était pathétique ! Toute cette fragilité _le_ répugnait !

S'était définitivement inconcevable elle n'avait pas pu admettre son lien avec _lui_.

Malgré _son_ dégoût pour elle, _il_ se retrouva obliger a fouiller dans les souvenirs de Livéna. _Il_ devait comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le lien entre eux était quasis in-existant mais toujours présent. Pour une fois, _il_ se félicita de ne pas avoir anéantit tout ce qui _le_ rattachait à elle.

Il vécu alors cette scène nauséeuse où un homme inconnu affirma d'une voix plein d'admiration :

 **-C** ** _ **'est un grand honneur que d'avoir le privilège de vous connaître Livéna Elizabeth Rebeckah Lily TussenTwee.**_**

Le Lumalory serra les deux poings jusqu'au sang. _Il_ hurla de dégoût. De toute évidence un homme avait échapper a _sa_ vigilance. Un homme avait survécu a _sa_ rafle. Un homme la connaissait. En conclusion, un homme savait qui _il_ était. S'était inimaginable !

Si une personne connaissait réellement _son_ passé cela expliquerait _ses_ difficultés récente. Si le mystère autour de _son_ identité n'était pas entière alors, _il_ ne pouvait faire régner l'Obscurité. Le Monde serait alors condamner au déséquilibre. La prophétie que _lui_ avait promis la génitrice de May-Li entrain de prendre vie.

 _Il_ n'aurait peut-être pas du lui rire au nez et encore moins la tuer…

 _oOoOo_

Nicole finissait d'expliquer la situation à Wave. La jeune fille avait envie de voir sa sœur aînée mais en même temps elle était effrayer à l'idée de se retrouver en face de son propre corps inerte. En même temps, Wynonna ne lui pardonnerait pas si elle apprenait qu'elle l'évitait consciemment.

Waverly était reconnaissante envers le comportement patient de sa petite amie. Elle se contentait d'attendre sa décision en lui tenant ses mains. Tout dans son comportement lui permettait de se sentir protéger.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui résister. S'était impossible.

 ** **-Je t'aime tellement Nicole.****

 ** **-Je ne m'attendais pas a cette répartie,**** répondit la jolie rousse en souriant **,** ** **pas après un : veux-tu voir ta sœur.****

 ** **-J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser. Là, maintenant, tout de suite.****

 ** **-Rien, ni personne ne t'en empêche…****

 ** **-En effet.****

Waverly se leva du lit. Nicole lui tendit la main pour la tirer vers elle. La brune commença par caresser la joue de sa belle. Elle passa une langue impatiente sur ses lèvres. Elle avança un peu plus, empiétant dans l'espace personnelle de sa petite amie, la faisant même gentiment reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos se retrouve contre la porte.

Aucun geste n'avait encore été amorcer. Pourtant leurs regards étaient déjà noir de désir. Se n'était pas une envie impulsive ou purement sexuelle, s'était quelque chose de bien plus profonde. Juste un besoin de savoir qu'elles étaient bel et bien réunit, qu'elles n'étaient plus séparer et une promesse, celle de toujours se retrouver.

L'Amour tel qu'il n'avait jamais exister. Un inédit intemporel.

Des doigts qui jouent avec une mèche de cheveux perdu. Une peau qui s'enflamme au contacte de l'épiderme de l'autre. Le tissus d'un vêtement qui se soulève. Une caresse plus douce que la plume elle même. Un acte accomplit avec tendresse et dévotion.

Les souffles qui se mélangent. Les nez qui se frôle. Les yeux qui restent profondément ancrer dans le regard de l'autre. Une pause. Une attente. Un rapprochement. Une proximité.

Les lèvres qui se rencontre d'abord timidement, comme un premier baiser. Un effleurement. Un instant de pure complicité et de délicatesse. Une sensibilité naissante.

Une première séparation. Les paupières qui s'ouvrent alors qu'elles avaient été dans l'inconscience d'être closent. Une inspiration. Les poumons qui se remplisse. Des sourires qui ne vive que pour ce qui va venir. L'imaginaire se trouble, devient inutile.

Un nouvel assaut. Un ballet. Une passion. Des lèvres. Des étincelles. Une danse. Un incendie. Un désir. Des langue. Des frissons. Une combustion. Une dévotion. L'Amour. Toujours l'Amour…

Puis le début de l'asphyxie. Le besoin urgent de retrouver l'air.

Waverly colle son oreille sur la poitrine de Nicole. Elle peut entendre le désordre qu'elle a provoquer. Son cœur cogne trop vite. Elle ne nourrit presque de ce vacarme incessant. Elle ferme doucement les yeux pour mieux l'apprécier.

Le calme revient un peu trop vite a son goût. Un sourire presque triste étire ses lèvre. La trêve est fini. Le Monde les attends.

 ** **-Je suis prête… on peut aller voir ma sœur.****

 ** **-"On" ?****

 ** **-Ne me laisse pas seule avec elle… Wynonna est… surprotectrice. Elle va vouloir m'étouffer avec ses bras.****

 ** **-Ce que je peux la comprendre.****

Nicole accompagne ses mots d'une douce étreinte réconfortante. Elle embrasse délicatement le sommet des cheveux de sa petite amie. Elle veut profiter de ce moment un peu plus longtemps. Elle ne s'est pas sentit aussi sereine depuis une éternité.

 ** **-OU ELLE EST ? JE VEUX SAVOIR OU EST MA SŒUR !****

 ** **-Euh… est-ce que j'entends Wynonna hurler ?****

 ** **-Je confirme,**** soupire Nicole.

 ** **-Ça craint !****

 ** **-On parle de ta sœur, je te rappelle.****

 ** **-Je sais.****

Waverly s'éloigne des bras si réconfortant de sa jolie rousse. Elle prend une forte inspiration. Elle est prête.

Bientôt, la porte sur laquelle la rousse était toujours adosser s'ouvrit avec fracas, la faisant trébucher et lamentablement tomber au sol. Une brune avec une arme et une bouteille en main, quelque peu émécher entra. Elle observa d'un air absent l'officier Haught au sol avant de bloquer son regard sur sa sœur. Elle bondit alors vers la plus jeune des Earp en hurlant :

 ** **-JE T'AI RETROUVER**** ** _ **BABY GIRL !**_**

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez penser. Je viens de remarquer en le relisant qu'il se passe vraiment beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre… j'espère que se n'était pas trop… !****

 ** **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.****

 ** **Les Notes :****

 ** **Sauf erreur de ma part, il n'y en a pas pour ce chapitre. Si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas a me le signaler ! Je suis prête a en rédiger ! ;)****

 ** **Lexique attaché à la fic :****

 ** **Il y a rien, nada ! Je ne vous ai pas embrouiller cette fois ! ^^****

 ** **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !****

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	18. Discord

****Salut à tous, on est (pas) vendredi, ni samedi comme promis... j'avais oublier que j'avais un impératif hier... désolée!****

 ** **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le dix-septième chapitre de cette fiction.****

 ** **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Wynonna Earp, que ce soit ceux du comics ou ceux de la série, ne m'appartiennent !****

 ** **Vous trouverez au début de ce chapitre pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont joueur, une pseudo citation qui est un indice de ce qui va se passer dans celui-ci.****

 ** **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.****

 _oOoOo_

\- Le Monde des Rêves -

 _oOoOo_

« La _**discorde**_ est synonyme de défaite. Il faut apprendre à écouter pour éviter la _**division**_. C'est la seule solution pour éviter que le monde _**s'embrase**_. _**S'écouter**_...»

 **Chapitre 17 : Discord**

Nicole avait l'impression de devenir folle. Voilà deux jours que Wynonna et les autres avaient débarquer et depuis, elle ne pouvait plus approcher sa petite amie. Wave était constamment accaparer par sa sœur.

En ce moment même Livéna essayait d'exposer à tous un plan pour échapper au Lumalory. Malheureusement pour le jeune officier, la plupart des risques était diriger vers sa personne. Elle en avait conscience et elle aurait du écouter mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Son attention était accaparer ailleurs.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir Wave être presque étouffer par Wynonna. Elle avait presque envie d'y aller au pied de biche pour les décoller l'une de l'autre. Elle les avait même empêcher de dormir ensemble ! Oui, Nicole était sur le point de faire une grosse connerie pour récupérer le monopole de sa petite amie et elle le savait.

Elle aurait du essayer de penser à autre chose mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Et pourtant, il y avait de quoi occuper son esprit. L'arriver imminente du mal absolue par exemple. Mais non. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle ne supportait juste plus la distance imposer par Wynonna entre elles.

Nicole se prit un tape de révère sur le sommet du crâne. Son regard quitta les sœurs Earp. Il se posa sur sa tante pour la fusiller. Elle se demandait comment il était possible que cette harpie ai pu deviner son inattention. Ce constat l'agaça encore plus. Si même une aveugle pouvait deviner son instabilité du moment comment Wynonna pouvait l'ignorer ?

Elle se prit une réplique cinglante de Lena qui lui somma de se concentrer. Elle soupira avant de croiser les bras sous sa poitrine. Elle avait la sensation d'être une vrais gamine. La preuve, elle se retrouvait stupidement à bouder.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter tous le monde. S'était Roxy. Livéna n'arrivait toujours pas a accuser le coup. La sœur jumelle de May-Li était vraiment présente à Ina. S'était insensé et surtout douloureux.

La jeune femme métissé observa tous les inconnus avec un calme olympien. Elle essayait encore de comprendre sa présence en ces lieux. Elle n'arrivait pas a assimiler comment toutes ces personnes pouvaient être assez folle pour penser pouvoir affronter le Lumalory et _lui_ survivre. Mais elle faisait un effort, pour May.

 **-Hey,** l'accosta Wynonna, **t'es en retard !**

Toutes les paires de yeux se tournèrent vers l'héritière des Earp avec un air offusquer.

 **-Bha quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? Même l'autre, Jay avec ses yeux bizarre était à l'heure.**

 **-Je n'ai aucune leçon a recevoir d'aucun de vous deux,** précisa d'une voix plate Roxy.

 **-Arrête de te la jouer, je suis quelqu'un d'important et pose tes fesses !**

 **-Earp !**

La voix de Livéna, Ama et de Lena se mélangèrent avec une simplicité déconcertante. Ils étaient tous trois profondément offusquer par le comportement de l'héritière. La première parce qu'elle connaissait Roxy personnellement et qu'elle savait que si on l'a poussait à bout, elle pouvait être extrêmement dangereuse. Le seconde car il avait deviner que cette fille était quelqu'un d'important, il pouvait sentir que sa magie était très ancienne. Et la dernière pour la simple raison qu'elle commençait réellement, pour une raison qui lui échappait, à apprécier cette fille à la gâchette facile et elle serait simplement heureuse de ne pas perdre sa seule "amie" dans un duel ridicule.

Pendant un instant, Roxy considéra réellement l'option de montrer a cette petite fille alcoolique à quel point elle pouvait être importante. Mais sans sa sœur a ses côtés, s'était terriblement dangereux. May était la seule capable de l'arrêter lorsqu'elle laissait libre cours à ses émotions et à ses pouvoirs.

Elle se contenta donc de prendre une forte inspiration avant de s'installer à côté de celle qui se faisait appeler Nicole. S'était la seule qui arrivait à être intéressante à ses yeux parmi ses incapables. Sa sœur lui manquait. Elles n'étaient jamais rester si loin l'une de l'autre sur une si longue période. Deux jours... une éternité!

 **-Vous vous êtes battu contre le Lumalory la première fois.**

Roxy leva les yeux sur celle qui semblait présider cette réunion, Livéna si elle ne se trompait pas. Son visage lui était familier mais s'en plus. Elle se demandait comme même comment elle pouvait détenir cette information.

 **-J'étais une enfant stupide et j'y ai bien plus perdu que gagner.**

 **-Vous incarniez l'espoir de toute une génération.**

 **-Non, ça n'a rien avoir avec moi. L'espoir s'était ma sœur et Lily.**

Livéna se retrouva complètement ébranler. Plus personne n'avait utiliser ce nom en la désignant depuis si longtemps. Elle avait presque envie de pleurer.

Ama ressenti immédiatement ce changement de comportement. Il aimerait comprendre afin d'aider son amie. Il avait déterminer seule que Livéna connaissait Roxy mais il n'arrivait pas à connaître leur lien.

Le seul fait qui était établit c'est que la plupart du temps Roxy faisait du mal à Livéna sans s'en rendre compte et l'homme-dragon n'appréciait gère cette situation.

L'Entité avait envie de lui révéler qui elle était. Mais se n'était pas le bon moment. Pas devant tous le monde. Elle soupira donc en affirmant :

 **-On en reste au plan A.**

 **-Je ne trouve pas que se soit un bon plan,** affirme immédiatement Lena.

 **-Tu dis ça uniquement parce que c'est Nicole qui prend tous les risques,** reprend Wynonna.

 **-Tu oublié Earp que si ma nièce meurt, ta sœur subit le même destin.**

Le visage de l'héritière Earp se décomposa à la seconde avant qu'elle ne s'exclame :

 **-Je suis contre le plan A !**

 **-On pourrait peut-être...**

Nicole avait une idée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelque temps. S'était dangereux encore plus que l'idée de Livéna. Sauf qu'il avait plus de chance de réussite. Et plus important encore, ils ne se contenterait pas de _le_ fuir mais de _l_ 'éliminer.

 _ **-Tu as une idée Nicky,**_ demanda doucement Ama.

 **-Oui. C'est l'inverse d'une bonne idée mais je pense que ça peut fonctionner. Le problème de l'idée de Liv c'est que je suis seule pour affronter le Lumalory. Mais si on pouvait... tu le connais bien Liv, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-En effet.**

 **-Comment réagirait- _il_ s' _il_ se retrouvait à affronter une sensitive, une âme perdu, une Entité, un dragon et une Sethélia ?**

 **-J'ai penser à tou...**

 **-Non Liv. Tu n'as pas penser à Ònéria. On pourrait facilement le piéger là-bas.**

 ** _-Mais_ ,** intervient doucement Ama, _ **on pourrait s'y piéger aussi, surtout Wave.**_

 **-Je sais.**

Waverly fixa avec insistance sa petite amie. Est-ce qu'elle avait oublier à quel point sa vie était devenu misérable dans ce monde ? Elle refusait d'y retourner. C'était juste hors de question !

Nicole leva les yeux pour les poser sur sa merveilleuse petite amie. Elle savait que personne de sensé étant aller une fois dans le Monde des Rêves voulait y retourner. Elle savait qu'elle lui demandait beaucoup.

Sauf qu'elle y pensait depuis deux jours. Seul avantage de son éloignement avec Waverly.

 **-Je sais ce que tu pense Wave...**

 _ **-Je n'y retournerai pas !**_

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de l'officier Haught, elle s'attendait a cette réaction. Mais s'était la première fois que Wave lui hurlait dessus depuis qu'elles étaient ensemble. Elle essayait de ne pas s'en formaliser. Elle savait que se serait une décision difficile. Mais il n'y avait pas de meilleur solution.

 **-Bon,** reprit Lena, **comme tout le monde est d'accord. On oublie cette idée suicidaire.**

 **-Ce n'est pas du suicide,** s'offusque Nicole. **Il suffit d'y aller avec prudence.**

 **-C'est complètement fou Nicole,** répondit sa tante.

 **-Peut-être pas,** ajouta Ama et Livéna d'une même voix.

L'Entité et le dragon se dévisagèrent. Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas avoir penser à la même chose.

Quoi que... au vu de leurs lien étroit avec Nicole, s'était possible. La jeune femme leurs était tellement familière qu'ils avaient à cet instant sûrement la même idée insensé qu'elle.

 ** _-C'est hors de propos puisque je n'y retournerai pas_ , **souligna de nouveau la plus jeune des Earp.

 **-Se ne sera pas comme la dernière fois. Je ne permettrais pas que tu y sois seule et je te protégerai. Toujours.**

 _ **-Je suis désolée Nicole mais je ne veux pas y retourner.**_

 **-Bon…** ** _baby girl_ , ****ne veut pas y aller donc on oublie ton plan Haught.**

Wynonna s'était sentie obliger d'intervenir. Elle n'avait jamais ressentie une telle tension entre sa sœur et son amie. Elles étaient sur le point de se disputer et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Elle refusait que Waverly souffre. Elle ne comprenait pas que Nicole insiste. D'habitude, elle était toujours à l'écoute. Elle se demandait en quoi la situation était différent aujourd'hui.

La jolie rousse baissa les yeux incapable d'affronter le regard presque accusateur de la femme qu'elle aimait et de sa sœur. Elle savait que même si se n'était pas réjouissant retourner à Ònéria était la meilleur solution.

Elle se redressa brusquement sans accorder le moindre regard à ceux qui l'entourait puis elle sortit de la salle en claquant la porte. Elle n'arrivait pas à gérer ses propres émotions et celle de Wave, qui était empli d'un sentiment de trahison.

Elle détestait être à l'origine d'un tel ressentiment. Mais elle avait conscience que la situation actuelle présageait de nombreux sacrifice. Il fallait qu'elle s'oppose à la volonté de Wave. Qu'importe ce que ça allait lui coûter !

Ça allait être tellement douloureux… s'était vraiment une situation merdique !

Ama dû se retenir pour ne pas rejoindre Nicky immédiatement. Il serra les deux poings pour s'intimer de ne pas bouger. Waverly était effrayer par ce départ précipiter. Ce sentiment de culpabilité touchait le dragon en plein cœur. En tant que lomogi il se devait d'être présent à ses côtés.

Il se leva donc et au lieu de suivre la rousse comme le voulait son cœur, il s'approcha de Wave. La peur était profondément ancré dans son regard. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer avant d'affirmer :

 _ **-Je pense que vous deviez parler.**_

 ** _-Je ne veux pas y retourner Ama_ , **murmura Wave avec toute sa fragilité.

 _ **-Je le sais pertinemment et je comprends. Connaissant Nicky, elle doit… s'en vouloir de te demander ça. Mais si elle le fait c'est qu'elle doit avoir une bonne raison. Elle ne choisirai jamais de te faire du mal volontairement.**_

 **-Je sais…**

 **-Par toute les lumières,** s'exclama Roxy. **Je viens de comprendre ! Elle veut… personne n'est aussi fou !**

 ** _-C'est que vous ne la connaissez pas_ , **répondit Ama avec un sourire. _**Nicky est la femme la plus courageuse qui soit. Évidemment qu'elle est prête à tout pour l'éliminer.**_

 **-Ça n'a aucune sens,** reprit la jeune métisse. **Pourquoi ferait-elle… qu'est-ce que vous êtes au juste toutes les deux ?**

Roxy s'approcha de Waverly Earp, elle plongea ses yeux vert dans un océan chocolat. Elle essayait vraiment de comprendre. Elle aimerait avoir les pouvoirs de sa sœur, là, maintenant, tout de suite !

Elle en avait plus que marre d'être tout le temps à la ramasse !

Livéna se leva pour essayer de calmer la situation. Il n'était jamais bon d'énerver un héritier de Phébus, encore moins Roxy. Elle s'avança lentement évitent tous gestes brusque. Elle déposa une main protectrice et rassurante sur son épaule. La jeune femme se retourna, prête à imploser mais son impulsivité se stop à net.

Les yeux de Livéna étaient entrain de changer. Lentement le bleu qui irradiait ses iris s'effaçait pour devenir argenté.

Roxy se sentie presque défaillir, l'éclat dans son regard était unique et reconnaissable entre tous. Devant elle se trouvait Lily. De toute évidence, elle était victime d'un maléfice puissant modifiant son apparence. Elle comprenait maintenant pour quelle raison May avait affirmer que ses yeux avaient été tromper.

A ce constat, Roxy retrouva son calme. Si Lily était de leurs côtés, si elle estimait qu'ils y avait une chance de le vaincre. Alors, elle allait juste suivre docilement. Elle ne ferait pas le même erreur que la dernière fois. Elle ne serait pas effrayer. Elle se battrait.

 **-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?**

 **-Te dire quoi,** demanda avec un certain amusement Livéna.

 **-Tu es… May va être tellement heureuse lorsque je lui confirmerais que tu es en vie.**

A l'entente du prénom de celle qui l'avait toujours protéger jusqu'à l'arriver du Lumalory lui provoqua un pincement au cœur. May-Li lui manquait tellement… s'était une déchirure quotidienne. Encore plus depuis qu'elle était maudite par le Twandler.

Des larmes se formaient a une vitesse folle, créant un voile. Un sourire triste étira doucement ses lèvres. Elle était tenter de nier les suppositions qui venait de se former dans l'esprit de Roxy. Livéna n'arrivait pas a savoir si elle parviendrait a affronter son ancienne Lijós.

Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle s'apprêta a la contredire. Elle inspira profondément avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui de la sœur de sa protectrice. Leurs traits étaient exactement les mêmes, il n'y avait que leurs yeux qui permettait de les différencier.

L'écarlate et l'or lui manquait terriblement…

 **-Lily…**

 **-Je ne… Roxy, se n'est pas le moment.**

 **-Se n'est pas le moment, vraiment ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point May a souffert à cause de toi ? Dis-moi ce qui s'est passer ce jour là ! Parce que si tu n'es pas morte, il n'y a rien qui puisse expliquer les maux de ma sœur. Elle…**

 **-Ce qu'il s'est passer… tu sais ce qui s'est passer Roxy.** **Il** **a tout détruit. Ina. Ma famille. Moi.**

 **-Pourtant, il est claire que tu es devant moi. Tu existe toujours.**

Cette phrase eu le don de lui procurer la sensation de se prendre un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Non, elle n'existait plus. Elle n'avait plus cette chance. _Il_ l'avait effacer. _Il_ l'avait réduit au néant.

Une blessure qui n'avait pas resurgit depuis bien longtemps foudroya l'Entité. Une entaille terriblement profonde qui n'avait jamais cicatriser.

Elle en avait presque la nausée. La vérité… s'était bien cela qui la traumatisait encore et toujours. Une vérité connu de seulement trois personne. _Lui_ , May et elle-même. Elle… celle qui était la seule responsable de ce qu _'il_ était.

La peur au ventre, une boule dans la gorge et les mains moite, Livéna réussit a demander :

 **-Dis-moi Roxy, qu'est-ce que le Twandler ?**

 **-Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire dans cette conversation.**

 **-Si tu ne le vois pas, c'est que May-Li a continuer de me protéger malgré le fait qu'elle me croyait mort. Elle n'a jamais révéler qui était le Lumalory, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Parce que personne ne sait qui _il_ est, ** hurla Roxy alors que son corps commençait a s'illuminer.

 **-Personne… sauf ta sœur et moi.**

Tout l'attention était maintenant sur elle. Parce que si beaucoup avait entendu parler du Lumalory. Personne ne savait ce qu' _il_ était, qui _il_ était... Personne !

Ama se rapprocha de Livéna. Il avait toujours cet instinct de protection qui lui sommait de la protéger même s'il en ignorait la raison. Lentement, il glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il se mit en avant comme pour faire barrière entre les deux femmes.

 _ **-Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Nous continuerons lorsque toutes les tensions seront redescendu.**_

 **-On peut savoir qui tu es exactement,** s'informa Roxy.

 **- _Je suis Kuryama un des derniers dragons d'Obscurité. A partir du moment où on est né avant le Donkering, on a tous une histoire triste ou tragique avec le Lumalory. Livéna ne peut pas être responsable de tous les maux de votre sœur. Maintenant, il faut que Wave et Nicky prennent du temps pour discuter. Et… si vous voulez arrondir les angles avec Livéna soit. Mais pas avec toutes ces tensions. Se n'est bon pour personnes. On se bat contre plus fort que nous. On ne peut pas se permettre d'être désunie._**

 **-Vous êtes un dragon d'Obscurité et votre cœur a résister au Lumalory… qui vous a protéger ?**

 _ **-** **Vous avez le don de taper là ou ça fait mal jeune héritière de Phébus. Mais si vous y tenez vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a sauver. Pendant une seconde, j'étais au milieu du chaos et celle d'après, j'étais à Akaata. Tous ne peux pas toujours avoir une explication.**_

Ama se retourna avant de demander à Wave de rejoindre Nicky. Cette dernière malgré la peur toujours présente n'hésita pas longtemps avant de suivre les pas de sa petite amie. Il informa tous le monde qu'une nouvelle réunion de crise se déroulerai le lendemain.

La salle était presque vide. Il ne restait plus que l'héritière de Phébus, l'Entité et l'homme-dragon.

Ama sera un peu plus la main de Livéna. Il avait besoin d'avoir la sensation de réussir à la rassurer. Il prit une forte inspiration avant de demander aux deux femmes de le suivre. S'ils devaient vraiment avoir une discutions sur l'identité du Lumalory alors, il valait mieux s'éloigner des oreilles indiscrète.

Au même instant, Waverly commençait a désespérer. Elle ne voyait Nicole nul part. Elle n'aimait pas ressentir cette sensation, celle d'avoir déçu celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Mais en même temps, elle avait tellement peur.

Óneira représentait la perdition…

Si elle avait vraiment le choix, elle voudrait ne plus jamais y mettre un pied. Jamais. Mais elle savait aussi comme lui avait subtilement rappeler Ama que Nicole ne l'a mettrait jamais en danger. Jamais.

S'était difficile…

Et, il y avait eu cette douleur dans la poitrine, au niveau de cœur. Wave avait pu ressentir tous le mal qu'elle avait fait a sa jolie rousse en lui criant dessus. Elle s'en voulait énormément pour ça. S'était la première fois que leurs liens la rendait presque malade.

 _ **-Où es-tu Nicole ?**_

Wave ferma les yeux pour découvrir des étoiles. Elle s'imprégna de cette beauté bien qu'elle semblait irréel. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières, elle fut surprise en réalisant qu'il faisait toujours jour. Est-ce qu'il y avait une sorte de planétarium dans cette ville ?

C'est a ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ignorait ce que faisait Nicole lorsqu'elle était triste. Est-ce qu'elle aimait se mettre devant un film avec un pot de glace ? Ou lire au coins du feu ? Peut-être qu'avec toutes son énergie a revendre, elle aimait simplement se défouler sur un terrain quel qu'il soit.

Elle ignorait encore tellement de choses sur sa belle…

Elle traînait des pieds perdu dans ses pensées. Comment est-il possible d'être a ce point éprise d'une personne en ignorant une chose aussi essentiel ? Elle se sentait terriblement frustrer !

 **-Je ne suis pas du genre à aimer ressentir ce genre de sentiment Wave alors arrête s'il te plaît.**

La voix de Nicole fit sursauter Waverly. Elle leva les yeux et la découvrit allonger sur une énorme branche. Ses mains étaient coincé sous ses cheveux roux et ses yeux fixer au milieu du feuillage. La jeune Earp se demanda comment elle était monter la-haut. Il y avait genre aucune prises aux quels s'accrocher.

 **-Les étoiles Wave…**

 _ **-Pardon ?**_

 **-Tu te demandais ce que je fais lorsque je me sens triste. La réponse est les étoiles. J'aime regarder les étoiles.**

 _ **-Se n'est pas vraiment une activité que l'on peut faire à toute heure…**_

 **-Tu crois ?**

 _ **-J'en suis presque sure. Tu…**_

Une question brûlait les lèvres de la jeune Earp. Nicole se redressa. Elle laissa ses jambes se balancer dans le vide. Elle observa sa petite amie.

Elle fini par sauter pour se réceptionner avec une agilité déconcertante près de Wave. Elle lui sourit doucement avant de caresser sa joue. Elle avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant !

 **-Je ne suis pas en colère Wave.**

 _ **-Tu aurais le droit d'être en colère. Je n'ai même pas voulu t'écouter.**_

 **-Tu as peur et je comprends très bien ce sentiment.**

 _ **-Toi ?**_

 **-Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça m'a coûter de retourner chez moi pour rejoindre Livéna. Je suis toujours terrifier depuis que… tu sais, assister au meurtre de sa mère ça n'aide pas vraiment à avoir une assurance a toutes épreuves.**

 ** _-J'ai une petite idée de ce que ça fait_ …**

Cette fois, Nicole ne pu pas s'en empêcher. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Waverly.

 **-Tu veux entendre mon plan un peu fou maintenant ?**

 _ **-Allons-y mais je te préviens, je ne te garantis pas d'accepter de te suivre.**_

 **-Je comprends.**

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez penser. :)****

 ** **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.****

 ** **Les Notes :****

 ** **Sauf erreur de ma part, il n'y en a pas pour ce chapitre. Si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas a me le signaler ! Je suis prête a en rédiger ! ;)****

 ** **Lexique attaché à la fic :****

 ** **Il y a rien, nada ! Je ne vous ai pas embrouiller cette fois ! ^^****

 ** **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !****

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	19. Rise

****Salut à tous, on est vendredi ! :)****

 ** **/!\ Je ne posterai pas vendredi prochain, étant donner que se sera la fin de mes examens écrit, je vais fêter ça ! Si j'ai le temps je le posterai jeudi soir après les épreuves du jour… mais sinon se sera samedi. /!\****

 ** **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le dix-huitième chapitre de cette fiction.****

 ** **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Wynonna Earp, que ce soit ceux du comics ou ceux de la série, ne m'appartiennent !****

 ** **Vous trouverez au début de ce chapitre pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont joueur, une pseudo citation qui est un indice de ce qui va se passer dans celui-ci.****

 ** **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.****

 _oOoOo_

 **\- Le Monde des Rêves -**

« Parfois certaines choses se porte bien mieux lorsqu'elles restent _**secrète**_. Parfois elles nous _**détruisent**_. Parfois il faut apprendre à _**attendre**_. Parfois il faut être prêt à les _**affronter**_. Et parfois, il est temps de dire _**la**_ _**vérité**_. »

 **Chapitre 18 : Rise**

 _Trois gouttes de sang qui tombe sur un bouclier d'or._

 _Trois pétale écarlate qui s'envole vers le soleil._

 _Trois pomme enflammer qui se consume au milieu d'un nuage de feuilles ocre._

May-Li se réveilla en sursaut alors qu'elle venait d'assister une nouvelle fois a une vision des plus violente. Sa respiration était filante, son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine et elle se sentait vraiment très sensible, elle était a ça de pleurer.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en se rallongeant. Lentement, elle essayait de reprendre le contrôle. Ses pouvoirs n'avait jamais été aussi instable qu'en ce moment. S'était sûrement du a son éloignement avec Roxy.

Roxy… elle espérait que tout se passait bien pour elle. Elle lui manquait. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle lorsqu'elle était loin de sa jumelle.

Doucement alors qu'elle parvenait a maîtriser de nouveau ses émotion, la jeune femme ferma ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle se concentrait assez, elle arrivait de nouveau à percevoir SON visage. Elle arrivait de nouveau a penser à Lily sans que ça ne lui déchire le cœur.

 _Trois cerises roussâtre qui rejoigne l'herbe brûler devenu blonde._

 _Trois piranga écarlate qui se disperse dans un ciel ambré._

 _Trois coccinelle carmin au centre d'une prairie de maïs._

La jeune femme aux yeux sang et or se redressa de nouveau. Elle avait envie de hurler. Était-il devenu impossible pour elle de dormir ?

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son esprit continuait de lui montrer encore et toujours les mêmes images. D'autant plus, qu'elle ne les comprenait pas. S'était terriblement fatiguant. Son pouvoirs commençait peut-être à dérailler. Comme sa mère autrefois…

May-Li décida de se lever. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle était toujours dans ce monde où avait été Waverly Earp. Le Lumalory s'acharnait a tout détruire sans que _son_ œuvre ne reste jamais. S'était comme de vouloir absolument construire un château de sable sur la plage en espérant son immortalité alors que la mer monte : ridicule et inutile.

Elle passa devant _lui_ sans _lui_ accorder la moindre attention. _Il_ était différent depuis peu. Encore plus en colère, si cela était vraiment possible. La jeune femme se demandait parfois comme _il_ pouvait être si différent de Lily.

Il fut un temps ou ils étaient tous les deux…

Non ! Elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Jamais ! Elle avait promis de ne jamais révéler _son_ identité, à personne, pas même a Roxy. Elle s'était tellement renfermer dans cette promesse. Qu'elle avait même fini par oublier elle-même. Elle avait enfouie la vérité au plus profond d'elle-même, ne s'en étant rappeler il n'y a que quelque jours, lorsque _ses_ yeux avait été dévoiler.

 _Ses_ yeux… les mêmes qu'ELLE. _Il_ avait sûrement tués tous ceux qui connaissait _son_ identité. Tous… sauf Lily et elle-même. Pourquoi ? Elle n'arrivait pas a le savoir. En ce qui l'a concernait, elle était presque certaine qu' _il_ ignorait qu'elle connaissait le lien qui _le_ rattachait à Lily. Mais ELLE… elle n'arrivait pas a trouver d'explication logique.

Sauf s' _il_ voulait finalement que quelqu'un puisse _l_ 'arrêter. Se n'était pas si stupide après tout on chercher tous son égale ou dans ce cas son Némésis.

Se n'était pas si incongru que cela. _Il_ était incapable d'aimer. Alors _il_ fallait qu' _il_ ai au moins quelqu'un a haïr. Et comme tout le monde le sait, la haine est un sentiment bien plus proche de l'amour que ce qu'on veut nous faire croire.

Elle tourna la tête pour _l'_ observer. Elle se souvenait du jour ou _il_ était devenu le Lumalory. Ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas… personne ne peut naître comme ça. _Il_ avait choisi de devenir le mal absolu.

Elle se souvenait de la tristesse de Lily. Elle en avait encore le cœur briser. Elle s'était sentie inutile pour la première fois. Car qu'importe ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou dire, elle ne pouvait pas soulager un cœur déchirer en mille morceaux.

La seule autre fois ou elle s'était sentie aussi inutile, aussi impuissante s'était le jour ou _il_ L'avait tuer. Même si ça n'avait été qu'une supercherie de _sa_ part, elle l'avait ressentie. May-Li avait sentie la vie de Lily s'envoler. Elle avait vécu SON dernier souffle comme si ça avait été le siens. Elle avait entendu SON cœur s'arrêter et le siens l'avait presque lâcher. Elle L'avait sentie disparaître et s'était comme si elle aussi, elle s'effaçait lentement.

Elle n'avait alors plus aucune raison d'être. Elle était devenu une simple coquille vide. Le monde s'était comme mit a s'accélérer autour d'elle. Plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance, pas même Roxy.

Puis, _il_ lui avait tendu la main. Elle _le_ haïssait. Elle aurait aimer _le_ tuer. Mais pourtant, elle avait accepter de _le_ suivre. Elle était devenu _sa_ chose. Et, ça n'avait eu aucune importance jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elle ferma les yeux quelque seconde. Elle était fatigué. Pendant un instant, ses pouvoirs la laissa en paix. Elle pu revivre les jours heureux à Ina. Ceux avant qu' _il_ ne devienne le mal absolu. Ceux avant le Donkering.

Mais la paix et le calme ne resta pas bien longtemps. Très vite, les visions étaient de nouveau entrain de jouer avec elle, la rendant presque folle.

 _Trois cœurs bien ensanglanté hors de la cage thoracique qui s'effondre dans un réceptacle dorée._

 _Trois dragons écarlates qui fendent un ciel jaunâtre descendant._

 _Trois femme rousse entre deux monde de lumière chaude._

 _oOoOo_

Nicole se réveilla en sursaute. Elle savait qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar mais elle n'arrivait pas a s'en souvenir. Elle était habiter par un étrange sentiment, celui d'être protéger. Elle ne comprenait pas. Sa respiration était encore désordonner lorsqu'une caresse rassurant la calma définitivement.

Elle tourna son regard vers la droite pour y découvrir le visage légèrement inquiet de Waverly. Elle lui sourit immédiatement. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter inutilement. Elle s'approcha pour déposer ses lèvres sur le front de sa petite amie.

A ce contacte, Wave sourit immédiatement. Même si ce geste chaste ne l'a satisfait pas totalement. Alors dès que sa magnifique rousse s'éloigna, elle l'en empêcha en glissa ses doigts derrière son cou. Elle la regarda avec un désir avide avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celle de sa petite amie dans un baiser tout sauf chaste.

Il faut dire que la jeune Earp était encore un peu terrifier à l'idée que Nicole se réveille et finisse par lui en vouloir pour son comportement de la veille. Elle lui avait hurler dessus. Personnellement, elle n'aurait jamais accepter que ça lui arriver. Mais il fallait dire ce qui était, son magnifique officier était tout le temps calme et juste parfaite !

Au bord de l'asphyxie les deux amantes se séparaient. Elles peinaient toute les deux a reprendre leurs souffle. Waverly encore emprisonner dans le moment déposa doucement son front sur celui de Nicole. Il était tellement bon de se sentir toujours en vie.

Même si elle devait bien l'avouer elle s'était sentie extrêmement troubler en rencontrant son double inerte. Son corps semblait sans vie. Elle comprenait maintenant tous les avertissements de Livéna par rapport a sa situation. Elle comprenait… mais il était tellement de résister a ses envies et ses désires. Elle voulait tellement sentir sa petite amie la caresser, être sur elle, en elle que s'en était presque douloureux.

Avec une lenteur qui frôlait presque le ridicule, Waverly ouvrit les paupières. Elle remarqua tout de suite qu'elle était le centre de l'attention de Nicole. Son regard arrivait presque à lui faire l'amour sans la toucher. S'était déroutant.

 _ **-Je t'aime tellement Nicole…**_

 **-Je t'aime aussi Wave.**

 _ **-Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier.**_

 **-Je te l'ai déjà dis, ça n'a pas d'importance.**

Parfait. Encore une fois sa petite amie était parfaite.

Maintenant qu'elle savait ce que ça faisait d'être aimer de la sorte, elle se demandait parfois comment elle avait fait pour sortir avec autant d'abrutis avant elle. Tous autant qu'ils étaient ne représentaient rien d'autre que des idiots persuader de savoir ce que voulait dire aimer. Ils étaient tellement sûre de la connaître, de savoir ce qu'elle désirait. Ils s'étaient tous lourdement tromper.

Nicole était tellement différente. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien demander. Elle savait l'écouter. Elle lui avait laisser du temps pour accepter ses sentiments. Elle se contentait de véritablement l'aimer. D'un bel amour fort, presque indestructible. Un amour qui jusque là l'avait sauver.

 _ **-Je…**_

Waverly prit une forte inspiration. Elle aspira le courage qui courage qui lui manquait dans le regard emplit d'amour de sa bien aimé. Elle lui vola un baiser qui au finale ne fut rien d'autre qu'une rapide caresse avant de se lancer :

 _ **-Si tu pense vraiment que la solution est là-bas alors je te suivrais. Je te suivrais à Óneira.**_

Nicole mesurait toute l'ampleur de cette décision. Elle savait a quel point il avait du être difficile pour sa petite amie de se ranger de son côté. Elle se pu s'empêcher de sourire. Se fut le genre de sourire qui illumine tout le visage.

Elle était tellement heureuse que Wave lui fasse confiance, qu'elle se range de son côté. Elle avait la sensation que son bonheur pourrait irradier la pièce toute entière. Son cœur avait presque du mal a s'en remettre tellement elle était soulager par son choix.

Elle entraîna alors la plus jeune des Earp dans une éteinte presque salvatrice. Ce geste n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Il ne représentait rien de plus qu'un simple câlin. Juste des bras fort qui se ressert sur le corps de l'autre. Juste des souffle qui chatouille l'épaule de l'autre. Juste deux cœur qui se sentent plus en paix. Juste un moment de paix. Juste une simple éteinte…

La jolie rousse avait les larmes aux yeux et elle n'essaya pas de les retenir. Les perles saler s'écrasaient sur l'épaule de sa petite amie lorsqu'elle murmura :

 **-Je ne laisserai pas ce monde te faire du mal à nouveau. Je serai à tes côté a chacun de tes pas. Je peux t'assurer que ma main ne quittera pas la tienne. Je te protégerai. Je peux te le jurer sur ma vie. Je te protégerai.**

 _ **-Je n'en ai jamais douter**_ , lui répondit la voix de Wave marquer pas l'émotion. _ **Tu crois vraiment que l'on peut y piger le Lumalory ?**_

 **-Oui, je le crois vraiment. Óneira n'est pas vraiment un monde a proprement parler c'est plutôt un entre deux. Et, il a tendance a révéler nos plus grandes peurs. Je pense qu'** _ **il**_ **est l'être le plus effrayer qui soit… mais je me trompe peut-être. C'est pour ça que je dois comme même parler avec Liv.**

 _ **-Hier après que tu sois partie, elle a dit haut et fort qu'elle connaissait son identité.**_

 **-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Si Liv devait représenter quelque chose, se serait la connaissance elle-même.**

 _ **-Non, tu ne comprends pas. Lorsqu'elle en a parler, c'était comme si cette information était… je ne sais pas moi… quelque chose comme son plus grand secret.**_

Nicole fronça légèrement les sourcilles a cette information. Elle s'éloigna doucement de Wave, quitter ses bras était difficile. Elle l'observa avec un million de question en tête. Elle demanda doucement :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

 _ **-Évidemment, je ne suis pas sûre a cent pour cent mais j'ai la sensation qu'elle le connaît personnellement.**_

 **-C'est impossible Wave.** _ **Il**_ **a tuer tous ceux qu'** _ **il**_ **connaissait, justement pour protéger** _ **son**_ **identité. D'ailleurs, on est tous là a l'appeler le Lumalory et a** _ **le**_ **désigner par ce** **"** _ **il**_ **" si mystérieux mais on ne sait même pas s'il s'agit ou non d'un homme.**

 _ **-Et toutes les informations que tu possède sur lui sont baser sur des légendes, des histoire, des livres… dis-moi, qui pourrai si elle le voulait influencer tous ça ? Influencer jusqu'à l'Histoire elle-même.**_

 **-Livéna…**

 _oOoOo_

Doc se trimbalait dans les couloirs de ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un château et de moins en moins à des ruines. Il était épuiser mais ne parvenait pas a dormir. Il avait espérer le retour d'une vie normal mais rien n'y faisait le monde n'aurait plus rien de normal.

Il commençait enfin a assimiler toute l'importance des mot de Wyatt/Livéna. Soit se serait l'apogée de la guerre, soit le renaissance de la magie.

A choisir, il préférait tout de même la magie… au moins, elle ne détruisait pas tout sur son passage du moins en partie. Alors que la guerre, elle n'apportait que la destruction et la mort.

Ses pieds s'arrêtaient devant la porte principale de la chambre que partageait la sœur de Wynonna et l'officier Haught. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il était conscient de l'importance des jeunes femmes dans cette histoire. Elles étaient comme la clef, la clef contre tous les maux et surtout contre la guerre.

Il soupira en retirant son chapeau. Il espérait que rien de grave n'allait leurs arriver. Elles avaient le droit au bonheur. Elles étaient passer par tellement d'épreuves. Il soupira en se demandant pour quelle raison le monde ne pouvait pas être simple pour une fois. Il aimerait pouvoir les protéger. Peut-être qu'il y avait un moyen pour leurs céder son immortalité…

 **-Doc ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **-Wynonna,** prononça t-il à peine surpris de la voir ici, **je réfléchissait.**

 **-Vraiment ? A quoi ?**

 **-A l'amour de ta sœur et de l'officier Haught. Elles ont quelque chose de précieux et d'unique toutes les deux. Quelque chose qu'on doit protéger.**

 **-Tu crois,** demanda l'héritière avec un certain effarement.

 **-Tu n'as pas vu tout ce que j'ai vu Wynonna. J'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de vraiment précieux entre elle lorsque j'ai assister au Tēnā. Je ne pourrai jamais te décrire ce à quoi j'ai participer de manière omnisciente à cet instant s'était… splendide. Presque céleste.**

 **-Sérieux, arrête de dire des trucs bizarre Doc… tu as bu combien de verre avant de venir ici ? Il s'agit juste de Wave et de Haught.**

Holliday déposa un regard presque blesser sur Wynonna. Il arrivait lentement a accepter qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes sentiment que lui. Mais parfois, elle le blessait encore.

Le fait qu'elle ne se refuse à l'écouter ou même a le croire montrait qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il essayait de ne pas s'en formaliser. Il remit son chapeau sur sa tête avant d'affirmer :

 **-Il va falloir que tu accepte que Wave n'est plus simplement ta petite sœur.**

 **-Non, elle sera toujours ma petite sœur. C'est juste une gamine.**

 **-Elle n'a plus cinq ans Wynonna !**

 **-Si justement, elle a cinq ans !**

 **-Sérieusement Wynonna… tu te rends compte qu'elle est indéniablement amoureuse de Nicole au moins.**

 **-Je me rends surtout compte que son amour pour Nicole l'a met terriblement en danger.**

 **-C'est aussi ce qui l'a sauve.**

 **-Tous ça est bien trop compliquer ! Tu m'explique pourquoi, je ne peux pas juste me pointer devant ce fameux Lumalory et lui foutre une balle entre les deux yeux ? Se serait définitivement plier de cette façon ! On aurait plus qu'a rentrer à la maison.**

 **-Parce que se n'est pas a toi d'agir cette fois.**

Doc pu voir a l'expression de son visage qu'il avait viser au bon endroit. L'héritière des Earp était soudainement démuni, comme si elle avait eu besoin des mots de Doc pour réaliser que la situation lui échappait totalement.

Elle réalisa ensuite bien vite qu'elle avait besoin d'un bon verre. Le problème a cette constations fut principalement que cet endroit n'avait pas vraiment de bar entre ses murs donc pas d'alcool.

Holliday sourit en imaginant les rouages qui prenait vit dans l'esprit de Wynonna. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer, il prit sa main et l'a conduit jusqu'à sa chambre temporaire. Il l'a fit s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit avant de sortir le sac qu'il se trimbalait partout depuis le début de son excursion avec l'officier Haught.

Il le déposa sur le matelas. Il en sortit d'abord l'immonde doudoune verte qu'il balança a l'autre bout de la pièce. Il prit avec plus de délicatesse les livres, il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis avec Livéna. Il pouvait maintenant fouiller a sa guise dans le fond du sac. Il brandit fièrement un bouteille de rhum.

Il l'a tendit à son amie qui bu les première gorger au goulot. Il l'observa avec une certaine tendresse. Il n'y avait rien de sexy dans ses gestes et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle.

 **-Alors… tout est entre leurs mains. Je ne peux rien faire… rien.**

 **-Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter. Je me sens inutile depuis le début de cette aventure.**

 **-Se n'est pas pareil… il s'agit de Wave ! C'est ma petite sœur !**

 **-Je sais Wynonna…**

Il ne pu pas s'en empêcher. Il tira sur son bras et le déposa sur toute la longueur du dos de l'héritière des Earp. Il l'attira jusqu'à son épaule. Il espérait que son geste arriverait a la rassurer. Il savait qu'il n'était rien pour elle mais il voulait essayer.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'il commença a l'entendre sangloter. Il n'osa pas bouger, de peur qu'elle ne se braquer. Il était pétrifier et pourtant, il trouva le courage de la rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Elle murmura :

 **-J'en peux plus… je veux que cette histoire s'arrête…**

 **-Shhh…**

Et il l'a laissa pleurer. Il ne pensait pas un jour assister a un tel spectacle. Wynonna était une femme forte. Peut-être que finalement il comptait un peu sans quoi, elle ne se serait jamais permis de craquer de la sorte devant lui.

Il sourit un peu honteusement a cette idée. Malgré la situation, il était heureux. Elle avait confiance en lui. S'était un merveilleux cadeau. Il existait peut-être une chance infime pour que son amour ne demeure pas a sens unique.

 **-Tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter pour tous ça. Je suis certain que tout va bien se finir.**

 **-Comment tu peux en être certain ?**

 **-Parce que j'ai foie en leurs amour…**

 **-Je crains que ça ne suffise pas.**

 **-Si ça ne suffit pas, on a aussi une meurtrière sanguinaire, une Entité qui paraît étrangement puissante et un dragon, le dernier de son espèce qui sont prêt a tous pour les protéger.**

 _oOoOo_

Roxy avait eu besoin de prendre l'air. Elle avait eu du mal a assimiler toutes les informations qui lui avait été révéler hier. Elle se demandait comment May avait réussit a garder tous ceci pour elle. Elle avait toujours été persuader que sa sœur était incapable de lui mentir. De toute évidence, elle s'était tromper. Il faudrait qu'elle la confronte sur ce point.

Elle se dirigeait vers un de ces lieux favoris à Ina. Une fois arriver, elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle se dirigea avec une certaine prudence vers celui qui se faisait appeler Ama.

Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il était véritablement le dernier dragon d'Obscurité. Elle savait qu'elle était chanceuse de le connaître. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait chez lui. Un tout petit rien sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt.

Elle n'arrêta ses pieds qu'une fois au bord de la falaise. Cet endroit offrait une vue incroyable sur Ina. Il y avait des chutes d'eau à perte de vue, des lys et de la lumière.

Elle inspira pour remplir ses poumons au maximum. Elle ferma les yeux. Ce lieu avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser. Elle expira tout l'air qu'elle avait retenu un peu trop longtemps en ouvrant doucement les paupières. Elle demanda le plus doucement possible :

 **-Comment avez-vous trouver ce lieu ?**

 _ **-En volant. On ne peut pas aller plus loin…**_

En volant… elle ne l'avait pas encore vu sous sa véritable forme. S'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas a lui faire confiance. Elle doutait qu'il soit véritablement un dragon. Elle n'avait jamais vu un être de son espèce se transformer en homme avec une tel perfection.

Les enfants de Phébus étaient particulièrement proche des dragons. La plupart de leurs pouvoirs venait d'un apprentissage au près de ces être céleste façonner au sein même des Éléments. Les hérités de celui qui se prenait pour le Dieu du Soleil avaient beaucoup régresser depuis la disparition du plus grand nombre des dragons.

Il avait d'abord été les victimes des ignorants étant protéger parfois par de grands noms devenu légende comme Maan. Puis était venu le Lumalory, _celui_ qui avait arracher leurs cœur pour les réduire en poussière. Ensuite, il y avait eu le fléau avec toute _ses_ créature d'Obscurité qui étaient persuader que le cœur des dragons était le met le plus précieux. Et pour finir, la chasse aux dragons était devenu banal pour les monstres comme les Sethélia.

Alors, savoir qu'il en restait un qui ne s'était jamais présenter à eux la mettait en colère. Bien sûre, cela n'aurait rien changer au destin de sa mère mais il aurait peut-être pu apaiser les maux de sa sœur. Il aurait pu lui apprendre à effacer ce douloureux souvenir. Oui, elle était en colère.

 _ **-Je réfléchissais a ce que nous a révéler Livéna hier. Avec cette nouvelle information, ne pensez-vous que nous courons pas vers un suicide collectif ?**_

 **-J'ignorai que vous étiez lâche…**

 _ **-Je ne le suis pas. Je suis juste inquiet pour Nicky et Wave.**_

 **-Je ne comprends pas votre liens avec elles. Je sais pourquoi elles sont importante pour Lily. Je sais qu'elle représente l'espoir de** _ **sa**_ **fin. Mais vous, je ne me l'explique pas.**

 _ **-J'ai offert moitié de mon cœur à Nicky mais il lui appartient tout entier.**_

 **-Vous avez…**

 _ **-Je sais c'est très peu conforme aux règles. Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, elle serait morte et je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. J'avais déjà trop perdu.**_

Roxy ne trouvait plus rien a redire. Il arrivait en effet que certain dragon offre un partie de leurs cœur. La preuve en était de l'existence même de Ina. Cette ville avait été façonner par une partie du cœur de Glass-ein. Mais ils ne confiaient jamais quelque chose qu'aussi précieux a une personne. S'était bien trop dangereux ! A quoi avait-il penser lorsqu'il avait fait cela ?

Mais ce qui l'a choquait d'autant plus s'était définitivement sa forme. Comment pouvait-il afficher une apparence humaine alors qu'il lui manquait une partie de lui-même ?

 _ **-Vous avez,**_ reprit Ama inconscient du trouble qu'il venait de provoquer, _**grandit entre ses murs, dans cette ville. Vous l'avez donc sûrement connu avant qu'il ne devienne le Lumalory. A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui a pu le faire sombrer ?**_

 **-Je pense que si vous voulez une réponse a cette question, il faut la pauser à Lily, elle ne nous a pas clairement dit qui** _ **il**_ **était.**

 _ **-J'en ai conscience mais je ne voudrai pas la blesser.**_

 **-Les dragons ne se formalise pas de telles choses.**

 _ **-J'avais huit ans lorsqu'il est venu pour tous nous éliminer. Vous savez sûrement que l'assention n'a lieu que lorsqu'on a vécu douze hivers. J'étais le plus jeune de ma communauté. Alors, peut-être que finalement, je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire que d'être un dragon.**_

Le regard enflammer que déposa Ama sur elle à la fin de sa phrase l'ébranla bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Malgré le brasier fou qui vivait au milieu de ses iris, elle pouvait y lire une profonde douleur.

Un dragon qui n'avait pas vécu l'assention pouvait-il véritablement survivre aussi longtemps que lui ? S'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? S'était bien à cause de cette incapacité à perpétuer la tradition de l'assencion que les dragons disparaissait, non ?

Décidément, ce Kuryama, ce dernier dragon d'Obscurité était une énigme à lui seule !

 **-Je suis désolée…**

 _ **-Se n'est rien,**_ répondit-il avec un sourire. _**Mais comme je l'ai dis hier, vous savez appuyer où cela fait mal.**_

 **-Désolée…**

 _ **-Ne vous faites pas de reproches inutile. Nous avons plus important à penser.**_

Roxy l'observa d'une toute autre manière. La colère et le doute venait de s'effacer pour laisser la place à l'admiration. Elle trouvait cela incroyable qu'il ai pu survivre seule toutes ses années en ignorant tout de ses origines. Elle admettait sans mal qu'il était courageux et capable de sentiment comme peu de membre de son espèce.

Si le nom du Lumalory venait chatouiller les oreilles d'un autre dragon, il ne perdrait pas de temps pour aller se cacher dans sa tanière. Elle prit le temps de se dire que celle d'Ama devait être magnifique. S'était sûrement ce qu'il avait appeler Akaata la veille.

 **-Je pense… je crois que s'** _ **il**_ **a sombrer dans les Ténèbres aussi facilement et de manière définitivement c'est en partie à cause de Lily.**

 **-** _ **Comment cela ?**_

 **-C'est à cause de ce qu'elle a dit sur le Twandler un peu plus tôt.**

 _ **-Sa malédiction.**_

 **-Le Twandler n'a rien à voir avec une malédiction. J'imagine que s'** _ **il**_ **a décider d'appeler ce qu'** _ **il**_ **lui a fait ainsi c'est une sorte de punition dans son esprit tordu.**

 _oOoOo_

Livéna passait ses doigts sur les dos des différents ouvrages avec un air triste. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi a dire toute la vérité à Roxy et Ama la veille. La pulpe de ses doigts s'arrêtait sur un ouvrage.

Elle en connaissait chaque mots. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'ouvrir. Pourtant, elle le dégagea d'entre deux monstrueux livres pour le sortit de l'étagère.

Une fois le livre entre les mains, elle se laissa glisser contre la monture en bois. Elle déposa le livre a ses côté alors que son regard argenté se perdait au milieu de la bibliothèque, le première qu'elle avait crée. Elle s'étonnait qu' _il_ ne l'ai pas brûler. Peut-être qu' _il_ ne l'avait pas trouver.

L'Entité n'avait pas besoin des ouvrages pour se souvenir. Si elle retranscrivait son savoir sur des pages préalablement blanches s'était pour le transmettre. Et, s'était aussi une façon de se libérer de toute cette connaissance.

Elle soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle se demandait s' _il_ avait imaginer que cette situation puisse a ce point la faire souffrir. Évidemment, sans quoi, _il_ l'aurait juste tuer comme tous les autres.

Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas à cause de _lui_ , pas de nouveau. _Il_ ne méritait pas ses larmes. Pourtant, elles étaient bien là au coins de ses yeux, prêtent a s'écraser sur ses joue. Elle prit une forte inspiration avant d'agripper le livres près d'elle.

La couverture était recouverte de poussière. Livéna passa sa main dessus, laissant apparaître une des plus belle finition qu'elle ai faite. Le titre apparaissait en relief dans une calligraphie travailler et façonner par des feuille d'or. Elle l'ouvrit à la page quatorze. Livéna commença à lire ses propre mots :

 _Le Twandler_

 _Ce mot décrit à lui tout seule ce qui en réalité ne pourra jamais être expliquer._

 _Il fait partie de ceux qui désigne un lien._

 _Attention, il n'a rien à voir avec le foudroyant Bliss ou l'unique Mis-Ziel._

 _Le Twandler est un droit de naissance._

 _L'incompréhension marque mon esprit lorsque j'entends ce mot._

 _Je n'arrive pas à comprendre que les Anciens aient ce besoin de désigner toutes choses._

 _Est-il vraiment impensable d'expérimenter quelque chose de nouveau sans pour autant l'expliquer ?_

 _Le Twandler fait partie de ce qui aurait du rester un mystère._

 _Il n'est pas dans mes habitude de donner mon avis de la sorte._

 _Mais pour être une des personne qui a eu la chance de contracter ce lien, je me dois de le faire._

 _C'est quelque chose de beau, d'unique, d'entraînant et surtout de solaire._

 _Le Twandler est magnifique._

 _Regarder autour de vous._

 _Est-ce que vous voyez des visages qui sont des copies conforme ?_

 _Est-ce que vous avez la sensation qu'il n'y a qu'un seul cœur qui bat pour ces personnes ?_

 _Le Twandler c'est ça._

 _Vous l'aurez certainement compris._

 _Il s'agit de naître d'un même jour et d'un même ventre._

 _Comme je l'ai dis, c'est un droit de naissance._

 _Le Twandler est un lien qui n'appartient qu'aux jumeaux._

 _Vous ne me connaissez pas, pourtant pour la première fois, je vais m'autoriser un écart._

 _Je suis_ _Livéna Elizabeth Rebeckah Lily TussenTwee._

 _Elle est Judeyla Adèle Ludivine Rose TussenTwee._

 _Le Twandler c'est nous._

Elle referma le livre violemment. Finalement, elle n'allait pas y arriver. Les larmes lui échappaient. Elle balança l'ouvrage en face d'elle. Elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir ces mots. Pendant sa lecture, elle s'était demander comment elle décrirait le Twandler aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, tous ce qu'elle avait pu écrire sur le sujet ressemblaient à une blague de mauvais goût.

Livéna entendit un pas traînant. Elle se redressa en essuyant ses joue. Elle fut véritablement surprise en découvrant Ama. Elle l'appréciait de plus en plus. Elle commençait même a avoir une forme de sentiments nouveau pour lui. Ce qui faisait battre son cœur ressemblait a s'y méprendre à de l'amour.

Mais s'était impossible aussi bien pour elle que pour lui.

En voyant les yeux rougit de Livéna, l'homme-dragon ne pu pas s'en empêcher, il s'avança un peu plus vite. Il amorça un geste pour effacer les dernière trace de perle salé. Mais il n'osa pas le finir. Il ne savait pas s'il en avait le droit.

Il était entrain de tomber amoureux et pourtant, s'était sensé être impossible pour un dragon.

Ama soupira. Sa vie était une succession d'événement soit disant impossible. Il devait bien l'avouer, se n'était celui-ci le plus effrayant. Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps avant de caresser sa peau d'un geste doux puis sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il l'a prit dans ses bras.

Le dragon en lui grondait, il voulait s'opposer a se rapprochement.

Ama n'écouta pas. Livéna les bras ballant n'osa pas rendre l'étreinte. Son cœur semblait battre pour la première fois. S'était comme si avant aujourd'hui, il avait été piéger dans une toile et que le geste d'affection du dragon venait de le libérer.

S'était peut-être lui qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps, la prière exaucer de sa mère.

Alors Livéna sera a son tour ses bras autour du corps muscler de l'homme-dragon. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur qui cognait contre sa poitrine au même rythme que le sien. Elle se sentait protéger et plus étrange encore à sa place. Elle se mit de nouveau a pleurer alors qu'une des mains d'Ama vint caresser ses cheveux.

Elle existait a nouveau, _il_ avait échouer.

 **-Le Lumalory, c'est** il fallait qu'elle le dise, Ama comprendrait.

 ** _-Tu n'es pas obliger de dire quoi que se soit._**

 **-J'ai besoin de le dire… le Lumalory c'est ma sœur.**

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez penser. Et donc… le grand mystère sur l'identité du Lumalory est révéler et oui, EmieLane, tu avais vue juste ! ;)****

 ** **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.****

 ** **Les Notes :****

 ** **Note n°1 : Némésis**** ** **avant de devenir dans notre langage populaire « notre ennemie suprême ». Némésis était une déesse grecque, celle de la juste colère. On la priait pour la vengeance et le retour de l'équilibre. Si je connais cette petit info, c'est parce que j'ai lu tous les tomes de La Maison de la Nuit de P.C & Kristen Cast. Nyx est un personnage important et je me suis donc intéresser a elle qui est la déesse de la Nuit et la mère de Némésis. Voilà, voilà !****

 ** **Lexique attaché à la fic :****

 ** **Il y a rien, nada ! Je ne vous ai pas embrouiller cette fois ! ^^****

 ** **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !****

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	20. Mirrors

****Salut à tous ! :)****

 ** **Comme je l'avais prévu, j'ai un petit retard, j'en suis désolée !****

 ** **Le plus important étant que j'ai survécu a cette semaine de la mort ! ^^ Le plus gros des examens sont maintenant passer pour moi. Je ne sais pas si certain d'entre vous en passais mais si c'est le cas, j'espère que ça s'est bien passer !****

 ** **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le dix-neuvième chapitre de cette fiction.****

 ** **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Wynonna Earp, que ce soit ceux du comics ou ceux de la série, ne m'appartiennent !****

 ** **Vous trouverez au début de ce chapitre pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont joueur, une pseudo citation qui est un indice de ce qui va se passer dans celui-ci.****

 ** **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.****

 _oOoOo_

 **\- Le Monde des Rêves -**

« Eau _**trouble**_ et reflet _**imparfait**_. _**Espoir**_ et perspective d'avenir. _**Cœur**_ et _**âme**_ en extraordinaire symbiose. Passé et lendemain qui _**se confonde**_. _**Simple**_ , les miroirs _**ne mentent pas**_ … n'en déplaise aux narcissiques. »

 **Chapitre 19 :** **Mirrors**

 _Je suis face contre terre. J'ai du mal à me relever. Je prends appuie sur mes paumes mais il n'y a rien à faire. Mon corps refuse de bouger un seul muscle. Je retombe dans un amas de poussière lourde et noir. Une quinté de toux m'arrache presque les poumons. Il y a trop de poussière ou peut-être que c'est de la cendre. Car après tout, le monde est entrain de partir en fumer._

 _Tous mon corps tremble. Tous mon être est meurtrie._

 _Je sais qu'il faut que j'y retourne. Le Monde ne peut pas attendre. Je dois me relever. Un hurlement fait trembler mes corde vocale. J'ai du mal a supporter la douleur. Les larmes m'empêche de distingué ce qui m'entoure avec précision. J'inspire profondément. Il faut que j'oublie les maux qui meurtrie mon corps. J'expire. Le Monde à prit des teintes d'Or et de Sang._

 _Chaque respiration semble être la dernière. Chaque battement de cœur est comme une lente agonie._

 _Il y a des mondes dans lesquels il vaut mieux ne jamais mettre un pied. J'étais dans un de ceux-là. Un de ceux qui essaye de vous effacer, d'entrer dans votre esprit pour vous déformer jusqu'à la laideur. Un qui n'avait aucune chance de me laisser indemne._

 _Un bruit strident, irréel qui attaque mes tympan. Un brouhaha tel que la nausée s'empare de tout mon être._

 _Je laisse la magie en moi imploser. Elle crépite, elle est impatiente, elle attend. Elle explore chacune de mes cellules comme si s'était la première fois. Je lève ma main droite vers le ciel. Je sais qu'il est là. J'entends l'air se déformer a son passage. Une force qui n'a rien d'humains se referme sur mon poignet. Mes pieds se décolle du sol et je vole._

 _Il est là, le monstre, le Dévoreur d'Âme, celui qu'on appel le Lumalory. Il essaye de détruire tous ce qu'il l'entour._

 _Je lève les yeux pour observer le dragon d'Obscurité. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette foie que j'ai en lui. Pourtant, j'ai une confiance aveugle et inexplicable en lui. Il me lâche et j'atterris près de Lily. Je prends le temps de lui sourire. Je tends ma main vers Roxy. Elle n'hésite pas. Pas même une seconde. Nos magie se rejoigne pour ne devenir qu'une, comme s'était le cas à l'origine. Un seul et même pouvoir séparer en deux car bien trop puissant._

 _L'union. L'osmose même._

 _Je tourne les yeux vers Lily. J'ai besoin de m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Elle tiens un livre grand ouvert. Elle est protéger par la Sethélia dont je ne sais toujours presque rien. Et encore une fois, pour une raison qui m'échappe, je l'a sais en sécurité. Un peu plus loin, je distingue Waverly Earp et son Mis-Zel. C'est le moment._

 _La Lumière efface l'Obscurité._

May-Li se réveilla en sursauter après cette vison en même temps que Livéna. Les deux femmes étaient encore profondément perturber par ce qu'elles venaient d'entrevoir du futur. Mais se n'était pas le plus troublant.

Ce qui arrivait véritablement à les figer, c'était le fait que pour la première fois depuis le désastreux Donkering, elles se percevait de nouveau. Elles pouvaient sentir leurs cœurs battre dans une même mélodie, leurs souffle se confondre dans une même ritournelle. Et malgré la distance qui les séparait, elle pouvait se voir.

S'était comme de découvrir son propre reflet pour la première fois depuis un certain temps : accrocheur et libérateur.

Les deux femmes souriait à l'image irréel devant elles. May-Li ne pu retenir ses larmes. Elle avait véritablement la sensation de vivre à nouveau. Livéna se contenta de sourire. Elle savait combien son amie avait souffert de sa disparition. Elle tendit la main mais sa peau ne pu pas la toucher, elle se contenta de traverser l'image de May-Li comme si s'était n'était qu'un mirage.

Mais ça n'en était pas un…

 **-Hey,** prononça Livéna d'une voix tremblante.

 **-Lily…**

 **-Tu vas bien ?**

 **-Si je vais bien ?**

Les deux femmes furent habiter par un rire sans joie. Les larmes dévalaient leurs joues. Livéna ressentait se besoin presque physique de toucher May-Li et ne pas pouvoir le faire était entrain de la bouffer de l'intérieur.

Elle eut une pensée fugace pour Nicole et Waverly. Elle n'arrivait pas a imaginer l'agonie qu'elles devaient ressentir. Ne pas agir comme on le veut est une vrais plaie.

Elle amorça donc un nouveau geste mais cette fois, elle l'arrêta juste à temps pour garder l'illusion. Pendant un instant, elle eut la sensation de vraiment être a ses côté. Elle murmura :

 **-Je suis désolée…**

 **-Tu es… je suis… c'est moi qui suis désolée. Je n'ai pas su te protéger de** _ **lui**_ **.**

 **-Personne n'aurait pu le faire.**

 **-S'était mon rôle Lily.**

 **-Non… je t'interdis de faire ça. Je t'interdis de porter le monde sur tes épaules.**

 **-Mais Lily…**

 **-J'ai besoin que tu redeviennes cette petite fille insouciante qui a sauter vers cette falaise pour me rattraper le jour de notre rencontre. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse qui m'est été donner de voir.**

 **-S'il l'avait fallut, je me serai jeter de cette falaise pour que tu ne sois pas seule à tomber.**

 **-Je le sais et c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai jamais perdu espoir.**

 **-Sur quoi ?**

 **-Le fait qu'on allait se retrouver un jour.**

La jeune prophétesse aux yeux sang et or voulait plus que tout au monde refermer ses bras dans une étreinte avec Lily. Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle n'arrivait pas a arrêter les larmes. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de se former et de s'écraser sur ses joue. Elle n'avait pas pleure de cette façon depuis si longtemps. S'était une implosion de bonheur et de bien être. Ces sentiments étaient enivrant !

Elle essaya d'essuyer son visage pour enlever toute cette humidité mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Son sourire s'agrandissait un peu plus à chaque seconde qu'elle pouvait passer avec ELLE. Qu'importe que se ne soit qu'un contre coup dû a ses pouvoirs qui devenait de plus en plus instable. Pour le moment elle était juste heureuse.

Pourtant, elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Il fallait qu'elle brise ce moment. Il fallait qu'elle lui avoue sa trahison.

 **-Lily ?**

 **-May ?**

 **-Je suis avec** _ **lui**_ **.**

 **-Je sais. Je l'ai toujours su.**

 **-Tu le sais,** demanda t-elle tristement.

 **-Je suis toujours liée à** _ **lui**_ **.**

 **-Tu vois toujours à travers** _ **ses**_ **yeux ?**

 **-Toujours…**

 **-Donc tu sais qu'** _ **il**_ **chercher Waverly Earp. Il faut la protéger, envers et contre tout.**

 **-Elle est en sécurité, je peux te l'assurer.**

 **-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle est si importante.**

 **-Tu ne sais pas, vraiment ?**

May-Li fronça les sourcilles tout en cherchant ce qui avait pu lui échapper sur cette fameuse Waverly Earp. En soit, elle n'avait jamais pu la regarder dans les yeux. S'était peut-être ce qui pourrai expliquer son manque d'information.

Ou alors, peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas voir la vérité...

Livéna savait que son amie avait l'habitude de savoir tout sur tout et le fait que ce détail puisse lui échapper l'étonna. Mais en même temps, cela voulait dire qu' _il_ n'avait peut-être pas toutes les informations. Le fait qu'elle puisse _lui_ cacher des information l'impressionnait.

 **-Ça me fait penser,** reprit l'Entité d'une voix douce, **pourquoi tu ne** _ **lui**_ **as pas dis où nous trouver ?**

 **-Oh… je l'ai fais,** répondit-elle avec une pointe de regret.

 **-Je ne comprends pas.**

 **-Bha… je** _ **lui**_ **ai dis que vous étiez cacher à Ina.**

 **-Pourquoi n'était-** _ **il**_ **pas là alors ?**

 **-** _ **Il**_ **ne peux pas venir à cause de ce que** _ **lui**_ **à fait ma mère après que tu… oh mon dieu ! Tu ne savais pas que ma mère** _ **l**_ **'avait maudit ! Elle a utiliser presque la totalité de ses pouvoirs pour** _ **l**_ **'empêcher de revenir ici.** _ **Il**_ **était persuader que je pourrai lever le maléfice, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'** _ **il**_ **me gardait toujours à proximité mais je ne peux pas !**

 **-C'est parce que tu ne détiens que la moitié de l'héritage des enfants de Phébus.**

 **-Exactement !**

 **-** _ **Il**_ **ne sait rien de l'existence de Roxy.**

 **-J'étais peut-être désespérer lorsque je l'ai suivie mais pas au point de mettre ma sœur en danger.**

 **-C'est parfait,** déclara Lily.

 **-Parfait ?**

 **-Tu peux lui dire qu'on l'attendra à Óneira.**

May-Li n'eut pas le temps de demander à son amie si elle était devenu complètement folle car son image venait de disparaître. De toute évidence, Lily venait de partir, annulant la douce illusion qui les avait réuni pour un court instant.

Elle passa une main sur son visage. Elle se sentait terriblement lasse. Et, il y avait cette question qui l'empêchait de réfléchir normalement : Est-ce que Lily était devenu suicidaire?

Óneira...

Elle se redressa. Elle tituba. Elle sentait que son corps ne tiendrait plus longtemps si elle continuait de vivre a ce rythme là. Elle savait que si son pouvoir continuait a dérailler, elle finirait par lui succomber. Elle ne serait pas la seule à périr de la sorte, beaucoup d'enfants de Phébus ne supportaient pas toute cette puissance. Elle traîna des pieds sur le sol lisse et soyeux, on aurait pu croire a s'y méprendre que s'était des toile d'araignée. Elle leva les yeux et son regard tomba immédiatement sur _lui_.

 _Le_ regarder, s'était comme de voir Lily. Ils avaient toujours été si semblable. Les mêmes traits dessinaient leur visage. Ils étaient comme le reflet de l'autre. Et pourtant, _il_ n'était qu'imperfection. _Il_ n'avait ni cœur, ni âme ou encore aucune existence propre. Plus depuis ce jour là.

Le Donkering...

May-Li s'avança jusqu'à être a _sa_ hauteur. Elle avait décider de ne plus avoir peur de _lui_. _Il_ ne méritait pas qu'elle s'inquiète à cause de _lui_. Elle soupira pour attirer _son_ attention. Sans qu' _il_ n'ai rien a demander, elle _l'_ informa :

 **-Je sais où ils seront mais je ne sais pas quand.**

 _ **-Tu as enfin reprit le contrôle de tes émotions, bien. Je t'écoute.**_

 **-Óneira.**

 _ **-Pourquoi voudraient-ils se rendre dans ce monde de malheur ?**_

Peut-être parce que c'est un des mondes des plus dangereux qui soit. Peut-être qu'il serait même mortel pour _toi_. La jeune prophétesse n'en savait rien et elle se disait que s'était très bien comme ça. Au moins, elle n'était pas obliger de _lui_ mentir.

 **-Je pense qu'ils sont désespérer.**

 **-** _ **Parfait**_ **.**

Est-il vraiment possible qu'il ne voit rien, se demanda t-elle en pensant que même elle sentait que sa puait le piège à plein nez !

Elle ne savait pas ce que les réfugiés d'Ina avaient prévu mais ils devaient penser avoir une chance, même si celle-ci doit-être infime, de réussir. Lily n'était pas du genre inconsciente, elle avait du beaucoup réfléchir avant de décider que le meilleur endroit pour une attaque serait Óneira.

Mais pourquoi Óneira ?

May-Li essayait vraiment de se persuader que tout devait-être parfaitement roder. Elle espérait juste qu'ils ne serait pas assez stupide pour emmener Waverly Earp avec eux. Elle doutait qu'elle puisse _lui_ survire une nouvelle fois.

 _ **-Trouve-moi quelqu'un capable de m'emmener dans ce stupide Monde des Rêves.**_

 **-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça.**

May-Li se prit un regard noir. Elle fit un pas en arrière. A partir de maintenant, il fallait vraiment qu'elle réfléchisse avant de parler. Elle s'excusa rapidement avant de reprendre :

 **-Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'un simple Dragmort peut t'y emmener. Ces créatures n'ont-elles pas été façonner par l'Obscurité et le Rêves ?**

Un sourire des plus mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres du Lumalory a l'entente de cette information. S'était une très bonne nouvelle. _Il_ allait bientôt l'a revoir.

 _ **-Tic tac, Livéna, tic tac, je viens pour toi.**_

 _oOoOo_

Waverly regardait le ciel, les étoiles étaient magnifique. Elle le trouvait différent mais peut-être que s'était elle qui avait changer. Depuis le début de ses mésaventures, elle avait tendance à tout trouver plus beau. Mais elle ne savait pas si s'était à cause du fait qu'elle avait vécu comme une réinitialisation ou si s'était grâce à l'amour de Nicole.

Nicole…

La situation devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer. La jeune femme arrivait de moins en moins à ronger son frein. Elle avait tout le temps envie d'être a ses côté, de l'embrasser, de la toucher et elle voulait plus, tellement plus.

Les interdictions de Livéna était entrain de la tuer à petit feu. S'était pour cette raison que la jeune Earp était sortit. En se réveillant, elle avait ressentie une terrible envie d'embrasser sa jolie rousse encore endormie. Puis, elle s'était mit a imaginer tout ce qu'elles pourraient faire.

Ou plutôt, tout ce qu'elles n'avaient pas le droit de faire ! Cette abstinence était entrain de la tuer !

Elle soupira longuement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Elle ne comprenait pas ou était le problème. Elle se sentait bien. Elle avait presque la sensation d'être normal à nouveau. Et tout ceci, grâce à la présence de sa petite amie.

Elle essayait mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Non, elle ne comprenait pas en quoi s'accorder un petit moment intime pourrait être dangereux. Elle avait envie de hurler tellement elle commençait à être frustrer !

 **-Hey,** la voix de Wynonna l'éloigna de ses pensées, **qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule** _ **baby girl**_ **?**

 _ **-Je réfléchis.**_

 **-Tu ne devrais pas réfléchir ici toute seule. Je te rappel que Voldemort te veut morte.**

 **-** _ **Tu es bête,**_ sourit Wave.

 **-Je suis très sérieuse Waverly !**

 _ **-Je sais mais… c'est la référence à Harry Potter. C'est pas comme si j'étais la mieux placer pour savoir que tu n'as lu aucun de ces livres et que tu n'a jamais ô grand jamais fini un des films !**_

 **-Je sais à quoi ressemble Voldemort comme même et puis qu'il est méchant !**

Les sœurs Earp éclatèrent de rire dans une parfaite synchronisation, elle profitait de ce moment de réunion. Wynonna observe la plus jeune avec tendresse, elle était la seule personne dans son entourage capable de lui faire décrocher ce genre de regard. Waverly faisait tourner ses pensées a cent à l'heure. Elle n'arrive pas a savoir si c'était le bon moment.

Elle observa de nouveau le ciel. Le soleil commençait à se lever. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de ses premier rayon. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les paupières, elle prononça :

 _ **-Wy…**_

 **-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ?**

 _ **-On peut parler sérieusement ?**_

Wynonna fronça les sourcilles en réalisant que ses prochains mots serait des plus important voir même capital. Elle se donna une baffe mental en pensant qu'elle n'aurait pas du autant boire avec Doc tout à l'heure

Doc… mince ! Elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face sans penser au fait qu'elle avait pleurer devant lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Pourquoi craquer devant lui ?

Se n'était pas le moment pour repenser à cette stupide erreur. Sa petite sœur avait besoin d'elle. Waverly était bien la seule personne capable de lui faire sentir qu'elle pouvait être faible. Malgré la peur qui commençait à s'accrocher a son ventre, elle ancra ses yeux dans ceux de celle qui avait toujours cinq ans a ses yeux.

 **-Je t'écoute.**

 _ **-C'est à propos de Nicole.**_

 **-J'aurai du m'en douter ! Tu m'as fais peur… je m'attendais a quelque chose de vraiment important. Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi exactement ? Je viens de réaliser que je ne t'ai jamais demander : c'est comment au lit ? Parce que tu n'as jamais été av…**

 _ **-Wynonna ! J'ai dis que se serai sérieux !**_

 **-Oh… pardon mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'être curieuse. Je ne savais même pas que tu aimais les femmes.**

 _ **-C'est parce que je ne les aimes pas. J'aime Nicole. C'est très différent.**_

L'héritière n'arrivait pas à comprendre la nuance qu'essayait de lui transmettre sa petite sœur. Mais elle préféra ne pas relever. Elle fit un signe de la tête pour inciter Wave a continuer.

 _ **-J'aimerai… plutôt, je voudrai que tu arrête de la provoquer. Tu n'as pas besoin de la pousser dans ses retranchement. Elle ne me fera pas de mal, jamais.**_

 **-Je suis désolée Wave mais ça c'est à moi d'en décider.**

 _ **-En l'a traitant de la sorte, tu me fais du mal. En plus, je sais que tu l'aime bien. Tout cette mascarade sur la grande sœur protectrice, c'est ridicule. Je sais que je pourrai toujours compter sur toi, que tu me protégerais envers et contre tout. Et, Nicole sait pertinemment que si même par mégarde, elle me fait du mal elle aura un gros problème avec toi.**_

 **-Wa…**

 _ **-Je n'ai pas fini. Il faut que tu saches, je l'aime. Je veux dire, je l'aime vraiment. C'est un sentiment nouveau pour moi et j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es heureuse pour moi.**_

 **-Je suis heureuse pour toi. Il n'est pas là le problème.**

 _ **-Alors il est où ?**_

 **-C'est qu'elle te met en danger !**

 _ **-Tu te trompe,**_ lui répondit avec tendresse Waverly, _**c'est le contraire. Je suis celle qui l'a met en danger. Je suis celle qui n'est pas dans son corps. Je suis celle qui s'est retrouver prisonnière d'Óneira. Je suis celle qui a besoin d'un Lamogi pour éviter de me perdre encore plus. Et tout ce qu'elle a fait depuis que je… je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passer. Je pense que je me suis effacer en quelque sorte. Toujours est-il que depuis qu'il m'est arriver ce qui m'est arriver, elle n'a cesser de me protéger. Elle a même affronter sa plus grande peur, pour moi. Tu te rends compte Wy ? Elle l'a fait, pour moi.**_

Pour la deuxième fois en très peu de temps, Wynonna sentit les larmes se former dans ses yeux. Se n'était pas possible. Elle n'était pas ce genre de personne. Elle n'était pas émotive.

 _ **-Je l'aime Wynonna, bien plus que ce que je pourrai l'expliquer. Je l'aime et elle me sauve un peu plus chaque jour.**_

 **-Je le sais… si tu l'avais vu les premier jour…**

 _ **-Si tu le sais alors, pourquoi tu agit comme ça ? Tu nous fais du mal…**_

 **-J'ai… c'est… je crois que c'est une façon de me protéger. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de te perdre.**

 _ **-Ça te fais deux point en commune avec Nicole.**_

 **-Deux ?**

 _ **-Tu ne veux pas me perdre et tu m'aime.**_

 **-C'est terriblement vrais !**

Elle fini sa phrase en prenant sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Une fois au milieu de cette étreinte, elle ne pu les retenir. Elle laissa les larmes s'échapper.

Les petite perles saler viennent s'écraser sur l'épaule de Waverly qui sourit un peu plus. Elle avait vraiment besoin de cette conversation. Elle ressert ses bras autour de sa sœur. C'est dans ce genre de moment, dans ceux qu'elle partage avec les autre que Nicole qu'elle s'en rend véritablement compte.

Elle n'était pas entière…

Malgré cela, ce moment avec sa sœur sera un de ceux qu'elle gardera précieusement, un de ceux qui construit leur relation. Elle sourit. Elle était heureuse. Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à Wynonna avant d'avouer :

 _ **-Et pour ta question indiscrète de toute à l'heure…**_

 **-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je ne saurai rien, c'est top secret.**

 _ **-C'est surtout qu'il ne s'est encore rien passer.**_

 **-Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Vous êtes toujours coller ensemble !**

 _ **-On… on n'a pas le droit de… enfin… Livéna nous l'interdit.**_

Wynonna ne pu s'en empêcher, elle éclata de rire à nouveau. Elle se sépara de sa sœur pour se maintenir le ventre. S'était vraiment trop drôle de les imaginer toutes les deux devant cette fille bizarre qu'il leur annonce le plus sérieusement que le sexe et proscrit. Elle essuya ses yeux avant de s'exclamer :

 **-Si vous continuez comme ça, vous êtes bonne pour attendre le mariage !**

 _ **-Se n'est pas drôle Wynonna…**_

 **-Un peu comme même !**

 _ **-…**_

 **-Ne fais pas cette tête** _ **baby girl**_ **. A quel point s'est interdit ?**

 _ **-Au point que Nicole arrive à me repousser à chaque fois… c'est qu'elle a du capter toute l'ampleur de la chose contrairement à moi, j'imagine.**_

 **-Dans ce cas, fait quelque chose, deviens vraiment irrésistible ! Je t'apprends si tu veux.**

 _ **-Euh…**_

 **-C'est non négociable ! Je suis sure que se n'est pas si important. Foie de Earp, tu vas réussir à l'avoir dans ton lit ! Et après, je veux tout les détails.**

 _ **-Wynonna,**_ prononça Wave en rougissant.

 **-Non mais regarde-moi ça, tu rougit, c'est adorable !**

 _ **-Ça suffit ! Je n'aurai jamais du te parler de ça !**_

 **-Mais pourquoi ?**

 _ **-Mais parce que tu es incapable de le prendre sérieusement. Imagine que de… et si après avoir fait… bref ! Et si je n'arrivais plus a rejoindre mon corps ou quelque chose comme ça. Crois-moi cette situation m'agace plus que tout mais je doute que Livéna nous ai donner cette règle pour rien…**_

 **-Ou alors, peut-être qu'elle vous a donner cette règle stupide justement parce qu'elle ne sait pas ce qui va se passer.**

Waverly se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais réfléchis a cette supposition. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle en parle avec Nicole. Cette situation devenait insoutenable.

Du bout des lèvres, elle remercia sa sœur. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour elle lui procurait un si précieux conseil en amour.

Toujours amuser, Wynonna reprit sa petite sœur dans un câlin emplit d'amour fraternel. Il fallait absolument qu'elle parle de ça à quelqu'un ! S'était bien trop drôle de s'imagine que le couple parfait du moment n'avait pas encore passer le cap !

 _oOoOo_

Nicole était en plein milieu d'une lecture lorsqu'elle sentit une joie immense l'envahir. Sans pouvoir retenir le geste, sa main vient se poser tout près de son cœur. Elle chercha un instant d'où pouvait venir cette sensation avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait du bonheur de Waverly.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveiller seule ce matin, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Elle était immédiatement partie a sa rechercher. Mais lorsqu'elle l'avait trouver avec sa sœur aînée en pleine discutions, elle avait su qu'elle devait leur laisser un peu d'espace.

Elle était certes quelque peu contrarier, elle aimerait avoir sa merveilleuse et magnifique petite amie rien que pour elle. Mais elle savait que Wynonna avait une grande place dans le cœur de sa belle. Heureusement qu'elles étaient sœurs toutes les deux, sans quoi, elle ne pourrait jamais refréner sa jalousie !

Elle soupira d'aise, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie un tel bonheur de la part de Wave. Qu'il était bon de la savoir heureuse…

Une grincement de chaise la fit sursauter. Elle en perdit presque la sensation de pure bien être. Son regard se posa sur Livéna qui abordait un sourire gigantesque. Nicole se demanda immédiatement ce qui l'a rendait si heureuse. Mais son interrogation silencieuse ne demeura pas longtemps sans réponse parce qu'elle annonça :

 **-** _ **Il**_ **ne peut pas poser le pied à Ina, jamais.**

L'officier Haught mit un temps fou à réaliser que Livéna parlait du Lumalory. Elle se retourna même pour s'assurer qu'elle s'adressait bien à elle. Elle cligna un nombre incalculable de fois des paupières avant que ça ne fasse tilt.

 **-Le Lumalory ne peut pas venir ici ?**

 **-Non !**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêcher ?**

 **-** _ **Il**_ **a été maudit. Je viens de l'apprendre.**

Après ces deux phrases, Nicole commença a lister mentalement un nombre incalculable de questions qui se formait dans son esprit. Elle avait la sensation de se retrouver devant une enquête des plus ardu. Elle ne savait rien du "méchant" et ça l'agaçait !

Son esprit logique de flic voulait toutes les réponses et depuis hier, elle avait la sensation que Livéna ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité. Alors ces nouvelles informations la rendait perplexe. Elle se demandait à quel point l'Entité connaissait ce monstre et à quel point elle restreignait les informations a son sujet.

 **-Tu n'as pas écouter un mot de ce que je viens de dire,** s'exclama Liv.

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-J'en étais certaine.**

 **-Je disais qu'on avait quelqu'un d'infiltrer a** _ **ses**_ **côtés.**

 **-Qui ?**

 **-La sœur de Roxy.**

 **-Et on peut lui faire confiance,** s'informa Nicole méfiante.

 **-Plus qu'à quiconque,** sourit-elle comme réponse. **Je… c'est…**

Livéna prit une forte inspiration. Elle fixa Nicole qui attendait qu'elle finisse sa phrase. Elle se demandait si elle aurait assez de force pour avouer en si peu de temps à deux personnes différente qui _il_ était pour elle.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrit attira l'attention des deux jeune femme. L'esprit de Livéna était perdu entre la joie et l'incompréhension. Elle se demandait si la présence de l'homme-dragon était une coïncidence. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de s'installer a ses côtés.

Elle ne pu s'en empêcher, ses yeux parcouraient tous ce qu'ils pouvait. Elle le dévorait d'un regard qui trahissait ses sentiments naissant. Elle l'observa étirer ses jambe en étouffant un bâillement. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de laisser ses iris argenté traîner sur son dos, plus particulièrement au niveau de son omoplate gauche.

La veille, après son aveux, il lui avait montrer son aile blesser. Elle avait essayer de le soigner mais se n'était pas son domaine de prédilection. Elle espérait qu'il allait bien.

Ama sourit comme s'il pouvait lire dans les pensées de Livéna et qu'il était toucher par ces dernières. Mais, il n'était pas là pour cela. Il avait sentit que la jeune femme était en difficulté mais aussi que Nicky était dévorer par la curiosité. Lorsque l'on connaissait ces deux là, et qu'on savait qu'elles étaient ensemble, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre la situation.

 **-** _ **Tu es certaine de vouloir lui dire,**_ s'assura-t-il tout de même.

 **-Me dire quoi ?**

Livéna secoua la tête de haut en bas en guise de réponse. Elle était toucher par le comportement d'Ama. Depuis leur rencontre, il avait toujours été protecteur avec elle. Mais pas de la même façon qui pouvait l'être avec Nicole ou Waverly. S'était différent…

 _ **-Okay,**_ reprit-il, _**se n'est pas quelque chose de facile pour Livéna donc je vais le dire à sa place. Tu es prête gamine ?**_

Nicole reçu comme une décharge électrique. S'était quoi ce surnom ?

Elle ne ressemblait définitivement pas à une gamine. Non, elle était une femme forte et émancipé. En aucun cas elle ne s'approchait de près ou de loin de la définition du mot gamine.

Ama sourit. Il était fière de sa petite pique. Il s'était promis d'agir plus naturellement avec Nicky mais ça restait encore difficile. Pourtant, il savait que lorsqu'elle possédait encore ses souvenir le concernant, elle détestait qu'il l'appelle gamine. De toute évidence, s'était toujours le cas.

 _ **-Nicky, il s'agit de son identité.**_

 **-Wave m'a informer que tu connaissait** _ **son**_ **identité,** dit doucement la jolie rousse en cherchant le regard de Liv.

 _ **-Avant de te faire cette révélation, il faut que je sois certain que tu garda ton calme. Ici, il ne s'agit pas d'une trahison. Livéna est vraiment effrayer par cette vérité. Je veux que tu me promette de ne pas t'énerver.**_

 **-D'accord.**

 _ **-Promet,**_ insiste Ama.

Nicole fixa le dragon d'une étrange manière. Ce mot avec cette intonation de voix. Tout ceci lui semblait terriblement familier. Elle avait comme un flash, ce même mot, cette même voix mais une autre situation. S'était comme si cette scène s'était déjà produit. Elle avait encore une fois la désagréable impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Pourtant, elle fini par souffle :

 **-Promis.**

Ama fut satisfait de cette réponse. Il sourit doucement. Il savait que Nicky ne revenait jamais sur ses promesses. Il savait qu'il pouvait maintenant lui révéler qui était le Lumalory sans craindre sa colère.

Mais avant cela, il lui restait une chose à faire. Il glissa sa main jusqu'à celle de Livéna. Il exerça une petite pression pour la soutenir. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder, pas pour le moment. Pourtant, son cœur en mourait d'envie. Mais toute son attention devait être sur Nicky.

Il inspira une bonne quantité d'air. Il se rappelait de la dernière fois ou il s'était retrouver dans cette situation. Être celui qui révéler une information qu'on ne veut pas entendre n'est jamais facile. La dernière fois… il avait dû confirmer à Nicky que sa mère était morte.

Elle avait pleure. Elle s'était effondre. Elle ne lui avait pas parler pendant des jours. Elle avait été tellement en colère et triste.

Aujourd'hui, se serait différent. Du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre.

Il expira, l'air s'échappa et avec lui les premier mot. Une continuité de phrase se succédèrent apportant avec elles la vérité.

 _oOoOo_

Nicole avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle n'arrivait pas a concevoir que Livéna est cacher la vérité sur l'origine du Lumalory à tous le monde. S'était insensé de garder ce genre d'information pour soi !

Elle avait promit alors elle ne s'était pas énerver. Mais pourtant, elle était véritablement agacer qu'on ne lui ai donner que des mensonges a ronger jusque là. Tout n'avait été baser que sur cela, une vérité effacer aux yeux de tous.

Des mensonges… elle haïssait les mensonges !

Elle traînait des pieds au milieu des décombres. Il n'y avait rien au monde qui l'agaçait plus que le manque de franchise. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi alors qu'elle réfléchissait un peu plus, elle finissait comprendre le point de vue de Liv ? S'était insensé !

Elle était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'entendit pas arriver. Elle était tellement obnubiler par les révélations que lui avait offert Ama qu'elle ne percevait plus rien. Elle était tellement contrarier de ne pas être en colère qu'elle ne remarqua pas la présence de Waverly.

Cette dernière observa sa jolie rousse comme si elle la voyait pour le première fois. D'une certaine façon, s'était peut-être la première fois… elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Elle semblait vraiment contrarier.

Waverly savait que s'était le genre d'énervement qui nous fait faire des bêtises. Alors pour un moment, elle resta en retrait. Et peut-être qu'elle aurait du rester à l'écart.

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez penser. Je sens que vous allez me détester avec cette fin… des suppositions ? ^^****

 ** **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.****

 ** **Les Notes :****

 ** **(Sauf erreur de ma part, il n'y en a pas… j'ai déjà fais Harry Potter ! ;))****

 ** **Lexique attaché à la fic :****

 ** **Il y a rien, nada ! Je ne vous ai pas embrouiller cette fois ! ^^****

 ** **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !****

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	21. Forget

****Salut à tous ! Je suis désolée pour ce léger retard, j'avais zapper qu'on était vendredi hier… j'ai réaliser qu'on était plus en semaine lorsque mon réveil n'a pas sonner ce matin… je suis désolée ! ^^**** ** **"****

 ** **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le vingtième chapitre de cette fiction.****

 ** **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Wynonna Earp, que ce soit ceux du comics ou ceux de la série, ne m'appartiennent !****

 ** **Vous trouverez au début de ce chapitre pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont joueur, une pseudo citation qui est un indice de ce qui va se passer dans celui-ci. Oh et… il se pourrait que ce chapitre soit légèrement M ! ;)****

 ** **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.****

 _oOoOo_

 **\- Le Monde des Rêves -**

« J'ai une _**mémoire**_ abominable, _**j'oublie**_ tout quand tu es là. Mais les plus beaux actes ne demande-t-il pas une _**distraction**_ passagère ? La _**négligence**_ peut parfois être salvatrice. »

 **Chapitre 20 : Forget**

 _Waverly savait que s'était le genre d'énervement qui nous fait faire des bêtises. Alors pour un moment, elle resta en retrait. Et peut-être qu'elle aurait du rester à l'écart._

Car alors qu'elle déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Nicole, elle sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle fut envahie par un sentiment d'incompréhension et de trahison. Son état ne s'améliora pas lors que les yeux de sa petite amie se plongèrent dans les siens. Elle fut frapper par toute les incertitudes de sa jolie rousse.

Jamais, elle n'aurait penser avant aujourd'hui que la magnifique et forte officier Haught puisse autant douter d'elle-même.

Alors sans réfléchir, Waverly prit Nicole dans ses bras. Elle espérait que cela puisse la rassurer, faire en sorte que cette simple étreinte puisse la rassurer. Elle voulait que sa petite amie se sente bien, rassurer et à sa place. Elle ne supportait pas de savoir qu'elle puisse être fragilisé de la sorte.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ?**_

La jeune femme ne reçu pas de réponse, juste des bras qui se ressers un peu plus et qui rapproche un corps. Waverly n'avais jamais vu Nicole comme ça. Elle ne savait pas comment agir. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle sentit des larmes se former dans ses yeux, une boule se former dans son estomac. Elle avait une terrible envie de pleurer mais cet état de tristesse n'était pas le sien.

La plus jeune des Earp avait la sensation de ne faire plus qu'une avec Nicole. S'était déjà arriver à plusieurs reprises depuis son incident et sa perdition mais cette fois, s'était encore plus enivrant. Elle sentait presque son cœur battre en écho avec celui de sa jolie rousse, sa respiration se confondre avec elle.

 _ **-Nicole…**_

Cette fois, elle les sentie aussi distinctement que si s'était les sienne. Les larmes dévalaient le visage de Nicole. Waverly tremblait. Elle aurait pu jurer que s'était elle qui pleurait et non sa petite amie pourtant, son visage n'était pas humide. D'un geste tremblant, elle sera un peu plus ses bras avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux, un des seuls endroit auquel elle avait accès.

Le temps passa sur les deux amantes sans qu'elles ne s'en rende compte. Il défila seconde par seconde en ne faisant pas attention au fait que deux âmes s'étaient complètement figé dans un moment d'union. Il s'étire encore et encore. Il ne s'arrête pour personne et pourtant ce moment pourrai sembler hors du temps.

Nicole était d'autant plus agacer par son état qu'elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle haïssait les mensonge, oui. Mais pourquoi celui de Livéna la touchait autant ? S'était insensé ! Ou alors, s'était à cause d'Ama.

Elle se sentait liée à lui bien qu'elle n'en comprenait pas la raison. S'était peut-être dû au fait que la révélation vienne de lui qui l'a perturbe à ce point. Elle avait encore cette désagréable sensation, celle qu'il lui manquait une information.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais dès qu'elle repensait à ce qui venait juste de se passer, elle avait l'impression de revivre un souvenir enfouie dans le passer et bien plus douloureux.

La preuve en était, même la présence de Waverly peinait à la calmer. En ce moment, elle avait la sensation de n'être rien d'autre qu'une boule d'émotion.

Waverly écourta l'éteinte mais elle garda tout de même sa petite amie à une distance acceptable. Elle essuya doucement son visage avant d'appliquer tel une caresse ses lèvres sur celle de Nicole. Lorsqu'elle fut au bord de l'asphyxie, elle mit fin au baiser en murmurant :

 _ **-Hey…**_

 **-Hey** , lui répondit Nicole avec le début d'un sourire.

 _ **-Tu veux en parler ?**_

 **-Pas vraiment.**

 _ **-D'accord. De quoi tu as besoin ?**_

 **-De toi, rien d'autre que toi.**

 _ **-Je suis là**_ **,** prononça Wave en caressant son visage.

Dès la fin de sa phrase, elle fronça les sourcilles. Elle découvrit quelque chose dans les yeux de sa petite amie, quelque chose de nouveau. Elle s'apprêta a reprendre la parole pour essayer de comprendre mais Nicole s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser bien plus fougueux.

Le geste était rapide, comme désespérer. Il était donner avec une telle passion que le corps de Waverly se retrouva plaquer contre un mur émietter par le temps et la guerre. Nicole ralentit son entrain, profitant de ce moment. Elle savait qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire une connerie mais elle n'arrivait plus a se raisonner. Elle avait besoin de Wave.

Elle mordilla la lèvre inférieur de sa petite amie avant de quitter ses lèvres. Une de ses mains se baladait dangereusement au niveau du bas du de Waverly, l'autre était plaquer sur les brique froide et abîme. Elle précisa alors que leurs souffle était encore mélanger :

 **-J'ai vraiment besoin de toi.**

Waverly comprit immédiatement ou Nicole voulait en venir et elle sentit une vague de désir se propager dans tout son corps. Son état ne s'améliora pas lorsqu'elle demanda :

 **-Il faut que tu m'arrête… je ne vais pas y arriver seule.**

 _ **-Je…**_

 **-Wave s'il te plaît.**

 _ **-Je ne peux pas.**_

 **-Wave…**

 _ **-J'ai beaucoup moins de volonté et de self contrôle que toi sur ce point.**_

Leur regard se mélangent, leur souffle devient incontrôlable et leur cœur… leur cœur pousse sur leur cage thoracique comme jamais.

Elles le savent toute les deux, elles ne peuvent plus rien faire. Il est trop tard, le mal est fait.

Sans quitter les yeux de Waverly, Nicole prend la main de sa petite amie et glisse ses doigts dans les siennes. Elle fait un signe de la tête pour lui demandant ainsi silencieusement de la suivre.

Leur avancer est quelque peu laborieuse, elles s'arrêtent à plusieurs reprises, envahie par une envie incontrôlable d'embrasser l'autre. Elles trouvent déjà toutes deux qu'il tient du miracle que leurs vêtement soit toujours en place.

La jolie rousse continue son avancer vers la pièce qui est devenu leurs chambre depuis qu'elles résident à Ina. Mais soudain, Waverly l'arrête, habiter par l'incompréhension elle se retourne avec ce qui pourrait être qualifier d'une moue boudeuse. Est-ce que sa petite amie avait retrouver la raison ? Est-ce qu'elle allait l'arrêter ? Wave vient l'embrasser avant de la guider du côté opposer de là ou voulait aller la jolie rousse.

Le rire de Waverly se fait entendre. La tête que fait Nicole à cet instant est vraiment trop drôle. De nouveau, elle lui vole un baiser avant de s'expliquer :

 _ **-Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse nous… déranger.**_

 **-Je vois,** répond Nicole en souriant.

Le jeune officier n'était pas certaine de vouloir savoir comment Wave pouvait connaître un endroit ou personne ne pourrait les interrompre. Mais elle était tellement obnubiler par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire qu'elle laissa cette penser de côté.

Waverly glissa sa main sur une poignée alors qu'elle était dos à la porte. Elle l'activa avec une certaine difficulté. Elle était en plein milieu d'un baiser endiablé avec Nicole. Un petit rire lui échappa alors qu'elle échouait pour la septième fois à ouvrir cette porte.

Cette réaction eut pour conséquence d'éloigner les lèvres de Nicole des siennes. Mais si elle avait arrêter de l'embrasser, son regard continuait de la dévorer et de la faire sienne. La jeune Earp se retourna rapidement pour enfin ouvrir cette fout porte et laissa entrer l'officier Haught.

Nicole n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Cet endroit était magnifique. Le sol était d'un rouge écarlate à peine croyable, ce carmin était couper par endroit par des lignes dorée. Sur le mur en face d'elles, il y avait une fresque représentant : Trois gouttes de sang qui tombait sur un bouclier d'or. Trois pétale écarlate qui s'envolait vers le soleil. Trois pomme enflammer qui se consumait au milieu d'un nuage de feuilles ocre.

 **-Où est-ce que tu pense qu'on se trouve ?**

 _ **-Pas la moindre idée et on s'en fiche,**_ précisa Wave en se calant dans son dos pour l'embrasser le cou de sa petite amie.

Nicole se retourna et dans un geste doux captura les lèvres de celle qui partageait son cœur. Elle murmura qu'elle l'aimait avant de lui retirer son haut. Les geste s'accéléraient alors que les vêtements s'envolaient un à un. Les soupires et les baisers habitaient ce moment de déroute.

Les cuisse de Nicole entrèrent en collision avec un meuble, peut-être un bureau. Ses mains quittèrent le corps de son amantes quelque seconde, elle prennent appuie sur la planche de bois pour se hisser. Et très vite, les paumes rejoignent de nouveau le visage de sa petite amie. La jolie rousse offre un baiser plus doux au milieu de cette perdition.

Doucement, elle réaliser ce qu'elle est entrain de faire. Toute l'ampleur de ses actes la frappe. Elle quitte les lèvres de Waverly qui grogne de mécontentement en ouvrant les yeux frustrer par l'avortement de cet instant magique.

Désir, passion et tendresse. Voilà tout ce que peut lire Nicole dans les yeux de celle qu'elle aime. Un sourire étire ses lèvres. Elle désirait tellement que cette première fois soit parfaite. Elle ne voulait pas que ce moment si important soit bâcler ou gâcher par trop de désir.

Elle voulait prendre son temps. Elle voulait apprendre à connaître chaque bruit, chaque réaction de sa magnifique petite amie.

Elle se sentait tellement bien. Elle ne voulait être nul part ailleurs. Elle était envahis par un sentiment nouveau, celui d'être à sa place. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle reprit ses gestes mais bien plus lentement. Elle cherchait le regard de Waverly mais ses paupières restaient désespérément fermer. Elle demanda ou peut-être commanda, elle ne savait plus trop :

 **-Regarde-moi.**

Avec la lenteur d'un geste qui semble avoir été répéter Nicole put enfin apprécier les iris brune qui étaient déchirer entre le désir et l'attente. Elle redécouvrit comme la première fois le châtain qui l'avait fait tomber éperdument amoureuse au premier regard.

Sans ne jamais la quitter des yeux, Waverly caressait l'intérieur de la cuisse de son amante. Son cœur était au bord de l'implosion. Alors que ses doigts s'avançait dangereusement vers l'intimité de sa merveilleuse rousse, elle avait comme un flash de leurs premiers regards, leurs premiers mots, leur rencontre était entrain de se jouer de nouveau dans son esprit. Lorsque sa peau buta contre le tissus qui protégeait encore l'intimité de sa petite amie, Wave dû se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour éviter de gémir en sentant toute l'humidité qui s'y était accumuler.

Maintenant que le moment d'euphorie était passer, elle commençait à réfléchir a ses prochains gestes. Elle savait que Nicole était une romantique irrécupérable et même si elle se moquait un peu de ce trait de caractère, elle adorait cette part d'elle. Elle désirait au plus profond d'elle que ce qui allait se révéler être leur premier moment d'intimité soit parfait. Elle voulait lui faire l'amour. Elle ne supporterait pas un ébat rapide.

Qu'il était enivrant d'avoir la sensation d'être amoureuse pour la première fois. Encore plus d'être persuader d'offrir son corps a cette personne comme s'il n'avait été toucher par aucun autre, caresser par aucune autre peau, effleurer par aucun autre souffler ou désirer par aucun autre amant. Tout semblait nouveau.

Le front de Waverly se déposa délicatement contre celui de Nicole. Leur souffle mouraient l'un contre l'autre ne faisant plus qu'un. La jeune serveuse se mordilla la lèvre inférieur. Elle était soudainement intimidé. Elle n'arrivait plus à quitter les yeux de sa magnifique rousse. Ce qu'elle y lisait était bien trop beau. Si beau que ça ressemblait à un rêve. Elle hésita avant de demander en un murmure :

 _ **-Est-ce que… je… est-ce que je peux…**_

 **-Fais-moi l'amour Wave, je suis à toi,** lui répondit Nicole d'une voix rendu légèrement tremblante par l'émotion.

D'un geste rendu tremblant par l'excitation Waverly plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de sa petite amie. Ses doigts caressaient rapidement son intimité arrachant un gémissement à la rousse qui la rapprocha un peu plus si cela était possible. Wave glissa ses doigts ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer de Nicole et commença à le faire glisser.

Elles grognèrent en synchronisation lorsqu'elles réalisèrent que ce mouvement de libération allait les obliger à s'éloigner l'une de l'autre. Mais s'il fallait vraiment se sépare autant profiter de l'instant. Waverly fit glisser le tissu avec une lenteur affolante. Lorsque le sous-vêtement noir fut arriver aux chevilles de Nicole, elle releva les yeux. Elle fut véritablement surprise que l'intensité de ses gestes puisse toucher sa petite amie à ce point. Qu'il était bon de ressentir chacune des ses envie surtout pour parfait un moment aussi important que celui là.

Devoir faire l'amour à une sensitive était quelque chose d'incertain. Un simple effleurement ou baiser pouvaient l'emmener au septième ciel. Il fallait donc choisir avec une certaine attention chacune de ses caresses. Donc se retrouver connecter à toutes les sensations de l'autre était un atout à ne pas négliger.

Nicole avança sa main vers le visage de Waverly qui était toujours accroupit a ses pieds. Elle glissa deux de ses doigts sous son menton et d'un geste l'obligea a revenir vers elle. Elle l'attira dans un nouveau baiser. Qu'il était difficile pour l'officier Haught de ne pas se laisser envahir par toutes les sensations que ses sens lui offraient. Mais encore une fois, elle ne voulait rien précipité. Elle voulait que cela soit parfait.

Les lèvres et les mains semblaient être partout chacune ayant à gérer ses propres sensations plus celle de l'autre. On dit souvent que certain désir sont insurmontable, qu'en est-il de deux ? Elles s'éloignent l'une de l'autre comme pour être certaine que tout ceci est réel.

Wave capture les lèvres de Nicole avant que ses doigts n'entre en contacte avec l'humidité du sexe de sa belle. Elle dû resserrer ses propre cuisses habité par la même envie que sa partenaire. Elle laissa sa peau glisser tout contre l'intimité de son amante, elle dû retenir un gémissement de bien être. Elle en ignorait la raison. Était-ce pour les mêmes raison et le même désir d'être touche que Nicole ? Ou alors d'avoir enfin le droit de la faire sienne ? C'est deux sentiment bien distinct se mélangeait. Elle ne savait plus vraiment qui elle était. Celle qui caressait ou celle qui était caresser ?

Les deux femmes ne savaient plus très bien qui apportait le geste et qui le subissait. Pourtant une infime part de logique leur permettait sur de courte seconde de savoir que s'était Wave qui avait initier tout ça.

Les doigts évitaient soigneusement la petite boule de nerf qui pourtant réclamait toute leurs ou une attention. Ils jouaient plutôt a faire des va et vient, à passer l'entrer sans ne jamais pénétrer. Nicole et Waverly gémissait tout deux de mécontentement et de frustration devant ces action inachevés.

Puis un geste lent pénètre l'intimité de Nicole. Celle-ce cherche un nouveau souffle. Elle essaye vraiment de se contrôler. Elle ferme les yeux une seconde pour mettre son toucher en sourdine. Elle ne souhaite pas écourter cet instant magique si vite. Un murmure qui lui demande se qu'elle est entrain de faire lui chatouille l'oreille. Évidement, Waverly a sentit elle aussi la différence d'intensité. La jolie rousse inspire profondément avant de se laisser de nouveau envahir par le contacte que lui inflige sa petite amie. Sa respiration devient incontrôlable alors que les va et vient en elle s'intensifie.

Les deux femmes s'agrippent comme elles peuvent à l'autre. Des ongles glisse sur la peau de l'autre, laissant une légère trace rouge. Des doigts se perdent dans une chevelure brune ou peut-être rousse de nouveau les rôles sont brouiller. Il y a comme un épais brouillard sur l'identité de chacune. Elles continuent de s'embrasser, diminuant l'impacte les gémissements de plaisir de l'autre.

Un pouce trouve la boule de nerf qui demande une attention particulière. La réaction est immédiate. Les deux femmes stoppent le baiser, elles soupirent le nom de l'autre. Elles sont au bord du point de rupture.

Au milieu de cette perdition, Waverly ne peut s'empêcher une penser vers ce que lui a dit son amante. La jolie rousse avait terriblement raison lorsqu'elle lui avait assurer qu'il y avait une énorme différence entre vouloir et désirer et encore plus entre coucher et faire l'amour.

Maintenant, elle comprenait. Nicole était l'amour avec un grand A. Ressentir toutes ces choses, la sentir et la voir a sa merci la rendait euphorique, la poussait a se dépasser et a aller plus loin encore et toujours plus loin. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle ralentissait ses geste brisant quelque instant leur symbiose. La jolie rousse la supplia pour qu'elle ne s'arrête pas comme ça, si subitement.

Waverly avait du mal à y croire. Nicole représentait la perfection et la perfection la suppliait. Elle doutait d'être aussi chanceuse. Elle était entrain de devenir folle. Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle reprit ces va et vient ou ils s'étaient arrêter.

Des respiration plus filante. Une attente. Un mouvement répétitif qui ressemble de plus en plus à une douce torture. Une première fois qui n'avait jamais été envisager ou imaginer avant de connaître l'autre et pourtant aucun des gestes n'étaient hésitant. Les prénoms s'élèvent, se murmure et se cris entre deux respirations douloureuse. L'orgasme prend les deux femmes de court ne s'imaginant pas être foudroyer de la sorte à la même seconde. Ce lien entre elle est vraiment magique.

Au milieu des souffle qui se cherchent, elles reprennent conscience de leur propre identité. Waverly embrasse Nicole passionnément. Le baiser est presser fait dans l'urgence. Il est là comme pour prouver que tout ceci est réel que rien de ce qui vient de se passer n'est un rêve qui va s'émietter une fois la pression retomber. La jolie rousse glisse ses mains dans le dos de Wave pour la rapprocher d'elle.

 **-Tu me rends complètement folle,** murmure Nicole encore contre les lèvres de sa petite amie.

 _ **-Je ne le fais pas exprès, je t'aime.**_

 **-Si seulement ces mots suffisait pour exprimer ce que je ressens.**

 _ **-Tu m'aime aussi Nicole qu'importe que les mots semble insignifiant.**_

 **-C'est vrais. Je t'aime.**

Waverly sourit a ces mot et elle vient serrer Nicole un peu plus dans ses bras. Elle prononce tout contre l'oreille de sa petite amie :

 _ **-Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il est bon d'être aimer de toi.**_

 **-Si j'en ai une petite idée. Je dirai que c'est un sentiment semblable à celui d'être aimer de toi.**

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez penser. Dites-moi tout, heureux(se) de la fin de cette frustration monstre entre elles ? Suite au prochain chapitre ! Va-t-il y avoir des conséquences après leur moment d'égarement ?****

 ** **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.****

 ** **Les Notes :****

 ** **(Sauf erreur de ma part, il n'y en a pas…)****

 ** **Lexique attaché à la fic :****

 ** **Il y a rien, nada ! Je ne vous ai pas embrouiller cette fois ! ^^****

 ** **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !****

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	22. Hidden Past

****Salut à tous ! Je suis désolée pour ce retard, ça deviens une mauvaise habitude… vivement la fin de mes examens que je puisse de nouveau poster en temps et en heure… je suis vraiment désolée ! ^^**** ** **"****

 ** **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le vingtième et unième chapitre de cette fiction.****

 ** **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Wynonna Earp, que ce soit ceux du comics ou ceux de la série, ne m'appartiennent !****

 ** **Vous trouverez au début de ce chapitre pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont joueur, une pseudo citation qui est un indice de ce qui va se passer dans celui-ci.****

 ** **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.****

 _oOoOo_

 **\- Le Monde des Rêves -**

« Là où les _**cauchemars** _ et les _**souvenirs** _ se rejoigne. C'est là que je te retrouverai. Au milieu de ce périple, celui où _**tu te retrouvera**_ , je serai là pour te tendre la main, _**toujours**_! »

 **Chapitre 21 : Hidden Past**

May-Li s'affairait a accomplir les tâches qu' _il_ lui avait confier pour rejoindre le Monde des Rêves lorsqu'elle fut surprise par un hurlement. Pendant un instant, son cœur s'arrêta, elle reconnu immédiatement la voix de Lily. Pourtant, elle ne ressentait pas ce hurlement alors que le lien entre elles était de nouveau d'actualité. Donc… cela ne pouvait-être que _lui_.

La jeune femme aux yeux sang et or s'approcha prudemment du Dévoreur d'Âme. _Il_ souffrait. _Son_ crâne prit entre _ses_ mains, _il_ hurlait pour essayer d'évacuer un surplus de douleur. _Il_ avait l'horrible sensation de subir les pires des tortures qui soit, tout _son_ corps était au bord de l'implosion et plus particulièrement _son_ crâne.

Sous les yeux de l'héritière de Phébus, _il_ s'affaiblissait a vu d'œil. Elle fit un pas en arrière alors qu'un monstre d'angoisse était entrain de naître dans son estomac, elle en avait presque la nausée. Vraiment, cette sensation était tout sauf agréable. Elle trébucha et manqua de tomber, elle se rattrapa in-extrémiste au mur près d'elle. Elle avait déjà assister a ce genre de réaction.

A son tour, un mal terrible vint martelé son crâne. Sa respiration fut couper comme lorsqu'on heurte un mur un peu trop violemment. Tous son corps tremblait alors qu'elle se souvenait enfin…

 _oOoOo_

Ama courait dans les couloirs, il se précipitait pour éviter de créer un incident. Il s'était réveiller en sursaut alors qu'un horrible cauchemar était venu jouer avec son esprit. Sauf que tout était réel car se n'était rien d'autre qu'un souvenir. Un de ceux qu'on enfouis au plus profond de son être et maintenant, il peinait a garder sa forme humaine. Le dragon exigeait de sortir.

Il sentait déjà ses ailes déchiqueter son dos, il accéléra. En tournant dans un couloir, il percuta quelqu'un. Il prit les épaule de cette personne et l'obligea a s'écarter de son chemin. Il fut quelque peu hérité par ce contre temps. Ses sentiments étaient entrain de devenir ceux du dragon. Se n'était pas bon. Il releva les yeux pour s'excuser, dans son état actuel, il ne pouvait pas parler, s'était impossible, un regard suffirait.

Ses iris enflammer, folle de rage, en attente de pouvoir enfin se libérer d'une prison qu'il ne supportait plus fut apaiser pendant un instant. Le brasier d'un ocre bien spécial se mélangea dans une regard argenté dont il était entrain de tomber amoureux. Il pu y lire toute l'inquiétude et toutes les interrogations. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de répondre. Il réussit tout de même a esquisser un sourire avant de reprendre ses enjambés toujours plus rapide.

Une fois sortit du château, il continua a s'échapper. Il avait peur de perdre le contrôle. Il craignait d'être complètement effacer par le dragon. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans la forêt. Il commençait a bien connaître l'endroit. Un flash de ce qu'il avait vu en rêve revint jouer avec son esprit, un grondement dans son cœur grandit, un hurlement vient titillé ses corde vocal. Encore quelque pas… juste quelque pas de plus…

Il franchit la barrière qu'il avait repérer quelque jour plutôt, une faille infime qui permettait de quitter Ina. Il se jeta dans le vide à travers cette brèche et il laissa le dragon sortir. Il fut foudroyer par une douleur reconnaissable entre toute, celle de l'avoir retenu. Le dragon était en colère, il se déchaînait. Il effaça même jusqu'à l'existence de sa conscience pour ne devenir qu'une bête.

Il se souvenait et cela faisait mal…

 _oOoOo_

 _La main d'un petit garçon tenait joyeusement celle de sa mère. Aujourd'hui était un jour important. Sa mère lui en parlait depuis longtemps. Aujourd'hui, les_ _TussenTwee venaient leur rendre visite. S'il devait y avoir une famille royale dans ce monde emplit de magie, se serait les TussenTwee. Aujourd'hui était un jour dont l'histoire se souviendrait._

 _La femme obligea son fils a s'arrêter. Elle s'accroupit près de lui et vérifia pour la énième fois que sa tenu était implacable. Elle lui sourit avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux flamboyant. Ils n'étaient pas encore en flamme mais ça ne tarderait plus. Elle était fière de son fils, il serait un dragon puissant. Elle était impatiente que les quatre prochain hivers passe pour qu'il puisse enfin vivre son ascension. Il sera un dragon magnifique._

 _Elle lui murmura de bien se comporter avant de se relever, en se redressant, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus seul avec son fils. Glass-ein était devant elle, elle lui sourit avant de venir l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. A la fin du baiser, ce dernier se pencha vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il était heureux d'enfin le présenter à celle qui l'avait toujours protéger. Maan serait heureuse pour lui, il avait enfin une famille._

 _Glass-ein avait beaucoup de mal a garder sa forme humaine depuis qui avait donner une partie de son cœur pour bâtir Ina mais pour aujourd'hui, il ferait un effort. Il la sentit arriver alors même que ses yeux ne le voyait pas. Il fit passer son fils sur ses épaules avant de glisser sa main dans celle de sa femme. Il n'y avait pas a dire, cette forme offrait bien des avantages. Le petit garçon qui avait la sensation de tout voir pointa du doigts des formes au loin qui s'approchaient. Le sourire du dragon au cœur de diamants s'agrandit, il fit descendre son fils, le passa dans les bras protecteurs de sa mère avant d'ouvrir les siens en grand pour réceptionner Maan qui avait couru pour le rejoindre._

 _ **-Dix-huit hivers, c'est bien trop long** ,_ _murmura-t-elle._

 _ **-Je sais. Tu m'as manquer Maan** , __lui répondit-il d'une même voix inaudible pour tout autre._

 _Elle s'extirpa de ses bras en souriant. Elle était tellement heureuse de le revoir, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu s'était à la naissance de ses jumelles. Le jour de l'émergence de Ina._

 _Elle tourna les yeux pour découvrir que son amis n'était pas seul. Évidemment, il y avait un nombre à peine croyable de dragons qui l'entourait. Certain s'était arrêter pour l'observer en la reconnaissant. Zon allait la tuer lorsqu'il découvrirait qu'elle était partit seul. Mais ce qui arrêta son attention se fut la femme et l'enfant près de Glass-ein._

 _Elle connaissait son ami. Elle savait jusqu'au plus profond de son être que ces personne était importante pour lui. Elle sourit un peu plus avant de lui demander s'il allait les présenter. Elle découvrit alors un bonheur à peine croyable prendre vie sur le visage de celui que avait longtemps considérer comme son dragon. Il prit la main de la femme avant de la présenter :_

 ** _-C'est Yeo-leum un dragon au cœur de pétale, ma femme._**

 _Il était amoureux. Il s'était marié. Elle était plus qu'heureuse de l'apprendre. La femme lui tendit la main, elle eu un rire moqueur avant de la prendre dans ses bras. En un murmure, elle le remercia d'aimer son ami. Elle savait pertinemment que Glass-ein était différent. Beaucoup de dragons le rejetaient à cause de son dévouement pour le humains._

 ** _-Et qui est ce bonhomme,_** _demanda t-elle en imaginant déjà sa réponse._

 _ **-Mon fils Kuryama**._

 _Son fils… finalement, elle ne s'était pas attendu a cette réponse. Elle s'était imaginer qu'il allait répondre quelque chose comme : le fils de Yeo-leum. Glass-ein lui avait dit un jour qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfant. S'était à cause de son cœur. Ceux en diamants ne donnaient jamais rien de bon. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait eu une confiance aveugle en cette femme, qu'il avait foie en leur amour, qu'il était certain que cet enfant ne deviendrait pas l'esclave de l'Obscurité._

 _Maan avait presque envie de pleurer. Elle était véritablement heureuse d'apprendre que l'amour avait fini par transcender son ami. Elle plongea ses iris argenté qui côtoyait presque le dorée dans celle translucide de son dragon. Il souriait, elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu sourire de la sorte. Il y avait une sincérité et un fierté unique._

 _Yeo-leum qui comprenait l'importance des mots de celui qu'elle aimait déposa son fils. Lui, ne comprenait pas. Il observa ses parents avec une certaine incompréhension. La femme qui parlaient avec ses parents était une étrangère, s'était un petit garçon un peu craintif, il essaya de se cacher derrière sa mère mais elle l'obligea a repasser devant. L'inconnu se place devant lui en se mettant à genoux. Le petit garçon chercha du soutiens de la part de ses parents mais tout ce qu'il voyait s'était leur sourire._

 ** _-Je suis très heureuse de faire ta connaissance Kuryama, dragon d'Obscurité._**

 _Un regard emplit de flamme se décolla du sol. Il se plongea dans des iris qui ressemblait à un ciel orageux. Il pencha la tête sur le côté avant de prononcer :_

 ** _-Je ne suis pas encore un dragon._**

 ** _-Tu seras un très grand dragon, n'en doute jamais._**

 ** _-Comment vous savez que je serai un dragon d'Obscurité ? On ne peut pas le savoir avant l'ascension._**

 ** _-Parce que je connais très bien ton père. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?_**

 _L'enfant secoua la tête de gauche à droite en guise de réponse. Ce geste attira la sympathie et un sourire sur les lèvres de la femme en face de lui._

 ** _-Je suis Maan TussenTwee et c'est pour moi un grand honneur de te connaître._**

 _Kuryama redressa les yeux vers ses parents. Cette femme ne pouvait pas être celle qu'elle disait, s'était impossible ! Tous le monde connaissait les TussenTwee, s'était des légende et Maan encore plus. Elle ne pouvait pas être honorer de la connaître alors que lui, n'était même pas encore dragon._

 _Son père s'agenouilla près de lui, déposa une main protectrice sur son épaule. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son amie. Il prit le temps de lui sourire avant de s'adresser à son fils :_

 ** _-Kuryama, je te présente officiellement Maan, la fille de la lune, ma protectrice. Je n'aurai jamais survécu sans elle. Elle a protéger mon corps, mon âme et plus important encore mon cœur._**

 _Le garçon comprit toute l'importance de ces mots. Il réalisait grâce à eux que son père était le dragon qui avait aider les TussenTwee a devenir des légendes. Il était celui qui avait aider à bâtir Ina. Son père était une légende !_

 _- **Venez avec moi tous les trois,**_ ** _proposa Maan._ _J'ai hâte que vous rencontriez ma famille, Glass les filles te demande surtout Judeyla. Je ne comprends pas très bien comment fonctionne ses capacités mais elle est impatiente de te revoir._**

 ** _-De me revoir ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle poussait son premier cris. Comment fait-elle pour se souvenir._**

 ** _-Judeyla et Livéna sont incroyables. Je n'ai jamais vu de tels pouvoirs avant elles._**

 _La petite famille suivait Maan alors qu'elle leurs comptait ce qui s'était passer de son côté durant les dix-huit dernière années. Glass-ein aimait voir ce sourire unique qui étirait ses lèvres lorsqu'elle parlait de Zon et des ses enfants._

 _Cette femme avait une façon d'aimer bien particulière. Elle aimait de la plus belle et unique des façon. C'était une incroyable chance que d'avoir une place dans son cœur._

 _Pendant cinq jours, la fête en l'honneur des TussenTwee avait été magnifique mais au dernier jour, tout s'effondra. Le mal était né de nul part et il se répandait vite._

 _Tout avait commencer sous les yeux flamboyant d'un jeune garçon qui un jour serait un dragon. L'horreur faisait vibré ses corde vocale alors qu'il assistait au terrible meurtre de son père. Des bras était venu se refermer sur son petit corps, l'emmenant loin du massacre._

 _Kuryama se débat de toute ses force. Il veut retrouver son père. Il ne veut pas s'éloigner. Il tends ses bras vers lui, vers son père. Il n'a plus de voix alors il pleur, pleur et pleur. Sous ses yeux une image qui le marquera à jamais se déroule : trois goûte de_ _sang tombent sur un bouclier d'or._

 _Sans qui ne sache comment, il fut arracher de ce meurtre de masse. Il atterrit violemment sur un sol qui n'avait rien de naturelle. Il était furieux, il voulait y retourner. Il était courageux, il n'était pas lâche. Il voulait aider, il n'avait pas voulu abandonner son père. La rage et l'incompréhension envahissait tous son être alors qu'un monstre grandissait en lui se libérant bien trop tôt. Le dragon s'éleva de lui même, créant une ascension unique pour protéger un cœur d'enfant bien trop meurtrit. Alors que les ailes appréhendait pour la première fois les courant chaud et froid qu'offrait le vent, le dragon fut submerger par la tristesse. Un cri s'échappa, le tonner gronda et un éclair multicolore zébra le ciel._

 _Maan refermait tout juste la brèche qu'elle avait ouverte pour sauver le fils de Glass-ein lorsqu'elle fut happé par l'Obscurité, balancer contre un mur et maintenu par un bras de ténèbres. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel alors qu'elle cherchait un nouveau souffle. Elle suffoquait au moment ou trois pétale écarlate s'envolaient vers le soleil. Ce spectacle lui brûlait les yeux mais était magnifique. Elle commençait a perdre connaissance avec toujours bien accrocher a son esprit cette image magnifique qui continuait de vivre sous ses paupières._

 _Zon arriva a ce moment, il dégaina son arme pour libérer sa femme. Il avait du mal a avancer, lui aussi frapper par le manque d'oxygène. Il se mourait en même temps que son Mis-Ziel. C'est alors qu'il fut frapper lui aussi par un amas opaque de ténèbres. Il fut importer à une vitesse folle près de sa femme, bousculant plusieurs meuble, rependant des plats un peu partout sur le sol. Son corps s'écrase près de celui de sa femme. Il essaya de se débattre lorsqu'il n'eut plus de force, son regard s'arrêta sur trois pomme qui avait rouler jusqu'à ses pied qui enflammer qui se consume au milieu d'un nuage de feuilles ocre._

 _Les deux amants légendaires perdirent leurs dernier souffles à la même seconde. Leurs âmes qui était peut-être bien plus que sœur, s'envolèrent. Elles se retrouveraient, s'était une certitude et une simple question de temps._

 _La main de Livéna refusait de quitter celle de May-Li, elle la protégerait qu'importe les conséquence. Elle était responsables des actes de sa sœur, elle aurait dû savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas et pourtant elle n'avait pas su l'arrêter. Qu'avait-il pu bien se passer pour que Judeyla se laisse consumé de la sorte ?_

 _Elles étaient maintenant loin de la ville. Livéna pensa qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû emmener May-Li avec elle, elle avait ce mauvais présentement depuis quelque temps mais sa protectrice adorait les dragon. Elle n'avait pas réussit a le lui refuser lorsqu'elle l'avait presque supplier pour venir. Son pied buta contre quelque chose, son regard tomba vers le sol où elle découvrit trois cerises roussâtre qui venait certainement de rejoindre l'herbe brûler devenu blonde._

 _Elles étaient assez loin. Elle se retourna pour découvrir le visage baigné de larme de May-Li. Elle vient la serrer dans ses bras. Livéna embrassa doucement son front en caressant ses cheveux. Elle murmura que tout allait se passer avant de lui demander de lui tourner le dos, elle ne pourrait jamais accomplir ce qu'elle devait faire si les yeux de sa meilleur amie la suppliait de rester avec elle._

 _May-Li tremblait, elle savait. Oui, elle savait ce que Livéna s'apprêtait à faire. Elle allait lui effacer la mémoire pour la protéger. Elle allait lui faire oublier jusqu'à l'entièreté de cette journée. Elle allait effacer de ses souvenirs ce qui deviendrait certainement un des pire jour de ce monde._

 ** _-Lily…_**

 ** _-Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne te fera rien._**

 ** _-Mais, je vais te perdre._**

 ** _-On se retrouvera May. On attendant, fais-moi plaisir et rencontre ton âme-sœur, je veux que tu me la présente a notre prochaine rencontre._**

 _May-Li ne pu s'en empêcher, elle sourit. Lily était tellement persuader qu'elle allait rencontrer cette femme qui pourrait effacer ses pouvoirs et les maux qu'ils lui faisait subir. Elle aimerait avoir sa foie en l'avenir encore plus aujourd'hui._

 _Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et y aperçu trois piranga écarlate qui se dispersaient dans un ciel ambré. Elle entendit un bruit reconnaissable entre tous, qui la fit sursauter, celui d'un livre qui se ferme. Lily embrassa ses cheveux et la seconde d'après May-Li fut absorber dans un portail qui l'emmena loin de ce panorama de guerre ?_

 _Judeyla sourit devant le spectacle de désolation qu'elle avait crée. Elle se tenait bien droite sur un balcon. Elle avait du attendre si longtemps pour que ce jour arrive. Elle avait la sensation qu'il chuchotait à son âme, murmurait à son cœur depuis toujours et elle pouvait enfin le laisser se libérer. Elle en était même venu à croire que ce jour ne viendrait jamais. Elle était satisfaite._

 _Tout n'était plus que destruction, hurlement et se terminait par le trépas. Oui, elle était satisfaite._

 _Une voix l'appela, un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres alors qu'avant de se tourna vers sa sœur, elle perçu trois coccinelle carmin au centre d'une prairie de maïs.. Le visage de Livéna habité par l'horreur valait le détour. Elle la supplia de revenir vers elle, elle lui assura qu'elle serait capable de lui pardonner, elle lui demanda d'arrêter l'avancer des Ténèbres._

 _Mais comme toujours, Livéna ne comprenait pas. Sa sœur était persuader que ce qui était entrain de se dérouler était mauvais, triste et impardonnable alors que pour Judeyla s'était le bien absolu, la beauté même de ce monde et tout ce qu'elle avait toujours attendu._

 _Elle se recula pour faire comprendre à Livéna qu'elle ne prendrait pas sa main tendu. Elle s'éloigna de sa dernière part d'humanité. Parce que s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui aurait pu l'empêcher d'accomplir ses méfaits, s'était bien Livéna. En faite, sa sœur représentait un terrible danger pour ses accomplissement futur._

 _Mais cela aussi elle l'avait prévu. Il n'était pas facile d'influencer quelqu'un comme elle. Judeyla allait effacer jusqu'à même l'existence de sa sœur, là, maintenant, tout de suite. En un claquement de doigt, elle ne représenterait plus aucun danger. Jamais._

 _Le Twandler fut accomplit, le dernier affront pour prouver a sa sœur que jamais elle ne pourrait être sauver. Elle ne voulait pas être sauver._

 _A partir de ce jour, elle était le Lumalory. Tous ceux qui pourrait connaître sa véritable identité serait éradiquer. Les Ténèbres et l'Obscurité s'abattaient sur les Mondes accomplissant ses méfaits. Le bien ne pourrait plus exister sans le mal. Ils étaient maintenant tous deux étroitement liés._

 _Le Monde n'était plus en paix. Cela serait appeler le Donkering. Voilà un beau cadeau que lui avait fait le Lumalory. Un Monde tirailler plus jamais anéantit par l'ennuie._

 _S'était magnifique…_

 _Pour la dernière fois, se furent les yeux de Judelya qui observa ses trophées, trois cœurs bien ensanglanté qui avaient été arracher de la cage thoracique de Glass-ein, Maan et Zon trônait dans un réceptacle dorée. L'âme de trois dragons écarlates, celle de Louiss-Krï, Griss-Am et_ _Yeo-leum_ _qui fendait un ciel jaunâtre descendant pour essayait de la fuir était maintenant piéger dans une toile._

 _Maintenant, elle n'avait plus rien a craindre. Elle pouvait entièrement être lui. Le Lumalory régnerait. Il n'y aurait personne pour l'arrêter. Et alors qu'elle se laissa succomber tout entière par le mal une fille de Phébus maudit son être et son corps pour que cet être sombre ne franchisse jamais plus le sol d'Ina. Elle lui promit aussi qu'un jour, les Mis-Ziel reviendraient et que cette fois, il serait trop faibles pour les vaincre._

 _Alors que cette menace était énoncer, le Lumalory aperçu trois femme rousse entre deux monde de lumière chaude._

 _Il était fou de rage d'avoir été duper de la sorte mais pour le moment il profitait de son pouvoir, du fait qu'il régnait sur ce Monde et que s'il le désirait, il pouvait l'anéantir en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire._

 _Après des années de méfait et d'Obscurité son appétit fut enfin calmer alors il se retira dans son propre monde oubliant la menace de l'héritière de Phébus et pire encore celle que représentait Livéna._

 _oOoOo_

Les Mis-Ziel étaient de nouveau et elles étaient entière. Les âmes venaient se rejoindre définitivement et à jamais. Le Lumalory implosa laissant toute _sa_ rage et _son_ obscurité s'échapper de _son_ corps. _Il_ ne pouvait pas croire qu'une telle infamie puisse se répéter. S'était inacceptable ! May-Li qui commençait sérieusement à se sentir en danger recula encore plus. Elle avait déjà vécu cette scène et ce qui l'avait sauver s'était Lily.

S'était Lily qui lui avait agripper la main et qui l'avait obliger à fuir malgré sa terreur. Le jeune femme au yeux sang et or tremblait. Elle ne pensait pas avoir assez de toute une vie pour assister par deux fois à la grande apparition de la naissance des Ténèbres et du Lumalory.

Alors qu'un amas d'obscurité allait la toucher et certainement la tuer sur le coup, elle se mit à courir. Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, aussi vite que ce jour là. Alors que ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol que ses poumons s'emplissait et se vidait à une vitesse folle et que son sang se transformait en acide sulfurique dans ses veines, elle imagina le visage de Lily.

Alors qu'elle avait toujours eu ce pouvoir en elle en tant qu'héritière de Phébus, pour la première fois et sans s'en rendre compte, elle réussit à ouvrir un portail et à le refermer aussi vite atterrissant violemment sur un corps. Elle se redressa vivement en s'excusant, se retournant pour chercher le danger. _Il_ l'avait forcément suivit.

Plus les secondes s'étiraient plus elle se rendait compte que finalement, elle _lui_ avait peut-être échapper. Elle se retourna pour s'excuser plus convenablement et fut totalement ébranler en découvrant le visage de Lily.

 **-May,** prononça t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

 **-Lily…**

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais…**

 **-** _ **Il**_ **allait me tuer. Je ne sais même pas comment je m'en suis sortie. Où est Waverly Earp ?** _ **Il**_ **va vouloir la tuer.**

 **-May, calme toi. Tout va bien, tu me l'as dis toi-même,** _ **il**_ **ne peut pas venir à Ina.**

 **-Tu ne l'as pas vu Lily… s'était… j'ai revécu le Donkering. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai presque cru que tu arriverais à** _ **le**_ **raisonner lorsqu'on serait à Óneira mais il s'est passer quelque chose…** _ **il**_ **….** _ **il**_ **est….** _ **il**_ **est pire qu'avant. Il ne reste plus rien d'elle.**

La porte derrière les deux femmes s'ouvrit avec fracas. May-Li passe devant Livéna pour la protéger, elle était persuader qu' _il_ avait réussi à la suivre. L'Entité reconnu immédiatement Ama et s'éloigna sa protectrice pour le rejoindre.

Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Elle caressa sa joue sous les yeux surprit de May-Li. Le regard argenté plonger dans celui de braise du dragon Livéna demanda en un murmure :

 **-** ** **Tu vas bien ?****

 ** _ **-Je vais mieux mais il y a un problème avec Nicky, elle est paniquer.**_**

 **Il posa sa propre main sur celle de Livéna. Il aimait le sentiment de plénitude qui lorsqu'elle était près de lui. En faite, il n'avait pas remarquer la présence d'une tierce personne jusqu'à ce que May-Li s'exclame :**

 ** **-Je n'arrive pas à le croire !****

 ** **-Et oui,**** **rit doucement Livéna,** ** **c'est un dragon, on vrais de vrais, je sais que tu les adore May mais…****

 ** **-Mais non ! C'est Kuryama, le fils de Glass-ein !****

Cette révélation eu le don de faire glisser la main de Livéna de la joue de l'homme-dragon. Elle le regarda dans les yeux en essayant de se souvenir. Si May disait vrais et elle se trompait rarement alors, elle l'avait déjà rencontrer.

Ama lui fronçait les sourcilles. Il n'arrivait pas a assimiler son prénom avec celui qui était une légende pour lui. Cette femme devait se tromper.

 ** **-**** ** _ **Je ne suis pas le fils de Glass-ein.**_**

 ** **-Bien sûre que si, je vous ai rencontrer avant de Donkering. Maan était tellement heureuse qu'elle vous a présenter à tous le monde. Vous étiez petit comme ça,**** **affirma t-elle en mettant sa main près de ses hanche,** ** **et de toute façon, personne ne trompe pas mes yeux.****

Des bruits de pas rapide arrivait au niveau du groupe des trois personne. Ama commença a s'avancer avant même de voir cette personne, Livéna devina donc qu'il s'agissait de Nicole. Et lorsque la rousse apparu sous les yeux de l'héritière de Phébus, elle su immédiatement que s'était la demi-âme de Waverly Earp.

L'officier Haught s'arrêta, elle était essouffler. L'homme-dragon blanchit a vue d'œil alors qu'il comprit sans un mot ce qui mettait sa protéger dans cet état. Mais les deux femmes près de lui durent attendre les prochains mots pour assimilé toute l'urgence de la situation :

 ** **-Je ne retrouve pas Wave !****

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez penser. Je sens que je vais encore me faire taper sur les doigts pour cette fin...****

 ** **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.****

 ** **Les Notes :****

 ** **(Sauf erreur de ma part, il n'y en a pas…)****

 ** **Lexique attaché à la fic :****

 ** **Il y a quelque nouveau personnage, si vous avez des doutes, n'hésitez pas a me relancer! :)****

 ** **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !****

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	23. True Love

****Salut à tous ! :)****

 ** **Bon, aujourd'hui c'est mon dernier jour de cours, c'est excitant et flippant à la fois ! Sauf si je me suis planter aux examens, se sera certainement la dernière fois que je serais sur les banc de l'école… vraiment étrange ! Du coup, je poste ce chapitre ni vu, ni connu au fond de la classe alors que je devrais bosser mon oral mais bon… ce soir je sors pour fêter ça (Bar, resto et Wonder Woman en avant première) et pour une fois que vous pouvez avoir ce chapitre en temps et en heure, vous n'allez pas vous plaindre ! Ne me balancer pas à mon prof ! :p****

 ** **(C'est aussi que je sais si mon arrêt se finalise… 5 mois que je suis en arrêt, ça commence à être long… mais en même temps, je suis toujours un peu HS donc on verra bien ce que dis le médecin !)****

 ** **Pour la semaine prochaine, je ne peux pas promettre de poster en temps et en heure car mon oral, mon dernier examen se déroule le 9 juin soit, le vendredi donc… on verra bien si je ne suis pas trop à l'ouest ! ^^ Si je ne vous le poste pas vendredi, je vous souhaite un bon premier épisode de la saison 2 de Wynonna Earp parce que le grand retour est prévu pour samedi ! :D****

 ** **Blablabla… vous en fichez vous-voulez le nouveau chapitre ! ^^****

 ** **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le vingt deuxième chapitre de cette fiction.****

 ** **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Wynonna Earp, que ce soit ceux du comics ou ceux de la série, ne m'appartiennent !****

 ** **Vous trouverez au début de ce chapitre pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont joueur, une pseudo citation qui est un indice de ce qui va se passer dans celui-ci.****

 ** **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.****

 _oOoOo_

 **\- Le Monde des Rêves -**

« L'amour… _**toujours l'amour**_ ! »

 **Chapitre 22 : True Love**

Waverly avait du mal à respirer. Elle avait la désagréable sensation que des poids compressait sa cage thoracique. Elle voulait soulever ses paupières mais encore une fois une force inconnue l'en empêchait. Elle voulu donc appeler pour qu'on l'aide mais ses lèvres étaient comme cousu entre elles et sa langue paralysée. Et lorsqu'elle essayait de lever un seule de ses membre, une douleur aiguë se propageait sous sa peau.

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait s'était du visage endormie et apaiser de Nicole. Le souvenir de cette image l'apaisa, elle eu la sensation, pendant quelque seconde de ne plus suffoquer. Alors, elle se concentre sur le visage de sa magnifique petite amie. Avant, elle n'avait pas remarquer qu'elle poussait légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'elle venait tout juste de s'endormir. Elle n'avait jamais réalisée que la cascade que dormait ses cheveux sur ses épaule, son cou et son visage était une vraie œuvre d'art.

Parce que même si s'était difficile à concevoir, après avoir eu le droit de la toucher plus intimement, après que leur corps n'ait fait plus qu'un, après lui avoir fait l'amour, Waverly Earp était encore plus amoureuse de Nicole Haught.

Maintenant, elle savait que jamais plus elle ne pourrait vivre sans sa magnifique, intelligente et douce petite amie.

S'était pour cette raison et bien d'autre qu'elle devait ouvrir les yeux, respirer normalement et pouvoir tout simplement bouger ! Elle désirait plus que tout détailler chaque recoin du visage sa jolie rousse, aspirer son air jusqu'à l'asphyxie dans un baiser et surtout, oui surtout la toucher.

Alors que toute sa concentration était sur sa main gauche qui refusait toujours de bouger, elle fut envahie par une panique monstre, un sentiment d'abandon et un manque indescriptible.

Nicole !

S'était les sentiments et les sensation de Nicole. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle bouger et qu'elle trouve un moyen de la rassurée. De plus, Waverly ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison sa petite amie se mettait dans un tel état alors qu'elles venaient toutes les deux de passer une nuit magique et… le réveil serait certainement tout aussi grandiose. Mais pour cela, il fallait se réveiller !

 **-COMMENT ÇA MA SŒUR À DISPARU ?**

Les hurlement de Wynonna raisonnaient dans les oreilles de Wave avec une intensité monstre. S'était comme de se retrouver au milieu d'un orchestre qui essaierait de répéter alors qu'il était lui-même au centre d'un aéroport. Bruyant, terriblement bruyant !

En plus, elle racontait n'importe quoi, elle était là ! Enfin… quelque part ! Un endroit proche en tout cas…

 **-OÙ ? QUAND ? ET COMMENT C'EST ARRIVER** , continue de demander Wynonna.

 **\- Je…**

Nicole ! Pourquoi sa voix paraissait-elle si triste ? Il fallait que Waverly trouve un moyen de bouger, il le fallait, pour Nicole !

 **-… je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveiller et Wave n'était plus là…**

Non, ça s'était impossible, Waverly n'aurait manquer ce premier réveillé après leur première fois pour rien au monde. Tout ce qu'elle entendait n'était que des ineptie. S'était d'une telle stupidité que ces propos ne méritait même pas qu'elle y fasse attention. Elle était là, bordel !

Une nouvelle question de l'héritière Earp venait tous juste de chatouiller les oreilles de Nicole et pourtant, elle n'y fit pas attention. D'un regard, elle parcourait la pièce qui servait de chambre à la sœur de Wave depuis son arrivée. Elle sentait la présence de sa petite amie près d'elle mais elle ne la voyait pas. S'était horriblement frustrant !

Ah moins que… le regard brun encore légèrement voilé par des larmes se posa sur le corps inanimé de sa petite amie. Elle le fixa pendant de longues seconde avant de se reprendre. S'était impossible !

Elle baissa les yeux pour oublier cette idée stupide mais aussi parce que le spectacle du corps de Wave sans vie était bien plus troublant et douloureux que ce qu'elle voulait bien l'avouer. Elle ne supportait pas de la voir dans cette état. Lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble, il était si facile d'oublier que Waverly se battait constamment pour rester près d'elle.

Deux mains viennent agripper ses épaules et la secouer dans tous les sens. Nicole ouvre les yeux pour faire face à Wynonna et laisse les larmes qu'elle retenait jusque là dégringoler sur son visage. Elle prononce en se laissant porter par sa frustration et sa colère :

- **Arrête de me hurler dessus, c'est insupportable. Je… je suis comme toi. Je n'en peux plus de cette situation. Je veux juste que Wave revienne. J'en ai marre que tu pense avoir plus à perdre que moi. Je l'aime !**

Wynonna ne s'attendait pas à ce que Nicole ait une telle réparti. Pendant une seconde, elle regretta ses mots surtout après la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa sœur. Si cette dernière venait à apprendre qu'elle avait parler à sa petite amie sur ce ton, elle était morte. Mais elle s'inquiétait et il fallait bien qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un !

Doc s'avança et d'un geste doux l'obligea à lâcher sa prise sur l'officier Haught. Il ancra ses yeux dans ceux de celle qui était devenu son amie à travers cette aventure avant d'affirmer :

 **-Je suis certain que Waverly va très bien. Je vais discuter avec Wynonna, accorde nous cinq minutes. On revient.**

Alors qu'il traînait l'héritière des Earp dernière lui en tenant ferment son poignet, il passa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la jolie rousse. Ils quittèrent tous deux la chambre à sous les regards interrogateurs de quatre autres paire de yeux.

Ama fit un pas en avant, encore cet instinct de protection qui l'obligeait presque à agir dans l'intérêt de Nicky. Mais cette fois, un geste sur sa droite l'empêcha d'agir. La jeune femme qui croyait qu'il était le fils de Glass-Ein passa devant lui et se mit à la hauteur de sa petite protégée.

De longue minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcer. Les yeux de Nicole toujours ferment accrocher au sol, peureux de tomber de nouveau sur une image qu'ils ne pourraient supporter. Ama dans une observation protectrice pour celle qui possédait une partie de son cœur. Livéna murer dans un silence qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Et, Roxy avait encore du mal à assimilé que sa sœur ai pu lui mentir tout ce temps, elle ne trouvait donc aucun mot qui puisse à cet instant être juste.

Un soupire, celui de May-Li brisa ce silence quelque peu effrayant. Cette dernière ferma les yeux. Elle chercha à activer son pouvoir sans pour autant subir les inconvénients des dernier jour. Lorsqu'elle réussi à capter une image, elle ouvrit précipitamment les paupières de peur de subir une nouvelle agression. Elle approcha le dos de sa main de celle de la demi-âme de Waverly Earp.

Nicole fut aussitôt envahie par une succession de vision. Elle fut d'abord prise par une forte nausée avant de se sentir totalement apaisée.

 **-Il faut parfois** , commença May-Li d'une voix douce qui surprit tout le monde, **osé affronter ou dans ton cas regarder ce qui nous fait peur. Il y a parfois dans ce qui nous effraie toutes les réponse qu'on attend.**

La peau de la jeune prophétesse quitta celle de Nicole. Cette dernière frissonna en perdant ce contacte, elle était quelque peu déçu de ne plus ressentir ce sentiment de bien être. Mais presque aussitôt, elle se précipita vers le corps de Wave. Celui-là même qui jusqu'ici n'était plus qu'une coquille vide était entrain de renaître, elle le savait, elle le sentait.

May l'observa se précipité avec un sourire timide. Pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, elle se sentait liée à Waverly Earp et elle s'inquiétait de son bonheur. Maintenant, elle savait que tout allait bien se passer. Elle en venait même a douter que le Lumalory puisse réellement affronter ses deux femme, elles semblaient bien plus exceptionnelle et unique que Maan et Zon.

Elle se retourna, accorda un doux sourire à Livéna avant de se décider à agir. Elle venait de donner un très bon conseil à Nicole Haught. Il serait peut-être bon pour elle de le suivre.

Livéna en la voyant se dirigé vers la sortie, la suivie en demandant :

 **-Où vas-tu ?**

 **-Tout va bien se passer Lily. Waverly Earp est de retour dans son corps, elle a juste du mal à émerger.**

 **-Tu n'as pas répondu a ma question.**

 **-J'ai une fille à voir !**

Elle fini sa phrase par un clin d'œil et claqua la porte en sortant. Roxy soupira avant de se décider à la suivre, il fallait qu'elles parlent. Livéna resta sur place, incapable de prendre une décision, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'une telle situation ne lui était pas tomber dessus.

Puis d'un coup, elle réalise ce que venait de dire sa protectrice. Elle désirait voir une fille… se pourrait-il qu'elle ai finalement rencontrer son âme-sœur ? Si s'était le cas, elle en était heureuse.

Ama était revenu vers elle. Il lui demanda en un murmure si elle allait bien. Il n'obtenu pas de réponse. Livéna semblait complètement perdu. Elle releva les yeux vers l'homme-dragon, elle le contemplant avec une toute autre intensité. Elle commençait à se souvenir de leur première rencontre et May avait raison. Il était le fils de Glass-Ein.

Il était alors terriblement jeune. Elle se rappelait comment sa mère était fière de le présenter à tous le monde. Le sourire de cette dernière et les yeux pétillant de joie de l'enfant. Un regard bien différent de celui d'Ama aujourd'hui.

Alors que son esprit était perdu dans le passer, une phrase en particulier vint frapper son esprit :

 _ **-Tu apprendra que parfois les yeux cherche à nous tromper mais le cœur ne le fait jamais. Tu sera celle dont il a besoin et il sera celui pour qui tu pourra oublier toute cette rationalité. Je n'ai pas peur car j'ai foie en l'avenir. Le vôtre et magnifique.**_

Livéna releva les yeux et dévisagea Ama qui portait toujours sur elle un regard inquiet et quelque peu interrogateur. Alors s'était lui… Glass-Ein avait véritablement vu quelqu'un pour elle dans l'avenir et cette personne se révélait être son propre fils ?

Subitement, ses sentiments naissant pour le dragon ne semblait plus si étrange. Depuis Le début au-delà de la fascination pour sa nature qui lui venait de May, elle était obsédée par ses yeux. Elle était rester persuader de connaître ce regard et elle ne s'était pas tromper mais comment expliquer qu'elle lui ai immédiatement fait confiance ? Elle qui était si méfiante depuis…

Ama remarqua sans mal que Livéna était bien plus troubler qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Il voudrait tellement parvenir à la rassurée. Il soupire avant de glisser sa main dans celle de la merveilleuse femme en face de lui. Il reçu un regard surprit. Il sourit avant de murmurer :

 _ **-Je pense que nous devrions les laissées. Ce moment est à elles, il leur appartient.**_

Il avait raison, encore une fois , il était attentif à tout ce qui se déroulait entre les deux nouvelles Mis-Ziel.

Elle se laissa donc entraîner en dehors de cette pièce. Elle fut surprise en découvrant Doc et Wynonna toujours en plein milieu d'une discutions. L'homme au chapeau était éperdument amoureux de la sœur de Waverly mais gardait ses sentiments pour lui mais il était aussi un très bon ami de Nicole. Parfois son cœur se déchirait entre ses deux lien ne sachant plus très bien qui protégé mais aujourd'hui il se arrangeait du côté de la rousse.

Holliday déposa une main protectrice sur le bras de Wynonna avant de murmurer à son oreille et de se diriger vers le couple insolite que représentait toujours l'image de son meilleur ami et du dragon.

 **-Il n'y a personne avec l'officier Haught** , demanda-t-il inquiet.

 _ **-Ne vous en faite pas, elle va bien. Je ne l'aurai jamais laisser dans le cas contraire.**_

 **-Très bien, merci l'ami. Je… je vais essayer de calmer Wynonna un peu plus loin alors. Prévenez nous s'il y a du nouveau.**

 _ **-Évidemment.**_

Doc se retourna pour rejoindre celle pour qui son cœur battait. Il passa une main sur son épaule et l'obligea à le suivre. Ils s'enfonçaient un peu plus au milieu des ruines. L'héritière des Earp tira un peu sur son bras pour l'arrêter en commentant :

 **-Si tu as l'intention de me tuer, je pense qu'on est assez loin.**

 **-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle Wy.**

 **-Comment tu m'as appeler ?**

 **-C'est rien.**

 **-S'était étrange…**

 **-Wynonna,** il soupira, **tu sais que…**

 **-Que Wave n'est plus une enfant, oui on a déjà eu cette discussion mais là c'est différent ! Elle a DISPARU ! Qu'est ce que je ferai si elle ne revenait plus jamais ?**

Wynonna ne reçu pas de réponse alors, elle en chercha une dans les yeux de son ami. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être si calme. Il s'agissait de Wave ! Elle était à ça d'exploser et lui, il agissait comme si s'était une situation normal.

Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait pas, ELLE NE COMPRENAIT PAS !

 **-Je sais que ta sœur c'est ton monde mais… encore une fois, son monde à elle s'est agrandit. En ce moment, elle n'a pas besoin de toi. C'est de Nicole qu'elle…**

 **-Attend ! Tu sais quelque chose de plus !**

 **-Wyatt enfin, Livéna et Ama pense qu'elle se réveille ?**

 **-J'y vais tout de suite !**

Elle se précipita mais Doc passa devant elle. Il l'empêcha de se frayer un chemin a plusieurs reprise. Elle essaya de reprendre la parole mais il prononça une négation ferme et non négociable.

Wynonna laissa sa main partir avant de s'en rendre compte, elle vola jusqu'à la joue de Doc et se fracassa contre sa peau dans un claque monumental. Holliday releva vers elle un regard blesser pas par la violence du coup porter mais par le geste en lui même. Il avait encore du mal a concevoir qu'elle puisse avoir si peu confiance en lui. Il avait conscience qu'elle n'avait pas les même sentiments que lui mais parfois ça faisait un mal de chien !

L'héritière des Earp prenait lentement conscience du geste qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Elle fixait sa main d'un air ahuri et quelque peu déconcerté. Puis, lentement elle releva les yeux. Elle n'arrivait plus a se souvenir de la dernière fois que Doc avait oser lui dire "non"… pas depuis qu'il l'avait surprit entrain d'embrasser Dolls, geste qu'elle regrettait un peu plus chaque jour.

Alors sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle fonça sur les lèvres de Doc pour les capturer dans un baiser trop longtemps repousser. Entre deux de ces échanges, elle murmura des excuses et oublia pour un instant que son monde s'était effondrer.

Ce moment de perdition n'échappa pas à Lena. Elle souriait doucement heureuse que sa seule amie se rapproche enfin de l'homme qui pourrait un jour la rendre heureuse. Elle s'était éloignée volontairement de la réunion de crise "Waverly a disparu", elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison mais elle avait ressentie le besoin de rester a distance. Mais se n'est pas ce qui l'avait empêcher d'obtenir toute les dernière informations. Elle avait en quelque sorte laisser ses oreilles traîner.

 **-Salut !**

Elle sursauta en percevant une voix sur sa droite ou peut-être sur sa gauche. Elle tourna la tête des deux côté sans ne jamais savoir où ce trouvait cette prophétesse de malheur ! Elle détestait cette femme ! Enfin, il était plus juste de dire qu'elle haïssait le fait d'être complètement perdu lorsque celle-ci se trouvait près d'elle.

Une main se déposa sur son épaule droite alors elle se décida a essayer de percevoir quelque chose de ce côté-ci. Elle essaya d'activer chacun de ses quatre sens à cent pour cent mais il ne se passait rien. À chaque fois que Lena se retrouvait à proximité de cette femme, elle redevenait quelqu'un de normal.

 **-Votre nièce ira bien, Waverly Earp est entrain de revenir à elle.**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Je vois, tu nous as espionner.**

Lena fronça les sourcils au tutoiement que cette femme venait d'employer avec elle. Elle n'était pas habituer a se ton informel. Elle répondit tout de même :

 **-Je ne m'en cache pas.**

 **-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?**

 **-Rien ne vous en empêche.**

 **-Je vois,** Lena percevait un sourire ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait, **tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange mais je ne vais pas laisser ça me perturber. Donc, voici ma question : pourquoi es-tu devenu une Sethélia ?**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Pourquoi es-tu devenu une Sethélia ?**

 **-J'avais compris mais se n'est pas une question qui se pose, le Directeur a…**

 **-Le Directeur n'a rien a voir là-dedans.**

 **-Je vous interdits de lire dans mon passer !**

 **-Je ne le fais pas. Pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, je suis incapable de lire en toi.**

Lena fut plus que surprise en entendant cette révélation. Elle perçu un petit rire de la part de la prophétesse. Cette femme était vraiment étrange mais la rousse n'était pas au bout de ses surprise car elle reprit :

 **-Bien que je pense que…**

La femme posa ses doigts sur les branches des lunettes de Lena en les faisant glisser doucement. La tante de Nicole se crispa a ce geste, ses doigts se referme sur le bois qui compose le banc sur lequel elle est installer. Elle était gêner au plus haut point, elle aurait voulu hurler et ordonner a cette inconnue de s'arrêter mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était comme hypnotisé par le moment.

La voix de May-Li n'était plus qu'un murmure lorsqu'elle prononça les prochains mot en découvrant les cicatrices de Lena :

 **-… je pense que c'est à cause de cette blessure. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais ça ? Un dragon ?**

 **-Un dragon au cœur d'acier,** confirme Lena.

 **-Tu ne devrais pas les cacher, peu de gens survive à ces monstre, pas même une Sethélia.**

 **-Je ne…**

 **-Si tu les dis ! Maintenant, dis-moi : pourquoi es-tu devenu une Sethélia ?**

 **-Parce que… je,** Lena était perturber et elle fini par dire la vérité, **parce que je venais de perdre ma sœur et mes nièce, j'étais triste mes surtout en colère. C'est… c'est ce dragon qui l'a tuer. Je me suis venger et tous tueur de dragon devient un Sethélia.**

 **-C'est une belle histoire.**

Lena fut surprise par ce commentaire. La plupart du temps, les gens était horrifier d'apprendre qu'elle avait assassiner un dragon. Il était devenu si rare…

 **-La mienne est bien moins lisse.**

 **-Tu n'es pas une Sethélia.**

 **-Je sais ! J'apprécie le tutoiement, continue comme ça ! Mais sache que si tu es du mauvais côté de la ligne, je le suis aussi. Je suis… je suis devenu le bras droit du Lumalory. S'était pour moi une façon égoïste de garder un lien avec Lily.**

 **-Lily ?**

 **-Livéna… elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait véritablement Livéna. Si je l'avais su peut-être que je n'aurai jamais fait cette énorme connerie.**

 **-Rejoindre le Lumalory ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas le rapport avec Livéna.**

 **-En faite… c'est un secret mais j'imagine que si on l'affronte dans les jours qui viennent, tu le découvrira. Même sans tes yeux, tu le verra. Le Lumalory et Lily… elles sont jumelles.**

La Sethélia se redressa a cette information. Une nouvelle fois, elle eu l'impression de percevoir un sourire de la part de cette femme mais celui-ci était plus triste. Sa colère et son indignation était passer. Elle souffla en se réinstallant près de cette prophétesse des plus agacente.

 **-Très bien… nous allons commencer par ton nom parce que je m'en souviens plus. Ensuite, je vais t'écoute.**

May-Li sourit comme elle ne l'avait jamais fais avant ce jour. Elle était véritablement heureuse, elle avait réussi a passer les barrières de cette femme qui voulait faire croire qu'elle était sans cœur. Alors elle lui donna son prénom avant de commencer à compter son histoire qui avait toujours été liée à Lily.

Ce bonheur ne put échapper à Roxy qui finalement n'avait pas réussi a la rattraper. Il était étrange pour elle de découvrir sa sœur dans un tel état de bonheur surtout alors qu'elle était loin de Lily mais elle appréciait le spectacle. Si sa sœur était heureuse alors elle pouvait bien attendre un peu plus pour obtenir des explications.

Elle avait la sensation que toutes les actions et déroulements qui avait prit vie dans le passer qu'ils soit bon ou mauvais avait été pour que ce moment arrive un jour. S'était insensé et pourtant, elle assistait a la renaissance de Mis-Ziel, au commencement d'un couple insolite en la personne de Lily et d'Ama et au renouveau du bonheur de sa sœur.

Elle avait l'impression que jamais plus le mal ne pourrait toucher ce monde surtout grâce à cette Nicole Haught et à son amour démesuré pour Waverly Earp.

Des paupières qui étaient encore il y a un instant terriblement lourde s'ouvrir doucement laissant paraître des yeux brun fatigué. Le regard s'arrêta sur un visage qu'il connaissait par cœur. Des cheveux roux, des yeux emplit d'amour et des lèvres tentatrice. Un sourire étira lentement les lèvres qui était encore quelque peut endormie.

 **-Hey,** prononce une voix roc, fatigué de ne pas avoir servie pendant un certain temps.

- **Hey,** lui répond une voix troubler par l'émotion.

 **-Tu pleure ?**

 **-De joie mon amour… simplement de joie.**

 **-"Mon amour"… tu es vraiment trop romantique Nicole mais j'adore ça.**

 **-Je t'aime Wave !**

Un sourire un peu plus grand prend vit sur le visage de Waverly. Elle ne comprend pas pour quelle raison elle se sent si fatiguée. Certes, hier a certainement été sa meilleur nuit mais ça ne peut pas expliquer sa difficulté a rester éveiller.

 **-Ah… parce que maintenant ces trois mots sont assez fort pour décrire tout ce que tu ressens ?**

 **-Jamais. Il ne le seront jamais. Mais je t'aime comme même.**

 **-Je t'aime aussi mais… dans mes souvenirs, tu étais dans mes bras, à ma droite, complètement nu et,** elle tente un regard vers le bas, **je ne portais pas de vêtements.**

 **-C'est parce que tu es revenu.**

 **-Je suis quoi ?**

 **-Tu es de nouveau dans ton corps Wave. Tu m'as fais terriblement peur.**

 **-Je t'ai… quoi ?**

Waverly se redressa subitement, comprenant maintenant son état de fatigue. Elle regarda ses mains, rien ne semblait différent sauf peut-être leurs lourdeur, elle plia les doigts avec une légère difficulté avant de relever les yeux pour chercher le regarde de Nicole.

Sa petite amie souriait un peu plus. Elles étaient de nouveau réuni. Alors sans plus y réfléchir et parce qu'aucun autre geste n'aurai pu traduire son bonheur a ce moment, Wave captura les lèvres de Nicole dans un baiser des plus doux. Il était plus proche de la caresse qu'autre chose. Ses mains encadraient le visage de sa jolie rousse.

Elle sentait une légère différence avec ce qu'elle avait pu vivre ses derniers jours mais s'était infime. Lorsqu'elle quitta les lèvre de l'amour de sa vie, elle demanda un brin fragilisé par l'instant magique qu'elle vivait :

 **-Alors, tout ça c'est fini ? Je… je suis vraiment de retour ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter.**

 **-Alors ne le fais pas,** prononce Nicole avec un léger sourire.

 **-Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que toi tu ne me quittera jamais ?**

 **-D'abord, je t'aime. Ensuite je pense, non, je suis certaine de ne plus jamais pouvoir me passer de toi.**

 **-Épouse-moi !**

Nicole releva un peu plus les yeux pour ancrer son regard dans celui de sa petite amie. Elle était plus que surprise par cette demande. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, elle n'arrivait pas a savoir si elle était sérieuse. Elle balbutie :

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Épouse-moi, s'il te plaît.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Je suis très sérieuse Nicole. Épouse-moi. Une fois que toute cette histoire sera fini, une fois qu'on sera enfin de retour à Purgatory, je ne veux plus jamais te quitter alors épouse-moi. Je t'en pris, ne refuse pas. Si tu me disais non, je… je crois que je ne m'en remettrais pas.**

Lors de toute cette magnifique déclaration, les larmes remplissent les yeux de Nicole et lorsque Wave prononce les deux dernier mots, elles dévalent sur ses joues.

Elle ne trouve pas les mots alors, elle fonce sur les lèvres de sa petite amie. Elle l'embrasse avec tous l'amour qu'elle porte en elle. Elle veut lui faire comprendre sa réponse avec ce simple geste.

Lorsque ses lèvres se détache de celle de Waverly, elle pleur toujours. Elle ressens une joie immense qui la foudroie complètement. Elle a la sensation que plus jamais elle ne cessera de pleurer et de sourire comme a cet instant.

 **-Je,** sa voix est tremblante, **n'ai pas l'intention de dire non.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Tu semble en douter…**

 **-Je… je suis tellement tomber pour toi que… c'est nouveau pour moi, tu comprends ? Je t'aime et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.**

 **-Je t'aime et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi moi aussi.**

Un nouveau baiser scelle cette promesse.

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez penser. Je sens que ce chapitre sera plus apprécier que le dernier ! ^^****

 ** **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.****

 ** **Les Notes :****

 ** **(Sauf erreur de ma part, il n'y en a pas…)****

 ** **Lexique attaché à la fic :****

 ** **Il y a rien, nada ! Je ne vous ai pas embrouiller cette fois ! ^^****

 ** **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !****

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	24. End Game

****Salut à tous ! Je suis désolée pour ce retard, encore… je suis vraiment désolée ! ^^**** ** **"****

 ** **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le vingt-troisième chapitre de cette fiction qui est l'avant dernier, plus que un.****

 ** **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Wynonna Earp, que ce soit ceux du comics ou ceux de la série, ne m'appartiennent !****

 ** **Vous trouverez au début de ce chapitre pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont joueur, une pseudo citation qui est un indice de ce qui va se passer dans celui-ci.****

 ** **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.****

 ** _oOoOo_**

 **\- Le Monde des Rêves -**

« _ **Pourquoi**_ sauverais-je un monde auquel plus rien ne me rattache ? Le _**monde**_ est déjà à _**l'agonit**_. Il demande de _**l'aide**_ encore et encore et ceci depuis _**toujours**_. Je n'ai qu'une réponse pour lui donner : _**non**_! »

 **Chapitre 23 : End Game**

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, May-Li n'avait eu aucun mal à dormir. Elle se sentait enfin apaiser, à sa place et loin du danger. C'est donc sans sursaut ou sensation désagréable qu'elle se réveilla. Elle s'extirpa du lit en essayant de ne pas réveiller sa sœur. Elles avaient eu une grande discutions hier soir. Elle espérait juste que Roxy arriverait à lui pardonner tout ses mensonges.

Lorsque la prophétesse passa dans les couloirs, elle pouvait presque revoir Ina dans toute sa splendeur. Elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Maan, Zon et leur enfants. Elle arrivait même a se revoir enfant à suivre Lily partout de peur que cette dernière ne disparaisse.

Ses yeux sang et or étaient perdu dans le passé ce qui explique qu'elle n'ai pas vu venir le danger. Elle passa près d'une personne sans voir son visage. Elle souriait même avant que la douleur n'apparaisse. Son regard se voila, se troubla avant de tomber sur son abdomen qui était ensanglanté.

Elle porta sa main sur la plaie avant de la remonter a ses yeux pour y voir tout le sang. Elle s'effondra avant de voir le visage de Lily mais se n'était pas vraiment le sien. Ses traits n'avaient aucune expression. Devant elle se dressait la jumelle de son amie.

Judeyla s'approcha lentement de May-Li, elle lui caressa la joue avec un regard satisfait. Tous ce sang était une merveille a ses yeux. La prophétesse aurait aimer se défendre mais elle était incapable de bouger. Le visage qui était semblable a celui de Lily n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre de celui de May. Un sourire étira les lèvres de celle qui s'était vouer à l'Obscurité. Elle murmura à l'oreille de sa victime :

 _ **-Tu avais raison May, le Lumalory ne pouvait pas revenir à Ina.**_

En s'éloignant pour la regarder dans les yeux, le visage de Judeyla commençait a se fissurer pour redevenir celui du Lumalory. May-Li observa ce spectacle le cœur battant et les yeux emplit de larmes. La sœur de Lily avait réussit a se débarrasser de sa noirceur assez longtemps pour revenir chez elle.

Un rire sans joie fit vibrer les cordes vocale de l'être qui était toujours accroupit devant l'héritière de Phébus. Cette dernière frissonna. Elle voulait hurler, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour prévenir les autres de son arriver mais chaque geste, chaque intention lui était interdit.

 _ **-J'ai besoin de toi May. C'est pour cette raison que je ne vais pas te tuer. Une fois que l'équilibre sera rétablit, je reviendrais te chercher et tu m'appartiendra de nouveau. En attendant, dors.**_

Avec le dernier mot, le Lumalory de nouveau entier appliqua _ses_ lèvres sur celle de May-Li aspirant avec ce geste la vie de cette dernière le temps qu' _il_ puisse accomplir _ses_ méfaits. Ce geste fut sa première erreur.

Livéna se réveilla en hurlant, elle avait mal, très mal. Elle toucha son ventre à la recherche de la cause des ses maux. La porte de sa chambre claqua, Ama fonça vers elle. Il chercha son regard pour essayer de comprendre et la soulager. Mais l'Entité semblait à mille lieu de sa présence.

Sous les yeux de la jeune femme se déroulait une scène qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais vivre. Elle voyait sa sœur. Son visage pareil au siens était quelque peu flouter mais bien présent. Puis comme le jour du Donkering, ce visage craquela, glissa, s'effaça pour devenir celui du Lumalory.

La fille de Maan et Zon n'arrivait pas à croire que s'était réellement entrain d'arriver. Sa sœur avait trouver un moyen de revenir à Ina. Elle avait éloigner le mal qui gangrenait son âme assez longtemps pour accomplir son œuvre.

Elle sentit presque les lèvres de celle avec qui elle avait partager le Twandler sur les siennes. Puis la douleur disparu. Elle mit un certain temps a reprendre ses esprits. Elle pleura un temps avant de plonger son regard argenter dans celui enflammer de l'homme-dragon.

 _ **-Que s'est-il passer,**_ Livéna pouvait percevoir l'inquiétude au-travers de ses mots.

 **-** _ **Il**_ **… le Lumalory… ma sœur… Judeyla...**

 _ **-Livéna, calme-toi. Respire. Prends une forte inspiration.**_

 **-** _ **Il**_ **est là.** _ **Il**_ **a réussit à venir à Ina.**

Sous ces mots, Ama se redressa brusquement. Il chercha la présence de l'intrus à l'aide de son sixième sens. Il n'arrivait pas à _le_ percevoir. Alors, il chercha Nicky. Il fut immédiatement rassurer en remarquant qu'elle dormait toujours dans les bras de Waverly.

 _ **-Je vais chercher les filles. Je suis le seul a pouvoir les emmener à Óneira et à pouvoir les protéger une fois là bas.**_

 **-D'accord.**

 _ **-Livéna ! Reprends-toi ! Nous avons besoin que tu sois la femme forte que je sais que tu es.**_

 **-La dernière fois, j'ai fuis pour sauver la vie de May puis la mienne.**

 _ **-La dernière fois, tu as été pris au dépourvu mais aujourd'hui tu sais ce que nous devons faire, nous avons tous un rôle, nous avons un plan.**_

 **-Je…**

 _ **-Je crois en toi Livéna**_ ** _ **Elizabeth Rebeckah Lily TussenTwee.**_**

Livéna fut quelque peu surprise par cette déclaration. Les larmes dévalaient son visage. Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas pour montrer à Ama qu'elle avait comprit et qu'elle allait faire ce qu'il fallait pour que tout se déroule au mieux.

L'homme-dragon satisfait eut un léger sourire avant de se retourner pour aller chercher les deux Mis-Ziel. Mais son avancer fut avorter avant même de commencer. Livéna venait d'agripper son poignet. Il se retourna incertain et sans comprendre comment, ni pourquoi les lèvres de l'Entité était sur les siens pour partager un doux baiser.

 ** **-Juste au cas où,**** **murmura-t-elle ses lèvres toujours proche de celle d'Ama,** ** **je veux que tu sache que je suis tomber amoureuse de toi.****

 ** _ **-Juste au cas où**_** ** **,**** **il souriait en reprenant les même mots qu'elle,** ** _ **je veux que tu sache que moi aussi, je suis tomber amoureux de toi.**_**

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner pour se précipiter vers Nicky et Wave. Il voulait les atteindre avant _lui_. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elles se retrouvent face à _lui_ complètement démunit.

Ama s'enfonça dans les couloirs qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur. Il fonça le plus vite possible vers la chambre des filles alors que ses ailes commençaient à lasserez son dos. Elles étaient prête à sortir, à se déployer pour emmener les Mis-Ziel loin du danger. Il franchis avec fracas la porte qui le séparait encore des filles. Il les chercha d'un regard périphérique mais ne les trouva nul part. Il jura alors qu'il sentait qu'il commençait a perdre le contrôle de son corps.

Il serra les deux poings et de rage balança le droit dans le mur. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Il pouvait retrouver Nicky. Il savait toujours où elle se trouvait. Il ferma les paupière juste une seconde pour se calmer. Il conjura un de ses miroirs et lui ordonna de trouver ses protégées.

L'homme-dragon fut immédiatement rassurer en découvrant la jolie rousse et sa petite amie à couvert hors du château. Il plissa légèrement les yeux pour essayer de comprendre où elles s'étaient réfugiées. Il recommença a courir dès qu'il reconnu la falaise qui représentait la limite d'Ina.

Il franchit la porte, quitta sa chemise et se transforma en un battement de cil.

Ses ailes foudroyaient presque le ciel alors que son corps s'élevait. Une fois assez haut, il prit le temps de sentir le vent, ses courants et ses directions. Il se laissa alors porter. Parcourir Ina ne lui avait jamais sembler si long. Dès qu'il aperçu les filles, il plongea sur elles.

En voyant le dragon presque s'écraser sur sa personne et celle de Nicole, Waverly ne pu s'empêcher de hurler. Alors que la jolie rousse, à l'inverse arrivait a se trouver en sécurité dans une situation si étrange. L'être céleste s'arrêta à quelque centimètre du couple, il semblait flotter au-dessus d'elles. Son regard enflammer se perdit dans celui de l'officier Haught qui eu comme un flash d'une scène étrangement semblable.

Avant que le souvenir ne se concrétise, Ama referma ses ailes sur les amantes, les transportant en un éclaire dans le monde maudit qu'était Óneira.

Tous les autres s'étaient replier au près du corps inanimé de May-Li. Roxy était accroupit près d'elle à implorer Lily pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Wynonna et Doc avaient sortit leurs armes respective. Jay lui souffla devant toute cette agitation, il ne comprenait pas et pensait sincèrement qu'ils étaient tous foutu. Dolls jeta un œil vers ses amis avant de se décider et de se transformer en cette bête immonde mais puissante qu'était un Hisssa. Lena activa tous ses sens presque à leur maximum avant de laisser glisser son pouvoir de Sethélia en elle pour activer sa magie dans sa main et créer une arme unique qui pourrait ressembler à un sabre mais dont la lame serait magenta. Et, Livéna attendait un livre à la main, elle attendait le Lumalory.

Un amas de Ténèbres glissait sur le sol, les murs et le plafond. Il formait un amas terrifiant presque un tunnel pour faire apparaître le monstre d'Obscurité. Ceux qui ne l'avait jamais vu blêmit avant de se sentir acculer par une forte nausée. Livéna était la seul qui restait droite et fière devant _lui_.

Et pourtant, elle avait envie de hurler et de pleurer comme jamais. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été en face de cette être diabolique qui avait les traits de sa sœur, elle avait été effacer de la mémoire de tous, elle avait perdu son existence.

 ** _-_** ** _ **Où sont les âmes malades, j'exige de le savoir !**_**

Sa voix fit trembler les murs de Ina. Malgré le fait que le structure se soit fortifier depuis qu'il y avait de nouveau des résidents en ces lieux, le palais semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

L'Entité qui portait le même visage que le Lumalory cherchait un indice, une faille, n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui permettre de toucher sa sœur et de la ramener à la raison. Mais plus elle approchait plus Livéna perdait espoir. Il n'y avait véritablement plus rien de celle qui avait été son Twandler. Elle ouvrit son livre à une page blanche, tous en elle tremblait. Elle avait peur. Un sentiment qui l'avait quitter depuis bien longtemps. Elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi pathétique depuis le Donkering.

Elle pensa à Óneira, à Ama et aux filles. Ses pensées se transformaient en mots pour noircir la page jusqu'ici immatriculer. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux de Judeyla. Il n'y avait définitivement plus rien d'humain, plus rien de sa sœur.

Elle referma le livre d'une main dans un bruit sec. Le geste les attira au-travers des pages les transportant jusque dans le Monde des Rêves laissant derrière eux le Lumalory seule avec sa colère entre les murs d'Ina.

La différence entre les deux mondes se fit immédiatement sentir. La plupart de ceux qui entourait Livéna se sentir seule et démunit. La seule qui restait droite et fière était Lena. Il n'y avait que deux points qui inquiétait cette dernière : son incapacité à localiser Nicole et l'état seconde dans lequel semblait plonger cette agaçante prophétesse.

Ama sentit la présence du reste du groupe et invita les deux amantes a le suivre. Waverly était terrifier et restait fermement agripper au bras de Nicole. L'officier Haught restait sur ses gardes après tout, le monstre qui les avait prit en chasse pouvait apparaître a tous moment. Lorsque la plus jeune des Earp aperçu son aînée elle couru vers elle pour se réfugié dans ses bras. Wynonna caressa doucement ses cheveux en murmurant :

 ** **-Hey… tout va bien**** ** _ **baby girl**_** ** **.****

 ** **-J'ai tellement peur.****

 ** **-Il ne t'arrivera rien moi et ta super petite amie on y veillera. Toujours.****

Elle s'apprêta a répondre lors qu'un bruit innommable fendit l'air. Les deux sensitive, hurlèrent de douleur en plaquant leurs mains sur les oreilles. Wave se tourna vers sa petite amie sentant son mal, le ressentant même ne sachant pas comment agir pour la soulager.

La joie rousse essaya de résister a cette assaut mais fini par simplement couper totalement son audition. Elle leva les yeux au niveau de ce qui avait provoquer ce vacarme. Elle fut alors horriblement choquer. Elle fit même un pas en arrière. Le Lumalory n'était pas seul et pour le moment, il n'y avait qu'elle pour voir le danger.

L'homme-dragon qui sentie la soudaine frayeur de celle qui détenait la moitié de son cœur passa devant elle pour la protéger et se transforma. Il ne voyait aucun danger mais Nicky ne pouvait pas se mettre dans un tel état sans raison.

Puis, tous ce passa très vite. Il y eu d'abord des êtres informes, presque pitoyable, inachevée façonner dans les Ténèbres. Ils attaquaient de façon désordonner mais savait faire mal. Le Peacemaker tonnait dans tous les sens, les mèches de différents bâtons de dynamite frétillait, les lames tranchaient, les monstre hurlaient, griffaient et mordaient. Tous n'était plus que chaos, un spectacle presque divin pour le Lumalory.

Lorsque sa première ligne fut assiéger, il envoya la seconde. Des êtres qu'il avait créer lui même. Des être d'une grandeur et d'une animosité à peine croyable. Encore une fois, le petit groupe se défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait et après un enchaînement de geste défensif, le calme apparu.

Les respirations se mélangeaient, les cœurs battaient à tue-tête et certain corps tenaient encore debout simplement grâce à une bonne dose d'adrénaline.

Plusieurs profitait de cette paix ponctuelle pour se poser au sol sans même savoir s'ils pourrait se relever. Waverly rejoignit sa petite amie qui s'était allonger sur le sol. Elle l'observa avec tous l'amour qu'elle portait en elle. Nicole ne l'avait pas abandonner pas une seule seconde ne laissant aucune des marionnette du Lumalory ne serait-ce la toucher. Elle pouvait sentir que le corps de sa jolie rousse était tirailler par des douleurs musculaire des plus désagréable. Wave s'installa près d'elle en commentant :

 ** **-J'ignorais que dans une autre vie tu avais été une princesse guerrière.****

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Nicole a l'entente de cette phrase mais surtout de cette voix. Elle se redressa en grimaçant. Son corps n'était rien de plus qu'un réceptacle à la douleur pourtant, elle l'ignora.

Le regard qu'elle porta sur Waverly a ce moment lui coupa le souffle. La plus jeune des Earp su avec certitude qu'elle ne risquait absolument rien. Qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui et qu'à jamais il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour la protéger.

Encore une fois, les mots était inutile. Alors elle s'approcha doucement pour capturer les lèvres de Nicole dans un doux baiser. A la fin de cette échange elle murmura les trois mots sous les yeux protecteur de tous les autres.

 ** **-Elles sont faites pour être ensemble,**** **soupira Wynonna.**

 ** **-Tu en doutais encore,**** **s'informa Doc.**

 ** **-Pas vraiment mais j'avoue qu'elles mettent la barre haute. Comment tu vas faire pour me rendre aussi heureuse que le fait Nicole avec ma sœur ?****

 ** **-Je… tu veux dire moi ?****

 ** **-Oui, idiot !****

 ** **-Moi ?****

 ** **-Je suis amoureuse de toi Doc. J'ai essayer de lutter parce que je ne veux pas souffrir mais… c'est la fin du monde donc… si je dois mourir, je veux que tu sache que je t'aime.****

 ** **-Je t'aime Wynonna Earp,**** **murmure t-il avec un sourire charmeur.**

L'héritière s'apprêtait a le charrier ou même à embrayer sur une blague pour éviter que cette situation ne finisse par devenir gênante lorsque le ciel fini de se déchirer pour laisser apparaître le Lumalory. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Wynonna : on y était enfin.

Un calme presque morbide habitait l'instant. Le seule bruit que l'on percevait s'était celui de trois battements de cœur. En voyant les organes vitale dans un réceptacle dorée Livéna manqua de s'effondrer et de rendre tous ce que contenait son estomac. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que celle qui avait été sa sœur avait utiliser les cœurs de leur parents et celui de Glass-ein pour franchir définitivement ce monde illusoire qu'était Óneira.

 **-Je vais l'a tuer, murmura t-elle entre ses dents.**

Cette intervention attira le regard d'Ama qui était toujours sous la forme colossale du dragon. Il ressentait sa colère et son envie de vengeance. Il avait apprit au cours de ces quelque jour à quel point Livéna pouvait être puissante. Et il avait peur, oui peur qu'elle se perdre dans un acte de folie guider par une vendetta qui semblait tout à coup terriblement personnelle.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Lumalory. Il ressemblait énormément a ceux de Livéna et pourtant rien n'y était semblable. Le même visage et pourtant…

Il chercha au plus profond de l'être de celui qui était devenu le pire cauchemars des enfants la réponse. Pourquoi est-il devenu ce monstre ? Pendant cette exploration, il ne fit plus attention au acte de Livéna qui s'était redresser. Elle fit apparaître un de ses livres, peut-être le plus précieux. Elle s'avança sur d'elle.

Nicole perçu le changement de comportement et essaya de la rattraper. Elle l'appela mais l'Entité continua d'avancer. L'officier Haught accéléra, elle avait un très mauvais pré-sentiment, si elle continuait, elle allait tout gâcher. Elle fini par accrocher ses doigts au poignet de Liv'. Le regard qu'elle se prit a cet instant ne s'effacerait jamais de sa mémoire. Il n'y avait plus rien d'innocent ou de beau dans ses yeux elle était entrain de faire le mauvais choix, elle était sur le point de devenir aussi monstrueuse que sa sœur.

 ** **-Liv'…****

 ** **-Lâche-moi,**** **hurla-t-elle lui coupant la parole.**

 ** **-Non,**** **cette réponse était ferme.**

 ** **-Je suis la seule a pouvoir l'arrêter. J'aurai du le faire il y a bien longtemps mais j'étais trop lâche.****

 ** **-On n'est pas lâche lorsqu'on refuse de tuer.****

 ** **-Oh mais je ne vais pas la tuer,**** **tous dans son attitude fit frisonner Nicole lorsque Livéna prononça ces mots,** ** **je vais juste l'effacer de l'histoire, définitivement. Elle n'aura jamais exister. Jamais.****

 ** **-Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.****

 ** **-Tu ne peux rien faire pour m'en empêcher,**** **elle poussa violemment la fille de Victoria qui tomba a la renverse avec un regard horrifier. Ils étaient entrain de perdre la dernière héritière de l'amour de Maan et Zon. Elle allait elle aussi sombre dans l'Obscurité.** ** **Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une petite fille.****

 ** **-Évite de parler a ma nièce de la sorte,**** **intervient Lena,** ** **je sais pertinemment ce que tu ressens mais tu ne dois pas faire ça.****

 ** **-Qui m'en empêchera ?****

 ** **-Moi.****

L'intervention d'Ama surprit tous le monde d'autant plus qu'il avait reprit sa forme humaine. En faite, plus rien ne semblait pouvoir le rapprocher des dragons. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient devenu normaux.

Livéna s'adoucit a cette vision mais elle avait toujours dans l'idée de rayer le nom de sa sœur son l'existence même.

 ** **-Le Lumalory, Judeyla, elle cherche a te provoquer parce qu'elle a déjà perdu.****

 ** **-C'est faux ! Elle va tous nous tuer !****

 ** **-Regarde mieux.****

 ** **-Je…****

Elle s'apprêtait a répondre, vraiment. Mais elle le sentit comme une infime partie d'espoir qui envahie son cœur et son âme. Elle tourna son regard vers sa sœur et fut surprise de réaliser qu'Ama disait vrais. Elle tenait à peine debout.

 ** **-Je pense que de te montrer les cœurs était un coup de poker même affaiblit et à ça de la fin, elle a toujours cette notion bien a elle de l'équilibre. Elle ne peut plus être les Ténèbres donc…****

 ** **-Elle voulait que je le devienne…****

 ** **-Judeyla a perdu parce qu'elle est tomber dans le piège de Nicole. Óneira va faire le reste.****

 ** **-Le piège…****

 ** **-Oui, tu te souviens ? Óneira ne peut pas nous garder parce que nous aimons tous profondément une personne ce qui n'est pas le cas du Lumalory. Nous, nous pourrons toujours retrouver la réalité mais**** ** _ **lui**_** ** **…****

 ** **-Óneira va le garder.****

 ** **-Oui. S'était le plan depuis le début. On a gagner.****

Livéna leva un regard désolée sur tous les autres. Elle ferma les paupières avant d'oser un dernier regard vers le Lumalory. S'était fini… il était temps de rentrer à Ina. Elle conjura un autre de ses livres, beaucoup moins dangereux et demanda leur retour.

Un sentiment étrange habitait chacun de rescapés de cette étrange bataille. Aucun ne voulait gâcher ce moment par des mots. Puis des pas de cours les obligèrent a tourner la tête vers la gauche où ils purent tous découvrir May-Li se précipité vers sa sœur en clamant qu'elle était désolée de lui avoir fait croire qu'elle était morte.

Dès qu'elle avait sentit que l'arriver du Lumalory était proche, elle avait prévenu Nicole en lui parlant de son plan. Elle savait qu' _il_ ne résisterait pas et qu' _il_ voudrait la tuer. Et la tuer, s'était alerter Livéna. Alerter Livéna, s'était mettre en place l'énorme piège qu'avait imaginer l'officier Haught depuis le début.

Mais la colère et l'incompréhension pour avoir orchestrer sa mort ne vint pas de Roxy mais bien de Lena qui la frappa violemment sur le haut de la tête.

 ** **-Hey ! Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ?! Ça fait super mal !****

 ** **-C'est une Sethélia, il n'y a aucune explication logique à ses actes.****

Répondit amuser Nicole sachant pertinemment que Lena avait l'habitude de devenir violente lorsqu'elle s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un. Elle se mit a rire lorsque sa tante commença a élever la voix contre May-Li lui reprochant son immaturité.

Waverly se glissa dans le dos de Nicole, elle serra ses bras pour les replier dans son dos avant de poser son menton sur son épaule gauche. Elle murmura :

 ** **-On peut rentrer à la maison ?****

 ** **-Oui.****

 ** **-On est loin du danger ?****

 ** **-Oui.****

 ** **-Donc… est-ce que tu veux toujours devenir ma femme ?****

 ** **-Oui.****

 ** _oOoOo_**

 ** **Voilà, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez penser.****

 ** **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.****

 ** **Les Notes :****

 ** **(Sauf erreur de ma part, il n'y en a pas…)****

 ** **Lexique attaché à la fic :****

 ** **Il y a rien, nada ! Je ne vous ai pas embrouiller cette fois ! ^^****

 ** **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le dernier chapitre !****

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	25. Free to Love

****Salut à tous !:)****

 ** **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Et donc, pour la dernière fois, je suis désolée pour le retard ! Cette fic à légèrement été maudite, je trouve… bref, pour l'histoire j'avais oublier mon ordi à Nantes alors que moi j'étais à Rennes donc… bha… pas facile de poster un chapitre sans ordinateur ! ^^****

 ** **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Wynonna Earp, que ce soit ceux du comics ou ceux de la série, ne m'appartiennent !****

 ** **Vous trouverez au début de ce chapitre pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont joueur, une pseudo citation qui est un indice de ce qui va se passer dans celui-ci.****

 ** **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.****

 _oOoOo_

 **\- Le Monde des Rêves -**

« Je n'attends rien de plus qu' _ **un souvenir de demain**_. »

 **Chapitre 24 : Free to Love**

 _Huit mois plus tard..._

L'aube n'avait jamais paru aussi belle pour Waverly Earp. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui, tout allait changer. Dès que le soleil serait un peu plus haut dans le ciel, son vœu le plus chère allait se réaliser. Elle allait se mariée avec la personne la plus belle qui soit, la personne qui partageait son âme et son cœur mais surtout celle dont elle était éperdument amoureuse.

L'amour est un sentiment étrange. Il demande de la dévotion et une certaine perdition de soi-même. L'amour apparaît pour certain comme une malédiction, un mal contre lequel ils pensent devoir se battre. Mais ces personnes n'ont rien comprit. L'amour c'est surtout un cadeau que nous offre la vie. Un présent unique qui nous permet de véritablement apprendre a se connaître au détour du regard de l'autre, celui ou celle qui est notre essentiel.

Un sourire étire doucement les lèvres de la plus jeune des Earp. Avant, elle ne croyait pas en ce sentiment. Comment y croire lorsqu'on ne l'a jamais connu ? Et puis, Nicole était arriver et avait tout chambouler. Dès lors que ses yeux s'était poser sur cette merveilleuse et magnifique rousse elle était tomber éperdument amoureuse. Au début, elle avait eu peur de tout ceci mais finalement, elle avait trouver le courage de lui confier son cœur, sûrement la plus grande et belle décision de sa vie. Car à ce jour, elle était incapable de s'imaginer vivre sans elle.

Oui, l'aube était magnifique, la plus belle de toute car elle annonçait la journée qui allait la liée pour la vie à la femme qu'elle aimait.

 **-** _ **Baby girl !**_ **Descends immédiatement de ce toit ! J'aimerai autant ne pas avoir a annoncer à Nicole que tu n'est plus qu'une crêpe au sol !**

Waverly observa avec un certain amusement sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de mourir, encore moins aujourd'hui ! Il faudrait être complètement stupide pour jouer inutilement avec sa vie alors qu'on commençait tous juste à vivre le plus important.

Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à sa fenêtre pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle avait eu l'impression de devenir folle cette nuit alors qu'elle avait été loin des bras de Nicole. Cette tradition de s'éloigner de la personne qu'on aime la veille du mariage est complètement inutile ! Et, quelque peu mesquine…

Wynonna ouvrit quelque peu brusquement la porte de la chambre de sa petite sœur. Elle la rouspéta gentiment avant de l'aider a enfiler sa robe. Elle manqua de pleurer en la découvrant aussi splendide. Cela allait faire un peu plus de huit mois qu'ils étaient revenu à Purgatory et l'aînée des Earp avait dû pas mal ronger le frein pour les empêcher de se mariée dans la seconde.

Et finalement, elles avaient attendu que l'hiver passe puis que l'été soit en déclin pour fixer la fameuse date. La cérémonie n'allait rien avoir d'une grande réception. Après tout, elles n'avaient pas besoin de clamer leur amour au monde entier juste à celle avec qui elles partageaient leur cœur.

Waverly était arriver il y a quelque minute et elle fixait le coin de la rue par laquelle elle devrait arriver. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de percevoir Nicole. Elle avait encore un peu de mal a utiliser ce lien si unique contrairement a sa compagne. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle s'était simplement cogner dans un meuble et que la jolie rousse l'avait appeler dans la seconde pour savoir si elle allait bien.

 **-** _ **Ça, c'est de la triche jeune fille.**_

Wave sursauta en percevant la voix chuchoter d'Ama. Elle se tourna en lui souriant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui avait manquer. Il rit doucement en l'a serrant fort et en continuant :

 _ **-Je suis heureux de te revoir Wave.**_

 **-Je suis heureuse que tu sois là. Tu vas lui dire ?**

 _ **-Je ne pense pas, non.**_

 **-Nicole a le droit de savoir que tu lui as sauver la vie.**

 _ **-En effet mais elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est son bonheur.**_

 **-Et, elle est heureuse. Enfin, je crois.**

 _ **-Crois-moi, elle l'est.**_

Ama lui sourit avant de se tourner sur sa droite où apparaît Livéna qu'il embrasse chastement sur la joue. L'Entité observe la plus jeune des Earp sans dire un mot ce qui est plutôt étrange la concernant. Alors que Waverly est sur le point de commencer à paniquer la voix de May-Li lui gonfle le cœur :

 **-Les rousses se décident enfin à pointer leur nez !**

Sous les yeux de tous, Lena sort en marmonnant à croire qu'elle n'est jamais contente. Dès qu'elle pose un pied par terre, elle est rejoint par la jeune fille aux yeux écarlate et or, la seule capable de la tempérer. Et, Nicole Haught s'extirpe a son tour du véhicule. Ses yeux cherche immédiatement ceux de sa petite amie. Elle se sent toujours apaiser et même rassurer lorsqu'elle se perde dans ses magnifique iris chocolaté.

Les lèvres des deux femmes s'étirent en un sourire resplendissant. Elles auraient pu rester toute la journée devant la grange sans jamais y entrer si elles n'avaient pas été pousser à le faire.

Livéna avait été choisie pour célébrer ce mariage unique et pendant que cette dernière officialisait cette union elle fut certaine que tout irait bien. Elle savait que le futur serait resplendissant, il n'y aurait jamais plus une ombre tel que le Lumalory pour attenter à leur vie ou à leur bonheur. S'était fini où plutôt, tout commençait.

Les « oui, je le veux » raisonnait dans la grange, laissant les larmes des invités s'échapper et les sourires des deux amantes prendre vie. Puis un baiser scella définitivement ce mariage.

 _oOoOo_

 _Cinq ans plus tard..._

Des pas de course raisonne sur le parquet et des rire font vibrer les murs. Waverly Earp se redresse dans son lit et grogne de mécontentement en réalisant qu'elle est seule. Elle enfile rapidement un gilet et sort de la chambre et se laisse guider par les voix et tout les petits bruits.

Elle trouve dans le salon une rousse mais se n'est pas la sienne. Elle en viendrait presque à faire une moue boudeuse au moment où un corps se glisse dans son dos pour la prendre dans ses bras.

 **-Bonjour,** murmure Nicole en l'embrassant sur la joue.

 **-Salut… Lena est à la maison.**

 **-Hum hum… elle a débarquer il y a deux heures.**

 **-Deux heures mais il est quelle heure ?**

 **-Presque onze heure, je t'ai laisser dormir, tu étais fatiguer.**

Waverly laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme en souriant, Nicole était toujours tellement attentionnée. Elle se laissa un peu aller avant de se souvenir de tout le brouhaha qui l'avait réveiller. Elle demanda alors :

 **-Il n'y a pas que Lena, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Il se peut que ta sœur, Doc et John soit là.**

 **-Je vois et le mini Holliday embête notre petite princesse ?**

 **-Lucy va très bien, je te rassure. Avec des mamans comme nous en exemple, elle ne peut pas se laisser faire, impossible.**

Waverly rit doucement. Il était vrais que leur petite fille qui était la copie conforme de Nicole physiquement était déjà une mini guerrière. Lorsqu'on lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard, la petite rousse âgée de trois ans répondait qu'elle voulait être policier comme sa maman ! Ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Nicole et mourir d'angoisse Waverly.

La plus jeune des Earp toucha doucement son ventre en espérant juste que le petit être qui grandissait en elle serait moins téméraire et plus réfléchis. La main de sa femme glissa jusqu'à la sienne, elle murmura a son oreille :

 **-Je suis sûre que ce petit mec sera bien plus poser que Lucy.**

 **-Ce petit mec,** interroge Wave.

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Moi, je suis certaine que c'est une fille.**

 **-On verra bien** _ **baby**_ **mais cette fois, je sais que j'ai raison.**

Nicole fini sa phrase en riant avant de coller ses lèvre sur celle de sa femme pour rejoindre le salon où l'attendait sa tante. Depuis peu, Lena venait de plus en plus souvent presque une fois par semaine. La Sethélia essayait de rattraper le temps perdu avec sa nièce mais elle essayait surtout d'éviter May-Li qui lui avait finalement avouer ses sentiment.

Évidement, Lena n'était pas stupide elle avait déjà deviner que leur relation avait évoluer dans ce sens mais entre savoir et vivre quelque chose c'était très différent. Elle n'était pas certaine d'être prête à aimer de nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas briser le cœur de la jeune prophétesse, elle avait bien trop de respect pour elle. Et, venir chez Nicole et Waverly pour se rendre compte qu'elle était de nouveau capable d'apprécier certaine personne l'aidait beaucoup.

Sa nièce lui tendit une tasse de thé qu'elle accepta. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Wynonna bien emmitoufler dans son manteau. Elle fit claquer ses chaussures sur le tapis pour enlever toute la neige. Elle s'affala sur le canapé près de Lena avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur son épaule et d'étirer ses jambe pour les poser sur la table basse sous les regard noir de Nicole en affirmant :

 **-Ta fille est épuisante !**

 **-Ne dis pas de mal de notre princesse,** menace Waverly en s'installant sur les genoux de sa femme.

 **-** _ **Baby girl !**_ **Tu es enfin réveiller !**

Wynonna se redressa pour s'accroupir devant sa petite sœur. Elle pose une main sur son ventre arrondit en espérant sentit le bébé bouger. Elle relève les yeux avant de demander :

 **-Comment tu te sens ?**

 **-Je vais bien.**

 **-T'en mieux, il faut que je parle seule à seule avec ma futur nièce pour lui demander de te laisser un peu de répit,** dit-elle avec le sourire.

 **-Tu vois Nicole, Wy est de mon côté. On va avoir une petite fille.**

 **-Moi aussi,** intervient Lena, **je crois que c'est une fille.**

 **-Nop,** répond le shérif, **se sera un garçon.**

Les trois femmes autour de Nicole s'exclame qu'elle a tord mais elle, elle sait. Elle le sent au plus profond de ses entrailles, se sera un petit garçon brun aux yeux noisette. Elle sourit en faisant comme si elle entrait dans le camps adverse mais se n'est que ça : un faux semblant. Parce qu'elle l'imagine déjà. Elle a même déjà penser au prénom : Luka.

 _oOoOo_

 _Trois mois plus tard…_

Un regard noisette s'ouvre pour la première fois sur deux visage heureux. Le nourrisson ne pleure plus depuis quelque minute. On frappe doucement à la porte. La petite Lucy est en première ligne, Nicole descends du lit pour l'attraper dans ses bras et la déposer près de sa deuxième maman.

La petite fille observe pour la première fois le nouvelle arrivant dans sa famille avec tout l'amour et la tendresse dont est capable une enfant de trois ans. Avec toute innocence que lui offre son âge, elle promet de toujours le protéger.

Wynonna qui tient son fils dans les bras le passe à Doc pour aller déposer un baiser sur le front de sa petite sœur. Elle lui murmure qu'elle est fière d'elle avant de félicité Nicole a son tour. John regard sa cousine qui est émerveiller sans vraiment comprendre toute l'importance du moment.

La chambre est vide depuis peu et Waverly observe le nouveau né avec un amour maternel naissant mais déjà foudroyant. Quelqu'un toc doucement à la porte, lorsqu'elle relève les yeux, elle a le plaisir de découvrir sa femme dans son habit de shérif. La jolie rousse vient l'embrasser avant de s'excuser :

 **-Il faut que j'y ailles…**

 **-Fais attention.**

 **-Toujours.**

Nicole se redresse en appuyant un dernier baiser sur le haut de la tête de sa magnifique et courageuse femme. Puis elle dépose ses lèvres sur la joue de son fils. Elle sourit avant d'affirmer :

 **-Je t'avais dis que se serai un garçon.**

 **-C'est n'importe quoi… on a même pas réfléchis à un prénom pour ce petit bonhomme…**

 **-** **"On" ? Je te rappelle que tu étais celle qui refusait l'idée que se soit un petit mec.**

 **-Je ne refusais pas, j'étais persuader que se serai une fille.**

 **-Toujours est-il que j'adore le prénom Luka. On en reparle tout à l'heure ?**

 **-Luka…**

Waverly regarda son petit garçon en prononçant ce prénom. Nicole sourit doucement en réalisant qu'elles n'auraient pas besoin d'en discuter plus tard. Le choix de sa femme était fait.

 _oOoOo_

 _Cinq ans plus tard..._

Le regard brun de Nicole observait ses enfants courir dans la neige avec amour. Elle devrait être entrain de faire la vaisselle mais ce spectacle était bien plus réjouissant que de s'imaginer laver ces stupide assiettes. Ces deux amours furent rejoint par John qui est revenu avec une luge de chez lui qui se situe juste au bout de la rue.

Lucy avait maintenant huit ans et s'était bien assagit. Elle lui ressemblait de plus en plus. Toujours calme, patiente et surtout elle voulait dédier sa vie a aider les autres. Lorsqu'elle en parlait le mot policier sortait encore mais celui de médecin franchissait aussi ses lèvres.

Luka avait un caractère bien plus timide et une maladresse à en faire pâlir plus d'un. Nicole ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elles avaient fini à l'hôpital pour le petit homme de la famille. Elle avait l'impression que Waverly était consentement au bord de la syncope à chaque fois qu'il était seul.

 **-Je t'entends penser de la pièce d'à côté,** murmure Wave à l'oreille de sa magnifique rousse. **Tu sais j'adore te regarder observer nos enfants mais…**

 **-… on a des invités pour nos dix ans de mariage.**

 **-C'est ça.**

 **-A quoi tu pensais ?**

 **-A rien d'important. Je suis juste heureuse. Tu me rends heureuse, toi et notre famille.**

 **-Tu me rends heureuse aussi,** répond Waverly le sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Et aussi, je t'aime.**

Waverly vient embrasser Nicole comme réponse. Leur vie était parfaite.

Elles rejoignent leur invité qui au finale sont toujours les mêmes : Livéna et Ama qui depuis peu on une petite fille. Wynonna et Doc qui en plus de John on eut des jumeaux il y a deux ans. Lena et May-Li qui se sont décider à se mettre ensemble après l'arriver de Luka.

Oui, leur vie était parfaite mais surtout emplit d'amour.

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez penser de cette fin ! :)****

 ** **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.****

 ** **Les Notes :****

 ** **(Sauf erreur de ma part, il n'y en a pas…)****

 ** **Lexique attaché à la fic :****

 ** **Il y a rien, nada ! Je ne vous ai pas embrouiller cette fois ! ^^****

 ** **En espérant vous retrouvez pour de prochaine aventures !****

 ** **Ma prochaine fic sera un Clexa et portera le titre : I Hear Your Voice, elle devrait paraître courant juillet. Je bosse aussi sur quelque OS. Donc on se retrouve bientôt ! :)****

 ** **Mon profil est plutôt à jour pour les postes, normalement! ^^****

 ** **Si vous avez des questions ou même des suggestions sur les prochaines fic/OS n'hésitez pas a venir en PM!****

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


End file.
